Too Late For Sorry
by Deer Luvian
Summary: [Pemberitahuan di chap akhir] [Chap End Up] Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Awalnya ia baik-baik saja dengan sikap Chanyeol yang berselingkuh dengan Lu Han. Tapi lama lama.. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun? (ChanBaek! Slight! KaiBaek, ChanHan, lilbit HunHan GS! DLDR)
1. Chapter 1

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

Ditemani deru angin yang menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela, tubuh lelahnya berbaring di atas tempat tidur yang lumayan luas. Mata sayunya dipaksa memejam, menahan sakit yang ia rasakan. Sesaat desahan nafasnya keluar dari bibirnya. Nafasnya terasa tak teratur, meski ia mencoba menenangkannya berulang kali.

Sakit? Pasti, tak ada yang akan bilang hal itu menyenangkan. Mengetahui orang yang disayangi dengan tulus ternyata sama sekali tak menaruh rasa yang sama kepadanya. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan hingga ia mau hidup bersamanya? Karena orangtua? Iya, alasannya klasik. Perjodohan! Satu kata yang membuat hidupnya menjadi tak menentu.

Sebenarnya ia tak menolak perjodohan itu, sama sekali tak menolak. Karena ia tahu, calon suaminya saat itu tampak begitu menyayanginya. Selalu, bahkan setiap saat ia pasti akan memberikan perhatian ekstra kepadanya. Namun sayang, itu hanya bertahan tak lebih dari dua tahun. Setelahnya? Entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu.

Pernikahan yang ia bangun selama tiga tahun ini terasa hambar. Apa yang harus dipertahankan lagi kalau memang salah satu pihak sudah tak menyayangi lagi pihak lain? Kalau saja ada anggota baru yang bisa mengikatnya, mungkin ia tak akan sepenuhnya seperti ini. Mungkin ia akan mampu bertahan lebih lama. Mungkin akan ada rasa berat hati untuk melangkah dari rumah mewah ini. Tapi apa? Kemungkinan kehadiran anggota baru itu sangat kecil bahkan tidak ada, karena tak pernah ia mau menyentuhnya.

Perlahan, air matanya mengalir dari mata sipitnya. Tubuhnya bergetar mengimbangi isakan tangis itu. Bibir tipisnya serasa berdarah karena ia menggigitnya terlalu keras demi mengurangi rasa sakit yang ada. Tak tahan, tangannya menutup kedua telinga. Berusaha membendung suara-suara yang semakin menyayat hatinya.

Beberapa saat berlalu, mata sipitnya telah memejam. Hanya deruan nafas yang mendominasi di ruangan luas itu. Ia telah terlelap, terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mimpinya membawa ia untuk lebih tegar menghadapi hidup yang seakan menghancurkannya.

.

.

.

.

Celoteh burung kecil menyambut datangnya pagi yang cerah ini. Musim semi menyapa Kota Seoul dengan sedikit dingin yang masih setia bersamanya. Mentari sedikit demi sedikit menyinarkan cahaya hangatnya. Membelai lembut kulit mulus yang masih terlelap dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Lama belaian hangat itu menyentuhnya, ia mengerjab pelan mata sipitnya. Menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang mungkin saja datang menghasutnya untuk tidur lebih lama. Sesaat kemudian, kantuknya berkurang. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya melirik sejenak jam dinding. Segera ia melangkah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan suaminya.

"Kau sudah bangun Chanyeol-ah? Ayo sarapan dulu.." ucapnya ramah seraya menata masakannya diatas meja makan.

" _Eum_ , kau masak apa sekarang Baek?" sahutnya antusias. Karena bagaimanapun perutnya memang meronta untuk segera diisi. Apalagi ia sangat menyukai makanan yang dibuatkan untuknya.

Tangan lembutnya menyodorkan mangkuk berisi nasi dan sayur di sebelahnya. "Ini makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah yang banyak, kau pasti akan lelah nanti di kantor."

Tak ragu-ragu ia menyantap makanan itu dengan lahap. Bibir tebalnya bergerak lincah, mengikuti kunyahan-kunyahan yang ia lakukan. Wajah tampannya terpancar perasaan bahagia. Membuat ia senang ketika melihatnya.

"Baekie-ya! aku akan pergi ke Jepang besok..."

Lawan bicaranya membesarkan mata sipitnya, wajahnya menyiratkan bahwa ia tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan.

"Aku akan liburan.." lanjutnya sedikit terasa menggantung. "Bersama Luhanie.."

 _Deg..._

Satu kalimat itu berhasil menggoyahkan hatinya. Perasaan tegar yang ia bangun seketika runtuh. Pertama kalinya ia mendengar kalimat itu. Bukan hal yang aneh memang jika mendengar itu, mengingat sang suami memang memiliki hubungan yang khusus dengan nama yang ia sebut. Tapi bagaimanapun itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan baginya.

" _Ah_ , apa mau aku bantu membereskan barang-barangmu?" pertanyaan itu keluar untuk menutupi rasa kalutnya. Ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Tidak usah, aku akan membereskannya setelah pulang dari kantor. Kau tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir.

Kepalanya menggeleng cepat lalu ia tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Liburanlah, aku rasa kau pasti jenuh dengan pekerjaanmu." Jawabnya lembut.

"Baiklah, kau bisa memanggil Daehyun untuk menemanimu. Aku tidak lama _kok_ Baek, hanya lima hari saja.."

Lagi, hatinya mencelos mendengar pernyataan dari lelaki di depannya ini. Pedih ia mendengarnya. Sebentar ia melamun, memikirkan kata-kata Chanyeol yang akan pergi ke Jepang. Sebentar ia berpikir, kenapa Chanyeol dengan mudahnya akan pergi liburan dengan wanita lain namun ia sama sekali tak pernah diajaknya untuk berlibur? Sudah tiga tahun mereka berumah tangga namun sama sekali tak pernah liburan berdua.

"Baek! kau baik-baik saja? kenapa wajahmu pucat?" suara itu membuyarkan lamunannya. Sontak membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

" _Ah_ , tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. mungkin aku hanya kelelahan saja." jawabnya berbohong. Ia tak mau Chanyeol mengetahui apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

"Kau tak marah?"

Ia menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, itu hakmu untuk pergi kemanapun sesukamu."

"Tapi aku suamimu.."

"Memang, tapi aku tak memaksamu untuk tetap tinggal.."

Chanyeol tersenyum lega, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Terima kasih makanannya." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkannya di meja makan.

Byun Baekhyun, wanita berusia 24 tahun ini memang seorang istri yang sangat tegar. Hampir dua tahun sang suami menduakannya. Selama itu hatinya harus menahan segala kesakitan yang diberikan suaminya. Mengapa tidak bercerai saja? jawabannya sama seperti mengapa ia mau hidup bersama. Orangtuanya, ya.. Park Chanyeol, suami Baekhyun takut kepada kedua orangtuanya. Ia takut kalau orangtuanya akan marah dan tak akan memberikannya harta warisan jika ia berani bercerai dengan Baekhyun. Kenapa? Karena memang kenyataannya perusahaan yang ia jalani sekarang sebagian besar milik keluarga Byun.

Egois? Memang. Chanyeol hanya memikirkan harta saja. Lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu merasa tak akan sanggup hidup tanpa uang. Mau jadi apa coba kalau ia tak memiliki uang yang banyak? Begitulah prinsipnya sampai saat ini. Tapi mengapa ia harus menduakan Baekhyun yang sepenuhnya menyayangi dengan tulus? Itu... pertanyaan itu... bahkan Chanyeol tak tahu pastinya. Yang ia tahu saat ini ia menyukai wanita yang tengah ia kencani dan itu mendapat restu dari Baekhyun. Meski kenyataannya tak seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol-ah, mau aku bantu?" Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang tengah membereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa liburan.

Chanyeol tak segera menjawab, ia masih terlalu fokus kepada barang-barangnya.

Tak menerima jawaban dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun lantas berjongkok dan membantu Chanyeol memasukkan bajunya kedalam koper.

"Kau akan pergi ke kota apa di Jepang?" tanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang ia rasa sedikit hening.

"Aku akan ke Tokyo dan Nagoya.."

" _Oh_ , semoga liburanmu menyenangkan yaa.."

" _Eum_ , terima kasih Baek. Apa kau mau aku bawakan oleh-oleh dari sana?" Chanyeol memandang sejenak Baekhyun sebelum ia kembali fokus menge- _pack_ pakaiannya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pasti. "Tidak perlu... tidak usah repot-repot." Setelahnya Baekhyun beranjak dan hendak melangkah pergi. Namun Chanyeol menahan langkah Baekhyun.

"Baek.."

Baekhyun berbalik, mata sipitnya menatap hangat wajah Chanyeol. " _Eum_?"

"Luhan memintaku untuk membawakan makanan yang pernah kau buatkan untukku. Apa kau mau membuatkannya besok sebagai bekal kita?" pinta Chanyeol setengah berharap.

Sesaat darah Baekhyun mendesir, dadanya seakan sesak seketika. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol memintanya membuatkan makanan untuk selingkuhannya?

"Baek, tolonglah! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan Luhanie.." pintanya disertai wajah memelas.

Ragu, Baekhyun ragu ingin menjawab. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Apa ia harus menolaknya saja? Tapi ia tak tega melihat wajah memelas Chanyeol seperti itu..

"Baiklah, aku akan buatkan untuk kalian.." balas Baekhyun diiringi lengkungan tipis dari bibirnya.

"Sungguh? Terima kasih Baek, terima kasih..." Chanyeol mengayun-ayunkan tangan Baekhyun dengan sumringah. Wajahnya sangat jelas terlihat bahagia. Berbeda sekali dengan Baekhyun yang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tak turun saat itu juga.

Baekhyun membalasnya dengan senyum, lantas menggerakan kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar. Reflek, cairan bening itu mengalir pelan dari sudut matanya. Ia tak menahannya lagi, karena ia tahu Chanyeol tak akan masuk kedalam kamar itu. Di dalam ruangan yang luas itu setiap hari Baekhyun melelehkan air matanya. Menumpahkan semua kekesalah, kekecewaan, sakit hati dan lain sebagainya. Dirasa cukup banyak mengeluarkan air mata, Baekhyun memilih untuk menidurkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Demi menyenangkan hati sang suami, sepagi ini Baekhyun telah terbangun dan langsung melangkah kedapur. Dua jam lagi Chanyeol akan meninggalkan Korea untuk beberapa hari. Baekhyun mengambil _apron_ dan memulai memasakkan makanan yang diinginkan Chanyeol. Ia tahu betul makanan apa saja yang dinikmati Chanyeol. Penuh perasaan sekali, gerak cekatan tangan Baekhyun memotong, memasak dan menata makanan itu. Hingga tak butuh waktu lama, dua kotak makanan tersedia dan siap untuk dibawa.

Derap langkah Chanyeol terdengar menyusuri anak tangga tergesa-gesa. Koper yang ia bawa hampir saja terjatuh jika ia tak menggenggamnya erat. Berulang kali ia melihat jam tangannya dengan gusar. Berharap ia tak akan terlambat kebandara.

"Baekhyun-ah, ini bekalku? Aku bawa yaa. Aku berangkat sekarang.." Chanyeol menyambar kotak makan itu cepat dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam di dapur.

"Iya, hati-hati.." Ujarnya setengah berteriak. Sosok itu telah menghilang dari pandangan Baekhyun. Sedetik kemudian, air mata turun berirama dengan sesak dada yang menghujamnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkannya begitu saja, tanpa ada pesan yang ia katakan dan pastinya, tanpa ada kecupan ataupun sekedar pelukan perpisahan. Tubuh Baekhyun melemas, ia terjatuh dalam jongkoknya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan.

Beberapa saat, kesendiriannya berlalu begitu saja sampai seseorang datang ke rumah mereka seperti apa yang Chanyeol katakan kemarin. Baekhyun menelpon _dongsaeng_ -nya untuk sekedar menemani beberapa hari kedepan.

" _Annyeong_ , _noona_. apa kabar? Kau sehatkan?" Ujarnya ketika pintu kayu itu terbuka dan muncul Baekhyun disertai ulasan senyum mengembang sempurna.

"Iya aku sehat, bagaimana denganmu? Masuklah, aku sudah memasak banyak untukmu.." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan adiknya untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan melepasnya ketika sampai di meja makan.

Mata elang lelaki yang lebih muda tiga tahunya itu memancarkan rasa kagum dan wah. Tak menyangka bahwa Baekhyun akan menyediakan makanan yang banyak dan dapat dipastikan rasanya lezat seperti biasa.

" _Waahh_ , _noona_! ini banyak sekali.. Ini bukan sisa, _'kan_?" setengah curiga ia menyelidik Baekhyun. Pasalnya, kedatangannya di rumah mewah ini tak lama setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mengukir senyum tipis, "Kau bisa bedakan mana yang sisa mana yang bukan. Apa semua terlihat seperti sisa?"

"Benar juga, lalu apa Chanyeol _hyung_ tidak sarapan?"

"Sudahlah, kau makan saja. Aku sudah buatkan dia bekal."

Akhirnya perut kosong adik Baekhyun telah terisi makanan yang sangat lezat. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat wajah ceria adiknya. Sebenarnya Baekhyun masih memiliki satu orang adik lagi, namun adik termudanya itu memilih tinggal dengan orantuanya di China. Sedangkan Byun Taehyung adik termudanya memilih tinggal di Jeonju bersama neneknya.

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau tak ikut dengan Chanyeol ke Jepang?" tanya Daehyun membuka percakapan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia ke Jepang untuk bekerja Dae, aku tidak ingin mengganggu pekerjaannya." Jawabnya berbohong.

Berbohong? Iya, Baekhyun memang menyembunyikan semua ini dari keluarganya. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya rumah tangganya jauh dari apa yang selama ini orang lain lihat. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan lihai berkelakuan bahwa rumah tangga mereka baik-baik saja. Di depan orang tua Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun, mereka seolah menunjukkan bahwa rumah tangganya harmonis. Chanyeol selalu bersikap manja di hadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun menerimanya dengan senang. Meski kenyataannya, ia harus menanggung sakit yang pedih didalamnya.

" _Oh_ , iya. Sepertinya Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat sibuk sekali. _Oh_ ya _noona_ , kemarin ada yang menelponmu ke rumah _halmoni_. Dia kira kau masih tinggal disana.."

"Sungguh? Siapa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Daehyun menautkan kedua alisnya. Wajahnya tampak sedang berfikir, detik berikutnya ia menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu, namanya kalau aku tidak salah ingat. Do ..Do .. Do Kyung.. Do .."

"Do Kyungsoo?" sahut Baekhyun antusias.

" _Ah_ , iya iya iya... Do Kyungsoo.. dia siapa _noona_? kenapa aku baru mendengar namanya sekarang?"

"Dia teman lama _noona_ saat masih kuliah. Lama _noona_ tak bertemu dengannya semenjak _noona_ menikah dengan Chanyeol." Kenang Baekhyun.

" _Oh_ , sekarang dimana dia _noona_?" Daehyun sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, penyesalan terumbar dari wajah manisnya. " _Noona_ juga tidak tahu, terakhir kali kita bertemu ia masih di Seoul."

"Apa dia orang yang berharga untukmu _noona_?"

" _Eum_ ," Baekhyun mengangguk. "Dia yang selalu menemani _noona_ saat kuliah.. dia teman yang sangat _noona_ sayangi. _Noona_ menyesal tak menanyakan dimana ia saat bertemu dengannya di pernikahan _noona_."

"Ahh, begitu rupanya.. mungkin nanti ia akan menelponmu kerumah lagi _noona_. Aku lupa tidak memberikan nomer hpmu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengulas senyum manisnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya senang saat mendengar lagi nama itu. Do Kyungsoo, satu-satunya sahabat sebelum Chanyeol hadir dihidup Baekhyun dan menjauhkan dia dengan sahabatnya. Tidak-tidak, bukan Chanyeol yang menyebabkan ia jauh dari Kyungsoo, tapi ia sendiri yang memilih menjauh. Karena semakin lama kehidupan Luhan sedikit lebih terikat dari sebelumnya..

.

.

.

.

Gelap malam datang menggantikan cerahnya hari yang melelahkan. Semburat-semburat sinar bulan menerobos masuk jendela Baekhyun. Di atas tempat tidur Baekhyun menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Resah saat itu yang dirasakan. Berulang kali ia bangun lalu tidur kembali. Berulang kali juga ia mengechek ponselnya namun tak satupun pesan ia terima.

Sudah seharian ini ia menunggu balasan pesan dari Chanyeol. Ia khawatir jika ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, walaupun ada keyakinan bahwa Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja. Namun yang namanya istri akan merasa risau bukan kalau tidak ada kabar dari sang suami yang tengah melakukan perjalanan jauh?

Tak tenang di dalam kamar, ia berjalan ke arah balkon. Sekedar untuk menghirup udara malam ataupun melihat bintang yang bertaburan. Pandangannya kosong menatap langit yang berhiaskan berbagai warna dari bintang diatas sana. Bibirnya mengatup sempurna bahkan sekali-kali digigit kasar oleh Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, sampai kapan aku harus bertahan seperti ini? Sampai kapan kau akan menerima permintaan ceraiku? Aku sudah tak sanggup lagi Chanyeol. Aku lelah, aku lelah harus berbohong lebih lama..."

Sejenak ia menunduk, mencoba menahan air mata yang mungkin akan menghujam deras.

"Berbohong bahwa aku baik-baik saja saat melihatmu bersamanya..."

 _Tess..._

Tetesan air mata itu jatuh tanpa sanggup Baekhyun bendung lagi.

"Aku telah mencintaimu, tapi kau..."

Semakin deras air mata itu terjun dari mata sipitnya..

"Kalau memang kau tak mencintaiku, setidaknya biarkan aku hidup tanpamu.. ceraikan aku Chanyeol-ah.."

Kata-kata lirih Baekhyun menemani deraian air mata dan isakan tangis yang keluar dari Baekhyun. Sungguh kali ini ia sudah tak sanggup lagi bertahan. Helaan nafas memburu dari bibir tipisnya. Lelehan hangat masih setia menemani melewati malamnya sendiri. Dadanya sesak saat memikirkan sosok itu, mengingat kembali apa yang pernah ia lakukan kepadanya.

Menyerah? Sesaat ia terpikirkan kata yang terkadang melayang diotaknya. Kata-kata menyerah dan mengakhiri sepihak semuanya berterbangan dikepalanya. Seolah menghipnotisnya untuk segera melakukannya.

Tapi, apa ia sanggup untuk melakukan itu? entahlah, ia hanya menunggu waktu untuk memberikan jawaban kepadanya hingga ia benar-benar yakin akan apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya.

.

.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

.

.

 _Ada yang ingin dilanjut?_

 _Kalau ada silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak review yaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	2. Chapter 2

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

Sentuhan-sentuhan membelai kulit Baekhyun. Membuat sang empunya menggeliat kecil lalu memaksa mata sipitnya membuka. Setelahnya ia mengucek matanya pelan dan bangkit dari tidur.

Ternyata Byun Daehyun, adik kesayangan membangunkannya dari lelah hari kemarin. Senyum ia lemparkan untuk pertama kalinya menyapa Daehyun hari itu. Sedikit malas, Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur lalu menatap kosong Daehyun.

" _Noona_ , aku lapar... buatkan aku sarapan.." rajuk Daehyun seketika mata sipit Baekhyun telah membuka seutuhnya.

Kemudian Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. " _Eum_ , tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan ke kamar mandi dulu." Baekhyun mengusap rambut Daehyun.

Lantas lengkungan dengan gigi yang tertata rapi muncul dari wajah tampan Daehyun. Ia mengangguk antusias dan mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dari belakang.

Baekhyun bersyukur memiliki adik yang sayang kepadanya dan mau menemaninya saat merasa kesepian seperti saat ini. Seringkali Daehyun menemani Baekhyun saat Baekhyun merasa dirinya kesepian, meskipun terkadang waktu itu ada Chanyeol di rumah. Seringnya Daehyun tinggal di rumah itu tak membuatnya lantas tahu dan mengerti bahwa ada sesuatu di balik rumah tangga _Noona-_ nya. Karena Chanyeol paham kapan ia akan membawa kekasihnya ke rumah, kapan ia akan bermanja-manjaan dengan Baekhyun dan kapan ia akan meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk kekasih lainnya.

Berbagai macam makanan telah tersedia di atas meja makan. Di tepi meja duduk manis Daehyun yang sedari tadi menunggu sarapannya dengan wajah tak tenang. Lantas bibirnya mengembang sepenuhnya saat makanan itu siap untuk disantapnya.

"Ayo sekarang dimakan. Katanya kau lapar.." Baekhyun mengambilkan makanan untuk Daehyun.

"Terima kasih _Noona_..." Daehyun menerima makanan yang diulurkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat adiknya dengan lahap memakan makanan yang ia masak. Ingin membuat suasana lebih hangat Baekhyun melontarkan pertanyaan kepada Daehyun seputar kisah cintanya. Soalnya, Baekhyun lama tak mendengar cerita dari Daehyun.

"Daehyun _-ya_ , siapa sekarang kekasihmu?"

Daehyun yang tengah fokus mengunyah makanan mendongakkan wajahnya dan memandang Baekhyun sebentar. " _Eum_ , aku belum punya kekasih."

Kedua alis Baekhyun menaut, "Kenapa? Apa kau masih mencintai Yoo Jiae? Kemana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di Kanada, sepertinya dia tidak lagi mencintaiku." Daehyun menghentikan sesaat makannya lalu mulai berkata lagi.

" _Noona_ , aku ingin mencari istri sepertimu. Kau baik, pandai memasak, perhatian dan sayang kepada keluarga."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengukir senyum dalam penuh arti. Ia senang mendengar sang adik membanggakannya.

"Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi suami seperti Chanyeol _hyung_.." Lanjutnya dan sontak membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

Ingin seperti Chanyeol? Tak mengerti apa yang Daehyun maksudkan, Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya dan memandang Daehyun seakan meminta untuk dijelaskan.

Sebelum Daehyun melanjutkan pernyataannya, lebih dulu kekehan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ sangat mencintaimu _noona_ , dia selalu bersikap manja, selalu memberikan perhatian kepadamu dan sangat berbakti kepada orang tua.."

Sekejap hati Baekhyun mendesir perih, ia tak menyangka adik yang ia sayangi ingin seperti Chanyeol dengan alasan yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kenyataanya. Memang kenyataannya Daehyun tak tahu apa-apa tentang Chanyeol. Yang selama ini Chanyeol tampakkan didepan semua orang hanyalah wujud lain dari Chanyeol yang jauh berbeda dari sifat aslinya.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tak seperti apa yang Daehyun katakan. Namun, lidahnya terasa kelu, membeku saat itu juga. Hati kecilnya ingin mengungkapkan semua sakit yang selama ini ia rasakan, tetapi akalnya mengatakan hal lain. Sekilas bayangan Chanyeol terputar di benak Baekhyun. Perjanjian yang ia lakukan dengan Baekhyun tidak mungkin harus ia hancurkan saat itu juga. Meski ia harus menanggung semua kesakitan yang Chanyeol berikan.

"Tapi aku tak mau sifat Chanyeol _hyung_ yang sangat maniak kerja itu.." Lanjut Daehyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Jangan jadi orang lain, jadilah dirimu sendiri Dae-ya. Istrimu akan menerimamu apa adanya kalau ia memang mencintaimu.."

" _Eum_ , aku mengerti.." Daehyun kembali mengunyah makanannya.

Sejujurnya, Chanyeol tak pernah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan buruk. Ia masih peduli dengan Baekhyun, setidaknya ia menghargai kehadiran Baekhyun di hidupnya. Ia merasa bahwa Baekhyun memang berjasa untuknya. Tetapi, ia juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa cinta yang selama ini ia harapkan ada di antara mereka nyatanya tak sedikitpun menghampirinya. Bukannya tidak mencintai Baekhyun namun lebih ke belum mencintai Baekhyun. Mengapa? Chanyeol juga masih ragu menjawabnya. Bila ditanya apakah ada kemungkinan ia akan mencintai Baekhyun, jawabnya hanya _'Aku tidak tahu itu. Sekarang aku masih mencintai Luhan dan berharap ini berlanjut sampai jauh.'_

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

.

Tangannya memegang selang air dan menggerakkannya ke seluruh tanaman yang berjejer rapi di sekitar pagar bata tinggi itu. Siulan lirih mengalir lembut dari bibirnya, terkadang alunan lembut suara Baekhyun mengiringi aktivitasnya saat ini. Untuk menghilangkan kejenuhannya sehari-hari, Baekhyun memilih merawat berbagai tanaman di taman yang tak bisa dibilang sempit. Cukup luas, bahkan bisa digunakan untuk bermain bola.

Baekhyun memang memilih tinggal di rumah daripada harus bekerja satu kantor dengan Chanyeol di pesipithaan yang Chanyeol pimpin sekarang. Bukannya bisa lebih dekat dengannya kalau satu kantor? memang, tapi itu akan semakin membuat Baekhyun sakit hati. Direktur Utama perusahaan itu selalu bersama-sama dengan sekertarisnya yang tak lain adalah Luhan. Bahkan ada selentingan di kalangan pegawai kantor bahwa bos mereka memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sekertarisnya setelah menikah. Tapi bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau tidak menampik itu semua. Berdalih karena pekerjaan kantor semua tertutupi dengan sangat rapi.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengulas senyum berulang kali, mata sipitnya menatap sayang bunga-bunga yang ia tanam di musim semi ini. Detik-detik berlalu, terdengar suara teriakan memanggil namanya.

"Baekhyun _noonaaaaa_..."

Merasa dipanggil namanya, Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara. Didapatinya seorang lelaki yang lebih pantas dipanggil bocah menghampirinya dengan cengiran menari di wajahnya.

"Baekhyun _noonaaa_..." panggilnya lagi setelah sampai di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Ilhoonie...Kau mau berangkat ke kampus?" Mata sipit Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan bocah tampan itu.

" _Eum_ , aku mau berangkat kuliah _noona_. _Noona_ sedang apa?" Ilhoon celingukan melihat sekitar Baekhyun. " _Noona_ menanam bunga lagi?" Tebak Ilhoon langsung mendapat anggukan dari Baekhyun sebagai jawabannya.

" _Eoh_ , terus Chanyeol _hyung_ kemana? Sudah berangkat kerja yaa?"

"Dia sedang ada tugas ke Jepang, Hoonie. Kenapa? Kau kangen dengannya?" canda Baekhyun.

Yang digoda hanya terkekeh kecil. "Aku tidak pernah kangen dengan Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku kangennya hanya denganmu _noona_." lagi, cengiran muncul dari bibirnya.

"Kau ini! Sudah berangkat sana. Nanti kau telat."

" _Ah_ iya, aku hampir saja telat. Aku berangkat dulu ya _noona_. _annyeong_.." Ilhoon melambaikan tangannya lalu berbalik.

"Iyaa, hati-hati.." Pesan Baekhyun sebelum Ilhoon menjauh darinya. Namun sesaat kemudian Ilhoon berbalik.

" _Noona_! Aku akan main ke rumahmu pulang nanti... _annyeong_!" teriak Ilhoon dari jauh seraya melambaikan tangannya.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk cepat dan melambaikan tangannya.

Berjam-jam sudah berlalu begitu saja. Baekhyun telah selesai menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang sebenarnya bisa dikerjakan oleh seorang pembantu rumah tangga yang ia sewa. Namun semenjak hubungan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol tidak lagi harmonis, mereka memilih untuk tidak memakai jasa pembantu rumah tangga sehingga rumah sebesar itu harus Baekhyun bersihkan sendiri. Ya walaupun hanya beberapa hari sekali kalau memang sudah tak membuatnya nyaman.

Kini Baekhyun duduk melihat layar lebar di depannya, tangannya menekan tombol _remmote_ yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Mencari-cari tayangan yang sekiranya menarik baginya. Berhenti di satu _chanel_ , berubah di detik berikutnya. Bosan melanda Baekhyun jika harus terus seperti ini. Sejenak ia melirik jam di dinding. Sudah pukul satu siang. Ia beranjak dari duduk malasnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

Tak ada kata bosan untuk Baekhyun kalau sudah menyangkut memasak. Baekhyun sangat berbakat dalam memasak dan itu juga salah satu dari kegemarannya dalam membunuh kebosanan. Teringat bahwa Ilhoon akan datang kerumah, Baekhyun berniat menyiapkan makan siang untuknya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Ilhoon datang sewaktu-waktu ke rumah Baekhyun tentunya setelah mendapat ijin dari sang empunya.

Belum sempat Baekhyun memotong sayur, bel rumah sudah berbunyi. Baekhyun meletakkan kembali pisau yang ia pegang dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

" _Noona_... aku datang..." Seru Ilhoon seraya memeluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

" _Yaa_! Jangan asal peluk _dong_.." bibirnya manyun sangat lucu membuat Ilhoon ingin mengikat bibirnya saat itu.

" _Noona_ , kenapa kau selalu bersikap _sok_ imut begini _sih_? Harusnya _kan_ aku yang imut." Ilhoon mengikuti Baekhyun memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hahahha, pasti kau yang paling imut Ilhoon-ah. Ayo masuk, _noona_ akan buatkanmu makan siang." Baekhyun menggandeng tangan Ilhoon dan disambut Ilhoon antusias.

Ditemani Ilhoon yang dengan senang hati membantu Baekhyun memasak, membuat wanita berusia 24 tahun ini senang. Setidaknya ia masih di kelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya selain keluarga. Berbagai kata-kata Baekhyun diikuti Ilhoon dengan seksama. Ilhoon rupanya sangat telaten memperhatikan perintah Baekhyun sehingga sama sekali tak ada bentakan dari Baekhyun atas kerja Ilhoon. Senyum puas mengembang di wajah Baekhyun mengetahui bahwa Ilhoon juga pandai memasak.

" _Noona_ , aku mau tanya padamu." Ujar Ilhoon yang masih mengupas kulit buah apel di tangannya.

" _Eum_?" tanggap Baekhyun pendek.

"Wanita yang sering bersama Chanyeol _hyung_ itu siapa?"

 _Deg_ , Baekhyun mendelik mendengarkan pertanyaan Ilhoon. "Yang mana? Rekan kerjanya mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun setenang mungkin.

Ilhoon memanyunkan bibirnya lagi, "Masak iya kalau rekan kerja sangat mesra seperti itu?"

"Apa kau bilang mesra?" tatapan lembut Baekhyun berubah sekejap.

Menyadari perubahan tatapan mata Baekhyun, Ilhoon menunduk takut. " _Ah_ , maaf _noona_. Aku tidak bermaksud memanasimu.."

"Aku hanya bertanya Ilhoon-ah. Kau tahu dari mana?" Baekhyun mencoba membuat Ilhoon kembali tenang.

" _Emm_ , aku tahu saat makan siang di kafe sebelah kantor Chanyeol _hyung_. Aku melihatnya sangat mesra dengan wanita itu. Dia bertubuh kurus dengan mata rusa." Jelas Ilhoon.

Sejenak Baekhyun memikirkan kata-kata Ilhoon. Ia menduga bahwa itu memang Luhan. Lalu ia tersenyum, "Biarkan saja."

" _Noona_.. kau tak cemburu?" Ilhoon merasa aneh melihat Baekhyun hanya bersikap biasa saja.

"Buat apa? _Toh_ Chanyeol masih sering pulang ke rumah dan bersikap manja seperti biasa." Sungguh, Baekhyun sangat hebat dalam menutupi kegelisahan hatinya.

Ilhoon hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja. Ia tak ingin melihat _noona_ kesayangannya itu menjadi kepikiran karena kata-kata yang ia ucapkan.

" _Ah_ _noona_ , ini sudah selesai..." pekik Ilhoon mengalihkan perhatian sambil menunjukkan pekerjaannya yang memang sudah selesai.

" _Waaahhh_ , kau hebat Ilhoonie.. ayo bawa keruang tengah. Kita makan ini semua sambil lihat TV." Ajak Baekhyun dan disambut anggukan antusias dari Ilhoon.

Ruang tengah yang semula sunyi diisi gelak tawa menggelagar dari kedua manusia yang tak berhenti mengudarakan candaan. Mereka memang sangat akrab, Baekhyun menganggap Ilhoon seperti adik kandungnya begitu pula dengan Ilhoon. Apalagi Ilhoon tidak memiliki saudara sehingga ia sangat senang saat Baekhyun dengan sangat sayang memperhatikannya.

Gelak tawa itu belum berhenti malah semakin menjadi saat kedatangan Daehyun di tengah-tengah mereka. Sejenak segala kepenatan, kesedihan, kesakitan yang dirasakan Baekhyun hilang begitu saja. Berganti dengan hati yang ceria bersama orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terlewati dengan hati yang lebih tenang selama kepergian Chanyeol. Tetapi hari ini Chanyeol kembali dari liburannya di Jepang. Chanyeol pulang ke rumah bersama dengan Luhan yang terlihat kelelahan. Baekhyun memandang pemandangan miris itu, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mata sipitnya terus memonitori gerak Chanyeol yang dengan sayang membopong tubuh lelah Luhan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Untung Daehyun telah kembali ke Jeonju, jadi ia tak perlu harus menjelaskan kepada Daehyun apa yang mungkin ia lihat.

Tubuhnya seakan mematung seketika saat melihat Chanyeol keluar masuk kamar untuk memberikan kenyamanan bagi Luhan yang tengah terlelap tanpa menoleh sebentar kepada Baekhyun. Sedikit menahan perih Baekhyun mencoba bertanya.

"Apa Luhan baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol berhenti dan menengok Baekhyun sekilas. " _Eum_ , dia hanya kecapekan. Hanya butuh tidur saja." jawab Chanyeol dengan nada terburu.

" _Oh_.." Baekhyun hanya menjawab singkat karena tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Daripada harus melihat hal yang menyedihkan, Baekhyun berencana keluar rumah untuk mencari udara segar.

Setelah lama mencari udara segar di luar rumah, Baekhyun kembali lagi dengan tubuh yang kedinginan. Karena dengan bodohnya Baekhyun keluar rumah hanya menggunakan pakaian yang tipis. Tak tahan dengan kedinginan ia segera pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil air hangat. namun, sayup-sayup suara memaksanya untuk berhenti sejenak diruang tamu.

Ia terduduk lemas mendengar semua itu.. air matanya mengalir pelan.

" _Yeolie, aku mau kau segera menikahiku.. aku tidak mau terus seperti ini.."_ rengek Luhan dengan suara yang sangat manja.

" _Pasti, pasti aku akan menikahimu. Tapi aku belum bercerai dengan Baekhyun, dan kau juga tahu kan kalau aku tidak mungkin bercerai dengannya.."_

" _Aku tahu, terserah kau mau bercerai atau tidak aku ingin kau menikahiku secepatnya.."_

" _Iya..iya aku tahu, aku akan menikahimu nanti setelah berbicara dengan Baekhyun. Sekarang kau tidur saja ne, kau sepertinya sangat lelah.."_

" _Ahh, Chanyeolie, peluk aku.."_ suara Luhan terdengar merajuk membuat Baekhyun semakin panas.

Deras air mata menuruni pipi mulus Baekhyun. Kali ini pertahanan Baekhyun hancur seketika. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Dadanya sesak, tubuhnya bergetar, pikirannya kalut dan segala macam perasaan menyedihkan bercampur baur dalam dirinya.

Tak kuasa mendengar dan melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dengan Luhan yang semakin lama semakin menjadi, Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri malam yang dingin tanpa menggunakan pakaian yang mampu membendung dinginnya malam. Kakinya terus membawanya pergi. Ia tak tahu ia akan pergi kemana. Tanpa tujuan yang jelas, Baekhyun menaiki sebuah bus yang ia sendiri tak tahu akan melaju kemana.

Satu setengah jam bus itu melaju yang ternyata membawa Baekhyun keluar Kota Seoul. Baekhyun tak memperdulikan lagi apakah ia pergi terlalu jauh atau tidak. Baginya sekarang yang penting adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan orang-orang yang sewaktu-waktu akan menambah pesakitannya. Setelah bus itu berhenti disebuah halte, Baekhyun turun dari bus itu. Mata sipitnya mengedar sesaat, memperhatikan sekeliling yang sedikit asing baginya. Ia mencoba mengingat, apakah ia pernah datang kesana. Tetapi ingatannya mengatakan bahwa ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya di Kota itu.

Bingung mau pergi kemana, Baekhyun hanya berjalan sesuai dengan kata hati. Kakinya bergerak menyusuri setiap jalan setapak dengan perintah hati dan akal pikirannya. Walaupun Baekhyun merasa aneh saat tiba di daerah itu. Diedarkannya lagi pandangannya mencari-cari tempat yang mungkin bisa ia singgahi. Suara gemericik air mengalir mengundangnya untuk mendekat. Lansung saja Baekhyun mendekat kearah suara.

Di tepi sungai yang lumayan sepi ini, Baekhyun duduk sendiri. Ia menatap kosong aliran yang seakan-akan memanggilnya. Dalam diamnya, memori-memori menyakitkan yang diberikan Chanyeol berputar teratur di pikirannya. Lagi, air mata Baekhyun terjun dari sudut mata sipitnya. Hatinya sangat sakit sekali, nafasnya terasa tak lancar, sesenggukan menghujani kesunyian di daerah itu.

Baekhyun menangis sangat keras, ia berteriak mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Mengeluarkan semua kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang selama ini ia pendam. Bibir tipisnya mengucap semua umpatan-umpatan agar membuat hatinya tenang. Alih-alih ketenangan yang didapat, ia malah semakin kecewa..

"Aku harus bagaimana lagi Chanyeol? Aku harus bagaimana? sepertinya aku memang harus pergi dari hadapanmu untuk selamanya.."

Pikirannya telah buntu, tatapan matanya menyorot ke arah aliran sungai yang menghanyutkannya. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang melambai dan mengajaknnya untuk terjun. Beberapa saat Baekhyun memikirkan sesuatu, dan ia sudah sangat bulat dengan tekadnya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan, Baekhyun berdiri dan mendekati sungai yang terlihat cukup dalam dengan aliran yang deras. Sedetik berikutnya..

 _Byuuuurrrrr..._

Baekhyun melompat kedalam sungai dan semuanya gelap...

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Hallooo..._

 _Waahhh, saya berterima kasih banyak loh responnya baik sekali..._

 _Semoga ke belakang gak mengecewakan yaaa.._

 _Ini FF remake jadi yaa isi cerita saya samain aslinya walau ada satu dua bagian yang dikurang atau ditambah sesuai dengan kebutuhan cerita.._

 _Bagaimana kelanjutannya?_

 _Silahkan tinggalkan review yaa.._

 _Kalau responnya bagus lagi saya usahakan update cepet lagi.. :D  
._

 _._

 _Oh yaa maaf kalau misal ada typos nama atau lainnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Sekali lagi silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Oh yaa, ni FF enaknya di pindah kategori Exo Next Door ndak? Kalau iyaa, nanti aku pindah.. Jadi bagi kalian yang guest silahkan dicari di kategori itu.._

 _Kan Exo sekarang ada kagetori sendiri._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih sekali lagi buat kalian semua._

 _._

 _ **Exolovestephi – kintan – Tania3424 – azzura pryanka – gothiclolita89 – flamebaek – Wulan834 – popyanzz – galaxynoona – baekchan – Shel – Qiannie26 – kyscb – hunhan1220 – sayakanoicinoe – ChanHunBaek – VENUSXIU6199 – KyuraCho – hunhips – icecream30 – minouse . sbkazzvathea1 – rezikaaad – riska . dictator . II – sugarlight – Blacknancho – Lee Min Ah – cicic fu – phantom . d'esprit – guest**_

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih_

 _._

 _Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak_

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	3. Chapter 3

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sedikit cuap-cuap meluruskan._

 _Luhan bukan saudara dari Baekhyun, maaf yang chapter kemarin itu murni kurang teliti saya dalam mengedit. Karena awalnya tokoh Luhan *yang awalnya Kibum* itu saya find replace pake Byun Baekhyun baru saya rubah ke Luhan, jadi yaa ketinggalan Byun-nya dan saya lupa ndak neliti lagi.. Maaf yaa..._

 _Silahkan melanjutkan membacanyaa.._

.

 **Chapter 3**

 **.**

"Yoeliee... bangun...ini sudah pagi Yeolie..." Luhan menggoyang-goyang tubuh Chanyeol. Berusaha membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih bergumul dengan mimpi di tidur yang lelap.

"Ayolahh Chanyeol... bangun, apa kau tidak akan ke kantor? Chanyeol...ayo bangun..." Tak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol, Luhan membelai pipi Chanyeol lalu mengecup kilat. Seperti yang ia pikirkan, Chanyeol menggeliat kecil saat merasakan kecupan itu.

"Chanyeol sayaaang, ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi.. kau tidak berencana akan tidur sampai siang _kan_?" Luhan berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Sontak membuat Chanyeol sedikit terpancing dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Chanyeol memang tak sepenuhnya sadar saat itu, namun ia juga tak sepenuhnya tidur. Jadi ia masih mampu melakukan itu.

"Chanyeooooollll.." protes Luhan seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol. Lelaki tampan itu tak bergeming, ia masih memeluk erat Luhan. seakan tak mau terpelas walaupun hanya sedetik saja. Begitu cintanya kah Chanyeol kepada Luhan? Iya, Chanyeol memang sangat mencintai Luhan yang menemaninya selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

Lu Han, wanita seumuran Park Chanyeol adalah teman sekolah Chanyeol saat masih di _high school_. Setiap hari selalu dilewati dengan kebersamaan. Saat itu, Chanyeol dan Luhan tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain teman dekat atau yang lebih sering orang bilang sahabat. Keduanya adalah sahabat yang tak bisa dipisahkan hingga Chanyeol diminta orangtuanya untuk menikah di usia yang masih sangat muda, 21 tahun. Sebelum menikahpun, Chanyeol meminta persetujuan Luhan, bukan meminta persetujuan, ia meminta pendapat Luhan dan Luhan hanya mengikuti saja apa yang menjadi keputusan Chanyeol.

"Luhanie, kita tidur lagi _eoh_? Aku masih mengantuk.." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan lagi saat Luhan akan beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Luhan mendengus kesal, "Chanyeol, jangan banyak tidur... Aku lapar... ayo buatkan aku makan.. apa kau juga tidak lapar?" sungut Luhan yang mulai kesal dengan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Matanya masih memejam dengan bibir tebal yang mengatup sempurna. Kekesalan semakin membuat Luhan memukul-mukul tubuh Chanyeol agar lelaki satu itu bangun dari tidurnya.

"Chanyeol, kalau kau tak bangun. Aku akan pulang sekarang." Ancam Luhan dan benar saja, Chanyeol langsung membuka mata lalu terduduk dihadapan Luhan..

Bibirnya mengerucut, ekspresinya mengatakan bahwa ia kesal harus diancam seperti itu.

" _Yaa_ , Luhanie..."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Tidak..tidak..aku tidak akan pulang cepat. Sekarang kau bangun, mandi dan ayo kita makan. Aku lapar.."

"Baiklah, tapi.. mana _morning kiss_ -ku?" Chanyeol memanyunkan bibir tebalnya tepat di depan wajah Luhan. Detik berikutnya Luhan mengecup kilat bibir itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju dapur, sedikit terhuyung-huyung karena dipaksa bangun. Perasaannya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh, ada yang berbeda dipagi ini. Otaknya berpikir sekejap lalu teringat. _'Oh mungkin Baekhyun sedang lelah, makanya ia tak memasak.'_ Iya, yang berbeda adalah tidak ada makanan yang tersaji di atas meja makan seperti biasa saat matanya membuka dan melangkah ke dapur.

Tak perlu berpikir aneh-aneh, Chanyeol mulai mengambil beberapa potong sayur dari lemari dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Luhan. Ia masih belum sadar bahwa Baekhyun telah pergi dari rumah itu. Perasaannya hanya mengatakan, mungkin Baekhyun masih tidur karena kelelahan atau lainnya yang sejenis itu.

Sama seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga memiliki bakat dalam memasak. Walaupun kelezatan tetap milik Baekhyun, tetapi masakan Chanyeol juga tak begitu buruk. Mungkin karena ia jarang memasak. Selama ini hanya Baekhyun yang membuat makanan untuknya setiap hari.

Butuh waktu beberapa menit sampai Chanyeol membawa dua piring berisikan makanan di hadapan Luhan. Bibirnya mengukir senyum melihat Luhan dengan wajah lapar menantinya untuk memberikan makanan. Segera saja makanan itu tersedia didepan Luhan.

" _Jja_ , makan yang banyak _My Honey_ Hanie..."

Luhan mengangguk senang. "Suapin aku Yeol..." Pintanya manja.

Chanyeol menerimanya dengan senang hati dan mulai menyuapkan makanan kepada Luhan dengan sangat sayang. Sesekali ia menggoda Luhan, memasukkan suapan itu ke mulutnya sendiri bukan kepada Luhan. Hal itu membuat Luhan menggerutu dan sebal namun bagi Chanyeol dia sangat menggemaskan.

Lama mereka bercengkrama di ruang makan masih belum membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan perginya Baekhyun. Ia juga tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk membangunkan Baekhyun di kamarnya. Pikirannya masih terisi penuh oleh Luhan di sebelahnya. Hingga Luhan _lah_ yang menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun dimana? _Kok_ aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali?"

" _Eoh_?" Chanyeol terhenyak sesaat. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mungkin dia masih tidur. Biarkan saja.." Jawabnya lalu melanjutkan menyuapi Luhan.

"Yeolie, kemarin malam ada telepon waktu kau tidur. Aku tidak tahu dari siapa, mungkin ada lima kali telepon.." Luhan sepertinya teringat sesuatu saat mereka tengah tertidur.

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya.

" _Eum_ , aku sangat yakin itu Chanyeol.."

"Hanya klien mungkin."

" _Loh_ , Chanyeol! Justru itu, kalau itu klien mungkin saja itu sangat penting. Kalau tiba-tiba _partner_ kerjamu memutuskan kontrak kerja bagaimana?"

"Benar juga.. Tunggu sebentar aku akan mengambil ponsel."

Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi lalu berlari ke dalam kamar. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya. Benar saja, memang ia mendapat banyak panggilan. Tetapi itu bukan dari _partner_ kerjanya melainkan dari Baekhyun.

Sesaat ia mendelik dan memutar bola matanya. Kenapa Baekhyun memanggilnya? Lantas ia membuka satu pesan yang ia terima setelah beberapa panggilan itu tak terjawab. Pesan itu datang dari Baekhyun, Luhan istrinya.

 _Chanyeol,_

 _aku hanya ingin bilang kalau aku akan pergi beberapa hari.._

 _Kau tak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja.._

 _Selamat menikmati harimu dengan Luhan.. ^^,_

" _Ahh_ , Baekhyun sedang pergi. Pantas sepi sekali rumah ini. Biar saja, dia juga butuh liburan.." gumamnya santai tanpa ada sedikit kegelisahan di hatinya.

"Yeolie... bagaimana? siapa yang menelponmu?" tanya Luhan setelah Chanyeol duduk kembali dihadapannya.

" _Ah_ itu Baekhyun, dia sedang pergi tapi aku tidak tahu kemana.."

" _Eoh_ , baiklah. Sekarang kau siap-siap. Kita akan berangkat kerja.." Luhan membersihkan beberapa piring di atas meja.

Seharian ini Chanyeol gunakan untuk bekerja dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Luhan. Berangkat kerja bersama, di kantor makan siang bersama bahkan saat rapat pun Luhan menemani Chanyeol. Kedekatan mereka semakin menggila hingga selentingan kabar miring kembali menyeruak di kantor Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya biasa. Setiap kali ditanya jawabnya hanya ' _Dia itu sekertarisku, wajar dong kalau dia ada disekitarku setiap waktu.'_ Luhan pun tak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Tak masalah sekarang Chanyeol belum mengakuinya asal nanti saat Chanyeol telah menikahinya, Luhan ingin dikenalkan sebagai kekasih dan istri Chanyeol seutuhnya.

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

.

"Chanyeol _-ah_ , sepertinya hubunganmu dengan Luhan semakin mesra saja..." celetuk Sungyeol sambil membuka-buka dokumen di hadapannya.

Chanyeol menoleh sesaat, tangannya meletakkan bolpoin yang ia pegang. "Apa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Menurutmu?" Sungyeol balik bertanya.

" _Yaa_! Aku tanya.."

Dokumen-dokumen yang ia pegang ditutupnya pelan lalu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol. "Sangat mesra, bahkan jauh lebih mesra saat kau bersama istrimu."

Kedua bola mata Chanyeol membesar. "Separah itukah yang kau lihat?"

" _Ya_! Kau ini bagaimana _sih_? Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Dia hanya sekertarisku."

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Kau tak percaya?" lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan itu bertampang bodoh.

Sungyeol berdecih, "Mana mungkin hanya seorang sekertaris tapi sikapnya seperti layaknya kekasih?"

Lantas ia duduk di meja Chanyeol, "Bahkan sikapnya jauh lebih berani daripada Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun saja jarang datang kemari." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol mendengus mendengar kata-kata Sungyeol. Ia berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Sungyeol. "Aku memang ada hubungan dengan Luhan.."

"Sudah kuduga.." balas Sungyeol santai.

"Apa terlalu jelas?" Chanyeol mencoba mengkonfirmasi sikapnya selama ini.

" _Eum_ , sangat jelas malah. Kalau kau memang ada _affair_ dengannya jangan kau lakukan di kantor. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak setuju dengan kelakuanmu."

" _Eoh_?" mata Chanyeol memandang tajam Sungyeol meminta untuk dijelaskan.

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Kau ini direktur utama disini dan perusahaan ini bukan sembarang perusahaan. Ini milik keluarga Baekhyun. kalau kau berani mengumbar kemesraanmu disini. Kau akan mati Chanyeol!"

"Kau tak menentangku?"

"Buat apa? Aku tak tahu sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan rumah tanggamu. Terserah kau mau lakukan apa dan kau tahu, aku rasa kau memang tak cocok dengan Baekhyun."

"Apa yang kau bilang? Kita tidak cocok? _Ya_! Omongan macam apa ini.."

Hembusan nafas frustasi lolos dari bibir Sungyeol. "Baekhyun terlalu baik untuk disandingkan denganmu. Apalagi setelah aku tahu kau seperti ini."

"Aku juga merasa bersalah. Tapi aku bisa apa coba kalau memang aku tidak mencintainya?"

"Sama sekali?"

" _Eum_ , aku hanya simpati saja dengannya."

" _Waahh_ , Chanyeol! Kenapa kau sanggup bertahan selama ini kalau memang kau tidak mencintainya?"

"Hahaha, kau lucu Sungyeol. Mana mungkin aku akan menceraikan Baekhyun? Bisa dikeluarkan aku dari daftar keluarga ini dan pastinya, aku tidak akan mendapatkan sepeserpun harta warisan.."

Sungyeol menggeleng-geleng tak percaya, gila! Sungguh gila rekan kerjanya yang satu ini..

"Tenanglah Sungyeol, aku melakukan ini juga atas restu Baekhyun.."

"A-apa? Restu Baekhyun? maksudmu?"

Sejenak Chanyeol melangkah ke arah pintu memastikan bahwa pintu terkunci. Ia sedikit khawatir kalau tiba-tiba seseorang datang keruangannya saat ia menceritakan masalah keluarganya.

"Baekhyun menyetujui ini semua. Kita sudah buat kesepakatan bahwa kita tetap bersama namun bisa memilih hidup masing-masing. Aku juga tidak melarang Baekhyun berkencan dengan orang lain."

"Aku tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya apa _sih_ yang kau harapkan dari semua ini? Apa kau tak takut kalau Baekhyun tersakiti dengan sikapmu?"

Kepala Chanyeol memiring sekejap, ia mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sungyeol.

"Sakit hati? aku tidak pernah bertanya kepadanya. Kelihatan ia baik-baik saja. _yahh_ , walaupun sering _sih_ Baekhyun meminta bercerai.."

"Itu namanya dia sakit hati, dia tidak bisa lama-lama hidup seperti itu."

"Tapi Sungyeol.. _ah_ entahlah!" Chanyeol menghentakkan kakinya dan meninggalkan Sungyeol yang sepertinya akan melayangkan nasehat.

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Kau tidak bisa sepenuhnya membohongi dirimu. Kau sayang _kan_ sama Baekhyun?" Sungyeol bermonolog karena Chanyeol telah keluar dari ruangannya.

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

.

Rintik hujan turun di kota Seoul malam ini, dingin menyerbu kulit Chanyeol yang berusaha menerjang jalanan itu. Bibirnya sedikit menggigil, meski ia naik mobil pribadi namun terjangan angin mampu mengoyakan tubuhnya.

Butuh waktu kurang lebih setengah jam ia sampai di rumahnya. Segera ia masuk ke dalam rumah yang terlihat gelap. Tak ada satupun lampu penerangan yang menyala, karena di dalam rumah itu tidak ada penghuninya selain Chanyeol yang baru saja pulang dari bekerja. Otomatis, rumah mewah dan besar itu gelap gulita. Perlahan ia membuka pintu rumah dan menyalakan satu persatu lampu yang menggantung.

" _Huhh_ , repot juga ternyata kalau tidak ada Baekhyun.." keluhnya seraya melepas dasi dan kemejanya dengan kasar. Lalu ia meletakkan di atas sofa.

"Mana aku lapar lagi, tidak ada makanan.. _Ahh_ , Baekhyun, kau pergi kemana sih?" Chanyeol merogoh ponselnya dan mencoba menelpon seseorang. Menelpon Baekhyun? Mungkin..

" _Eoh_ , Luhanie, kau dimana? Datanglah ke rumah. Aku kesepian. Atau mau aku jemput? Baiklah aku akan menunggumu." Chanyeol menutup telponnya yang ternyata ia tujukan kepada Luhan bukan Baekhyun.

Tubuh Chanyeol dihempaskan pada sofa depan televisi. Ia menikmati kue kering sambil menunggu kedatangan Luhan ke rumahnya. Baru kali ini Chanyeol ditinggal sendiri oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya ada yang berbeda, sepi sekali rumah sebesar ini. Kalau setiap ada Baekhyun, ia tak perlu repot-repot menyiapkan keperluannya sendiri. Baekhyun dengan sangat cekatan akan menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Chanyeol. Mulai dari makan, pakaian dan segala keperluan lainnya.

Meski baru sehari Baekhyun tak ada di rumah, Chanyeol tampaknya sudah merasa kewalahan. Ia harus memasak sendiri, menyiapkan air mandi sendiri. Semuanya serba sendiri.

Tapi Chanyeol tak merasakan masalah lagi setelah kekasihnya datang ke rumah. Kesepian yang menyerangnya saat itu dengan sekejap sirna tak berbekas. Luhan pun tahu bahwa kekasihnya membutuhkan teman, ia lantas pergi ke dapur membuatkan makanan dan melakukan apa yang biasa Baekhyun lakukan. Dari tempat semula, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk bangga melihat kekasihnya ternyata tak selalu manja kepadanya.

Lelaki berbibir tebal itu mengunyah sisa-sisa kue kering yang masih bersemayam di toplesnya. Bibir tebalnya terkadang menggumam tak jelas mengomentari tayangan yang tengah ia lihat. Sedang Luhan hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat Chanyeol yang sangat imut baginya bersikap kekanak-kanakan.

"Chanyeolie, kau tak ingin tidur? Aku ngantuk." Keluh Luhan setelah ia melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

"Pergi tidur kalau kau mengantuk." Balas Chanyeol santai.

Luhan mendengus kesal, " _Yaa_! Aku tidak mau kalau tidak tidur denganmu." Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Sontak membuat Chanyeol menggeliat kecil.

Chanyeol menatap kedua mata rusa Luhan, tangannya menangkup pipi Luhan lalu mengecup bibir tipis Luhan kilat.

"Ayo kita tidur kalau begitu." Langsung saja Chanyeol menggendong Luhan ke dalam kamar.

Sesampainya di kamar keduanya lantas berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh keduanya dengan selimut yang tebal. Tangan Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan lengan Luhan, menina bobokkan kekasih tercintanya hingga Luhan benar-benar terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

.

Dingin bekas hujan kemarin masih terasa di pagi yang tak terlalu cerah ini, sinar mentari tak seutuhnya menyentuh permukaan bumi. Hanya semburat-semburat kuning keemasan tipis yang sampai di bumi. Bahkan semburat itu tak mampu menembus jendela kaca yang tak terlalu tebal itu.

Meski cahaya mentari tak membangunkannya, Luhan telah sadar dari dunia mimpi. Ia bangkit dan melangkah keluar kamar. Tidak seperti kemarin yang lebih dulu membangunkan Chanyeol, ia berinisiatif ingin membuatkan sarapan dan menyiapkan air mandi untuk Chanyeol.

Sedikit bingung akan memasak apa, Luhan memutuskan membuatkan _sandwich_ dan susu saja. Karena itu yang paling mudah menurutnya. Hanya beberapa menit Luhan di dapur, Chanyeol telah memeluknya dari belakang seraya meniup-niup pelan telinga Luhan.

"Kau membuat apa _chagi-ya_?"

" _Ah_ Chanyeol, geli tahu... aku akan buatkan _sandwich_ dan susu untukmu."

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak mau susu coklat, aku maunya susu vanilla.."

" _Hemmb,_ oke-oke, aku akan buatkan susu vanila untukmu." Luhan melepas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengambil susu untuk dicampur dengan air. Tiba-tiba saja bel rumah berbunyi.

" _Eoh_ , siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Apa itu Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Biar aku saja yang bukakan pintu." Luhan melangkah ke arah pintu dan membukanya perlahan.

Seseorang yang telah menunggu itu terperanjat saat melihat sosok yang membukakan pintu. Sosok itu bukanlah yang diharapkannya, lantas ia melayangkan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Siapa kau? Baekhyun _noona_ mana?"

Luhan memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku teman Chanyeol, Baekhyun sedang tidak ada di rumah. Kau siapa?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Aku Jung Ilhoon, kalau begitu panggilkan Chanyeol _hyung_." pinta tamu itu yang tak lain adalah Ilhoon.

"Chanyeol _-ah_! Ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Teriak Luhan. "Masuklah.." perintah Luhan yang langsung diikuti oleh Ilhoon.

Menit berikutnya, Chanyeol sudah berdiri di depan Ilhoon.

" _Eoh_ , Ilhoonie. Ada apa?"

"Baekhyun _noona_ kemana?"

"Baekhyun sedang liburan mungkin, dia tidak ada di rumah sejak kemarin. Kenapa kau mencarinya?"

Ilhoon tampak merasa ada yang aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun liburan tanpa bilang kepadanya?

"Kenapa Ilhoon?"

"Tidak, terus itu siapa _hyung_?"

" _Ah_ itu temanku, Luhan. Kau mencari Baekhyun untuk apa? Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikannya nanti."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan bunga ini. Baekhyun menyukai bunga-bunga dan ia sedang menanam bunga. Jadi aku membelikan bunga yang memberikan arti ketegaran untuknya." Ilhoon menyodorkan sebuah bunga _chrysanthemum_ cantik kepada Chanyeol.

"Ketegaran?" gumam Chanyeol heran.

" _Eum_ , aku melihat Baekhyun _noona_ sangat tegar sekali. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh atas hidupnya yang sulit."

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Chanyeol yang tak mengerti perkataan Ilhoon.

Ilhoon hanya tersenyum membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. "Nanti kau akan tahu _hyung_. sudah ya, aku pulang.." Ilhoon membalikkan badannya lalu pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol yang masih terbengong bingung.

"Apa maksud dari Ilhoon? Baekhyun mengalami hidup yang sulit?" gumam Chanyeol yang masih belum mengerti.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

Ruangan putih itu berbau obat-obatan sangat menyengat hidung. Kain-kain panjang membentang memberikan sekatan antara ranjang satu dengan ranjang lainnya. Seseorang berwajah malaikat dengan bibir tipis tengah duduk di sebelah ranjang itu menatap bingung wanita yang terbaring lemah di atasnya. Sosok berwajah putih pucat dengan beberapa gores luka mendominasi. Matanya menutup sempurna, mulutnya setengah terbuka dengan bibir membiru pucat.

Seseorang itu memperhatikan seksama wanita lemah itu, tangannya sesekali mengusap peluh yang terkadang mengalir dari dahinya. Sedikit lama ia memperhatikannya, tiba-tiba sosok itu membuka perlahan mata sipitnya. Mengerjap-ngerjap pelan sebelum terbuka sepenuhnya. Seseorang di sebelahnya berteriak kegirangan.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau sudah sadar?"

Sosok lemah itu menggerakkan kepalanya.

" _Ahh_.." rintihnya seraya memegang kepala yang terasa sakit dan pusing.

"Jangan bergerak! Kau terluka parah!" ucapnya lagi. "Tunggu sebentar aku akan panggilkan dokter." Lanjutnya lalu pergi memanggil dokter.

Sosok itu masih linglung, wajah pucatnya semakin pucat kebingungan. Dengan sedikit kesakitan di sekujur tubuhnya, matanya mengedar sekeliling. Ia tak tahu sedang berada dimana. Kepalanya pusing untuk berpikir, goresan-goresan luka di pipinya memaksanya untuk menghentikan pandangannya beredar. Lantas ia kembali memejamkan matanya.

Seseorang itu datang kembali dengan seorang dokter. Sang dokter segera memeriksa wanita itu.

"Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?" tanya dokter kepada sosok itu. Seseorang lainnya yang pergi memanggil dokter itu tertegun bingung.

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tahu siapa aku. Aku ada dimana ini?"

"Kau ada dirumah sakit. Kau benar tidak ingat apa-apa tentangmu?" tanya dokter lagi.

"Tidak.." jawabnya datar. "A..aku tidak tahu.. _ahh_.." ia merintih lagi saat mencoba mengingat tentangnya.

"Istirahatlah lagi. Jangan kau paksa untuk mengingatnya!" ujar dokter seraya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya setelah memeriksa kesehatan sosok itu.

Sosok itu kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merilekskan tubuhnya yang terasa bagaikan ditumbuk runcingnya batu karam. Dokter mengajak seseorang yang menemaninya untuk menjauh dari sana.

"Saudara Joonmyeon- _sshi_. Teman anda mengalami amnesia untuk jangka waktu yang panjang. Karena benturan yang terjadi kepadanya bukanlah main-main. Tetapi dengan bantuan medis dan sedikit terapi bisa mengembalikan ingatannya. Untuk saat ini jangan paksa dia mengingat terlebih dahulu. Biarkan saja ingatannya pulih dengan sendirinya." Pesan dokter panjang lebar.

"Jadi dia amnesia? Apa dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat tentangnya?"

" _Eum_ , untuk beberapa waktu ke depan kemungkinan ia belum bisa mengingat tentangnya, lama kelamaan ia akan kembali mengingatnya setelah gegar otak sepenuhnya sembuh. Tetapi akan ada beberapa memori yang tidak bisa kembali." Jelas dokter lagi.

"Begitu ya dok? _Heemmm_ , baiklah terima kasih dok..." ia membungkukkan badannya.

Sang dokter tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Seseorang yang sempat disebut namanya Joonmyeon itu mendekati tubuh ringkuk itu lagi. Tatapannya menjadi semakin sendu mengingat tubuh ringkuk itu akan mengalami hal sulit. Ia sudah kesakitan dengan beberapa goresan luka, tangan yang cidera dan sekarang ia tidak bisa mengingat keluarganya. Sesaat memperhatikan tubuh lemah itu, seseorang datang menghampiri mereka.

" _Hyung_! Bagaimana keadaannya? Katamu dia sadar?" tanyanya dengan nada tersengal-sengal. Tampak sekali ia berjalan dengan terburu-buru.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu Jong! dia baik-baik saja _kok_. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengingat siapa dia untuk saat ini.."

Pemuda yang baru saja datang itu membesarkan bola matanya. "Apa? Tidak bisa mengingat? Jadi kita tidak tahu siapa dia? Dari mana asalnya?"

Joonmyeon mengangguk pasti. " _Eum_ , kita belum bisa tahu. Apa yang akan kita lakuakan dengan wanita ini?"

" _Emmmm_..." ia berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau kita bawa saja dia kerumah."

" _Wait_ , kita bawa kerumah? _Yaa_! Bagaimana mungkin kita membawanya ke rumah?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan nada yang tidak bisa dipahami. Apakah ia setuju ataukah tidak setuju.

"Kenapa? Apa _hyung_ keberatan?

"Bukan... Siapa yang akan merawatnya kalau kita bawa ke rumah? Kau mau?"

Jongin, pemuda itu tampak berpikir. Ia menimang perkataan Joonmyeon. Memang benar, tapi kalau wanita ini tak dibawa ke rumah? Mau bagaimana lagi? Meninggalkannya disini? Itu tidak mungkin.

"Kita bisa bergantian menjaganya.." Jawab Jongin.

Joonmyeon mendesah. "Baiklah.. Kita bisa membawanya pulang."

"Terima kasih _hyung_!" Jongin tersenyum senang. "Dia terlalu sayang kita biarkan seperti ini."

" _Eh_? Kening Joonmyeon mengerut. "Kau menyukainya? Jangan bilang kau suka pada pandangan pertama."

Jongin hanya mengulas senyum tipis. "Ini bukan kali pertama aku memperhatikan wajahnya _hyung_! Dia memang menarik."

"Ya..ya...yaa.. Terserah kau saja _lah_.."

Dalam hati Jongin tak menampik wajah cantik dari sosok ini. Begitu manis. Bahkan tanpa melihat bola matanya Jongin bisa merasakan kecantikan itu. Lalu bagaimana ketika kedua kelopak itu terbuka? Pasti akan jauh lebih sempurna. Walaupun banyak gores yang menghias di wajah itu.

Beberapa saat berlalu, sosok yang terbaring lemah itu membuka lagi matanya. Kepalanya tak sepusing tadi. Sedikit hati-hati ia mencoba bangkit dari tidur. Diedarkan sebentar pandangannya ke sekililing dan mendapati bahwa waktu telah menjelang malam. Beberapa penerangan dimatikan agar tidak terlalu mengganggu tidur yang lain. Ia meraba-raba dengan tangan kanannya. Tangan kirinya diperban karena cidera. Saat meraba-raba ia merasakan ada orang lain tengah tertidur dengan posisi yang diyakini tidaklah nyaman.

Beberapa kali menyentuhnya, orang itu terbangun dan melihat kearahanya. Lantas sosok itu menunduk takut.

"Kau bangun? Ada yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya ramah. Ia menduga bahwa sosok itu memerlukan sesuatu.

Wanita itu hanya mengangguk pelan. " _Eum_ , aku haus." Jawabnya lirih.

" _Ahh_ , aku ambilkan minum dulu.." ujarnya seraya mengambilkan segelas air minum yang tersedia di atas meja sebelah. Sebenarnya jika tangannya tak cidera, mungkin ia bisa mengambil sendiri. Namun karena cidera yang ia rasakan ia tak mampu mengambil yang hanya berjarak tak lebih dari satu meter darinya.

"Ini minumlah.." uluran gelas itu diterima baik oleh sosok itu. Lantas ia segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan sedikit cepat. Membuat orang itu terkejut.

" _Waahh_ , kau sangat haus yaa? Mau aku ambilkan lagi?"

Wanita itu menggeleng.

"Baiklah, sekarang kau tidur lagi _ne_. Kau masih perlu banyak istirahat."

Ia mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnya kembali. Orang itu menyelimuti tubuhnya dan memberikan usapan lembut di kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, sosok itu kembali terpejam.

Sosok yang terbaring lemah itu tak lain adalah Byun Baekhyun. Meski ia tak mengetahui siapa dirinya sesungguhnya. Namun hatinya tak bisa menolak bahwa kelembutan yang ia terima seolah baru kali ini ia rasakan. Ia merasa tenang, ia merasa damai, ia merasa nyaman dan ia merasa sangat disayangi. Sedikit memori teringat sepertinya dulu memang tak pernah ia merasakannya.

Bahkan dirinya pun tak mengingat mengapa ia sampai ditempat seperti ini. Yang ia ingat dalam sayup-sayup mimpinya, ia hanya terjun kedalam sungai yang seolah memanggilnya. Ia tak tahu jika melompat ke dalam sungai akan berakhir disini. Memorinya mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat yang semua orang katakan adalah tempat terbaik, tempat yang menyenangkan, tempat yang tidak akan ada luka di dalamnya, tempat yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan, tempat yang tidak akan membiarkanmu menangis kesakitan. Dan tempat itu adalah surga.

Sekali lagi dalam mimpinya saat ini, ia merasa bahwa tempat ini bukan tempat yang ia inginkan. Namun, hati kecilnya mengatakan hal lain. Meski bukan surga, setidaknya ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang selama ini ia tak dapatkan. Perhatian yang tulus dengan kasih sayang di dalamnya. Apa ia bisa mengingat masa-masa lalu? Tidak, ia hanya merasakan saja.

Malam berlalu dengan tenang, Baekhyun tertidur dengan pulas ditemani orang itu. Nafasnya terdengar teratur dan wajahnya terlihat damai meski terkadang ekspresi kesakitan karena luka-luka itu muncul tiba-tiba.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~

.

.

"Pagiii... apa tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Joonmyeon saat pertama kali Baekhyun membuka kedua mata sipitnya.

Baekhyun mengerjap pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Apa kau lapar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lalu berkata, "Aku haus.."

Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar. " _Ahh_ , kau haus? Ini minumlah.."

Tangan Baekhyun mengambil gelas dari Joonmyeon lalu meminumnya dengan perasaan lega.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa namamu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Joonmyeon tampak berpikir dengan menepuk-nepuk dagunya menggunakan jari telunjuk. Detik berikutnya Jongin datang mendekat.

" _Ahh_ , kau sudah bangun?" ucapnya sesampai di dekat mereka.

"Jongin! kita harus memberikannya nama. Kita akan panggil dia apa?"

Jongin menengok Joonmyeon dengan sorot mata bingung. Begitu juga Baekhyun ia tampak tak mengerti.

"Nama?" Jongin mengulang kata-kata Joonmyeon.

" _Eum_.."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menamakan dia Kim Hyemi..." ujarnya semangat.

"Apa? Kim Hyemi? Nama apa itu?" Joonmyeon mendelikkan matanya.

"Itu berarti wanita yang memiliki kecantikan abadi bagaikan emas.." jelas Jongin dengan senyum mengukir sempurna di wajah manisnya. "Kau suka?" tanya Juhyung kepada Baekhyun.

" _Ahh_? Iya, aku suka.." jawab Baekhyun sedikit bingung.

Jongin tersenyum. " _Nah_ , dia saja suka.. Jadi mulai sekarang kita akan memanggilnya Kim Hyemi!"

Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapi nama barunya itu. Tak masalah baginya karena dia sendiri juga tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

"Aku minta maaf.." gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa?" Joonmyeon merasa heran dengan permintamaafan Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf merepotkan kalian.."

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusap dahi Baekhyun. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita tidak repot _kok_ , cepat sembuh yaa biar kau tidak bosan dirumah sakit."

"Terima kasih.." Baekhyun mengulas senyum. " _Eum_ , aku akan cepat sembuh. Kalian siapa?"

Joonmyeon menepuk jidatnya, " _Ahhh_ , iyaa! Kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Kenalkan aku Kim Joonmyeon dan ini adikku Kim Jongin!"

"Senang bertemu dengan kalian. Sekali lagi terima kasih.."

Jongin dan Joonmyeon terkekeh mereka tak menyangka kalau orang yang Joonmyeon temukan di sungai ini sangat ramah dan menggemaskan. Apalagi Jongin merasa bahwa Baekhyun adalah wanita yang baik dan penyayang.

Byun Baekhyun yang berubah nama menjadi Kim Hyemi merasakan keluarga baru di saat ia kesakitan seperti ini. Dalam tidurnya ia sering bermimpi bahwa kehidupannya yang sesungguhnya tak seceria saat ini. Kenapa? Ia juga tak tahu. Kepalanya pusing jika dituntut untuk berpikir lebih.

Masih belum begitu jelas bayangan-bayangan yang terkadang muncul di mimpinya. Hanya beberapa siluet melayang dalam benaknya. Sayup-sayup gambar tak jelas terkadang juga menghiasi pikirannya. Tapi apakah ada salah satu dari sekian banyak bayangan itu menampakkan sosok Chanyeol? Entahlah.. Baekhyun belum yakin sepenuhnya dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _Helloo~_

 _Ah, maaf yaa atas ke salah pahamannya kemarin.._

 _Maaf kalau saya kurang teliti..._

 _*DeepBow*_

 _Jadi Luhan bukan saudara Baekhyun yaa.._

 _Oh yaa, mulai chapter ini ke depan ChanBaek momentnya bisa dibilang hampir gak ada ..._

 _Baru nanti beberapa chapter lagi.._

 _Soalnya ada tokoh baru yang muncul._

 _Dan akan proses menyesalnya si Chanyeol._

 _Jadi saya mohon maaf sebelumnya.._

 _._

 _Ada yang tanya ini remake apa, ini remake ff saya sendiri dengan pairing sebelumnya WooGyu (Woohyun Sunggyu) yang saya post di AFF._

 _._

 _Terima kasih yang telah menyempatkan mereview..._

 _Silahkan tinggalkan jejak lagi.._

 _Saya terima segala kritik dan saran.._

 _Saya usahakan update cepat.._

 _._

 _._

 _Terima kasih._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **.**

 **.**.

Berhari-hari sudah Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit. Hampir ada dua minggu ia berbaring di ranjang yang terasa menyiksanya. Ia tidak bisa bergerak bebas, menghirup udara segar dan melihat pemandangan yang indah di luar sana. Perasaannya suntuk sekali, bosan dan menjenuhkan. Berulang kali tangannya memainkan benda yang ada di sekitarnya. Diputar-putar tak jelas dengan sedikit gumaman yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Kali ini ia harus ditinggal sendiri oleh Joonmyeon maupun Jongin. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka. Baekhyun juga tak merasa keberatan ditinggalkan sendiri walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia akan sangat jenuh sendirian. Tetapi ia tak mau egois, ia sudah berterima kasih dan merasa bersalah merepotkan keluarga Joonmyeon. Sehingga ia menurut saja ketika Jongin dan Joonmyeon pamit untuk bekerja.

Kim Jongin merupakan seorang lelaki yang giat bekerja di sebuah perusahaan. Dia bukan direktur utama ataupun seseorang yang memiliki kedudukan yang tinggi di kantor. Ia hanya seorang Ketua Tim. Namun sikapnya dalam bekerja itu patut diacungi jempol, sama sekali ia tak pernah terlambat, selalu bekerja keras dan itu semua membuat bosnya menyukai Jongin. Sebelum kedatangan Baekhyun, Jongin jarang sekali dirumah. Ia memilih untuk berlembur, pulang ke rumah tengah malam dan kembali bekerja pagi harinya. Sekarang ia jarang sekali lembur. Waktu sisa bekerjanya ia gunakan untuk menunggu Baekhyun di rumah sakit, ia juga berangkat sedikit lebih siang dari biasanya. Alasannya apa? Ia tidak mau meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Sedangkan Kim Joonmyeon, seorang pekerja kantoran yang memiliki sifat sama dengan Jongin. Joonmyeon dan Jongin memiliki sifat yang rajin bekerja. Ia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan swasta yang lebih maju dibandingkan tempat bekerja Jongin. Joonmyeon salah satu pegawai yang diperhitungkan atas kelihaiannya bekerja. Walaupun ia senang bekerja. Ia tak sebegitu maniaknya dengan bekerja. Jauh berbeda dari sosok Jongin.

Byun Baekhyun, ditemukan di tepi sungai oleh Joonmyeon saat Joonmyeon berniat membuang sesuatu. Ia sedikit ragu ketika melihat sesuatu yang mengambang ditepi sungai. Langkah kakinya membawa mendekati objek itu, sontak ia terlonjak kaget ketika wajah Baekhyun terlihat oleh Joonmyeon. Awalnya Joonmyeon mengira bahwa Baekhyun telah meninggal namun ia ada keyakinan jika Baekhyun masih hidup, ragu-ragu ia menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan menempelkan pendengarannya kedada Baekhyun. Mencari detak jantung Baekhyun dan benar saja jantung itu masih berdetak meski dengan ritme yang sangat pelan. Lantas Joonmyeon membawa tubuh Baekhyun kerumah sakit setelah meminta bantuan dari orang-orang sekitar.

Tangan mulus Baekhyun meraih sebuah boneka di sebelahnya. Mata sipitnya menyorot sendu boneka itu, dielusnya pelan lalu dipeluknya. Boneka beruang besar pemberian Jongin sebagai teman Baekhyun saat sendirian. Aneh memang, seorang wanita yang usianya juga tidak tergolong muda diberikan sebuah boneka beruang besar layaknya anak kecil. Jongin beranggapan bahwa beruang adalah hewan yang kuat dan tegar, sehingga ia mendeskripisikan Baekhyun seperti itu.

"Aku akan menamaimu Kim Jongin.." gumam Baekhyun pelan dengan senyum melengkung di wajahnya.

"Kau lucu seperti Jongin. Wajahmu mirip sekali dengannya." Baekhyun memeluk erat boneka itu dan bercanda sendiri dengannya. Tak lama, Joonmyeon masuk kedalam kamar itu..

" _Waahh_ , Hyemi _-ya_! kau sedang bermain dengan beruang itu?" seru Joonmyeon setelah kakinya menginjak ubin kamar.

Baekhyun tersenyum ceria, " _Eum_ , panggil saja ini Kim Jongin."

"Apa? Jongin? Hahaha..." Joonmyeon tertawa keras sekali. Baekhyun menampakkan wajah bodoh.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Jongin? Boneka itu bernama Jongin? Kenapa bisa bernama Jongin? Hahahahaha." Joonmyeon masih belum bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Ini lucu, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Jongin. _Oh_ ya, kau tidak bekerja?"

Joonmyeon duduk ditepi tempat tidur, "Sudah pulang. Hyemi sudah makan?"

" _Eum_ , suster baru saja membawakanku makan. _Ah_ iya, apa Jongin akan pulang cepat juga?" Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun ingin bertemu dengan Jongin.

Joonmyeon mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jarang sekali Baekhyun akan menanyakan Jongin seperti ini. Mungkin..

"Iya, Jongin sudah mengirimkan pesan untukku.

Senyum Baekhyun mengembang. " _Ah_ iyaa.." Pekiknya senang.

" _Emm_ , apa kau tidak merindukan sebuah keluarga?" tanya Joonmyeon ragu.

Sekejap raut muka Baekhyun berubah aneh, "Aku tidak tahu keluargaku Joonmyeon _oppa_. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku merindukannya atau tidak.."

"Sama sekali kau tidak mengingatnya?" Joonmyeon tampak memastikan.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku hanya merasa bahwa kalian adalah keluarga yang aku punya saat ini."

"Memang! Kita adalah keluarga dan kau Hyemi adalah adik wanita pertamaku..." tawa Joonmyeon lepas kembali. Langsung Joonmyeon memeluk Baekhyun dengan sayang.

"Tak usah sungkan untuk meminta sesuatu kepada kami nanti. Kita adalah keluargamu. Kita sangat senang atas kehadiranmu.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan hangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam. "Terima kasih, kalian memang sangat baik sekali.." Baekhyun membenamkan pelukannya di dada Joonmyeon.

Keluarga, apa yang saat ini ada di benak Baekhyun tentang keluarga? Sebuah keluarga utuh? Kedua orang tua? Saudara? Suami atau istri? Apa keluarga bagi Baekhyun? Baekhyun memang tak mengetahui siapa keluarganya yang sebenarnya. Ia tak tahu siapa kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan ia tak tahu statusnya saat ini yang merupakan istri Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu dan tak mau tahu. Untuk saat ini ia hanya merasa bahwa Joonmyeon dan Jongin adalah keluarganya. Keluarga barunya, yang selalu membuat hari Baekhyun terasa berbeda, setidaknya ia merasa nyaman dan tenang bersama keluarganya. Ia tak memaksa dirinya untuk mencari tahu siapa keluarganya. Ia tak memaksa karena ia merasa ada yang mengganjal dihati tentang keluarga Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Apa Baekhyun masih mampu merasakan sakit karena keluarga kecil yang ia bangun dengan Chanyeol? Entahlah..

.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berganti, mentari berganti bulan dan bintang lalu kembali lagi berganti dengan mentari. Beberapa hari terlewati dengan segudang cerita di dalamnya. Cerita-cerita yang terukir di setiap harinya memberikan hal yang berbeda kepada pelakunya. Tak ada yang sama antara satu orang dengan lainnya. Hari yang dilewati memang akan membekaskan cerita, kenangan dan memori yang siap disimpan ataupun dibuang. Kesedihan, kebahagiaan, tangis, gelak tawa dan cinta akan tercipta seiring berjalannya waktu.

Waktu yang berjalan dengan sangat pelan ini memberikan kesan yang mendalam bagi Baekhyun. Harinya dihabiskan dengan keluarga barunya. Keluar dari rumah sakit dan tinggal bertiga di sebuah rumah sederhana namun sangat nyaman dan menenangkan. Hampir tak pernah air mata ataupun kesedihan menghampiri Baekhyun. Senyum, wajah cerita bahkan gelak tawa selalu menampak dari Baekhyun. Meskipun luka disekujur tubuhnya belum seutuhnya menghilang.

Semua perhatian yang diberikan Joonmyeon ataupun Jongin melebihi ekspetasi Baekhyun. Ia tak menyangka kalau mereka akan terbuka kepadanya yang notabene adalah orang asing di keluarga itu. Apa mereka tak akan khawatir kalau seandainya ia akan membuat masalah? Atau akan menambah beban? Baekhyun selalu mendapat jawaban bahwa itu semua bukan apa-apa. Yang terpenting bagi mereka adalah kehadiran Baekhyun memberikan suasana baru di keluarga Joonmyoen yang selalu diselimuti kesepian.

Bila dicermati hanya alasan itu akan terasa konyol. Mana mungkin orang akan menerimanya dengan terbuka tanpa ada imbalan atau lainnya? Memang ada yang lain. Alasan lain yang mungkin mendominasi alasan lainnya mempertahankan Baekhyun di keluarga itu. CINTA. Ya! Kim Jongin jatuh cinta kepada Baekhyun, bukan hanya sekedar suka tapi ia mencintai Baekhyun! Mencintai Byun Baekhyun yang ia kenal sebagai Kim Hyemi. Ia mencintainya dengan tulus, sangat tulus hingga berpikir akan menikahi Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Apa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya?

"Hyemi-ya! Apa kau mau ikut denganku?" Jongin berteriak ketika Baekhyun keluar dari rumah itu.

Baekhyun mendekat, "Kau mau kemana Jongin-ah?"

"Ini hari libur, aku ingin jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"

"Mau..mau..mau..tapi aku belum siap-siap.." ujar Baekhyun sedikit sedih.

Jongin lantas tersenyum, "Gantilah bajumu, aku akan menunggu.."

"Sungguh? Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju dulu.." Baekhyun berlari ke dalam rumah kembali. Senyum memancar dari wajah Jongin ketika melihat Baekhyun seperti itu. Benar-benar menggemaskan baginya.

Tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun kembali di hadapan Jongin dengan pakaian yang berbeda. Sangat manis sekali hingga Jongin tak berkedip sedetikpun. Baekhyun menatap bingung wajah manis itu sambil sesekali memperhatikan dirinya sendiri. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Jongin tersenyum lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk naik ke atas motor yang akan membawa mereka membelah jalanan.

Beberapa menit berjalan, Baekhyun menikmati jalanan dengan hati yang senang. Ia berulang kali menghirup udara yang menghempas wajahnya. Hatinya begitu tenang sekali. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia apalagi ia bersama dengan orang yang sangat perhatian dengannya. Baekhyun memang lupa ingatan namun ia tidak mati rasa. Hatinya masih bisa merasakan segala bentuk perhatian yang diberikan Jongin tanpa henti. Semuanya mengalir bak hujan membasahi tubuh orang-orang yang tak memakai pelindung. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia basah akan perhatian Jongin yang sama sekali tak ia tolak.

Masih lama Jongin membawa Baekhyun menjelajahi jalanan. Kecepatan motor Jongin semakin bertambah membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang Jongin agar tak terjatuh. Lengkungan hangat tercetak dari bibir Jongin. Sedang ekspresi takut menghiasi wajah manis Baekhyun. Kepalanya menempel punggung Jongin erat. Jongin menyadari bahwa Baekhyun tengah takut.

"Apa kau takut Hyemi-ya?" Jongin memelankan kembali laju motornya.

Baekhyun tak merespon, ia masih memeluk tubuh Jongin erat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" nada bicara Jongin berubah khawatir ketika tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lalu Jongin menghentikan motornya di tepi jalan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongin mengangkat wajah Baekhyun yang ketakutan. Ia tampak khawatir melihat ekpresi Baekhyun yang tak bisa dibilang baik. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapi Jongin. Kemudian Jongin tersenyum hangat.

"Kita turun disini saja yaa, kita ke taman itu. Apa kau suka?" tanya Jongin meminta pendapat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat sekitar sekilas lalu mengulas senyum tipis. " _Eum_ , aku suka.." jawabannya disertai anggukan antusias. Mengingat ia sangat menyukai bunga-bunga. Dalam sekejap air muka Baekhyun berubah senang.

"Ayo.." Jongin mengunci motornya lalu menggandeng Baekhyun ke taman itu.

Raut bahagia jelas terpancar di wajah Baekhyun. Bibir tipisnya tak henti menggumam kekaguman atas apa yang ia lihat. Hamparan bunga yang membentang luas sungguh menyihirnya untuk tidak melepaskan penglihatannya. Baru kali ini setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit melihat pemandangan yang sangat indah.

Bibir tipis Jongin pun tak berhenti mengulas senyum ketika tatapan matanya menangkap raut bahagia itu. Hatinya bersyukur, sosok yang telah mengisi kekosongannya terlihat senang ketika bersamanya. Namun ia ragu jika Baekhyun memiliki rasa yang sama sepertinya, Baekhyun belum mengenalnya lebih dalam dan ini terlalu dini untuk memulai suatu hubungan. Hubungan? Iya, Jongin berharap lebih kepada Baekhyun, tetapi saat ini ia akan membiarkan segala sesuatunya mengalir pelan dan rasa itu akan datang dengan sendirinya.

"Lihat Hye, ini ada bunga cantik sekali. Sepertimu.." seru Jongin penuh semangat ketika memetik bunga itu.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Jongin dengan penasaran. " _Eoh_? Ini indah.. Tapi kenapa sepertiku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. "Kau itu cantik dan manis seperti bunga ini."

" _Yaa_! Kau bisa saja!?" Semburat malu tampak di kedua pipi Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu rasa gemas Jongin menyeruak kepermukaan.

" _Ahh_... sakit Jongin..." keluh Baekhyun seraya mengusap pipi _chubby_ nya. Jelas saja Baekhyun kesakitan karena Jongin sangat bernafsu mencubit pipi tembam itu.

"Kau menggemaskan Hyemi." Jongin mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Sesaat darah mendesir pelan di tubuhnya. Sesaat jantung berdetak tidak karuan. Pipinya memanas sesaat. Semburat merah menghias pipi tembamnya. Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. Ia mencoba menganalisis apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini di saat tangan halus Jongin membelai lembut surai cokelat tua miliknya, saat suara lembut Jongin menyentuh pendengarannya, saat bibir penuh itu. Bibir penuh Jongin mengecup hangat dahinya.

Perasaan apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun? Apa yang terjadi kepadanya? Masih tertegun tak bergeming, Baekhyun mencoba mencari tahu..

"Kenapa kau diam? Ma..maaf.. aku lancang menciummu." Sesal Jongin dengan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ti..ti..tidak apa-apa. tak salah." Balas Baekhyun gugup. Lantas Baekhyun mengangkat kepala Jongin yang menunduk. "Terima kasih..." ucapnya lirih.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Terima kasih untuk semua yang kau lakukan padaku.."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, tangannya menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun, menatapnya lekat-lekat.

" _Eum_ , apa kau tak keberatan aku berlebihan seperti ini?"

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya, sorot matanya mengatakan ia tak mengerti.

"Lupakan saja, sekarang kau senyum _ne_. Jangan bengong seperti tadi.." titah Jongin.

Bak anak anjing yang mengikuti tuannya, Baekhyun tersenyum sangat tulus. Bukan hanya bibirnya namun juga mata dan hatinya.

Kembali Jongin mengajak Baekhyun menikmati hari ini dengan semangat. Setelah berlama-lama ditaman kota. Motor Jongin melaju pelan namun pasti. Beberapa menit berlalu, tampak gedung-gedung tinggi menjulang berubah dengan hamparan laut yang membentang luas. Angin-angin yang membawa wangi laut menyerbu penciuman Baekhyun, hirupan nafas Baekhyun terasa tenang ketika angin-angin itu memasuki hidungnya.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun tak pernah beralih dari puluhan gelombang yang menggulung teratur itu. Deburannya membawa ketenangan saat mata sipit itu menyorot lurus ke depan. Sesekali lirih suaranya mengudara, menyebutkan kata-kata kekaguman atau lainnya. Tak jarang pula tangannya mengusap sendiri lengannya dengan kasar. Berusaha mengurangi dingin dari sentuhan sang angin.

Melihat Baekhyun kedinginan, lantas Jongin melepaskan jaket yang ia pakai dan menggantungkan di pundak Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menolak, malah menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Jongin dan kembali menikmati keindahan pantai yang menentramkan hatinya. Perlahan, mata sipitnya menutup merasakan angin yang menerpa wajahnya dan sayup-sayup suara deburan yang mengetuk telinganya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepergian Baekhyun yang berhari-hari membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut. Sudah hampir sebulan Baekhyun tak menginjakkan kaki dirumah mewah yang selama ini ia tinggali. Chanyeol tak pernah membayangkan jika Baekhyun akan pergi selama ini tanpa ada kabar lebih lanjut. Semula Chanyeol tak menghawatirkannya, namun semakin berjalannya waktu Chanyeol mulai tak tenang. Apalagi semenjak keluarganya selalu menanyakan dimana keberadaan Baekhyun sekarang. Chanyeol bingung harus menjawab apa, untungnya pesan yang ia terima dari Baekhyun belum dihapus sehingga dapat menghindarkannya dari berbagai tuduhan yang mungkin saja akan dilayangkan kepadanya.

Lelaki berusia 24 tahun ini bingung, pikirannya kacau sekali. Ia tak paham dengan maksud kepergian Baekhyun. Apa alasan Baekhyun hingga meninggalkan rumah mereka selama ini? Berulang kali Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun namun hasilnya nihil. Ponselnya tidak aktif, dilacakpun percuma tidak dapat ditemukan.

Bukan hanya Chanyeol yang bingung, keluarga Baekhyun yang berada di Korea juga bingung. Semuanya mengerahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari Baekhyun di pelosok Korea, tapi seminggu mereka mencari, Baekhyun belum juga ditemukan. Semakin membuat Chanyeol tak tenang, kepikiran dan sering mengumpat.

Tak habis akal, Chanyeol mencoba menghubungi teman-teman Baekhyun. Barangkali salah satu diantara mereka mengetahui dimana Baekhyun. Tapi hasilnya? Sama. _Nihil_. Tidak ada satupun teman Baekhyun yang tahu dimana Baekhyun sekarang.

"Baek... kau kemana _sih_? Kenapa tak mengabariku?" ucap Chanyeol putus asa. Lantas ia membanting ponselnya. Detik-detik berlalu, bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"Chanyeol _hyung_! bagaimana? apa kau bisa menghubungi Baekhyun _noona_?" suara khawatir itu mencekam Chanyeol seketika pintu kayu itu terbuka.

Chanyeol memandang dengan pandangan sayu, ia menggeleng pelan. Wajah frustasinya sangat terlihat.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana?" tanyanya lagi semakin gelisah.

"Masuklah dulu!" Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa dengan kasar. Hembusan frustasi lolos dari bibir tebalnya.

"Kami sudah menghubungi polisi juga. Tapi masih belum ada kabar.."

Sosok tamu itu ikut menghembuskan nafas berat, lalu ia duduk di sebelah Chanyeol.

" _Hyung_ , yang sabar ya.. aku juga tidak menyangka kalau Baekhyun _noona_ akan pergi dan tak kembali selama ini. Aku takut kalau ada terjadi apa-apa dengannya.."

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. " _Hmm_..."

.

Memikirkan Baekhyun yang menghilang tanpa jejak membuat Chanyeol benar-benar memecahkan fokusnya. Ia tak sanggup memperhatikan rapat dengan tenang, bekerja dengan benar dan bahkan ia juga berulang kali hampir menabrak orang saat melajukan mobil hendak mencari Baekhyun. Apa Chanyeol mulai merasa kehilangan? Apa Chanyeol mulai mencintai Baekhyun? Apa Chanyeol mulai menyesal atas kehilangan Baekhyun dari sisinya? Apa mungkin?

"Chanyeol-ah... wajahmu pucat sekali! Apa kau tak istirahat cukup?" tanya Sungyeol saat melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah tak karuan.

" _Hhhh_..." Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Lalu mengangguk. "Aku masih mencari Baekhyun."

"Apa kau mulai merasa kehilangan dia?"

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya, "Iyalah.. aku kehilangan dia.."

"Kau mulai mencintainya?"

" _Hehh_?" Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku tidak mencintainya.."

"Lalu?"

"Kau ini lucu sekali Sungyeol! Kalau Baekhyun hilang dan tak kembali aku juga akan kehilangan hartaku.."

Jawaban Chanyeol sontak membuat Sungyeol terkejut. Ia tak menyangka temannya akan seperti ini. Separah itukah Chanyeol terhadap harta?

"Hanya karena harta kau seperti ini? Bukankah ini sudah menjadi milikmu?"

"Belum... orangtuaku mengancam tak akan memberikan hartanya jika Baekhyun belum kembali."

Sungyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Apa kau benar-benar tak mencintai Baekhyun? apa semua yang kau pikirkan hanya harta?"

"Aku tidak mencintai Baekhyun! Aku hanya simpati kepadanya. Aku juga tidak tega kalau misal ia menghilang dan tak memiliki tempat di luar sana. Daripada dia harus menderita di sana lebih baik aku cari dia dan bawa pulang.."

"Chanyeol! Jaga ucapanmu! Jangan pernah kau bilang seperti itu.." bentak Sungyeol geram. Ia sudah tak tahan kelakuan temannya ini.

"Apa yang salah? Bukankah benar apa yang ku katakan?"

"Terserah kau saja! aku hanya berharap semoga Baekhyun tak akan kembali kesini dan menjadi objek yang kau sakiti.." Sungyeol melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

" _Yaa_! Maksudmu apa Lee Sungyeol?" Teriak Chanyeol kesal seiring menghilangnya Sungyeol dari hadapannya.

Chanyeol menggeretakkan giginya geram lalu menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya diatas kursi dan lama kelamaan matanya menutup disertai hembusan nafas yang lebih tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

Dingin malam memaksa tubuhnya meringkuk di bawah tebal selimut yang menyelimutinya. Sesekali gesekan-gesekan kasar ditimbulkan dari kulit tangan dan kakinya. Mengharapkan kehangatan yang mampu mengalahkan dinginnya yang terasa tak santai itu.

Bibirnya bergumam sesekali, mata sipitnya menutup erat. Nyawanya telah melayang dalam mimpi. Ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

" _Aku ingin memberitahumu...aku punya kekasih baru.."_

" _Aku hanya minta persetujuan darimu.."_

" _Aku mohon, ceraikan aku... ceraikan aku agar kau juga bisa bahagia dengannya.."_

" _Tidak bisa..."_

" _Kenapa aku harus tersakiti? Kenapa?"_

" _Ahhhhhh_..." teriaknya tiba-tiba. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Dadanya bergetar. Detak jantungnya berpacu tak karuan. Peluh keringat menetes dari dahinya. Kepalanya pusing. Lantas ia memeganginya dengan kuat.

Siluet-siluet random ingatan muncul tiba-tiba dalam mipinya. Sekejap membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Bayangan yang tak begitu jelas muncul dan terasa sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mengapa harus mimpi buruk lagi yang muncul mengapa? Sedetik berlalu, lelehan air hangat mengalir lembut dari sudut mata sipitnya.

" _Jangan marah kalau aku membawanya ke rumah..."_ lagi, siluet itu muncul di kepalanya, bahkan saat ia tersadar. Kepalanya semakin pusing, semakin kuat pula ia memegangnya.

" _Ahhh, noona... aku merindukanmu, kenapa kau tak pernah kembali ke Jeonju?"_ kali ini siluet itu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Wajahnya samar-samar dapat ia lihat. Wajah tampan itu sedikit terngiang di pikirannya.

" _Daehyun-ah... maafkan noona yang belum sempat mengunjungimu..."_ ia mulai menyadari siluet terakhir adalah suaranya. Ia sadar ada satu nama terucap. Daehyun? siapa Daehyun? apa sosok tampan yang muncul dalam mimpinya?

Air matanya masih turun perlahan. Dadanya bergemuruh tak teratur, nafasnya masih memburu kasar di bibirnya. Detak jantungnya pun tak tenang. Berulang kali ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri, namun sama sekali tak ada hasil. Hingga sesenggukan mendominasi sepi ruang yang ia tempati saat ini. Beberapa kali siluet itu muncul kembali membuatnya semakin ketakutan dalam sepi.

Ingin ia berteriak nama Jongin, namun ia tak mau merepotkannya. Sudah terlalu lelah Jongin menemaninya seharian. Akhirnya ia hanya sendirian dalam sepi, sesenggukan mencoba mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan. Sesaat ia menolak kembali terpejam. Ia takut jika siluet menyakitkan itu kembali berputar didalam mimpinya. Ia takut..

"Jongin-ah... aku takut... aku takut..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Pernikahan? Sesaat kepala Baekhyun pusing ketika kata-kata itu terdengar di telinganya. Sekelebatan bayangan berlalu lalang di pikirannya.

 _Baekhyun mengekspresikan kekesalannya kepada dua orang paruh baya yang tengah berbicara kepadanya._

" _Apa? Kenapa aku harus menikah secepat ini?"_

 _Salah satu dari keduanya berkata kepadanya, "Ini yang terbaik untukmu. Kau tak akan kerepotan mengurus perusahaan. Calon suamimu akan mengurusnya."_

 _Baekhyun mendengus. "Baiklah, tapi kenapa harus seseorang yang tidak aku ketahui orangnya? Apa tidak ada yang lain? Aku tidak mau..."_

" _Tapi Baek-..."_

" _Ahhh_..." pekiknya kesakitan. Baekhyun memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berputar ketika potongan-potongan memori kembali berterbangan di kepalanya. Kata-kata pernikahan yang diucapkan Jongin melalui sambungan telepon itu begitu menyiksanya hingga menimbulkan bayangan yang entah apa maksudnya.

Joonmyeon panik melihat Baekhyun tiba-tiba memekik kesakitan. Lantas ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. "Hyemi-ya! kau baik-baik saja?"

" _Ahh_...sakit.." Baekhyun masih memegangi kepalanya erat.

" _Kau harus menikah secepatnya. Appa dan eomma akan kembali ke China bulan depan. Jadi menikahlah bulan ini."_

Potongan dialog dari masa lalu muncul lagi di kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun semakin kesakitan ketika harus memperjelas ingatannya.

" _Aku calon suamimu... Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau manis dan cantik.."_

Lagi, potongan itu terngiang di kepala Baekhyun membuatnya memekik begitu keras.

Mendengar pekikan Baekhyun, Jongin yang semula menerima telpon dari relasinya berbalik dari tempatnya lalu memegang Baekhyun dengan sangat khawatir.

"Hyemi-ya, kau kenapa? Apa kau pusing lagi?" Tanya Jongin cemas. Tangan Jongin memegangi tubuh Baekhyun lalu mengarahkan kepalanya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_! Tolong ambilkan obatnya cepat.."

Dengan cepat, Joonmyeon segera melesat ke kamar Baekhyun untuk mengambil obat pereda sakit kepala. Tak lama Joonmyeon kembali dengan beberapa butir obat di tangannya. Jongin langsung menerima obat itu lalu meminumkannya kepada Baekhyun.

Tangan kiri Jongin tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung Baekhyun sedang tangan kanannya mengusap kening Baekhyun yang berpeluh. Sorot mata Jongin melemah ketika melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti ini. Lantas ia memeluk kembali tubuh Baekhyun agar sedikit tenang.

Rasa sakit yang ia rasakan perlahan menghilang, kerja obat itu cukup cepat. Ditambah kehangatan yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik. Baekhyun merasakan lagi, detak jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat. Dadanya seakan memanas, bahkan pipinya pun terasa tegang. Baekhyun merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh saat berada dipelukan Jongin. Ada yang berbeda. Ada yang mengganjal. Ada yang membuatnya tak ingin melepas pelukan itu. Baekhyun benar-benar merasa ia tak mau terlepas dari pelukan itu lantas mengeratkan pelukan Jongin.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata Baekhyun jatuh saat itu juga. Baekhyun menangis? Iya Baekhyun menangis tapi ia tak mengetahui apa alasannya menitikkan air mata itu. Jongin merasakan kaos depannya terasa basah karena air mata Baekhyun lantas melonggarkan pelukannya. Ditatapnya kedua mata sipit Baekhyun yang telah sembab itu.

"Kau kenapa menangis Mi-ya?" tanya Jongin semakin khawatir melihat air mata itu tak berhenti.

"Apa masih begitu sakit?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia menuduk dalam seiring lelehan air mata yang tak sanggup ia hentikan.

"Hyemi-ya.. Jangan menangis! Mana yang sakit? Apa kau masih pusing?" Jongin menangkup pipi Baekhyun. Pandangan matanya seolah meminta Baekhyun untuk menjawabnya.

"A.. baik-baik saja.." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau yakin? Mana yang sakit? Katakan padaku! Apa kau mau aku antar ke rumah sakit?" Jongin tak percaya dengan jawaban Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. aku ingin istirahat.."

"Sungguh? Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke kamar.."

Kemudian Jongin membantu Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya. Sesampainya di kamar Jongin membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun dan menyelimutinya. Saat Jongin hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun, tangan Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin. Jongin menatap bingung, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Ekspresi wajahnya mengatakan bahwa jangan pergi dan temani disini.

Mengerti maksud Baekhyun, ia kembali duduk di tepi ranjang. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Bibir penuhnya mengalunkan sebuah lagu untuk meninabobokkan Baekhyun. Beberapa menit berlalu, dengkuran teratur keluar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Menandakan bahwa Baekhyun telah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"Hyemi-ya! Kuatkan dirimu.. Aku akan selalu disini menemanimu menghilangkan kesakitan yang kau rasakan. Aku memang tak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, tetapi aku percaya bahwa kau orang yang baik dan kau adalah orang yang pantas aku cintai.." gumam Jongin lirih kemudian ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

"Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau membentakku?" suara itu ikut meninggi setelah sebuah bentakan mengudara.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus sesaat lalu kembali membanting dokumen yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Jangan bilang kau marah lagi gara-gara Baekhyun yang belum kembali sampai saat ini?!"

"Iyalaah, bagaimana aku tidak marah? Baekhyun pergi dan belum kembali. Ini membuatku gila... sungguh! Aku bisa gila.. _Ahhhhh_..." teriaknya kesetanan. Chanyeol benar-benar kehilangan akal, sampai saat ini ia sama sekali belum mengetahui dimana Baekhyun berada.

"Chanyeol! Bukannya lebih baik kalau Baekhyun tak kembali? Dia tidak akan merusak hubungan kita.."

Chanyeol menatap tajam kedua mata rusa lawan bicaranya. Bibirnya tersenyum miring. "Baik kau bilang? Baik? _Yaa_! Kau tahu? Kau tak akan mendapatkan uang dariku kalau Baekhyun tak kembali.."

"Chanyeol!" teriaknya kesal.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu aku hanya memburu hartamu saja? _Yaa_! Aku bukan sepertimu yang menikahi seseorang karena harta! Aku mencintaimu dengan tulus Chanyeol! Aku sudah mengenalmu lama... Tapi kau tega menganggapku bahwa aku mau bersamamu karena harta? Aku tak menyangka ternyata kau akan berpikiran seperti ini.." Jawabnya disertai buliran air mata yang menetes pelan di kedua pipinya. Lantas ia melangkah pergi keluar.

Emosi Chanyeol semakin tak kendali kala memikirkan Baekhyun. Baru kali ini ia menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia bingung, ia kehabisan akal. Harus dengan cara apalagi untuk menemukan Baekhyun dan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Hari-hari Chanyeol hanya diisi teriakan kekesalan dan bentakkan-bentakkan yang ia alamatkan kepada siapa saja yang ada disekitarnya. Tak terkecuali Luhan, Luhan pun mendapatkan bentakkan dari Chanyeol. Padahal sebelumnya ia sama sekali tak pernah mendengar suara Chanyeol meninggi ketika memanggilnya. Namun apa? Sekarang jangankan memanggilnya dengan manja, dengan nada biasa saja jarang sekali ia dengar.

Sesaat Chanyeol memijat keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit. Matanya memandang nanar pintu yang baru saja dibanting kekasihnya. Ingin ia mengejar Luhan, namun pening kepalanya memaksa Chanyeol untuk tetap tinggal. Deruan nafas yang tersengal dan terdengar tak tenang mengalun dari bibirnya. Desahan-desahan kekesalan lolos begitu saja.

"Byun Baekhyun! kau sebenarnya dimana? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku? Baekhyun..." gumam Chanyeol lirih. Sesaat kemudian air matanya meleleh dari sudut matanya. Chanyeol menangis, kali pertama dalam hidupnya ia menangisi Baekhyun. Tapi, benarkah ia menangis gara-gara Baekhyun?

Pikirannya mulai menerawang lagi, ia mencoba memutar otaknya. Berpikir apa yang membuat Baekhyun pergi dari rumah. Sejenak ia teringat, Baekhyun pergi setelah kedatangannya dari Jepang.

"Apa kau marah kepadaku karena aku liburan ke Jepang?"

"Apa kau marah karena aku membawa Luhan ke rumah?" Chanyeol mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Tapi bukannya kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Luhan di sisiku? Kenapa kau harus marah lalu pergi? Kenapa? _Ha_? Kenapa? _Ahhh_..." teriak Chanyeol dengan geram. Tangannya mengepal lalu menghantam meja kayu di depannya.

"Kau merepotkanku Baek! Kau merepotkanku..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Wanna review?

Silahkan tinggalkan komentar.

.

.

.

Terima kasih.

.

.

.

Best Regard

.

.

.

~DeerLuvian~


	5. Chapter 5

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kreekkk...

Suara gesekan kayu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai saat pintu kayu itu terbuka perlahan. Dari balik kayu tipis itu menampakkan sosok dengan senyum hangat bertengger di wajah malaikatnya. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum melihat sosok itu mendekat dengan tangan membawa nampan.

"Hyemi-ya.. Ayo makan dulu! Kau pasti laparkan setelah tidur?" seru lelaki itu dengan suara ceria khasnya.

Baekhyun membenarkan posisinya. Ia duduk seraya menyender di tembok. Menanti lelaki itu melangkah lebih dekat ke arahnya.

"Ini, aku bawakan kau bubur. Makan yang banyak ya! Biar tambah sehat.."

Baekhyun menerima uluran piring yang diberikan kepadanya. "Terima kasih Joonmyeon _oppa_.." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang. Sebelum ia menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulutnya, mata sipit Baekhyun mengedar sebentar. Seolah ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Joonmyeon tampaknya paham dengan arah sorot mata Baekhyun yang terlihat penasaran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Joonmyeon.

" _Eoh_? Jongin kemana?"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Joonmyeon. " _Ahh_ , kau sedang mencari Jongin ternyata. Dia sudah berangkat bekerja."

" _Loh_? Katanya kerjanya libur?" tanya Baekhyun kecewa.

"Iya, tapi tadi ada telepon dari bosnya. Jadi dia tidak bisa menolak. Tenang saja! Jongin pasti pulang _kok_..." ujar Joonmyeon yang sukses membuat pipi Baekhyun merona merah.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia menyembunyikan semburat merah yang muncul di pipinya.

" _Hey yaa_!... Tidak usah malu... Apa kau menyukai Jongin?"

Baekhyun masih menunduk malu. " _Eum_ , aku tidak tahu _oppa_. Tapi setiap kali aku bersama Jongin, aku merasa tenang, senang dan jantungku berdetak lebih cepat."

" _Waahhh_! Itu namanya kau mulai jatuh cinta dengannya.. _wah..wah...wahh_..." Sambut Joonmyeon antusias. Ia tak menyangka ternyata adiknya itu bisa menaklukan hati sosok di depannya ini. Pasalnya, Joonmyeon tahu bahwa Jongin itu jarang sekali menjalin hubungan karena selain Jongin sulit jatuh cinta juga jarang ada yang suka dengannya.

"Apa ini bisa disebut cinta?" Baekhyun membesarkan bola matanya. Wajahnya menggambarkan ia tak begitu paham.

" _Eum_ , aku tanya. Apa kau sering merasa kangen kalau tidak ada Jongin?"

Sebentar Baekhyun tampak berpikir lalu mengangguk pelan.

" _Nahh_ , berarti kau memang menyukai Jongin.. Aku senang kalau kalian bisa bersama-sama.."

"Jongin juga mencintaimu.. Cepat menikah saja Hye..."

"Tapi _oppa_ , aku tidak tahu siapa diriku.. nanti takutnya setelah Jongin tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya ia akan kecewa.." kata-kata Baekhyun terdengar sedih.

Joonmyeon menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun, "Hyemi-ya! Kalau yang namanya cinta, mereka akan menerima apapun kekurangan dan kelebihanmu. Apapun itu. dan aku yakin kalau Jongin juga akan menerimanya.."

Baekhyun terdiam, bibirnya mendesah pelan. " _Oppa_.."

" _Hmm_ , kenapa?"

"Ada sekelebat ingatan yang muncul di pikiranku. Juga di mimpiku. Aku yakin kalau itu memoriku yang aku lupa.." tukas Baekhyun serius.

"Apa?" Joonmyeon penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Aku bermimpi kalau aku meminta cerai..."

"Apa kau? cerai? Terus? Ada kah yang kau ingat lainnya?"

"Dan tadi pagi saat aku memekik kesakitan. Sedikit aku mengingat..." Baekhyun menggantungkan kata-katanya..

Joonmyeon menatap penasaran kearah Baekhyun, "Apa Hye?"

"Aku dipaksa menikah dengan orang tuaku.." Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Titik air mata menetes.

Hembusan nafas berat turun dari bibir tipis Joonmyeon. Ini kenyataan yang akan menyulitkan bagi Jongin jika dia tahu. Joonmyeon juga tak menyangka jika sosok di depannya ini sudah menikah. Sedikit berpikir ia heran kenapa Baekhyun bisa sampai di sungai? Apa Baekhyun memiliki masalah yang pelik sehingga membuatnya mendatangi sungai dan berniat untuk bunuh diri?

"Lalu Mi-ya, apa kau sudah mengingat dari mana asalmu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, tapi diingatanku orang yang aku panggil _eomma_ dan _appa_ itu mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali ke China.."

"Jadi orang tuamu ada di China?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, " _Oppa_.."

"Iya?"

"Aku mohon kepadamu, jangan katakan ini kepada Jongin.."

Joonmyeon menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Kenapa?"

"Aku mohon jangan katakan. Sejujurnya aku tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Aku takut Jongin akan semakin terbebani jika tahu kenyataannya."

" _Ah_ , baiklah kalau itu maumu.." Joonmyeon sebenarnya masih belum paham dengan alasan Baekhyun menutupi kenyataan itu. Sempat ia berpikir apa karena Baekhyun juga mencintai Jongin dan ia tak ingin membuat Jongin kecewa karena kenyataannya Baekhyun sudah menikah? Namun di balik apapun alasan Baekhyun menyembunyikan ini semua, Joonmyeon hanya menurut saja. Baginya, jika memang itu membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih baik ia tak masalah.

Sedikit demi sedikit potongan-potongan memori Baekhyun muncul di benak Baekhyun. Namun sampai saat ini belum ada potongan yang mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Hanya sekelebatan peristiwa-peristiwa pahit yang terkadang mampir di pikirannya. Kepalanya akan terasa pusing jika Baekhyun memaksa untuk mengingat sesuatu yang baru. Jangankan untuk mengingat memperjelas apa yang dia ingat saja sangat menyakitkan. Tetapi samar-samar bayangan wajah tampan muncul beberapa kali di otaknya. Bukan Chanyeol, melainkan Daehyun. Baekhyun mencoba mengingat lebih dalam siapa Daehyun? tetapi otaknya belum memberikan ijin untuk mengetahui lebih dalam.

"Daehyun? Siapa Daehyun? kenapa dia selalu muncul di otak dan mimpiku? Apa dia suamiku?" gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Tapi, dia terlalu muda untuk jadi suamiku..."

"Tapi kenapa terus masuk ke dalam otakku?"

" _Ahhhh_..." kepala Baekhyun kembali sakit. Lantas ia memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Dokumen-dokumen itu terbuka berserakan di atas meja kayu tanpa ada niat untuk dibereskan. Pemilikinya hanya mendesah perlahan, nafasnya terdengar berat. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jarum jam itu menunjuk ke arah angka delapan. Menandakan bahwa dirinya harus segera melangkah keluar ruangan. Sebelum benar-benar ia meninggalkan kantor, kedua bola matanya mengedar sesaat. Pandangannya mencari sosok yang telah ia sakiti. Tetapi pandangannya tak menangkap sosok itu, lantas kakinya melangkah keluar.

Saat hendak menuju mobil yang ia parkir tak jauh dari gedung kantornya, ia menangkap sosok yang tengah duduk termenung sendirian di taman. Lantas ia menghampirinya.

"Luhan-ah.. Maafkan aku.." ucapnya penuh sesal. Tangannya meraih tangan kurus itu lalu menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Luhan tak bergeming, ia masih memandang kosong tanah di bawah.

"Luhan-ah, aku tak pernah bermaksud mengatakan itu kepadamu. Aku sedang emosi dan tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku. Maafkan aku Luhan-ah.." rengek Chanyeol seraya mengecup berulang kali tangan Luhan. Luhan masih terdiam, sekilas ia melirik Chanyeol lalu menunduk kembali.

"Luhan-ah, jangan diam seperti ini..."

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Aku kecewa kepadamu Chanyeol, bagaimana bisa kau menganggapku sebagai wanita yang hanya memikirkan harta?" ucap Luhan lirih.

"A..aku minta maaf. Kau maukan memaafkanku?" Chanyeol memandang kedua mata kucing Luhan.

"Jangan lagi membentakku Chanyeol. Aku sakit saat kau bentak seperti itu. kau tahu? Sebenarnya kau telah menyakiti dua orang Chanyeol-ah! Kau menyakitiku dan menyakiti Baekhyun."

"Maksudmu apa Luhan?"

"Aku hanya menduga saja, Baekhyun pergi karena tidak tahan dengan sikapmu. Memang itu kabar baik untukku awalnya, tapi lama-kelamaan aku juga yang sakit. Kau selalu memikirkannya, saat kau emosi kau meluapkan semua kekesalanmu kepadaku. Kau membentakku! Kau selalu membentakku.." jawab Luhan diiringi dengan isakan dan air mata yang turun.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata Luhan. "Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf. Kau mengertikan apa alasanku menjadi seperti itu? Aku janji aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi." Lantas Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Luhan dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Luhan hanya menangis dalam pelukan itu.

Setelah Chanyeol berhasil membuat Luhan kembali percaya kepadanya, Chanyeol menghidupkan mobilnya untuk pulang ke rumah. Sesampainya ia di depan rumah, seseorang telah menunggunya dengan perasaan gusar.

"Ilhoon-ah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

" _Hyung_! aku dapat kabar tentang Baekhyun _noona_!" jawab Ilhoon dengan suara sedikit terburu-buru.

"Apa kau bilang? Tentang Baekhyun?"

" _Eum_ , temanku mengatakan bahwa ia bertemu dengan Baek _noona_ di Cheongjoo. Tapi katanya dia ragu itu Baek _noona_ atau bukan.."

"Cheongjoo? Oke aku mengerti.." Lantas Chanyeol berlari ke arah mobilnya lagi tanpa mau mendengarkan cerita Ilhoon.

" _Hyung_! ini sudah malam... _hyung_..." Ilhoon ikut berlari mengejar Chanyeol dengan tergesa.

" _Hyung_! Kau mau kemana? Dengarkan aku dulu _hyung_..." Ilhoon memukul-mukul kaca mobil Chanyeol yang sudah siap untuk meluncur.

Chanyeol membuka kaca mobilnya. "Apa lagi? Kita tinggal cari di Cheongjoo kan?"

" _Hyung_!" Ilhoon membuka pintu mobil Chanyeol. "Dengar! Sungjae temanku mengatakan kalau dia memang melihat seseorang seperti Baekhyun _noona_ di Cheongjoo. Tapi dia tidak yakin kalau itu Baekhyun _noona_!"

Kedua alis Chanyeol menaut menjadi satu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang kalau orang itu bersama dengan lelaki lain. Dan yang membuat Sungjae ragu, wajah orang itu penuh dengan luka serta tangannya cidera. Masak iya Baekhyun _noona_ seperti itu?"

"Kau benar, tapi kenapa Sungjae mengira itu Baekhyun _noona_?"

"Katanya, tubuh dan ciri fisiknya sama persis dengan Baekhyun _noona_."

"Kalau begitu, itu memang Baekhyun dan kita harus mencarinya sekarang.." Chanyeol menyalakan mobilnya. Namun dengan cepat Ilhoon mengambil kunci mobil itu.

" _Hyung_! Ini sudah malam! Kau tak berniat nekat kan? Kau sudah capek! Kita bisa mencarinya besok _hyung_. Nanti takutnya ada apa-apa denganmu."

"Baiklah, kita akan cari besok. Tapi tunggu! Kau tadi bilang Baekhyun bersama lelaki? Apa dia pergi dengan kekasihnya?" tebak Chanyeol yang sontak membuat Ilhoon kaget.

"Maksudmu apa _hyung_? mana mungkin Baekhyun _noona_ mempunyai kekasih lagi?" bantah Ilhoon.

"Siapa tahu! Aku hanya menebaknya saja."

" _Hyung_! Dia itu mencintaimu! Tidak mungkin dia memiliki kekasih lain. Aku juga tidak pernah tahu Baekhyun _noona_ dengan orang lain selain denganmu dan Daehyun _hyung_."

Sesaat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya mendengar pernyataan Ilhoon.

"Kau bilang apa? Baekhyun?"

"Dia mencintaimu... Tunggu!" Ilhoon merasa ada yang aneh dengan ekspresi Chanyeol. Dia merasa ada sesuatu dengan Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Apa _hyung_ tidak tahu kalau Baek _noona_ mencintaimu?"

Chanyeol terkesiap, ia baru sadar kalau sikapnya membuat Ilhoon merasa janggal. " _Ahh_..ti.. . Aku tahu kalau Baekhyun mencintaiku. Aku juga mencintainya." Jawab Chanyeol gugup.

"Aku harap begitu. Sudah, aku akan pulang dulu. besok aku akan ikut _hyung_ mencari Baekhyun _noona_." lantas Ilhoon turun dari mobil Chanyeol dan berlalu begitu saja.

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri di dalam mobilnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Ilhoon. Kata-kata bahwa Baekhyun mencintainya. Hatinya sedikit berdesir ketika kata itu mengulang lagi di pikirannya. Sejenak pikirannya kembali kalut, beberapa kejadian saat ia dengan Baekhyun berputar di pikirannya. Kejadian yang seharusnya ia sadari bahwa sikapnya telah menghancurkan Baekhyun.

 _Sepulang dari kantor, Chanyeol segera masuk kedalam rumah. Ia mendapati Baekhyun duduk sendiri menikmati tayangan yang tengah ia lihat. Mata sipitnya mengikuti gerak yang keluar dari layar datar itu. Sesekali tawanya pecah karena kekonyolan tontonan yang ia lihat._

" _Baek, kau sedang lihat apa?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun._

" _Eoh? Aku sedang lihat sitcom ini. Lucu sekali Chanyeol, hahahaha." Balasnya dengan tawa._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun senang, "Baek, ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu."_

 _Segera Baekhyun mengecilkan volume televisi sebelum memperhatikan ucapan Chanyeol kembali._

" _Aku telah berpacaran dengan Luhan.." Chanyeol menunduk tak mau melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang ia yakini pasti terkejut._

" _Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun tenang. Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya. Ia tak percaya Baekhyun akan setenang itu. "Apa kau meminta cerai?" tanyanya lagi._

" _Aku minta maaf! Aku minta maaf." Tukas Chanyeol pelan. Ia menghela nafas dalam-dalam lalu berucap. "Aku tidak meminta cerai darimu.."_

 _Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Kedua alisnya bersatu. Wajahnya mengatakan ia tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol._

" _Aku hanya minta persetujuan darimu.."_

" _Maksudmu apa?"_

" _Baek! Appa pasti akan marah kepadaku kalau aku menceraikanmu. Aku tidak akan menceraikanmu.."_

" _Lalu bagaimana kau akan menjalani hubunganmu dengan Luhan? bukankah akan menyulitkanmu kalau kau tak bercerai?"_

 _Chanyeol menatap lekat-lekat kedua kristal Baekhyun. "Benar, tapi aku juga tidak mau appa akan murka denganku. Makanya aku meminta persetujuan darimu."_

" _Apa?_

 _Hembusan lirih turun dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Ijinkan aku dengan Luhan tapi aku minta kau untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepada kedua orantuaku."_

" _Kau ingin aku berpura-pura tidak tahu ini?" mata sipit Baekhyun terlihat sedikit lebih basah._

" _Iya... bersikaplah sewajarnya Baek! anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Jika nanti di hadapan orangtuaku atau orang lain, kita harus bersikap seolah-olah kita ini pasangan yang harmonis. Bagaimana? apa kau setuju?"_

 _Baekhyun menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu akan membuatku sulit... aku tidak bisa berbohong.."_

" _Baek! aku mohon Baek. Apa kau tega kalau aku akan dimarahi Appa karena berbuat seperti ini?"_

" _Baiklah kalau itu maumu.. Aku akan mencobanya.." Sahut Baekhyun dengan nada pasrah._

 _Chanyeol tersenyum senang, "Terima kasih Baek. Tapi ada satu lagi permintaanku.."_

" _Apa lagi?"_

" _Jangan marah kalau seandainya nanti aku membawa Luhan ke rumah. Tidak mungkinkan aku bercinta di luar yang akan orang lain tahu? Tenang saja, aku juga tidak akan melarang ataupun marah kalau seandainya kau mau membawa orang lain ke rumah."_

 _Baekhyun hanya terdiam, Chanyeol memandang sejenak wajah Baekhyun. Ia menebak bahwa Baekhyun sedikit kecewa, namun ia berharap Baekhyun tak akan membencinya setelah itu._

" _Iya...aku akan lakukan apa yang kau inginkan.." gumamnya pelan._

" _Ahhhh...terima kasih Baek! terima kasih.." tutur Chanyeol sumringah mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun._

Kepalanya diantuk-antukan di atas setir mobil. Pikirannya kembali mengingat sesuatu.

" _Chanyeol-ah..." teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol akan keluar rumah. Langsung Chanyeol membalik dan menatap penuh tanya Baekhyun._

" _Kau mau kemana? Jangan pergi dulu sebelum kau mendengar ini.."_

 _Chanyeol memiringkan kepalanya, "Aku ingin menemui Luhanie! Apa yang akan kau katakan?"_

" _Ceraikan aku Yeol... aku sudah tidak sanggup berbohong lagi.."_

" _Apa? Aku tidak bisa menceraikanmu! Aku tidak akan bercerai darimu..."_

" _Tapi Yeol! Aku lelah terus seperti ini, aku sudah berbohong selama setahun.. Aku lelah Chanyeol..." tangisan Baekhyun yang semula ia tahan mengalir pelan._

 _Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sedikit kasihan, ia merasa bersalah karena membawa Baekhyun ke dalam kesulitan yang mungkin baginya menyakitkan. Tetapi Chanyeol juga tidak mau menuruti kata-kata Baekhyun yang akan membuatnya menyesal karena amarah sang appa._

" _Aku mohon! Bertahanlah demi aku..." rengek Chanyeol seraya bersimpuh dihadapan Baekhyun. Sekilas ia memandang mata sipit Baekhyun, tampak Baekhyun juga tak tega melihat Chanyeol seperti itu._

" _Aku tidak mau appa marah kepadaku! Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Luhan... Aku mohon Baek..."_

 _Chanyeol merasakan tangan Baekhyun menyentuh pundaknya, "Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku sakit menahan ini semua?"_

" _Baek! Akan jauh menyakitkanku kalau appa murka kepadaku. Beliau akan mengusirku... dan aku juga tidak mungkin berpisah dengan Luhan... Aku terlalu mencintainya..."_

" _Baek... kalau kau merasa sakit denganku, kau boleh mencari seseorang untuk menghilangkan sakitmu. Tapi aku mohon jangan meminta cerai kepadaku.."_

" _Aku tidak ingin orang lain Chanyeol... aku hanya ingin cerai. Aku lelah..aku sakit..." air matanya kembali turun._

" _Aku minta maaf Baek, aku minta maaf. Tapi aku mohon bertahanlah..."_

 _Chanyeol tak mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia hanya melihat Baekhyun terdiam dalam tangisnya. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air matanya sendiri._

Setelah kenangan pahit itu berputar, ia kembali mengingat bahwa Ilhoon pernah mengatakan kehidupan Baekhyun itu sulit. Apa semua gara-gara dia? Apa semua karena dia? Apa semua karena keegoisannya? Chanyeol memukul-mukul setir mobil. Dengan bodohnya ia tak tahu jika selama ini Baekhyun tersakiti oleh keegoisannya. Bagaimana bisa ia buta karena rasa cintanya kepada Luhan? Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri. Tak peka dengan perasaan Baekhyun, padahal berulang kali Baekhyun meminta cerai dan berusaha mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun sakit. Tapi ia tetap menulikan telinganya dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja.

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, pipinya menghangat akibat lelehan air mata yang jatuh. Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol menangisi Baekhyun. Benar-benar menangisi Baekhyun. Dadanya sesak ketika mengingat semua kenangan-kenangan pahit yang dialami Baekhyun. Rasanya ribuan bambu runcing menghujamnya saat itu juga. Tak tahan dengan tangisannya, Chanyeol berteriak dan mengeluarkan segala umpatannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepagi mungkin Chanyeol telah mengendarai mobilnya bersama dengan Jung Ilhoon membelah jalanan Kota Seoul. Mobilnya terus bergerak menuju satu kota yang diyakini terdapat Baekhyun disana. Kota Cheongjoo seperti kata Ilhoon, mengundang Chanyeol dan Ilhoon untuk diobrak-abrik agar dapat menemukan sosok yang dirindukannya. Siapa yang merindukannya? Chanyeol atau Ilhoon? Keduanya, namun Chanyeol tak menampik jika ditanya apakah ia merindukan Baekhyun? Saat itu juga Chanyeol akan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukan Baekhyun.

Sangat merindukan, lebih tulus dan jauh lebih tulus daripada sebelumnya. Jika dulu hanya mulut saja yang berbicara, sekarang mulut, otak bahkan hati yang ia klaim tak memiliki rasa untuk Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa pemiliknya tengah merindukan sosok itu. Sosok yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya hampir lebih dari tiga bulan. Waktu yang lama membuat Chanyeol merasa kehilangan, merasa rindu dan merasa cinta mungkin? Entahlah..

Kecepatan Chanyeol dalam mengendarai mobilnya saat ini tak tanggung-tanggung cepatnya. Ilhoon merasa ia sedang naik pesawat. Cepat dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai di tempat tujuan. Ada yang aneh dengan hyung satunya ini. Meski ia tak begitu dekat dengan Chanyeol, tapi ia bisa merasakan bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Walaupun kemungkinannya kecil Baekhyun ada disana seperti apa yang dikatakan temannya.

Segera Chanyeol dan Ilhoon turun dari mobil. Diedarkan sebentar kedua mata mereka. Memperhatikan tempat yang akan mereka arungi untuk mencari Baekhyun. Semenit berlalu keduanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Chanyeol mengambil sisi kanan dan Ilhoon mengambil sisi kiri. Tak menyiakan waktu, lantas keduanya berlari dan berteriak nama Baekhyun.

Selama hampir seharian mereka menjelajah kota Cheongjoo namun tak ditemui tanda-tanda bahwa Baekhyun berada di Kota itu. Setiap orang ditanya dan jawabannya pun sama. Tidak pernah melihatnya. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol dan Ilhoon frustasi. Mereka tidak tahu harus mencari kemana lagi. Lantas memutuskan untuk menyewa kamar hotel dan mencari lagi esok hari. Tak mungkin malam ini mereka meneruskan pencarian mereka.

" _Hyung_ , istirahatlah! Kau akan kecapekan kalau tidak istirahat." Suruh Ilhoon ketika melihat Chanyeol hanya memainkan ponsel di tangannya tanpa ada niat memejamkan mata.

Chanyeol lantas melirik Ilhoon sekilas, "Temanmu sungguh melihat Baekhyun disini?"

" _Eoh_? Iya, tapi aku sudah pernah bilang bukan kalau dia ragu itu benar Baekhyun atau bukan."

Hembusan nafas berat turun dari bibir tebal Chanyeol, "Aku rasa ini memang bukan Baekhyun _noona_." Chanyeol duduk kembali dan menatap kosong jendela hotel.

"Lalu? Apa kita sudahi saja mencarinya?" tanya Ilhoon ragu.

Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekati jendela. Ia melemparkan pandangan kearah jalanan kota yang cukup ramai saat itu.

"Tidak! Kita harus tetap mencarinya.."

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kita tetap tak menemukannya?"

"Ilhoon! Apa kau tak merindukan dan tak ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap wajah ragu Ilhoon.

Mendapat tatapan yang kurang mengenakan membuat Ilhoon menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak mau menyiakan waktu kita disini. Kalau dalam dua hari kita tetap tak menemukannya, baru kita akhiri saja."

"Baiklah, ta-.." belum sempat Ilhoon mengatakan apa yang menjadi unek-uneknya, ponsel Chanyeol lebih dulu berbunyi.

" _Eoh_ , _Appa_! ada apa?"

"..."

"Aku belum menemukannya _appa_. Sungguh sulit mencari Baekhyun! Bagaimana dengan anak buahmu?"

"..."

" _Yaa_! _Appa_! Apa kau tega akan melakukan itu kepadaku? Aku sudah berusaha mencarinya tiga bulan ini _appa_!" suara Chanyeol meninggi mengundang kecurigaan Ilhoon. Mengetahui Ilhoon penasaran dengan percakapannya, Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki menjauhi Ilhoon.

" _Appa_! Apa kau benar-benar akan mengeluarkanku dari daftar keluargamu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit emosi.

" _Iya! appa akan tetap melakukan itu kalau kau tak membawa Baekhyun pulang! Ini semua gara-garamu!"_

Chanyeol mendelik, "Apa? Salahku? Ini bukan salahku! Ini murni keinginan Baekhyun untuk pergi _appa_!"

" _Sama saja! kau tahu? Orang tua Baekhyun di China masih belum tahu berita ini. Cepat kau bawa Baekhyun kalau kau memang masih appa anggap sebagai anak appa dan mendapatkan semua warisan appa. Kau tak mau appa memberikannya ke panti asuhan kan?"_

" _Appa_... _appa_... _ap_..."

 _Tuuut...tuuttt...tuuuttt..._

" _Ahhh_! Sial! Selalu saja _appa_ seperti ini..." gerutu Chanyeol penuh emosi.

Dengan emosi yang masih menguasai dirinya, Chanyeol kembali ke dalam kamar dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ilhoon hanya memandang heran ke arah Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi membiarkan Chanyeol meluapkan kekesalannya. Tak lama kemudian segala umpatan Chanyeol berganti dengan deruan nafas teratur yang menandakan bahwa Chanyeol telah terlelap dan siap menjelajahi alam mimpi.

Malam berlalu seiring dengan terlelapnya dua lelaki yang telah lelah menjalani hari ini untuk mencari Baekhyun. Kesunyian segera menghampiri kamar mereka. Tak ada suara, hanya deruan nafas dan sesekali igauan keluar dari salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Di bawah terik mentari yang siap membakar siapa saja, Chanyeol dan Ilhoon melanjutkan aktivitasnya seperti kemarin. Mereka pergi ke salah satu taman kota yang dikatakan bahwa Baekhyun pernah pergi kesana. Tak mau menghilangkan waktu dengan sia-sia, lantas keduanya mengitari taman itu. Namun sosok Baekhyun masih belum tertangkap oleh kedua indra penglihatan mereka. Tak menemukan Baekhyun ditaman, keduanya mengalihkan tujuan ke pusat perbelanjaan kota. Berharap sosok itu ada di antara ribuan pengunjung yang kebetulan tumpah ruah disana.

Kali ini mereka tak hanya berdua mencari Baekhyun. Setelah menyerah mencari Baekhyun ditaman kota, Ilhoon menelpon temannya Yook Sungjae untuk ikut membantu. Karena Sungjae lah orang yang telah memberikan informasi kepada mereka. Ketiganya masuk ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dengan tangan membawa foto Baekhyun. Berlari ke satu tempat ke tempat lain, menanyai satu persatu pengunjung. Namun masih belum ada informasi tentang keberadaan Baekhyun.

"Ki..kita harus.. ke..kemana lagi..?" tanya Sungjae dengan suara terpisah-pisah karena nafas yang tak teratur.

Chanyeol mengatur hembusan nafasnya sejenak. "Kita keluar saja! Aku ragu akan menemukan Baekhyun hyung ditempat seramai ini."

"Benar... lebih baik kita istirahat dan makan siang dulu. Aku terlalu lapar untuk terus mencari." Sahut Ilhoon seraya memegangi perutnya yang memang membutuhkan nutrisi. Mengingat ia belum makan sama sekali sejak pencarian itu dilakukan.

Segera keduanya keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu dan memilih mencari makan di luar gedung. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah tempat ramen yang menurut Sungjae lumayan enak.

Tak sengaja Chanyeol menjatuhkan dompetnya, saat hendak mengambil dompet itu seseorang menabraknya dari belakang.

" _Ahh_...maaf...maaf...aku tidak melihat..maaf..." Ucapnya bersalah dengan suara yang terdengar sedang terburu-buru.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, " _Yaa_! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!"

Seseorang itu membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Maaf...maaf...maaf...aku tidak sengaja. Aku sedang buru-buru..." sesalnya lagi masih dalam keadaan membungkuk.

"Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Chanyeol walaupun sebenarnya ia masih marah.

" _Ahh_ , terima kasih.." lantas seseorang itu berlari dari tempat itu yang terlihat sedang mengejar seseorang dan berteriak.. "Jongin-ah... Hyemi-ya... Tunggu aku..."

Chanyeol mendengus berulang kali. Ia kesal, di saat seperti ini ada saja orang yang membuat emosinya semakin memuncak. Kedua bocah lainnya berusaha untuk menenangkan Chanyeol. Beberapa saat berlalu, Chanyeol telah berada dalam taraf normal dan berjalan ke arah kedai ramen. Mereka memesan untuk mengisi perut yang memanggilnya sedari tadi.

Seharian mencari Baekhyun namun dengan hasil yang sama seperti kemarin, memutuskan Chanyeol untuk menghentikan pencariannya. Chanyeol memilih untuk mengajak Ilhoon kembali ke Seoul. Ia hanya berpesan kepada Yook Sungjae agar menghubunginya jika sewaktu-waktu ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Sungjae menurut, karena bagaimanapun Baekhyun juga ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sama seperti Ilhoon menganggap Baekhyun.

Keduanya segera mengendarai mobil dan menjalankannya membelah jalanan Kota Cheongjoo menuju ke kota asal, Seoul. Sedikit berat hati namun harus, Chanyeol meninggalkan kota itu. Didalam hati Chanyeol, ia berharap akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dan melepaskan rasa rindunya. Sungguh, Chanyeol kali ini benar-benar sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Ia sangat merindukan Baekhyun bahkan kerinduannya kepada Baekhyun membuatnya lupa sejenak kepada Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Wanna give a review?

Thanks alot before..

Sory for typos

.

.

.

Best regards

.

.

~DeerLuvian~


	6. Chapter 6

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 6.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sedikit demi sedikit, Baekhyun mulai menaruh rasa kepada Jongin. Ia tak menampik bahwa perhatian yang selama ini ia dapatkan menumbuhkan perasaan berbeda di dirinya. Perasaan yang tak ia rasakan kepada Joonmyeon. Hanya kepada Jongin ia merasakannya, padahal Joonmyeon juga memberikan perhatian yang sama kepada Baekhyun. Tetapi kenapa? Baekhyun mulai mengerti, ia mulai paham dan mulai menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Jongin. Ia menyayangi Jongin dan ia mencintai Jongin. Ia selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali bersama Jongin. Senyumnya selalu mengembang, gelak tawanya selalu menggelegar bahkan ketakutan akan ingatannya seolah-olah menghilang jika bersama dengan Jongin.

Jongin mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah memiliki rasa yang sama dengannya. Ia tak mau menghilangkan kesempatan itu, ia memberanikan diri untuk menembak Baekhyun dan memintanya menjadi kekasihnya. Hasilnya? Baekhyun menerima dengan sangat terbuka. Tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun. Sehingga saat ini ia telah berstatus sebagai kekasih Jongin.

Status? Bukannya Baekhyun telah mengingat kalau ia berstatus sebagai istri orang? Iya, sedikit demi sedikit Baekhyun mulai mengingat tentang dirinya. Bisa dikatakan hampir 75% ia mengingat siapa dirinya. Baekhyun sudah tahu siapa namanya, darimana asalnya, siapa keluarganya, bahkan ia juga tahu bagaimana kehidupannya sebelum ia terjun kedalam sungai. Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya selalu bertanya, ia tak mampu mengingat siapa nama suaminya. Ya, ia tak mengingat Chanyeol! Ia hanya tahu bahwa ia telah menikah, kehidupannya tak bahagia, ia sering meminta cerai tapi ia tak tahu siapa nama dan bagaimana rupa wajah suaminya. Ia masih belum sanggup mengingat itu.

Ingatan yang mulai bermekaran di otak Baekhyun tak membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk berhubungan dengan Jongin. Hingga saat ini, Jongin masih belum mengetahui kebenarannya. Baekhyun tetap bercerita kepada Joonmyeon dan memintanya untuk tak mengatakan apa-apa kepada Jongin. Alasannya apa? Baekhyun hanya tak ingin kehilangan apa yang ia rasakan saat ini. Kehangatan sebuah keluarga, perhatian seorang kekasih dan kasih sayang yang mengalir deras kepadanya. Sedikitpun Baekhyun tak ingin kehilangan. Ia takut sangat takut Jongin akan meninggalkannya jika tahu bahwa Baekhyun telah menikah dan memiliki seorang suami.

Egois? Memang, Baekhyun akui bahwa ia egois. Mengapa ia tak mengatakan hal yang sejujurnya kepada Jongin? Kalau memang Jongin mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati harusnya ia yakin bahwa Jongin tak akan membencinya.

Jawabannya masih sama, Baekhyun tak mau kehilangan Jongin yang telah ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

Mungkin ini akibat dari semua kejadian yang menimpanya dengan sang suami. Baekhyun trauma jika harus kembali kekeluarganya dan bertemu dengan suaminya. Rasa sakit akan penghianatan dan kekecawaan yang ia terima akan menyeruak didirinya. Ia tak mau lagi harus menanggung pesakitan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Cukup saat itu saja ia merasakannya, sekarang hanya kasih sayang dari Jongin dan Joonmyeon yang ia butuhkan bukan keluarga yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Gemerisik air hujan yang sedikit turun menyapa bumi terdengar halus di telinga Baekhyun. Wanita bermata sipit ini tengah menikmati harum air hujan dan mencoba menghitung tetesan air hujan. Kebosanan tengah menghampirinya, bagaimana tidak? Baekhyun hanya seorang diri di rumah. Tanpa ada yang menemani. Jongin dan Joonmyeon sedang bekerja seperti biasa.

Rasa bosan yang semakin menggila itu membuat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya. Sekilas ia melihat jalanan yang telah basah akibat ulah titik-titik air itu. Tersenyum sebentar lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur. Di pikirannya ia ingin membuat makanan yang akan mengenyangkan untuknya, Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Kemampuan memasak Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu, walaupun ia tak mampu bekerja cepat mengingat tangannya yang cidera masih belum sepenuhnya sembuh.

Dengan telaten Baekhyun mengiris beberapa potong sayuran. Ia berencana untuk membuat sup yang pasti akan menyenangkan jika dinikmati di hari yang lumayan dingin ini.

Beberapa menit dibutuhkan untuk semangkuk sup dan beberapa ikan siap terhidang di meja makan. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum lebar. Kebanggaan hadir di dalam dirinya. Meskipun hanya semangkuk sup dan beberapa potong ikan ia senang, setidaknya ini akan memberikan rasa nyaman untuk perut yang lapar sepulang kerja.

"Sepuluh menit lagi pasti Jongin akan pulang.." gumamnya pelan. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju ke ruang tengah untuk menyalakan televisi dan melihat tayangan yang sekiranya menarik hati.

Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, sepuluh menit berlalu bel rumah berbunyi. Menandakan seseorang telah datang. Dengan sigap, Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyambut kedatangan seseorang yang ia yakini adalah Jongin.

" _Annyeong_ , Hyemi-ya! kau belum tidur?" tanya Jongin seketika ia melihat Baekhyun berdiri manis di depan pintu.

Baekhyun menggeleng diiringi senyum manis mengembang, "Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, aku belum sempat makan. Apa kau lapar? Mau aku buatkan makan?"

"Aku belum makan, aku menunggumu pulang. Aku sudah buat makan malam untuk kita." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Jongin. "Ayo masuk dan makan."

Jongin hanya menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang saat Baekhyun dengan sayang melayaninya sepenuh hati. Rasanya seperti sepasang suami istri yang baru saja menikah. Kontan, bayangan-bayangan tentang indahnya menikah dengan Baekhyun melayang-layang dipikiran Jongin.

Selesai menikmati makan malam bersama, Jongin meninggalkan Baekhyun yang sedang membersihkan sisa makanan untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian. Beberapa waktu berlalu, Jongin keluar dari kamar dan mendapati Baekhyun berada di depan televisi melanjutkan melihat tayangan yang sempat tertunda karena kedatangannya. Langsung Jongin duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dengan tangan memeluk Baekhyun.

Sedikit kaget dengan gerakan Jongin, Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya lalu menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Gemas melihat wajah imut sang kekasih Jongin mengecup kilat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang malam membuat Baekhyun semakin menggembungkan pipi chubbynya.

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Kenapa kau seperti ini? Lucu sekali wajahmu.."

"Kau terlalu kilat menciumku.." jawab Baekhyun malu, semburat kemerahan menyeruak di antara pipi mulusnya.

Jongin mengusap surai hitam kemerahan Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis, "Kau mau lebih lama?" berikutnya Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun. Mendekatkan wajah Baekhyun kearahnya sehingga dapat dirasakan hidung mereka saling bergesekan.

"Ahahaha... Geli Jongin.." ujar Baekhyun sedikit menunduk malu. Jongin tak merespon, ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dan langsung menempelkan bibir penuhnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Sedikit melumat pelan namun penuh perasaan. Baekhyun hanya menutup mata sipitnya mengikuti gerakan lincah bibir Jongin yang tengah menyapu bibirnya. Ia menikmatinya, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibir Jongin hingga tak terasa udara di sekitar seraya menghilang sesaat.

Jongin melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap kedua mata sipit Baekhyun lembut. Sorot matanya mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintai sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini. Begitu pula Baekhyun, ia juga membalas tatapan itu dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Sekilas bibirnya melukiskan senyum paling manis.

"Hyemi-ya... ada yang ingin aku katakan kepadamu.." Ucap Jongin dengan nada serius.

Baekhyun memandang Jongin penuh tanda tanya, "Apa Jongin?"

"Mungkin ini terkesan begitu cepat.. aku hanya mau bertanya.. _eum_.."

"Apa Jongin? Jangan buat aku penasaran..." rengek Baekhyun.

"Apa kau mau menikah denganku?" tanya Jongin penuh harap. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, matanya menatap Baekhyun lekat-lekat.

Beberapa detik berlalu belum ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, namun sebuah senyum mengukir lebar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Kepalanya menggangguk antusias lalu tak tahu kenapa ia memeluk Jongin erat.

"Aku mau Jonginie...aku mau..." tutur Baekhyun sumringah. Hatinya tak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan menikahinya. Memang itu terlalu cepat, tapi Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Jongin seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya, " _Eum_ , aku mau Jongin, aku mau.. tapi..." sejenak raut muka Baekhyun berubah sayu.

Tangan Jongin menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Tapi apa Hyemi-ya?"

"Aku belum tahu siapa keluargaku dan aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku jika tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.." jawab Baekhyun lirih. Kepalanya menunduk dan tak terasa benda bening telah turun pelan dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu kalau aku mencintaimu? Aku akan menerima semua kenyataan tentangmu Hyemi. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Asal kau juga tak akan meninggalkanku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya." Balas Jongin meyakinkan Baekhyun. Tak ada keraguan dari ucapan Jongin, sontak membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin.

"Apa kau yakin?"

" _Eum_ , aku janji..."

"Tapi aku tidak mau janji.."

"Baiklah! Aku tidak janji, tapi aku akan membuktikannya, aku akan melakukan apa yang aku katakan.." Jongin meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekap di pelukannya.

"Terima kasih telah mempercayaiku dan mencintaiku. Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Jongin." Baekhyun semakin membenamkan kepalanya di dekapan Jongin. Dapat dirasakan air mata Baekhyun membasahi kaos Jongin. Jongin mengusap dan mengecup pelan puncak kepala Baekhyun.

"Sama-sama, aku juga terima kasih telah hadir di hidupku. Sekali lagi terima kasih.."

Keduanya larut dalam suasana yang sangat membahagiakan bagi mereka. Terutama Baekhyun, sungguh ia merasa sangat bahagia saat itu. Ia tak menyangka bahwa Jongin sangat menyayanginya, ia tak ragu akan kasih sayang yang diberikan Jongin hingga ia menerima ajakan Jongin untuk menikah.

Tapi, bukannya Baekhyun orang jahat telah membohongi Jongin tentang siapa dirinya? Ia tak peduli, kalau memang harus ia akan tetap berperan dan hidup sebagai Kim Hyemi bukan sebagai Byun Baekhyun. Ia tak peduli jika harus berpisah dengan keluarga, orang tua dan kedua adiknya. Baginya kedua orangtua Baekhyun lah yang telah membuat hidupnya menjadi menderita. Kalau saja ia tak dipaksa menikah dengan 'Sosok itu' yang orangtuanya anggap dapat membahagiakannya, mungkin Baekhyun tak akan merasa tertekan. Tetapi ia juga bersyukur atas kejadian itu, karena begitu ia sampai di tempat dimana kebahagiaan yang selama ini sangat ia dambakan. Hidup bersama dengan orang yang sangat menyayanginya dan ia sayangi. Sebagai sepasang kekasih dan berlanjut menjadi sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari minggu ceria, pagi ini mentari serasa enggan sekali membagi sinarnya kepada makhluk di bumi. Padahal musim panas telah sebulan yang lalu menghampiri negara empat musim ini. Hari yang tak begitu panas ini dimanfaatkan satu keluarga kecil untuk berlibur bersama. Mengingat mereka belum sempat pergi liburan bersama, mungkin hanya makan malam bersama.

Kebahagiaan yang dirasakan Jongin dan Baekhyun tidak ingin dinikmati sendiri. Mereka ingin berbagi dengan satu-satunya kakak yang selalu meramaikan rumah kecil itu, Kim Joonmyeon. Selain ingin berbagi kebahagiaan, Jongin ingin merayakan lamaran bersama-sama. Meski lamaran itu tidak resmi. Mengapa? Karena Jongin tak memiliki keluarga selain Joonmyeon dan ia juga tak tahu siapa keluarga Baekhyun.

Lelaki berkulit _tan_ itu merasakan kehidupan yang sangat sempurna di usianya yang ke 24 ini. Baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang benar-benar membuatnya bahagia. Kehadiran Baekhyun yang bukan hanya sebagai penumpang di rumahnya sungguh disyukuri Jongin. Apalagi wanita dengan pipi _chubby_ itu telah menyetujui lamaran pernikahan yang ia ajukan. Baginya tidak ada yang sangat membahagiakan selain kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun.

Pergi ke taman kota dengan air mancur yang dapat digunakan untuk bermain menjadi pilihan ketiganya. Aneh bukan? Ketiga manusia yang notabene bukan lagi anak kecil memilih tempat untuk anak-anak. Mereka tak peduli, asal senang kenapa tidak?

Jongin dibantu Joonmyeon menggelar tikar di atas rumput yang memang disediakan untuk keluarga berpiknik. Sedang Baekhyun menyiapkan bekal yang ia bawa. Setelah tikar siap dengan sigap Baekhyun menata bekal di atasnya. Tampak berbagai macam makanan tersedia di atasnya. Terlihat sekali wajah-wajah penuh kekaguman mengguap dari kedua lainnya.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau Hyemi akan menerima lamaranmu Jongin yang yaaaaa sangat-sangat tidak romantis." Celetuk Joonmyeon menyingkap kesunyian sesaat.

Merasa disinggung, wajah Jongin berubah muram.

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Aku tidak masalah walaupun itu tidak romantis. Yang penting adalah keseriusannya." Sahut Baekhyun menyelamatkan Jongin.

" _Waahhhh_ , beruntung sekali kau mendapatkan Hyemi yang mau menerimamu apa adanya.." Joonmyeon menggeleng-gelenggan kepalanya. Pernyataan itu sontak disambut pukulan ringan di kepala Joonmyeon.

" _Yaa_! Kalau aku nanti menikah dengan Hyemi _hyung_ juga kan yang suka.." ujar Jongin kesal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak suka..." balas Joonmyeon dengan bibir manyun.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Kau tidak suka jika aku menikah dengan Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak... Maksudku aku tidak suka karena bukan aku yang akan menikahimu.." ralat Joonmyeon cepat dengan cengiran menggembang dari bibirnya.

"Apa _hyung_ bilang? _Hyung_ ingin menikahi Hyemi? _Yaa_! Hyemi itu hanya milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki selain aku..." protes Jongin seraya memukul-mukul tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Aduhh, sakit Jongin...sakit..." rintih Joonmyeon. "Tapi bagaimana kalau Hyemi sudah punya suami?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa maksud apa-apa. Ia tak sengaja mengatakan itu.

Baekhyun menoleh cepat dan menatap tajam kedua kristal Joonmyeon. Menyadari tatapan kurang mengenakan dari Baekhyun, Joonmyeon menutup mulutnya.

"Maksudmu apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

" _Ee_..." Joonmyeon gelagapan. Bingung harus menjawab apa. " _Eeummm_ , begini! Kita tidak tahu asal usul Hyemi hyung, mungkin saja Hyemi hyung sudah menikah.." raut muka Joonmyeon tampak panik saat itu. Keringatnya mulai bercucuran.

Jongin mengerutkan dahinya lalu mendesah pelan, "Benar juga. Hyemi-ya! kalau kau memang sudah punya suami bagaimana?" tanya Jongin tercekat.

Tak ada jawaban dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Ia hanya menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa bersalah yang telah menguasai ekspresinya. Entah apa yang akan ia lontarkan sebagai jawabannya, ia tak tahu.

" _Ah_ , maaf! Aku malah merusak suasana yang seharusnya menyenangkan." Sesal Joonmyeon berusaha mengembalikan semangat Baekhyun. Yang paling mengerti situasi adalah Joonmyeon. Mengingat ia memang tahu tentang Baekhyun sebenarnya.

" _Hemm_ , itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti.." Jongin mulai membawa suasana agar lebih cair kembali. Namun, Baekhyun masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Kepalanya masih menunduk.

Tangan halus Jongin mengangkat pelan wajah Baekhyun, kristal beningnya menyorot hangat kedua lensa coklat Baekhyun. Senyumnya mengulas lembut. "Tidak usah kau pikirkan Hyemi. Kita jalani saja apa yang ada sekarang."

"Ta..tapi..aku tidak ingin membuatmu kecewa.." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Kenapa aku harus kecewa? Bersamamu saat ini merupakan kebahagiaanku. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Jongin meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan mendekapnya. Joonmyeon mengalihkan pandangannya, memberikan kesempatan kepada mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal lebih.

Baekhyun merasa lega, setidaknya Jongin masih tetap disisinya meski kecerobohan kata-kata Joonmyeon sedikit merusak suasana. Senyumnya mengembang diantara belaian bibir Jongin atas bibirnya.

Tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat seseorang dari arah lain. Wajahnya semakin tak karuan, ia menunduk mencoba bersembunyi dari tatapan yang seakan-akan ingin memakannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya berusaha menghilangkan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya.

Benar, seseorang itu mendekat. Wajahnya menyiratkan berbagai macam ekspresi. Ekspresi ragu, tak percaya, tanda tanya dan sedikit... senang? Bercampur menjadi satu. Seakan tak mampu lagi menahannya, seseorang itu bertanya.

"Kau...kau...bukankah kau Baekhyun?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya..

Baekhyun menunduk...menunduk semakin dalam.

"Kau...kau memang Baekhyun... Kau Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau...kau Byun Baekhyun kan? Kau benar Byun Baekhyun..." serunya seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih terdiam menunduk, ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajah ketakutannya. Detik berikutnya ia menampik tangan itu yang berniat untuk mengangkat wajahnya.

"Ma..ma...maaf, aku..aku bukan Byun Baekhyun.. Aku..aku Kim Hyemi.." Jawab Baekhyun sedikit tercekat. Sekilas ia memandang wajah tak percaya itu dengan tatapan memohon agar mempercayainya.

"Tapi aku yakin kau Byun Baekhyun..." balasnya dengan nada masih tak percaya.

"Anda salah orang, aku Kim Hyemi bukan Byun Baekhyun.." kali ini suara Baekhyun terlihat lebih tenang. Lantas ia beranjak meninggalkan mereka. Jongin segera mengejar Baekhyun yang telah jauh pergi dari mereka.

Joonmyeon hanya memperhatikan dengan tatapan bingung kepada seseorang yang mengaku mengenal Baekhyun. Tatapannya berubah melunak ketika hembusan kecewa lolos dari bibirnya. Raut mukanya mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia lihat tidak salah. Joonmyeon memang mengetahui semua lantas menyentuh pundak seseorang itu. Bibir tebalnya ditarik tipis lalu berujar.

"Apa kau benar tahu siapa dia?"

Seseorang itu mengangguk, " _Eum_ , aku sangat mengenalnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah kalau itu memang dia." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu, ikutlah aku.. ada beberapa yang akan aku katakan kepadamu." Ajak Joonmyeon dan disambut hangat olehnya. Keduanya melangkah kesalah satu kafe di dekat sana untuk saling mengeluarkan cerita masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun masih berjalan dengan wajah takut, khawatir dan gelisah. Pikirannya tiba-tiba berputar kembali. Ia tak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan orang itu disini. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya di saat ia tengah bersama Jongin dan Joonmyeon. Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba ada di depannya? Meskipun sebenarnya ia merindukan orang itu, meskipun ia sangat ingin memeluk orang itu melepas rasa rindunya. Tapi, ia tak mungkin berbalik dan memeluk orang itu. Kebohongan tentang ingatannya yang telah kembali akan dengan sangat mudah diketahui oleh Jongin.

Masih terus menggerakkan kaki, Baekhyun tak menghiraukan panggilan Jongin. Pandangannya tetap lurus seiring dengan jejak-jejak yang terukir disetiap tapak kakinya. Jongin tetap memanggilnya, hingga ia tak sabar dan menarik tangan Baekhyun agar berhenti.

"Hyemi-ya! kau mau kemana?" tanya Jongin.

Baekhyun berbalik dan menatap sendu Jongin, "Aku mau ke sungai.." jawabnya lirih.

"Sungai? Kenapa ke sungai?" Jongin tak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun. Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun malah membalikkan badannya kembali. Menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari Jongin.

"Hyemi-ya! tunggu..." teriak Jongin kembali menarik tangannya.

Baekhyun tak merespon Jongin, ia masih mengabaikannya. Hal itu membuat Jongin merasa sedikit aneh dengan Baekhyun. Siapa orang itu? Ada apa dengan Baekhyun? Jongin memang tak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah ia jalani saat ini. Situasi yang melibatkan Baekhyun dengan seseorang yang mengaku mengenal Baekhyun. Sempat ingin ia mempercayai orang itu dan ingin bertanya lebih banyak, namun ia tak mau membiarkan Baekhyun berjalan sendiri yang dapat membahayakan Baekhyun. Kalau memang Baekhyun tak ada apa-apa atau merasa tak mengenal orang itu kenapa ia harus menghindarinya? Kenapa harus pergi? Apa Baekhyun mengingat orang itu? pikiran Jongin dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Sedikit penuh tanda tanya, Jongin masih mengikuti Baekhyun di belakang.

Sayup-sayup aliran air sungai terdengar memanggil sosok yang tengah berdiri tenang di tepinya. Mata sipitnya memandang kosong ke arah aliran itu. Tenang, begitu menenangkan hanya dengan melihatnya saja. Bibirnya terkadang ditarik setengah lalu kembali datar. Ekspresi dingin menghiasi wajah manisnya saat itu.

Hembusan nafas berat berulang kali lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Mata bulatnya memandang nanar sosok di sebelahnya. Hatinya seakan tak berhenti bertanya, ada apa dengannya? Lebih dari sekali ia mencoba bertanya kepadanya namun tak ada satupun jawaban dapat menenangkan gejolak batinnya. Karena sosok itu enggan untuk menjawabnya. Tak ingin membuatnya terluka, ia hanya duduk diam seraya memainkan sebatang rumput tanpa melontarkan kembali pertanyaannya.

Di balik semua tanda tanya yang berterbangan di pikiran Jongin, ada rasa yang sebenarnya Jongin coba untuk menepisnya. Perasaan takut akan kehadiran seseorang yang mengaku mengenal Baekhyun atau yang ia sebut Kim Hyemi. Ia takut, kalau orang itu benar-benar mengetahui siapa Baekhyun yang sebenarnya. Ia takut kalau orang itu akan membawa Baekhyun kembali kekehidupan yang sebenarnya. Serta satu hal yang paling ia takutkan saat ini adalah, ia takut seseorang itu akan menjauhkannya dari Baekhyun, memisahkannya dari Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun meninggalkannya.

Tapi, Jongin mencoba berpikir positif. Jika memang orang itu tahu siapa Baekhyun sebenarnya, Baekhyun akan merasa senang dan bahagia bisa kembali lagi ke keluarga yang telah ia tinggalkan selama ini. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk Baekhyun kembali, menemukan siapa keluarganya. Jongin sadar ia tak bisa egois, ia telah berjanji apapun yang terjadi nanti ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti. Termasuk seandainya orang itu membawa Baekhyun pergi, ia akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun.

Masih dalam keadaan yang sama, Baekhyun terdiam dalam sunyinya seraya menatap kosong aliran tenang sungai. Sedangkan Jongin hanya mampu memandang pilu Baekhyun yang masih bungkam tak ingin berbicara setelah pertemuan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sepoi-sepoi angin yang berhembus di antara gemericik air sungai memaksa keduanya untuk beranjak. Dingin jika mereka terus terdiam dengan pakaian yang tak terlalu tebal. Jongin menggandeng tangan Baekhyun di setiap langkah yang ia ciptakan bersama. Baekhyun tak lagi sesunyi tadi, sedikit ia melempar senyum kepada Jongin agar tak terlalu membuat Jongin kepikiran.

Sesampai mereka di dalam rumah, Baekhyun kembali mematung sejenak. Mata sipitnya menangkap seseorang lain bersama Joonmyeon di ruang tamu. Orang yang sama saat memanggilnya tadi. Tak ingin berlari lagi, Baekhyun hanya melengkungkan senyum menyapanya lalu bergerak masuk kekamar.

Sikap berbeda yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun membuat Jongin bingung. Tak memikirkan lebih lanjut, Jongin duduk menyebrang dari mereka. Memandang Joonmyeon sekilas dan menanti Joonmyeon untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.

"Jongin, kenalkan dia Do Kyungsoo- _sshi_. Dia mengaku mengenal Hyemi.."

Jongin tersenyum menjabat tangan orang itu, "Aku Kim Jongin.. Kau mengenal Kim Hyemi?"

" _Eum_ , aku tak salah lihat. Dia memang Byun Baekhyun! orang yang sangat aku kenal." Balasnya.

Sesaat desahan pelan turun dari bibir Jongin, "Kau pasti sudah mendengar cerita dari Joonmyeon bukan? Aku minta maaf kalau Hyemi menghindarimu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun hilang ingatan. Aku ingin ucapankan terima kasih atas nama keluarga dan teman-teman Baekhyun karena kesediaan kalian menerima dan merawat Baekhyun hyung." ujarnya disertai bungkukan dalam.

Jongin mengangguk, "Aku akan panggilkan Hyemi dulu. Mungkin sekarang dia mau berbicara denganmu." Lantas Jongin berdiri dan melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Beberapa menit terlewati, Jongin kembali bersama Baekhyun dibelakangnya. Sebentar Baekhyun menunduk lalu menyapa kembali Kyungsoo dan duduk di sebelah Jongin.

"Hyemi-ya! Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo- _sshi_. Apa kau mengingatnya?" tanya Jongin hati-hati, ia tak mau membuat Baekhyun terbebani.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia masih menutupi ingatannya yang kembali. "Aku tidak mengingatnya. Maaf." Jawab Baekhyun pelan.

"Jangan kau paksa kalau memang belum tahu, sepertinya dia memang mengenalmu Hyemi.."

"Benarkah? Ah, maaf kalau aku bersikap buruk kepadamu tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa! aku mengerti.." potong Kyungsoo dilengkapi senyum manis. "Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, walaupun dalam keadaan yang tak pernah aku harapkan. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya ramah. Ia ingin membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman dengannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu Do Kyungsoo- _sshi_.." balas Baekhyun canggung. Ia sedikit kikuk harus bersikap seolah tak mengenalnya.

"Jangan panggil aku secara formal seperti itu. Panggil aku Kyungie seperti kebiasaanmu dulu.." ujarnya dengan tertawa kecil. Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum canggung dan mengangguk pelan.

Suasana telah kembali menghangat, Baekhyun mulai sedikit demi sedikit menerima keberadaan Do Kyungsoo. Teman sekaligus sahabat yang sangat ia rindukan. Perasaan lega menyelimuti Baekhyun karena orang di depannya ini tak menuntutnya untuk mengingat lebih jauh, meskipun sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah mengingat sebagian.

Pertemuan Baekhyun dengan Do Kyungsoo menjadi kenyataan yang menyakitkan untuk Jongin. Do Kyungsoo telah menceritakan semua tentang Baekhyun, siapa Baekhyun, darimana asal Baekhyun bahkan sesuatu yang sangat ditakutinya. Kenyataan bahwa Baekhyun telah memiliki seorang suami yang menikahinya semenjak tiga tahun lalu. Sontak itu membuat hati Jongin tak tenang. Perasaannya bergemuruh, berbagai macam emosi menggerogoti hati dan pikirannya. Ketakutan akan kehilangan Baekhyun saat itu juga berkecambuk dihatinya. Ia takut, ia takut jika Baekhyun akan kembali kepangkuan sang suami yang mungkin saja ia rindukan.

Tetapi Jongin sadar, bahwa semua yang dilakukan memiliki konsekuensi. Salah satunya adalah mencintai sosok yang tak diketahui asal usulnya, apalagi ia hilang ingatan. Jadi mau tak mau ia harus siap dengan apapun yang akan terjadi nanti kepadanya. Ia harus siap jika kenyataannya Baekhyun memilih ikut dengan orang itu dan meninggalkannya. Ia akan ikhlas dan menerima jika seandainya memang seperti itu keadaannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi Baekhyun..." sapa Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

" _Eh_? Ah iya, pagi.." jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum sedikit dipaksakan. Kemudian ia mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. "Kau buat apa?"

Tangan Kyungsoo menunjukkan apa yang tengah ia kerjakan. " _Cake_. _Strawberry_ _Cake_ kesukaanmu."

"Iyaa? _Ah_! senangnya, terima kasih..." balas Baekhyun dengan senyum yang lebih tulus daripada tadi. Kedua mata sipitnya juga ikut tersenyum. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Walaupun ia merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang selalu bersikap manja ketika bersamanya.

" _Kyungsooaa... aku merindukanmu... aku sungguh ingin memelukmu, bermanja-manjaan seperti dulu... tapi maaf, aku belum bisa..."_ gumam Baekhyun dalam hati.

Sudah beberapa hari Kyungsoo berkunjung di rumah Baekhyun, sekedar untuk membantu Baekhyun mengingat kembali siapa dirinya. Ia datang membawa beberapa album foto yang ia punya. Foto-foto saat jaman sekolah maupun kuliah. Foto-foto yang ia ambil sebelum Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

Dengan telaten Kyungsoo membantu Baekhyun mengingat dirinya. Walaupun sesungguhnya Baekhyun telah ingat, tapi ada satu alasan kenapa Baekhyun membiarkan Kyungsoo menceritakan semua tentang dirinya. Selain untuk menutupi kebohongannya, ia juga penasaran siapa sosok suaminya. Ya! Byun Baekhyun masih bertanya siapa sebenarnya suaminya. Dengan bantuan Kyungsoo, ia mengingat kembali Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi yang telah menikahinya. Tetapi Baekhyun merasa ada yang aneh dengan cerita Kyungsoo. Di dalam ceritanya, Kyungsoo mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bahagia dengan suaminya, tapi ia tidak merasakan itu. Setelahnya ia sadar bahwa ia dan suaminya telah melakukan perjanjian yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua.

Park Chanyeol, nama itu berdengung terus di telinga Baekhyun. Sesaat Kyungsoo menceritakan siapa sosok Chanyeol, Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan.

" _Ahhh_..." pekik Baekhyun kesakitan.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau kenapa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo panik. "Joonmyeon _oppa_ , Jongin-ah! tolong!" teriak Kyungsoo meminta bantuan keduanya. Detik berikutnya Jongin menghampiri mereka.

"Hyemi-ya! Kenapa? Apa kepalamu sakit lagi?" Jongin memegang kepala Baekhyun lalu mengusap peluh yang berada di dahinya.

"Sakit Jongin.." rintih Baekhyun.

Jongin memeluk Baekhyun, mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun berulang-ulang. "Tahan Mi-ya! Apa mau aku bawa ke rumah sakit?" tawar Jongin. Baekhyun menggeleng menolaknya.

"Apa kau memaksakan untuk mengingat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, " _Eum_ , aku mencoba mengingat seseorang." Jawabnya lirih.

"Siapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Park Chanyeol.."

 _Deg..._

Hati Jongin bagaikan ditumbuk dengan batu besar. Seketika dadanya bergemuruh mendengar nama itu diucapkan Baekhyun. Jongin telah mengetahui semua tentang Baekhyun, bahkan siapa suaminya. Tetapi hal itu semakin menyakitkan ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan nama suaminya. Pikirannya melayang tak karuan. Sempat sekelebat pikiran tentang apakah Baekhyun akan kembali kepada suaminya setelah mengingat itu menyerang diotak Jongin. Namun setenang mungkin Jongin berusaha menghapus pikiran-pikiran itu. Baginya saat ini selama Baekhyun belum benar-benar ingat tentang siapa dirinya, sepenuhnya Baekhyun masih kekasihnya dan calon istrinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Berderet tanaman bunga tampak menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Tatapan matanya menyorot lembut kepada jejeran bunga yang tumbuh indah di sebuah taman kecil milik keluarga Jongin. Tangannya sesekali memetik daun-daun yang sedikit melayu agar tak mengurangi keindahan dari bunga itu. Bibirnya tak berhenti menyungging senyum dan bergumam lirih.

Sesaat ia membelai bunga-bunga itu, ia mulai mengajak bunga-bunga itu berbicara. Tampaknya Baekhyun sedang mencurahkah isi hatinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku bingung.." ucapnya diiringi senyum tipis.

"Sepertinya aku harus jujur saja, toh Jongin juga sudah tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya..."

Baekhyun berjongkok seraya tetap membelai bunga-bunga itu.

"Tapi... aku takut Jongin akan memutuskanku dan memintaku kembali kepadanya.." kali ini suara Baekhyun terdengar lebih parau dan tercekat.

"Aku tidak mau kembali kepada lelaki itu... Lelaki itu telah menyakitiku..."

 _Tess..._

Setetes air mata jatuh mengenai bunga yang tengah ia pegang.

"Aku..aku..tak mau tersakiti seperti dulu.. Aku ingin bahagia, aku ingin bahagia dengan Jongin.." ujarnya bersamaan dengan runtuhnya air dari sudut mata sipitnya.

"Hyemi-ya! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jongin tiba-tiba. Baekhyun menoleh kearah suara itu. "Hyemi-ya! Kau! Kau menangis?" tanyanya panik dengan segera ia mendekati Baekhyun dan menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya semakin khawatir. Tak menjawab Baekhyun malah memeluk Jongin dan menangis semakin keras.

"Aku takut...aku takut..." ucapnya lirih dalam tangisannya.

Jongin menyorot kedua mata sipit Baekhyun, "Kau takut apa Hyemi? Kau takut apa?"

"Aku takut..aku takut kau akan memutuskanku..aku takut kau akan meninggalkanku.."

"Kenapa aku seperti itu? kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Aku takut kau akan menyuruhku kembali setelah mengetahui semuanya. Aku takut Jongin.." ucapnya masih dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap sayang kristal kelam Baekhyun. Ia mengukir senyum untuk Baekhyun. "Hey, kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu? aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.. Aku tidak akan memutuskanmu.. Justru aku yang seharusnya takut kehilanganmu. Aku takut kau akan kembali keasalmu. Kau akan kembali kepada suamimu. Kau akan memutuskan hubungan kita.."

"Jongin.." panggil Baekhyun lirih.

"Aku yang takut Hyemi. Asal kau tahu, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sampai kapanpun.."

"Jongin..." Baekhyun menatap mata lembut Jongin. "Aku minta maaf.." ucapnya lalu menunduk.

"Hey, kenapa kau minta maaf?"

"Aku minta maaf..." ucapnya diiringi lelehan bening yang jatuh kembali.

Jongin semakin tak mengerti maksud dari permintaan maaf Baekhyun. "Kenapa kau minta maaf Hyemi-ya? kenapa?"

"Aku minta maaf, sebenarnya aku... aku... aku sudah mengingat semuanya sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu ditambah dengan kehadiran Kyungsoo semakin memperkuat ingatanku.." jawab Baekhyun lirih. Ia takut akan menyakiti Jongin.

"Kau mengingatnya? Kenapa kau tak bercerita kepadaku?" tanya Jongin sedikit kecewa, nada suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun karena ternyata Jongin tak marah kepadanya.

"Aku tidak mau pergi darimu. Aku tidak mau kau menyuruhku untuk kembali ke rumah. Aku tidak mau..." balas Baekhyun dengan suara bercampur sesenggukan.

"Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu pergi. Tapi kau memang harus bertemu keluargamu. Aku tidak mau keluargamu sedih kehilanganmu. Apalagi suamimu.." tanggap Jongin. Sesuatu sangat menyiksa Jongin ketika harus mengucapkan kata suami.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, "Tidak..tidak...tidak...aku tidak mau kembali ke rumah..aku tidak mau..."

"Kenapa?" Jongin memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mau pulang aku tidak mau.."

Saat itu juga, Baekhyun menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan. Ia menceritakan tentang ingatan-ingatannya yang mulai kembali lagi. Terutama tentang betapa sakitnya perlakuan sang suami kepadanya. Ia menceritakannya kepada Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menceritakan kehidupan rumah tangganya yang menyakitkan. Tidak ada yang ditutupi sama sekali. Alasan Baekhyun menutupi kebohongannya selama ini pun juga diungkapkan.

Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mau berpisah dari Jongin dan telah terlalu mencintai Jongin sehingga membuatnya tak sanggup mengaku kepada Jongin. Baekhyun memilih untuk tetap hidup sebagai Kim Hyemi bukan Byun Baekhyun. Ketika ditanya Jongin apakah ia akan meninggalkan Jongin dan kembali kepada suaminya dengan sangat tegas Baekhyun menjawab tidak akan kembali kepada suaminya. Ia tidak ingin tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kasih sayang yang ia rasakan dari Jongin. Ia tidak mau melepaskan orang yang begitu mencintainya. Baginya saat ini Jongin nomer satu, bukan yang lain bahkan kedua orang tuanya.

Baekhyun tak peduli bagaimana dengan Chanyeol nantinya. Ia tak memperdulikan itu. Jika memang nanti ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol kembali, ia akan meminta cerai kepada Chanyeol dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Jongin. Meskipun saat ini, Chanyeol merasa kehilangan atas dirinya. Merasakan perasaan yang sama dimilikinya saat dulu kepada Chanyeol. Hampir mengalami kegilaan atas menghilangnya ia. Tapi Baekhyun telah memutuskan untuk memilih hidup dengan Jongin menjadi istri Kim Jongin bukan kembali kepada Park Chanyeol.

Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol nantinya jika mengetahui keputusan Baekhyun? Entahlah! ini semua juga karena sikapnya sendiri...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Terima Kasih

.

.

Best Regards

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	7. Chapter 7

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keputusan Baekhyun untuk tetap menjadi Kim Hyemi dan tidak kembali kepada suaminya memberikan sedikit kelegaan bagi Jongin. Setidaknya ia tidak kehilangan Baekhyun setelah mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali ingatannya. Namun ia masih merasa gelisah dan khawatir kalau suatu saat suaminya akan menariknya kembali. Tapi, mendengar cerita Baekhyun bahwa selama ini Baekhyun tidak bahagia dengan suaminya sedikit meyakinkan Jongin akan keputusan Baekhyun. Ia yakin apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun akan ditepati Baekhyun.

Semua yang diinginkan Baekhyun untuk hidup bahagia dengan Jongin telah diceritakan kepada Do Kyungsoo. Semula Kyungsoo tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan seperti ini, mengingat hubungan sepasang suami istri itu sangat mesra dan bahagia. Namun setelah mendengar kisah hidup Baekhyun yang sebenarnya, membuat Kyungsoo panggilan akrab Do Kyungsoo mengijinkan dan mendukung apapun yang menjadi keputusan Baekhyun.

Suasana di ruang tengah keluarga Jongin sedikit mengharu biru, pasalnya Byun Baekhyun atau yang keluarga Jongin kenal sebagai Kim Hyemi sedang menceritakan kisah hidupnya. Dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyayanginya membuat Baekhyun semakin kuat dan yakin atas apa yang menjadi pilihannya. Ia akan tetap menikah dengan Jongin apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo terus memberikan dukungan kepada wanita yang disayanginya ini. Dielus punggung lebar Baekhyun untuk mengurangi beban yang ia rasakan. Tak jarang pula, pelukan diberikan kepada Baekhyun dengan hangat.

"Apapun yang akan kau lakukan aku dukung. Tapi bagaimana dengan suamimu? Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit hati-hati.

Baekhyun mendongak dari pelukan Kyungsoo, "Aku tak peduli dengannya Kyungsoo.. Biarkan saja.. Ini juga pasti yang dia inginkan.." jawab Baekhyun dengan tangisan yang tersisa.

"Baiklah... Kau harus kembali ke keluargamu. Setidaknya mintalah ijin kepada mereka.. pasti keluargamu mencarimu Baek.." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya.

Dapat dirasakan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. " _Eum_ , aku akan ke rumahku di Jeonju. Antarkan aku.. aku tidak tahu alamatnya.."

"Pasti.. Kita akan ke Jeonju bersama dengan Jongin dan Joonmyeon _oppa_. Sekalian kau kenalkan mereka kepada keluargamu..."

"Baiklah..." tanggap Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam pelukan Kyungsoo dengan erat sebagai pengganti kerinduan yang selama ini mereka pendam. Sedangkan Joonmyeon dan Jongin memberikan waktu kepada mereka untuk saling menyalurkan rasa rindu.

.

.

.

.

.

Lirih angin berhembus menemani sang mentari mewarnai pagi hari ini. Sepoinya membelai lembut kulit insan yang berjalan di setiap lorong jalan. Ditemani cahaya mentari yang mulai menghangat, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bersama keluarga Jongin mengendarai mobil menuju Kota Jeonju.

Di setiap jalan yang dilewati, mata sipit Baekhyun seolah tersihir oleh pemandangannya. Tatapannya tak lepas dari bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer rapi menghias kota. Sesekali bibirnya membentuk lengkungan tipis. Tak jarang pula gumamam terdengar lirih mengundang orang-orang di sekitarnya untuk saling memberi komentar.

Beberapa jam ditempuh hingga mobil mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah yang bisa dibilang mewah di antara rumah lainnya. Namun bangunan itu terkesan lama atau disebut bangunan tua. Meskipun begitu masih dapat dilihat jelas, rumah ini sangat terawat. Terbukti dengan berbagai tanaman bunga berjejer indah disana.

Sesaat Baekhyun terdiam, memperhatikan setiap sudut bangunan di depannya. Kepalanya berputar mencoba mengingat sesuatu. Tak lama, bibirnya membentuk senyum tipis penuh arti. Lantas ia menggandeng Jongin untuk masuk diikuti yang lainnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_.." Baekhyun menekan bel di sebelah pintu kayu itu berulang kali namun belum ada sahutan dari dalam. Lima menit sudah mereka berdiri disana. Kemudian terdengar suara dari lantai yang bersentuhan dengan sepatu. Benar saja, pintu itu terbuka setelahnya.

"Baekhyun _noona_..." serunya seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun tanpa meminta ijin lebih dulu. Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia mencoba memproses dan menebak siapa yang memeluknya.

" ...kau Byun Daehyun.." ujar Baekhyun dengan genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Sama dengan Baekhyun, Daehyun juga meneteskan air matanya. " _Noona_! kau kemana saja? aku merindukanmu..." ujar Daehyun masih tetap memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukannya lalu melepaskan dan memandang sayang wajah sang adik.

"Maafkan _noona_ Daehyun.. maafkan _noona_..." tukasnya tak mampu lagi membendung lelehan air hangat itu.

" _Noona_..." Keduanya larut dalam suasana haru. Saling berpelukan dan melepas rindu. Tak lupa Baekhyun memperkenalkan orang-orang yang bersamanya dan menemaninya saat itu.

Setelahnya, Daehyun mengerti semua yang terjadi. Baekhyun dan lainnya telah menceritakan apa yang terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Mengapa Baekhyun menghilang dan dimana selama ini Baekhyun berada. Bahkan alasan kenapa Baekhyun sampai nekat melakukan hal itu. Semua diceritakan kepada dongsaeng kesayangan Baekhyun.

Mendengar semua cerita Baekhyun membuat hati Daehyun mencelos. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka ternyata kehidupan _noona-_ nya sangatlah sulit. Rumah tangga yang ia pikir betapa menyenangkan kenyataannya tak seperti itu. Sangat menyayat hati siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia tak percaya. _Noona-_ nya, Byun Baekhyun sangat tegar dan mampu melewatinya selama tiga tahun tanpa sedikitpun mengeluh kepadanya.

" _Ahh_ , Terima Kasih hyung... Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Baekhyun _noona_ kembali tanpa bantuan kalian.." Ucap Daehyun seraya membungkukan badan dalam-dalam.

Jongin dan Joonmyeon tersenyum hangat. "Sama-sama."

"Dae... ada yang ingin _noona_ katakan.." Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam lalu menghempaskannya perlahan.

"Apa _noona_?" tanya Daehyun penasaran.

Sejenak Baekhyun menunduk lalu memandang lembut mata elang Daehyun. " _Noona_ akan meminta cerai dan menikah dengan Jongin."

Tampak keterkejutan tergambar di wajah Daehyun. " _Noona_ yakin akan melakukan itu?" tanya Daehyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sangat yakin. _Noona_ kembali karena itu.."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

Baekhyun membuang muka lalu menghela nafas berat. "Aku tak peduli dengan Chanyeol."

Mata elang Daehyun menangkap ekspresi kekecewaan dari wajah Baekhyun. Lantas ia tersenyum. " _Eum_ , aku akan mendukung apapun keputusanmu _noona_.." Daehyun memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Dae... terima kasih..." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan Daehyun. Ia bersyukur, sangat bersyukur memiliki adik yang peduli dengannya. Senyumnya perlahan mengembang di balik pelukan Daehyun.

Semuanya terasa begitu ringan untuk Baekhyun. Segala beban yang menggantung dipundaknya sedikit demi sedikit memudar. Senyumnya kembali terukir lebar, tulus dan tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan sesuatu. Melihat Baekhyun begitu bahagia membuat Jongin maupun yang lainnya senang.

Kebahagiaan Baekhyun muncul ketika ia telah mendapatkan ijin menikah dengan Jongin turun dari orang tuanya. Ya! Keluarga Baekhyun telah mengetahui semua. Semula orang tua Baekhyun menolak, namun dengan bantuan Daehyun sebagai saksi semakin memperkuat alasan Baekhyun dan akhirnya mendapatkan persetujuan. Tetapi, surat cerai masih belum ditangan. Ia harus menemui Chanyeol untuk bercerai.

Byun Baekhyun menolak untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Di pikirannya tak ingin dan tak berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia meminta Daehyun dan Kyungsoo mengurus perceraiannya. Walaupun seharusnya pihak bersangkutan sendiri yang mengurusnya. Ia tetap menolak untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Alasannya masih sama, sakit hati dan kebencian yang membumbung tinggi.

Tak mau menyakiti dan membuat Baekhyun semakin sakit, Daehyun dan Kyungsoo tak bisa menolak. Keduanya setuju untuk mengurus segala yang berkaitan dengan perceraian Baekhyun. Namun, Daehyun ingin memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Bagaimanapun Chanyeol suami Baekhyun dan ia juga tahu Chanyeol mati-matian mencari Baekhyun. Ada keyakinan jika saat ini Chanyeol mulai mencintai Baekhyun. Sehingga ia mencoba untuk menelpon Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun.

Untuk sesaat Daehyun memperhatikan kamar Baekhyun, sepertinya Baekhyun dan Jongin telah tertidur. Tak didengar lagi suara-suara percakapan yang ia dengar sebelumnya. Lantas ia menekan beberapa tombol diponselnya dan mendekatkannya ketelinga. Tak berapa lama sambungan itu diterima.

" _Eoh_ , Chanyeol _hyung_! ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.."

" _Apa?"_ tanya Chanyeol dari seberang.

"Kalau kau bisa, datanglah ke Jeonju besok!"

" _Untuk apa?"_ suara Chanyeol terdengar penasaran dan bingung.

"Baekhyun _noona_ kembali..." ujarnya pelan.

" _Apa kau bilang Baekhyun kembali? Oke aku akan kesana malam ini..."_ jawab Chanyeol terburu lalu terdengar sambungan itu terputus.

" _Hyung_.. _.ya_! _hyung_... _hyung_..." Daehyun melihat ponselnya.

" _Aisshhh_... Chanyeol _hyung_.." keluhnya setelah mengetahui teleponnya telah diputus.

Lantas ia kembali kedalam kamar. Berharap Chanyeol tidak akan nekat menerobos malam untuk bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Karena sekarang telah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Sangat berbahaya jika Chanyeol sampai nekat mengendarai mobil seorang diri dari Seoul ke Jeonju yang membutuhkan waktu cukup lama.

.

.

.

.

Mendengar kabar dari Daehyun bahwa Baekhyun telah kembali membuatnya tak karuan. Ia berpikir harus segera sampai di Kota Jeonju dan bertemu dengan sosok yang disayanginya. Sayang? Benar, Chanyeol mulai menumbuhkan rasa sayang dan cinta kepada Baekhyun. Semenjak kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol sadar betapa Baekhyun mencintainya dan betapa bodohnya ia menyakiti Baekhyun.

Sebentar ia mengambil kunci dan hendak masuk kedalam mobil. Namun terhenti, ia berpikir jika berkendara sendiri malam-malam akan sangat membahayakan. Lantas ia menelpon Ilhoon untuk menemaninya. Tak butuh waktu yang lama, Ilhoon telah berada di hadapan Chanyeol dengan posisi siap untuk diajak melakukan perjalanan jauh. Kemudian keduanya masuk mobil dan berangkat ke Jeonju.

Sama halnya saat Chanyeol dan Ilhoon berangkat ke Kota Cheongjoo. Kali ini kecepatan Chanyeol juga tak tanggung-tanggung cepatnya. Lebih cepat daripada saat itu. Lagi-lagi Ilhoon merasa dia sedang naik pesawat tempur. Ilhoon tak merasa aneh karena memang kabar Baekhyun ini benar bukan sekedar mereka-reka.

Pukul 5 pagi, mentari seolah masih enggan bertemu dengan makhluk-makhuk di bumi. Semburatnya tak menampak di antara basahnya bekas embun malam tadi. Dingin, masih dingin. Membuat siapa saja malas untuk bangkit dari indahnya mimpi. Sama halnya dengan Baekhyun, ia masih terlelap dalam pelukan Jongin.

Beruntung Daehyun sudah membuka mata dan berjaga di ruang tengah. Di temani Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo yang secara kebetulan juga sudah bangun. Daehyun bangun lebih awal karena mengantisipasi kedatangan Chanyeol yang ditebaknya akan membuat kegaduhan. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian kedua sosok itu datang dengan wajah sulit diartikan.

"Mana Baekhyun? mana Baekhyun? aku ingin bertemu dengannya.." seru Chanyeol seakan tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Ilhoon menahan tubuh Chanyeol agar tak terlalu berbuat brutal.

"Baekhyun _noona_ masih tidur.." balas Daehyun datar. Sedikit kebencian menyelimuti Daehyun ketika melihat wajah tak berdosa Chanyeol.

Chanyeol akan berlari ke kamar Baekhyun namun ditahan oleh Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo. "Jangan kesana!" pekik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ke kamar istriku?" protes Chanyeol.

 _Plaakk..._

Satu tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chanyeol. Sambutan dan hadiah dari Daehyun meski telat. Daehyun sangat tidak suka mendengar Chanyeol menyebut Baekhyun sebagai istrinya setelah ia tahu bagaimana aslinya Chanyeol.

" _Yaa_! Kenapa kau menamparku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan emosi yang tak terkontrol. Ia sudah terlalu marah. Ia bingung, ia disuruh datang kesini tapi tak diijinkan melihat Baekhyun. Malah mendapatkan tamparan dari Daehyun.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Ini sebagai imbalan dari kelakuanmu. Ini bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan apa yang selama ini kau lakukan terhadap Baekhyun _noona_.." balas Daehyun dengan nada menahan emosi.

Sejenak Chanyeol tampak terkesiap dengan jawaban Daehyun. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Apa mau aku tampar lagi?"

"Kau bicara apa?" Chanyeol semakin tak paham dengan kata-kata Daehyun.

"Kau tahu kenapa Baekhyun _noona_ menghilang selama ini?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada sinis. Sungguh saat itu, yang berada di hadapan Chanyeol seperti bukan Daehyun.

"Apa?"

Daehyun memutar bola matanya lalu berdecih, "Dia mencoba bunuh diri gara-gara tidak tahan dengan kelakuanmu!"

 _Blaarrr..._

Hati Chanyeol hancur seketika mendengar jawaban dari bibir tipis Daehyun. Bagaikan dihantam ribuan kerikil-kerikil tajam. Darahnya mendesir, dadanya sesak. Nafasnya terasa terhenti saat itu juga. Tanpa ia sadari, lelehan air bening menerobos dari pelupuk matanya. Ia tak menyangka, Baekhyun nekat bunuh diri.

"Kau tahu? Untung saja Baekhyun _noona_ masih ada yang menolong. Kalau tidak? Tidak akan mungkin kau bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.."

Lagi, kali ini hati Chanyeol benar-benar hancur. Dadanya bertambah sesak. Sebuah pedang tajam seolah menusuknya saat itu juga. Ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya seakan-akan melemas kehilangan semua energinya. Tangannya memukul-mukul dada kirinya dan meremas kemudian. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras dan deras.

Pikirannya dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya dan rasa bersalah yang sangat dalam. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari sejak dulu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak berpikir jika Baekhyun akan melakukan hal itu? Hampir saja ia membunuh orang yang ia sayangi. Hampir saja ia tak bisa bertemu kembali dan mengucapkan maaf. Maaf? Lantas ia bangkit dan berlari kearah kamar Baekhyun.

" _Yaa_! Kau mau kemana..." Daehyun menarik tangan Chanyeol.

Dalam tangisannya ia berkata. "A..aku..aku harus bertemu Baekhyun! aku harus minta maaf kepadanya.. aku harus.."

Daehyun mendengus, "Semudah itu? O o o o, enak sekali kau _hyung_! Kau tak pernah tahu bagaimana penderitaan Baekhyun _noona_. Dan sekarang? Kau mau minta maaf?" tatapan sinis Daehyun terlihat seperti hendak memakan Chanyeol.

"Aku..aku memang salah.. tapi aku mohon.. maafkan aku.." ujar Chanyeol penuh sesal. Memang semua ini kesalahannya dan tidak ada lagi yang perlu ditampik. Akan sia-sia saja jika ia mengelak. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Baekhyun.

Sedikit terpancar tatapan sinis bercampur pilu dari kedua mata Daehyun sebelum ia mengijinkan Chanyeol. "Baiklah sekarang aku mengijinkan hyung untuk bertemu Baekhyun _noona_. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau apa yang kau lihat semakin membuatmu sakit."

Tak memperdulikan apa yang dikatakan Daehyun ia segera melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun diikuti Ilhoon dan yang lainnya. Ia membuka kenop pintu kayu itu dengan kasar.

"Baekhyun... Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol dengan tak sabaran. Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat ada sosok lain yang tengah memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." Chanyeol mendekat.

Mendengar keributan yang dibuat Chanyeol, Jongin terbangun dan diikuti Baekhyun. Namun, ekspresi ketakutan begitu terlihat di wajah Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kau...kau siapa berani-beraninya tidur dengan istriku..." pekik Chanyeol penuh amarah saat melihat Jongin terbangun di sebelah Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung memukul wajah Jongin tanpa ampun. Jongin yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menahan sakit ketika pukulan Chanyeol tepat mengenai pipinya.

Chanyeol masih gelap mata. Ia hendak memukul kembali Jongin, namun dapat ditangkis oleh Jongin. Hal itu semakin membuat Chanyeol brutal.

"Kau siapa? Beraninya menyentuh Baekhyun?"

Daehyun melerai dan menahan tangan Chanyeol yang hendak memukul lagi.

" _Hyung_! hentikan tingkah konyolmu ini.." teriak Daehyun.

Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam Daehyun, sekilas ia melirik wajah Baekhyun yang menunduk dan Jongin secara bergantian. "Apa ini Daehyun? ini apa?"

"Dia calon suami Baekhyun _noona_.." jawab Daehyun dingin.

"Kau bilang apa? Calon suami? _Yaa_!" Chanyeol mendekat kearah Jongin. Tangannya mengepal siap untuk melayangkan pukulan kembali. Belum sempat pukulan itu membiru di pipi Jongin, teriakan keras terdengar dari Baekhyun.

"Hentikaan... Byun Daehyun, bawa orang ini keluar! Aku tidak mau melihatnyaa.." pekik Baekhyun dengan nada tercekat. Setelahnya, air mata mengalir dari sudut mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol terhenyak mendengar pekikan Baekhyun, detik berikutnya ia mendekat ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek... ini aku Chanyeol Baek... Ini aku Chanyeol... aku minta maaf Baek... aku minta maaf... " ucap Chanyeol memelas. Tatapannya tampak sangat menyedihkan.

Raut muka Baekhyun berubah ketakutan, saat Chanyeol mendekat, ia mundur dan memeluk Jongin.

"Baek... Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Chanyeol ikut menitikkan air mata melihat Baekhyun menjauhinya.

"Baek... maafkan aku..Baek..."

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin semakin erat seraya berucap lirih. "Pergi kau Park Chanyeol. Aku benci melihatmu.. Aku benci.. Pergi kau Park Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol tak menyerah, ia mencoba memegang Baekhyun namun ditampik Baekhyun dengan kasar.

"Park Chanyeol-sshi... Saya mohon dengan sangat jauhi Kim Hyemi sekarang.." pinta Jongin penuh harap.

"Siapa? Kim Hyemi? Dia Baekhyun.. Byun Baekhyun... bukan Park Baekhyun.." bantah Chanyeol..

Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan Jongin. Tak mau ia menatap wajah memilukan dari Chanyeol.

"Baek... aku mohon..." Chanyeol bersimpuh didepan Baekhyun dan Jongin. Bagaimanapun dan apapun yang dilakukan Chanyeol tak membuat Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya. Paham dengan Baekhyun yang ketakutan dan merasa benci atas kehadiran Chanyeol, Jongin mengajak Baekhyun keluar ruangan diikuti yang lain.

Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan tangisan tak mempercayai apa yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini. Ia sangat terpukul dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Baekhyun terhadapnya. Sontak tubuhnya terjatuh dan memukul-mukul lantai dengan mengucap nama Baekhyun berulang-ulang.

"Baekhyun,... aku minta maaf... aku minta maaf..."

.

.

.

.

" _Baekhyun... Jangan pergi... Jangan tinggalkan aku..."_

Suara itu mengalun pelan dalam sela-sela tidurnya. Kedua matanya menutup rapat, namun bibirnya tak berhenti berucap.

" _Baek... Aku mohon maafkan aku..."_

Tubuhnya menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Seakan sesuatu menyentuh kasar kulitnya. Nafas memburu dari hidungnya. Terkadang lebih dari sekali terdengar tersengal-sengal.

" _Aku salah... Aku mohon maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu..."_

Saat ini suara itu, diiringi sesenggukan dengan nada terbata. Terbaca jelas bahwa sang pemilik tengah menangis.

" _Aku mencintaimu... Aku mencintaimu Baek..."_

Sungguh, siapapun yang mendengar atau melihatnya akan sangat merasa miris. Lelaki ini, lelaki ini terlihar begitu menyedihkan. Dalam tidur yang seharusnya menenangkan ia malah menderita kesakitan yang luar biasa. Baginya, ini kali pertama ia mendapatkan pesakitan yang begitu menyiksa. Mengguratkan segala macam luka yang beradu dalam satu jiwa. Untuk ditanggung dan dinikmati sendiri.

Sosok di sebelahnya hanya menatap miris lelaki ini. Ia tak tega melihatnya begitu tersiksa. Kali pertama lelaki ini tampak begitu memprihatinkan di matanya. Wibawa dan kharisma yang selama ini dibangun seolah menguap saat itu juga.

"Chanyeol _hyung_... Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya mencoba membangunkannya. Wajahnya mengalirkan keringat dingin perlahan. Sedikit hati-hati ia mengusap keringat itu.

Lelaki itu tak menjawabnya, hanya desahan kecil yang merespon sentuhan itu. Bibirnya belum menutup sempurnya. Setengah terbuka layaknya hendak mengumandangkan sesuatu.

" _Baek... Jangan tinggalkan aku... Aku mohon maafkan aku... Aku mencintaimu..."_

Lagi-lagi pernyataan itu lolos berulang dari bibir tebalnya. Membuat sosok di sebelahnya semakin khawatir.

"Chanyeol _hyung_... Bangunlah... Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lagi. Gerakan tangannya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Mengharapkan lelaki itu terbangun dari igauan-igauannya.

Beberapa menit terlewati dengan igauan setia mengalun dari sayup-sayup suara berat Chanyeol. Tidurnya tetap tak tenang. Tubuhnya tak mampu berdiam damai. Wajahnya semakin mengalirkan keringat dingin. Kecemasan dalam diri Ilhoon tak terbendungkan lagi. Lantas tangannya menggerakkan tubuh Chanyeol lebih kuat.

" _Hyung..._ Bangunlaah..." seru Ilhoon dengan nada cemas.

" _Hyung_..."

Beruntung seruannya kali ini diterima gendang telinga Chanyeol. Detik selanjutnya lelaki itu membuka sedikit matanya. Lalu mengerjap pelan. Sorot pilu dari kedua mata Chanyeol menatap lembut Ilhoon penuh tanya.

"Bangunlah _hyung._.. Kau menggigau dari tadi." Ucap Ilhoon seraya mengusap keringat di dahi Chanyeol.

"Ilhoon-ah..." suara serak Chanyeol memanggil Ilhoon.

" _Eum_?"

Chanyeol membuka selimut yang membungkusnya. Lalu bangkit dan terduduk di hadapan Ilhoon.

"Aku melihat Baekhyun meninggalkanku.." jawabnya lirih.

Dahi Ilhoon berkerut, nafasnya menghembus berat. " _Hyung_..."

"Dia akan pergi jauh Ilhoon... Dia tidak ingin tinggal denganku lagi..." kali ini, tetes tetes embun jatuh dari kristal kelamnya.

Hanya melihatnya seperti ini membuat Ilhoon begitu merasakan apa yang dialami Chanyeol. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bagaimana rasanya. Saat-saat bersama Chanyeol dalam mencari Baekhyun, meneriaki nama Baekhyun, bersusah payah agar bisa bertemu Baekhyun sekilas terlintas dipikirannya. Namun sekarang, disaat Chanyeol telah menemukan Baekhyun keadaan seakan membencinya. Tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Chanyeol ditolak mentah-mentah dari hadapan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia dapat mengetahui jelas dari wajah Baekhyun jika _noona_ satunya itu benar-benar membenci Chanyeol. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Pertanyaan itu masih belum terjawabkan oleh waktu. Keduanya masih belum mengetahui yang sesungguhnya. Hanya beberapa penggal kata yang terucap atau sengaja dilontarkankan dari bibir tipis Daehyun.

"Aku sangat takut Baekhyun meninggalkanku..." ucapnya lagi. Ilhoon tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia hanya mengusap lembut punggung Chanyeol. Berusaha mengurangi sedikit beban yang ia rasakan.

"Sabarlah _hyung_... Mungkin ada alasan kenapa Baekhyun _noona_ seperti ini..." tukas Ilhoon hati-hati. Takut akan menyakiti lelaki lemah di depannya ini.

"Tapi Ilhoon... itu sangat nyata... Aku melihat sendiri..."

" _Hyung_..." Ilhoon memeluk tubuh Chanyeol memberikan kesempatan Chanyeol untuk menangis. "Itu hanya mimpi.. Itu semua karena ketakutanmu... Sekarang tidurlah kembali _hyung_..."

Chanyeol tak menjawab, tangisannya terdengar semakin menggema dipundak Ilhoon. Tangan Ilhoon masih mengusap-usap punggung lebarnya.

Lama dalam posisi tersebut, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Ilhoon. Dirinya lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Hatinya tak bergemuruh seperti tadi.

"Sekarang tidurlah _hyung_... Kau sangat kelelahan, istirahatlah.."

Ia mengangguk lalu membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Ilhoon dengan lembut menyelimuti tubuh Chanyeol. Mata teduhnya memandang sendu Chanyeol. Kalau memang sanggup ia membantu Chanyeol menanggung ini, ia akan senang hati membantu. Tapi, ia tak mampu. Hanya ucapan dan belaian saja yang dapat ia berikan.

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tertekan. Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini akan terjadi kepada dirinya. Tak ada sedikitpun pikiran tentang hal ini. Semuanya terjadi diluar kemampuan Chanyeol. Hati Chanyeol menjerit. Lelehan air matanya masih tersisa. Pikirannya berputar tak menentu. Ia sadar, ia merasakan. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya ketika ia dulu memperlakukan Baekhyun. Jauh lebih parah daripada apa yang Baekhyun berikan kepadanya saat ini.

Keheningan malam mulai membawa Chanyeol kembali terlelap. Tak ada lagi igauan yang mengudara diantara sayup-sayup angin yang mencoba merangsek melalui celah jendela. Ilhoon menarik ujung bibirnya lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Detik-detik kemudian, keduanya lelap arungan mimpi di malam yang dingin.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Dolo wie yeogin runway  
nal balaboneun nun sog milky way  
Just love me right (aha!)  
Baby love me right (aha!)_

Dentuman musik yang lumayan keras itu mengetuk indera pendengaran Chanyeol. Sebentar ia merasakan pusing di kepalanya. Lantas ia menggelengkan kepala dan mengerjab pelan kedua kelopak matanya. Langkahnya sempoyongan bangkit dari tempat tidur. Sekilas ia melirik _space_ di tempat tidur itu. Ternyata Jung Ilhoon lebih dulu bangun.

Kakinya bergerak keluar kamar. Untuk sesaat pandangannya beredar. Berharap sosok itu tertangkap lensa beningnya. Kemudian, sosok itu tertangkap. Namun, semakin membuatnya sakit. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum miring.

"Pagi... apa tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa seseorang saat Chanyeol tiba di depan meja makan. Tatapannya terpaku pada dua sosok yang tengah bercanda seraya menikmati makanan di ruang tengah.

"Apa kau sakit? Sepertinya kau tak sehat.." tanyanya lagi setelah ia tak mendapatkan jawaban yang pertama.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Sesaat matanya memicing. Ia tampak seperti berpikir. " _Eung_ , apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit ragu.

Seseorang itu melongo dan menampangkan wajah berpikir. " _Eoh_? _Eung_..." beberapa detik ia berpikir lalu berkata, " _Ahh_... iya, aku pernah menabrakmu di Cheongjoo. Tunggu, kau pernah ke Cheongjoo?"

"Benar, kau orang itu... iya aku pernah ke Cheongjoo mencari Baekhyun.." Chanyeol meneguk minuman yang ia pegang. "Jadi... waktu kau berteriak Hyemi... dia adalah Baekhyun? Baekhyun benar-benar di Cheongjoo saat itu?"

Seseorang itu yang tak lain adalah Joonmyeon tersenyum, "Sepertinya ada yang perlu kau dengarkan."

" _Eum_ , aku memang harus mendengarkan cerita darimu.."

Joonmyeon mengajak Chanyeol untuk mendengarkan ceritanya ditempat makan seraya menikmati makan paginya. Bibir tipis Joonmyeon mulai mengocehkan semua kejadian-kejadian yang menimpa Baekhyun.

"Kim Hyemi..." sebentar Joonmyeon menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. "Aku menemukannya ketika hendak membuang sampah. Aku kaget waktu itu.."

Dada Chanyeol mulai bergemuruh. Telinganya masih mendengar untaian kata yang berhamburan dari bibir Joonmyeon.

"Dia sempat koma selama seminggu, sebelum akhirnya sadar dan ternyata Hyemi hilang ingatan. Makanya aku dan Jongin memanggilnya Kim Hyemi."

Dua kalimat itu membuat hati Chanyeol semakin perih. Dengan nada tercekat ia mulai bertanya. "Apa.. Baekhyun tak mengingatku saat itu?"

Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Jangankan engkau, nama dan darimana asalnya saja Hyemi lupa. Lama kelamaan ia mulai meningat tapi..." Joonmyeon menggantungkan kata-katanya.

"Apa? Tapi apa?" tanya Chanyeol terpancing.

"Hyemi pernah berkata ia tak mau kembali kekehidupan yang sebenarnya. Dia ingin tetap sebagai Kim Hyemi hingga ia ingin menikah dengan Jongin.."

Apa yang sedang didengarkan Chanyeol? Sangat menyakitkan baginya. Baru kali ini ia benar-benar mendengar kisah hidup Baekhyun yang sebenarnya.

Bibir tipis Joonmyeon tak berhenti mengoceh, menceritakan kepada Chanyeol tentang apa yang telah terjadi kepada Baekhyun. Bagaimana dia mengenal Baekhyun, bagaimana Baekhyun hidup selama ini, bagaimana Baekhyun berjuang dalam mengingat siapa dirinya. Serta bagaimana Baekhyun mampu jatuh cinta kepada Jongin. Semuanya bagaikan bambu runcing yang siap menusuk dada Chanyeol. Hatinya mencelos berulang kali, dadanya bergemuruh seketika. Pikirannya tak karuan. Bahkan telinganya seolah ingin menuli tak mau mendengar cerita tentang Baekhyun yang semakin lama semakin menyayat hatinya.

Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia sedang mencoba menetralisir nafas yang sepertinya akan berhenti saat itu juga. Dengan suara parau ia berucap. " _Ahh_ , jadi seperti itu..." suaranya bergetar. Kelopak matanya mengerjab berulang kali.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Joonmyeon memastikan. Tangannya menyentuk pundak Chanyeol.

Sekilas ia mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih atas bantuanmu dan kesediaanmu merawat Baekhyun selama ini. Sungguh, aku baru menyadari kalau aku bukan suami yang baik..." tak mampu menahan, titik-titik air hangat turun perlahan dari kedua mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menunduk, berusaha menutupi tangisannya.

"Aku cukup senang bisa bersama Baekhyun... _Eum_ , sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu. Aku sarankan jangan kau dekati Baekhyun dulu, dia masih butuh waktu untuk membuat dirinya mau bertemu denganmu." Ucap Joonmyeon sebelum meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia dalam tangisannya.

Benar-benar Chanyeol merasa sangat bersalah, ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan konstan. Air matanya turun semakin deras dan deras. Pikirannya kacau, kalut. Rasa bersalah, penyesalan, kecewa dan semuanya berputar, bercampur aduk siap untuk menumpahi rasa senang Chanyeol. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia, betapa kejamnya dia, betapa teganya dia.

Sekarang ia tahu dan menyadari kenapa Baekhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Memang semua adalah kesalahannya, tak ada yang perlu lagi dipertanyakan. Cerita dan penjelasan dari Joonmyeon merupakan jawaban dari segala pertanyaan yang berkecambuk dikepala Chanyeol tentang alasan Baekhyun bersikap seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

Siluet kuning tercipta dari mentari senja merebak diantara jejeran bunga yang bermekaran. Siulan riang unggas-unggas kecil sesekali menemani sang mentari mengisi senja yang akan menghilang. Bunga-bunga cantik tumbuh segar mengundang sosok manis itu mendekat. Terlihat sekilas lengkungan tipis tercipta ketika mata kecilnya memandang sayang tumbuhan itu.

" _Oh_ , Baekhyun _noona_! apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Ia menoleh, bibirnya tertarik saat melihat sosok yang memanggilnya.

Tak menunggu waktu lama, ia memeluk sosok itu. " _Ahh_ , Ilhoonie... Aku merindukanmu.." alih-alih menjawab pertanyaannya ia malah melontarkan kalimat yang membuat sosok bernama Ilhoon itu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu _noona_..."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya lalu menatap lembut wajah Ilhoon. "Apa kau bertambah dewasa? Ku perhatikan penampilanmu sedikit berbeda." Tukas Baekhyun dengan sedikit menggoda.

" _Ahh noona_... Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.." Ilhoon kembali memeluk Baekhyun.

"Aku juga merindukan adik kecilku ini..."

Mereka masih berpelukan, hingga seseorang menegurnya..

" _Aigoo_ , apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Membuatku cemburu saja.." ujar Jongin dengan nada bercanda. Baekhyun melepas pelukan Ilhoon lalu tersenyum untuk Jongin.

"Jongin hyung, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih.." ujar Ilhoon semangat.

Jongin hanya menautkan alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Karena _hyung_ telah merawat _noona_ manisku ini... Apa Baekhyun _noona_ merepotkanmu?" jawab Ilhoon sontak membuat Jongin tertawa. Berbeda dengan Jongin, Baekhyun memukul kecil lengan Ilhoon.

"Hahahaha, tenang... _Noona-_ mu baik-baik saja dan sama sekali tidak merepotkanku.." senyum mengembang diwajah Jongin kemudian.

" _Oh_ ya, apa kalian benar-benar akan menikah?" pertanyaan ini, sebenarnya ragu untuk ditanyakan. Namun, Ilhoon penasaran dengan kesimpangsiuran dari apa yang ia dengar.

Sejenak, Baekhyun mengukir senyum dan mengusap lembut surai coklat Ilhoon. Ia mengangguk.

" _Eum_ , _Noona_ akan menikah dengan Jongin. Apa kau tak akan merestui?"

Ilhoon menggeleng, "Aku akan merestuimu. Asal _noona_ manisku ini bahagia.." jawabnya disusul kekehan dari bibir tebal Ilhoon.

"Terima kasih Ilhoon.." ucap Jongin.

Diiringi silauan mentari senja yang sedikit demi sedikit menghilang, ketiganya tertawa bersama. Saling bercanda dan berbagi cerita menarik. Tanpa menyadari satu sosok tengah tersenyum getir melihat pemandangan yang tertangkap bola beningnya.

Tak ingin merusak suasana bahagia yang terlihat dimatanya, ia berbalik. Tapi, bukan ini keinginannya. Masih ada rasa yang kuat untuk mendekat, menyapa sosok itu. Walaupun ragu, ia kembali berputar dan melangkah kearah mereka.

Seperti apa yang ia duga sebelumnya, Baekhyun membuang pandangannya ketika ia tepat didepannya.

"Baekhyun..." Sapanya lirih.. Ia berjongkok, menyamakan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Ia mencoba memegang tangan Baekhyun namun ditampik Baekhyun. "Aku..aku minta maaf..." ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

Tak menjawab, Baekhyun berdiri dan hendak beranjak.

"Baek..." Ia menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol... Aku tidak mau berbicara denganmu..." serunya semakin dingin. Tergambar jelas betapa bencinya Baekhyun kepada sosok yang bersimpuh didepannya. Ia tahu akan seperti ini ia tahu. Tapi, ia tak mau menyerah.

"Baek..."

Kali ini Jongin turun tangan, ia melepas tangan Chanyeol dari tangan Baekhyun. Ia memberi kode kepada Ilhoon untuk membawa Baekhyun masuk kedalam rumah.

Tangan Chanyeol masih ingin meraih Baekhyun. Namun Jongin mencegahnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa begitu besar rasa benci Baekhyun kepadaku?" tanyanya kepada Jongin.

Jongin melengkungkan bibir tipis. "Dia masih _shock_ , dia tidak membencimu. Dia hanya butuh waktu tanpamu.." jawabnya kemudian meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berjongkok lemas. Rasanya, semua energi yang ada hilang saat itu juga. Ia sendiri, dengan air mata yang masih terjun dari matanya.

Lama Chanyeol menangis sendiri di dalam taman, ia memutuskan untuk kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagaimanapun angin malam mengoyak tubuhnya. Seolah angin siap untuk menghempaskan Chanyeol semakin dalam dan dalam lagi. Tubuhnya telah lelah dengan apa yang menimpanya, namun angin seakan buta tak mau berbaik hati untuk memakluminya.

Langkahnya gontai menapak di setiap ubin putih dingin. Pandangannya kembali pilu, dadanya kembali mendesir saat dua sosok itu bermain cinta dihadapannya. Bukan, bukan dihadapannya. Hanya saja ia tak sengaja melihat. Lantas ia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum. Ingin segera ia menghilangkan semua kegelisahan dan kesakitan hatinya dengan segelas air minum.

 _Sungan heart attack i siganui kkeut_  
 _Nal apdohaneun sesang gajang hwangholhan neukkimui heart attack  
I sumi meojeodo joheul mankeum neon gakkawo_

" _Eoh_ , Luhanie ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah menjawab panggilan masuk yang ia terima.

" _Ada yang ingin aku beri tahu kepadamu.."_ suara dari seberang terdengar ceria, berbeda dengan Chanyeol disini.

"Apa?"

" _Aku hamil Chanyeol... Aku hamil... Hamil anakmu..."_ jawabnya riang.

"Apa? Kau? Kau hamil? Benar?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada yang sulit diartikan. Apa yang harus diekspresikan Chanyeol? Senang? Sedih? Bahagia? Tak percaya? Kecewa? Apa? Ia bingung harus bereskpresi bagaimana.

" _Yaa... Chanyeolie.. Apa kau tak suka aku hamil?"_ nadanya berubah sedih dan kecewa.

" _Ah_..ti..tidak... Bagaimana kau bisa hamil?" Chanyeol masih mengucapkan dengan nada sulit diartikan.

" _Kau bagaimana sih Chanyeol. Kau tak ingat apa yang kau lakukan tiga bulan lalu? Aku sudah hamil hampir dulan yang lalu..."_

" _Ah_..." Chanyeol mengingatnya...

" _Chanyeol..."_

Tak mau mendengar kenyataan yang pahit baginya, ia menutup telepon dari Luhan. Seperti apa perasaan Chanyeol? Pikirannya tak karuan. Kenapa di saat ia sedang berjuang untuk bisa kembali dengan Baekhyun malah ada satu hambatan? Siapa yang harus disalahkan disini? Siapa? Ia menjawab, yang pantas disalahkan adalah ia sendiri. Ini semua kesalahannya. Bukan salah Baekhyun membencinya karena memang kelakuan Chanyeol yang menyakitkannya. Bukan salah Luhan mengandung karena Chanyeol memang pernah melakukan itu dan itu bukan sekali saja.

Kepala Chanyeol begitu berat sekali. Ia pusing, ia pening, ia setress dan lain sebagainya. Sungguh, ia tak mampu berpikir jernih. Semua ketakutan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, rasa bersalah bercampur baur menjadi satu. Semuanya siap membunuh Chanyeol. Perasaannya seperti dirajang, dihancurkan. Kembali air matanya mengalir, meratapi apa yang selama ini ia lakukan. Ia sangat sangat menyesal.

Keberadaan Chanyeol didapur ternyata diketahui Baekhyun, tak sengaja ia mendengar percakapan Chanyeol dengan Luhan. Seulas senyum tipis tercetak diwajah manisnya.

"Kau akan bahagia dengannya Chanyeol... Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Mind to review?

Aku akan update 3 chapter sekaligus sebagai tanda maaf..

Oh ya, bagi yang gak suka sama FF ini silahkan tinggalkan FF ini. Saya membagikan FF ini bagi mereka yang mau saja..

Terima kasih atas perhatian dan dukungannya..

Maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu..

.

.

.

.Best Regards.

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	8. Chapter 8

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gesipitn di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sakit... Perih... Pahit..._

Apapun itu berada dalam satu ruang di hati Chanyeol. _Mereka_ tertawa. _Mereka_ mengejek. _Mereka_ mencibir. _Mereka_ seakan tak memperdulikan Chanyeol. Semua perasaan itu saling tertawa dan mencibir Chanyeol. Tak ada satu perasaan damai dalam hati Chanyeol. Tak ada, bahkan perasaan tenang nampaknya enggan untuk mendekat.

Hatinya semakin berantakan ketika orang tuanya menelpon untuk segera mengurus perceraiannya dengan Baekhyun. Ya! Orang tua Baekhyun telah memberi tahukan itu kepada orang tua Chanyeol. Bisa ditebak apa yang terjadi kepada Chanyeol. Ayah Chanyeol benar-benar murka kepada Chanyeol. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan memiliki anak seperti itu. Sempat sang ayah hendak mengusirnya dari keluarga Park, tetapi ibu Chanyeol membela. Akhirnya Chanyeol diberikan kesempatan dengan menceraikan Baekhyun dan berjanji tidak akan menyakiti siapapun nantinya.

Tak sanggup menolak lagi keinginan orangtua, Chanyeol hanya menurut saja. Mungkin ini memang jalan yang terbaik untuknya. Terlalu kejam kalau ia egois tetap mempertahankan Baekhyun hidup dengannya. Walaupun di dalam hati Chanyeol ia tak mau melepaskan Baekhyun. Ia tak rela memberikan Baekhyun kepada laki-laki itu. Ia tak mau. Yang ia inginkan adalah memperbaiki semua yang telah ia lakukan kepada Baekhyun.

Pandangannya kosong, menatap diam objek tak bergerak di depannya. Seolah tersihir, lensanya tak teralihkan dari sana. Tanpa ekspresi ia memainkan ponsel ditangannya.

" _Hyung_.. apa kau sudah makan?"

" _Euh_?" ia terlonjak kaget ketika sebuah suara menyentuhnya. " _Ah_ , aku sudah makan Ilhoon.."

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke Seoul _hyung_? aku akan pulang nanti malam. Besok aku harus kuliah."

Lelaki di hadapan Ilhoon hanya mendesah pelan, "Aku juga akan pulang nanti malam. Aku harus mengurus perceraianku dengan Baekhyun dan aku harus menjenguk Luhan..." jawabnya lirih.

" _Hyung_..." Ilhoon menyentuh pundak Chanyeol. "Yang sabar... _eum_ , Luhan _noona_ sakit?"

"Tidak.." Chanyeol menarik nafasnya. "Dia sedang hamil dan memintaku pulang..." jawaban itu terdengar seperti tak ingin diucapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Ilhoon mengerti, ia hanya bisa memberikan semangat kepada Chanyeol.

Seperti paham bahwa Chanyeol butuh waktu sendiri ia meninggalkannya. Ilhoon masuk ke dalam kamar dengan tangan membawa jatah makannya. Sedang Chanyeol masih terdiam di ruang makan.

Tak lama, Jongin masuk kedalam ruang makan hendak mengambil makan. Ia melihat Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat memprihatinkan. Ia tersenyum menyapa Chanyeol sebelum kembali kekamar. Saat hendak pergi, Chanyeol menarik tangannya.

"Jongin-sshi... Aku ingin bicara denganmu..."

Jongin berbalik, ia memicingkan matanya. " _Eum_ , ada apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Baekhyun? Hyemi? _Eum_ , aku sangat mencintainya. _Ah_ , aku minta maaf kalau aku lancang mencintai istrimu..."

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. "Aku berterima kasih kepadamu. Mau merawat Baekhyun hingga mencintaimu. Sepertinya, kau jauh lebih baik daripada aku.."

"Chanyeol-sshi... Apa kau juga mencintai Hyemi? _Ah_ Baekhyun maksudku?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

Kepalanya menunduk, ia mengangguk pelan. " _Eum_ , aku mulai mencintainya setelah ia pergi. Sangat terlambat bukan? Tapi itu tak berarti apa-apa sekarang."

"Dia pernah mencintaimu.. Hidup selalu begitu, ada kalanya dulu orang mencintaimu namun saat ini ia membencimu. Bahkan sebaliknya, dulu dia membencimu tapi sekarang mencintaimu. Cinta datang karena terbiasa dan perhatian.."

"Jongin-sshi..."

"Panggil aku Jongin saja.."

"Jongin... Apa kau serius akan menikahi Baekhyun?" ketika melontarkan pertanyaan itu, tak terasa benda bening merangsek turun. Memaksa Chanyeol membebaskannya.

Jongin mengangguk, " _Eum_ , aku akan menikahinya setelah kalian resmi bercerai. Selama dia setuju dan tak keberatan. Maaf kalau aku terlihat buruk di matamu.."

Chanyeol mengulas senyum getir, perih sekali. "Aku titip Baekhyun kepadamu. Buat dia selalu bahagia. Jangan sakiti dia seperti aku menyakitinya.." pinta Chanyeol di tengah tangisannya. Jongin merasa iba sekaligus tampak sangat kejam. Tapi ini juga atas ijin Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia juga tak tega. Mau bagaimana lagi?

" _Eum_ , aku janji akan selalu membuat Baekhyun bahagia dan tak akan menyakitinya. Aku minta maaf Chanyeol-ah.. benar-benar minta maaf.." Jongin mengelus punggung Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa-apa... Tuhan adil, sangat adil... Terima kasih.. sekali lagi terima kasih..." Chanyeol tersenyum lebih tulus lalu meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa menatap punggung Chanyeol pilu. Kenapa ini sangat sulit sekali? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Kalau ia terus jalan, Chanyeol akan tersakiti. Tapi, kalau ia berhenti ia tak mau Baekhyun kecewa karena ia telah berjanji tak ingin meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan apapun.

Demi Chanyeol, ia berjanji dalam dirinya. Akan memperlakukan Baekhyun lebih baik nanti ketika telah sah menjadi istrinya. Ia tak ingin Baekhyun mengalami pesakitan dalam rumah tangga untuk kedua kalinya.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ah... Aku tak tahu kalau kau begitu mencintainya..."

.

.

.

.

Dengan hati yang berat, Chanyeol mulai mem _packing_ barang-barangnya. Dibantu Ilhoon agar _hyung_ satunya ini cepat selesai. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol tampak tak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Lebih banyak melamun daripada memasukkan barang-barangnya. Membuat Ilhoon merasa sangat kasihan.

Ilhoon, bagaimana ia bisa menyangka jika keduanya akan bercerai dengan seperti ini. Jika ia bisa membela, ia akan membela Chanyeol dan mendukungnya untuk tetap bersama dengan Baekhyun. Karena ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana Chanyeol hidup setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Ia seperti orang gila. Namun, ini semua sudah menjadi keputusan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuknya. Jadi, Ilhoon hanya bisa memberikan dukungan semangat untuk Chanyeol dan merestui Baekhyun, mendo'akan Baekhyun semoga ia bahagia dengan pilihannya.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barang, Chanyeol keluar kamar menuju ruang tengah. Ia sengaja pergi kesana agar bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang mengakibatkan dirinya merasa perih yang sangat menyiksa. Lagi-lagi ia harus mengulum senyum getir, sorot mata pilu dan ekspresi wajah kecewa. Pemandangan didepannya sungguh membuat hatinya bergetar hebat. Cairan bening dipelupuk matanya lagi-lagi memaksa untuk bebas.

Di depan televisi yang menyala, Baekhyun ditemani Jongin dan juga Daehyun tengah menikmati tayangan yang menarik hatinya. Terkadang suara tawa menggelegar di penjuru ruangan itu. Tak hanya itu, sesekali gerutuan yang muncul dari bibir tipis Baekhyun juga menghiasinya. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Daehyun-ah.. Jangan kau makan semua kuenya! Nanti Jongin tidak kebagian.." omel Baekhyun saat melihat Daehyun menyantap kue kering di hadapannya.

Masih dengan mulut penuh kue, ia menjawab. "Akwu, tidwak mwakwan semwa..."

" _Yaa_! Habiskan dulu itu..." Baekhyun memukul kepala Daehyun.

"Aww... Swakitnowwnaa..." rintihnya.

Mereka bertiga asyik bercanda dengan tawa yang menghiasi. Namun, sesaat kemudian Chanyeol mendekat. Tampak perubahan ekspresi terlihat dari wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun berdiri hendak pergi, tetapi Jongin memberikan isyarat untuk tetap tinggal. Sedang Jongin mengajak Daehyun untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol pelan. Ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Menatap pilu sosok Baekhyun yang membelakanginya.

Chanyeol menyentuh pudak Baekhyun, mencoba memutar tubuh Baekhyun. Tetapi Baekhyun menolak.

"Baek... aku hanya ingin mengatakan aku akan kembali ke Seoul..." ujar Chanyeol lirih. Diliriknya sejenak Baekhyun yang masih membuang muka.

"Aku akan mengurus perceraian kita Baek..."

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia tak merespon sedikitpun kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku harap kau akan bahagia dengan Jongin..." kali ini, suaranya lebih parau dan tertahan. Sebentar Chanyeol mengontrol emosinya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam sebelum mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggetarkan hatinya. Merajamnya dan menenggelamkannya.

"Aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku kepadamu Baek..." lolos begitu saja, air matanya menetes pelan.

"Aku tidak pernah berfikir kau akan terluka. Maafkan keegoisanku..." Chanyeol menangis, Chanyeol tak mampu menahan lagi. Pertahanannya runtuh di depan Baekhyun.

"Aku minta maaf..." Chanyeol menunduk. Mengeluarkan semua emosinya melalui tetesan-tetesan air mata yang keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih. Melihat Chanyeol tersiksa membuat Baekhyun untuk sedikit merespon kepadanya. "Aku minta maaf.." lanjutnya.

Tangan Chanyeol memegang tangan Baekhyun. "Aku yang minta maaf Baek... Maafkan aku telah menyakitimu.."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf... Ini yang kau mau bukan?" Baekhyun melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang bergelimang air mata. Sebentar bibirnya melengkung tipis.

"Bukan... Aku tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini..."

"Maaf, aku bukan Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun yang bisa dibodohi karena cinta. Aku minta maaf.." ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum miring.

Chanyeol terkesiap dengan perkataan Baekhyun. Pikirannya memproses apa yang ia dengar. Sontak hal itu menyesakkan dadanya.

"Baekhyun yang buta karena cinta. Baekhyun yang tak pernah memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun yang terlalu polos untuk berbohong demi orang yang ia cintai.."

"Aku bukan lagi Baekhyun yang seperti itu..."

Kata-kata itu...

"Aku bukan Baekhyun yang mencintaimu seperti dulu..."

"Baek..." Segera Chanyeol berlutut di hadapan Baekhyun. Ia menangis di lutut Baekhyun. "Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf..."

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dan tidak menyadari kalau kau mencintaiku... Aku minta maaf, aku sangat bodoh..."

Baekhyun menatap kepala Chanyeol yang menunduk di lututnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya. Bagaimanapun, sosok yang bersimpuh di bawahnya pernah ia cintai.

"Aku mencintaimu Baek..." Chanyeol semakin terisak dalam tangisnya.

Baekhyun terhenyak dengan pengakuan Chanyeol. Tapi...

"Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Chanyeol..." Balas Baekhyun datar.

Chanyeol mendongak, "Apa kau membenciku?"

Baekhyun memalingkan pandangannya ketika mata bengkak Chanyeol menyorotnya. Bibirnya masih digigit kasar.

"Apa aku sangat menyebalkan bagimu Baek? hingga kau membenciku?"

"Baek..." tangan Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Aku tidak membencimu... Hanya saja aku tidak bisa kembali kepadamu.. Orang yang aku cintai Jongin, bukan kau..." Baekhyun memaksa berdiri dan melepas genggaman Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya ia melangkah pergi.

Chanyeol tak bisa lagi menahan, pikirannya masih kacau akan jawaban Baekhyun. Lelehannya semakin deras menurun.

"Baek... Baekhyun... aku minta maaf..."

.

.

.

.

.

Senja beralih menjadi hari yang lebih gelap. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Ilhoon memutuskan kembali ke Seoul. Rumah besar itu akan sunyi kembali setelah kepergian Kyungsoo dan Joonmyeon yang lebih dulu kembali ke Cheongjoo. Baekhyun, Jongin dan Daehyun mengantarkan kepergian mereka dari depan rumah. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Ilhoon memeluk Baekhyun sebentar.

" _Noona_... Ayo main ke Seoul, aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." ujar Ilhoon dengan manja. Baekhyun mengacak-acak rambut Ilhoon.

" _Eum_ , nanti setelah aku menikah dengan Jongin. kita akan ke Seoul." Jawab Baekhyun lembut. Jawaban Baekhyun membuat hati Chanyeol perih. Ia sangat lembut kepada Ilhoon atau lainnya, tetapi saat berkata kepadanya? Hanya sahutan dingin yang diterima.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu... Kita berangkat dulu.." Ucap Ilhoon seraya membungkukkan badan dan melambaikan tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya menatap sendu Baekhyun dan lainnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis dan menunduk. Detik berikutnya ia masuk kedalam mobil bersama Ilhoon.

"Hati-hati..." seru Jongin.

Keduanya mengangguk lalu menutup jendela mobil dan melaju ke kota asal, Kota Seoul.

Pandangan Baekhyun terlihat melembut setelah kepergian mereka. Di hatinya ia merasakan kelegaan. Walaupun sedikit rasa bersalah menyelimutinya namun tak membuat ia ragu akan keputusannya. Baginya, mencintai Park Chanyeol adalah masa lalu dan sekarang bersama Kim Jongin adalah masa depan.

" _ **Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol. Maaf kalau aku tak bisa mencintaimu selamanya. Aku bukan Kim Baekhyun yang mencintaimu seperti dulu.. Aku yakin kau akan bahagia bersama lelaki itu.. Maafkan aku Chanyeol.. terlalu terlambat untukmu memintaku kembali setelah apa yang kau lakukan selama ini."**_

" _ **Aku tidak membencimu, hanya saja aku tak mau bersamamu... Do'aku untukmu... Semoga kau akan bahagia dengan siapapun nantinya.. Bukan denganku, dengan Byun Baekhyun yang kau kenal.."**_

Sosok di sebelah Baekhyun menyadari bahwa senyum aneh tercetak dari bibir tipisnya. Ia menduga, Baekhyun tengah mengantarkan kepergian dua orang itu dengan pikiran yang hanya Baekhyun yang tahu. Lantas tangannya menggenggam Baekhyun dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Bagaimanapun udara dingin tak baik bagi kesehatannya ataupun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh dan melempar senyum lembut. Senyumnya berbeda dari sebelumnya. Mata sipitnya menyipit seakan tak terlihat sama sekali. Bibirnya tertarik panjang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Genggaman itu dieratkan ketika jejak kaki akan mengukir didalam rumah besarnya. Dalam hati ia kembali berkata.

" _ **Selamat datang Kim Jongin -calon suamiku- dalam kehidupanku. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi bagian dari rumah ini... Aku bahagia bisa hidup denganmu nantinya... Ku serahkan seluruh hidupku untukmu... Semoga kau tak akan kecewa denganku..."**_

" _ **Selamat tinggal kesedihan yang selama ini menghantuiku.. Aku tahu.. Tuhan itu adil... Disinilah semua kesedihanku berakhir dan kebahagiaanku berawal..."**_

" _ **Selamat tinggal Park Chanyeol dan selamat datang Kim Jongin..."**_

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari Jeounju menuju Seoul, Chanyeol tak berhenti meneteskan air mata. Hatinya sakit, perih dan kecewa. Penyesalah serta rasa bersalah ikut menyatu dalam keringkihan hatinya. Mereka beradu, bercampur menjadi satu dan menggilakan si empunya. Berulang kali gumamam, ocehan ataupun lain sebagainya teruntai manis dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Siapapun yang melihatnya akan mengatakan hal yang sama. Sangat memprihatinkan dan nyaris mengerikan.

Keadaan Chanyeol yang mengawatirkan memberikan inisiatif bagi Ilhoon untuk membawa mobil. Ia tak mau, mati sia-sia karena Chanyeol. Sesekali lensanya melirik sekilas dan membidik Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur namun setia dengan igauannya. Tak jauh beda dari sebelumnya. Ungkapan kata penyesalan dan rasa bersalah yang selalu tertuang didalam ocehannya.

Hampir tengah malam mereka sampai diperbatasan Kota. Ilhoon membawa mobil Chanyeol masuk kedaerah rumah Chanyeol dan membangunkan Chanyeol setiba disana. Saat tangan Ilhoon menggerakkan tubuh Chanyeol, geliatan kecil meresponnya. Pelan Chanyeol mengerjab sebentar kemudian menyadari apa yang ia lihat.

" _Eoh_ , Ilhoon-ah... Jangan bawa aku pulang.. Antarkan aku ke apartemen Luhan.." pintanya dengan suara parau..

Dahi Ilhoon mengernyit tak mengerti. Tetapi ia hanya menurut saja dan kembali mengemudikan mobilnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sampai di depan bangunan kokoh menjulang tinggi. Salah satu ruang di antara ratusan ruang di atas sana adalah milik Luhan. Lantas Chanyeol turun dan meninggalkan Ilhoon. Sedetik berikutnya Ilhoon memutar mobil untuk pulang.

Pandangan Chanyeol menatap nanar pintu kayu apartemen Luhan. Banyak beban menggantung dipundaknya. Apa yang membuatnya hingga ia mendatangi Luhan di tengah malam seperti ini? Rasa rindu? Atau... sekedar pelampiasan?

"Chanyeol... Kenapa kau kemari malam-malam?" tanya Luhan setelah lembaran kayu itu terbuka dengan cemas. Tak tahu ada apa, Chanyeol memeluk Luhan erat. Luhan bingung dengan sikap aneh Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk kan?" tanyanya lagi.

Chanyeol menggeleng dalam pelukannya. Ia menatap Luhan lekat lalu kembali memeluknya.

"Aku merindukanmu... Ayo kita masuk.. Disini dingin..." pintanya sedikit tercekat. Lidahnya terasa tertahan ketika akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Luhan hanya menurut saja.

Keduanya lantas duduk menuju meja makan. Chanyeol melamun, memainkan sendok yang dipegangnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tak lama Luhan membawakan segelas kopi dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, bagaimana kabar Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati. Sedikit ia menangkap ekspresi Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah, kecewa dan penuh penyesalan.

Chanyeol mendesah perlahan, tubuhnya bergetar sebentar. "Dia baik-baik saja. Kita akan bercerai dan..." Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum meneruskan kata-katanya. "Dia akan menikah lagi.." kepalanya menunduk.

Wanita kurus di depan Chanyeol tersentak kaget, "Kau yakin dengan yang kau katakan?" tanyanya dengan suara yang tak dimengerti.

Anggukan pelan menjadi jawaban dari Chanyeol, detik berikutnya ia menyesap kopi yang terasa sangat pahit setelah menyentuh tenggorokannya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" kali ini suara Luhan lebih melunak dan terkesan gelisah. Ia khawatir lawan bicaranya akan tersiksa dan tak lagi seperti dulu. Selain itu, ia takut kalau Chanyeol akan berbuat nekat. Dan meninggalkannya...

Senyuman tipis terbentuk dari bibir tebalnya, "Aku baik-baik saja." Lagi, ia menyeruput kopi itu. "Kau tidak mengantuk? Ayo tidur... Ah iya, kau bilang kau hamil? Kemarilah, aku ingin menyentuh anakku.." Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan perbincangan dan berusaha menyembunyikan kekalutan hatinya. Luhan merasa aneh dengan sikap Chanyeol. Namun ia tak mempermasalahkannya.

Luhan mendekati Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu berjongkok. Mensejajarkan pandangannya terhadap perut Luhan.

" _Ahh_ , inikah anakku? Apa kabar kau nak? Apa kau senang di dalam perut _eomma_ -mu?" candanya mengajak bicara sosok didalam sana yang masih belum sanggup berbicara.

"Chanyeol... dia masih dini... belum bisa diajak berkomunikasi..." Luhan mengecurutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tahu, ayo kita tidur saja. Kau pasti lelah.." Chanyeol menggendong tubuh kurus Luhan menuju kamar Luhan.

Setelahnya ia menidurkan Luhan dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut hangat. Chanyeol mengusap sayang wajah Luhan, bibirnya tersenyum manis.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Luhanie..." Chanyeol mengecup pelan bibir tipis Luhan. "Berapa banyak kau akan bertanya kepadaku? Aku baik-baik saja..."

Luhan mengangguk mengerti lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol dengan setia memeluk serta menepuk-nepuk pelan perut Luhan supaya sosok di pelukannya cepat tertidur.

Bibir tebalnya menggumamkan lagu pengantar tidur. Semula keras semakin lama semakin melemah, seiring buliran air mata yang entah kenapa turun begitu saja dari mata Chanyeol.

Memang, yang ada di dekat Chanyeol saat ini adalah Luhan. Namun yang ada di pikirannya? Yang ada di pikirannya adalah Baekhyun.

Semuanya telah terjadi. Semuanya telah berakhir. Kisah cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang baru saja tumbuh dihatinya harus berakhir dengan paksa. Semuanya telah terlambat. Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah, ikhlas dan menerima semua.

Mungkin ini adalah takdir Tuhan. Jodoh Chanyeol bukanlah Byun Baekhyun melainkan Luhan. Baekhyun hanyalah sosok yang pernah dipertemukan Tuhan untuknya, untuk bisa belajar bagaimana mencintai sesungguhnya dan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menerima semua, tak ada lagi yang bisa disesali. Semuanya telah terlambat. Terlalu terlambat untuk menyadarinya, terlalu terlambat untuk menyesalinya dan terlalu terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Baekhyun telah memilih jalan hidup yang akan ditempuhnya kelak. Sedang Chanyeol? Bersama Luhan merupakan pilihannya meskipun terpaksa. Tapi bukankah itu yang ia pilih dulu? iya dulu sebelum ia mencintai Baekhyun, sebelum ia jatuh kepada Baekhyun dan sebelum ia benar-benar merasakan rasanya kehilangan.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan lagi, semuanya telah terlambat...

" _ **Sampai Jumpa Byun Baekhyun... Aku berdo'a kepada Tuhan untuk selalu memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu... Aku minta maaf... Aku minta maaf..."**_

Penyesalan memang selalu datang diakhir.. Setelah kita benar-benar merasakan arti dari mencintai dan kehilangan atas apa yang kita cintai...

.

.

.

.

TBC atau End saja?

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Ini endingnya ChanBaek kok, sebentar lagi Chanbaek, tp jalan menuju kesananya yg agak sulit.. Kan gak mungkin bisa langsung bersatu..

Terima Kasih yang masih setia mau membaca, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak.

.

.

Best Regards

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	9. Chapter 9

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 09.**

Brakkkk...

"Ini semua file-file perceraianmu sudah lengkap. Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan wakil Baekhyun. Sidang pertama akan dilakukan minggu depan. Kemungkinan Byun Daehyun-sshi atau Do Kyungsoo-sshi perwakilan dari Baekhyun yang akan menghadiri sidang. Bagaimana denganmu? Kau datang sendiri atau aku wakilkan?" cerocos Sungyeol setibanya ia di ruang kerja Chanyeol setelah meletakkan dengan kasar beberapa tumpukan surat berharga yang ia pegang.

Sosok yang diajak bicara hanya memandang malas ke arahnya sekilas. Ia memutar bola lalu berujar. "Aku akan datang sendiri.."

"Aku turut berduka atas musibahmu..." Sungyeol menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap nanar kedua mata bulat Sungyeol. Tak mau berkomentar atas pernyataannya, ia menelungkup di atas meja.

" _Yaa_! Kau terlihat jauh lebih menyedihkan daripada saat kau mencari Baekhyun. Sekarang kau tahu bagaiaman rasanya kehilangan bukan?" Lidah Sungyeol bagaikan meminum minyak bercampur jarum, licin dan sangat tajam.

"Kau rasakan sekarang bagaimana yang dirasakan Baekhyun dulu... Tuhan memang selalu tahu apa yang terbaik untuk umat-Nya.. _Ah_ aku bersyukur Baekhyun bisa bersama orang yang ia cintai dan mencintainya..." ocehan-ocehan tajam nan menusuk itu terus bergelayutan dari bibir tipis Sungyeol.

"Kalau saja kau wak-.."

" _Yaaa_! Lee Sungyeol! Kalau kau masih banyak bicara keluarlah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu disini.." bentak Chanyeol kesal. Bagaimanapun kata-kata santai Sungyeol menohok tepat di dada kirinya. Sesak dan tak beraturan dirasakan Chanyeol.

Sungyeol mengulas senyum tipis dan mengusap kasar punggung Chanyeol. "Bukan apa-apa.. Aku hanya menyemangatimu saja! Akan ada rencana Tuhan lainnya yang tidak kamu ketahui..." Kata-kata Sungyeol tak dimengerti Chanyeol. Setelahnya ia pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Desahan berat mendominasi ruangan besar itu. Nafasnya tak karuan dengan rambut telah acak-acakan akibat tangannya sendiri. Lagi-lagi tanpa seijin sang empunya, kelopak mata Chanyeol menurunkan lelehan hangat yang tertahan.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan kemudian...

Perceraian Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol telah berjalan lancar. Byun Daehyun, adik Baekhyun yang mewakili Baekhyun dalam persidangan. Sedangkan pihak Chanyeol, langsung ditangani oleh Chanyeol sendiri. Selama dalam persidangan, tampak jelas bagaimana raut kecewa, penyesalan, sedih dan apapun itu menggantung di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Berulang kali Daehyun memergoki dirinya meneteskan air mata di setiap putusan hakim sidang. Namun itu telah berlalu.. saat ini, tepat seminggu setelah perceraian Baekhyun mempersiapkan keperluan pernikahan keduanya.

Ditemani Daehyun, Baekhyun dengan telaten menata makanan yang akan disantap saat makan siang bersama keluarganya. Hari ini kebetulan, Jongin dan Joonmyeon datang kembali ke Jeonju setelah menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan yang memaksa mereka untuk ke Cheongjoo. Selain itu, adik bungsu Baekhyun, Byun Taehyung sedang berlibur ke Korea. Sehingga suasananya akan ramai.

Beberapa makanan siap terhidang di atas meja kayu panjang. Di sekililingnya telah ditatapi rapi gelas-gelas dan piring makanan. Tak lama kemudian, penghuni lainnya menyusul setelah kedatangan Jongin.

" _Ommo_... Ini pasti enak.." Puji Jongin seraya menarik kursi kayu dan duduk di atasnya.

Tangannya lantas mengambil sepotong lauk di atas piring putih. Belum sempat mengambil, sebuah pukulan lebih dulu diterima.

"Jongin! jangan ambil yang itu..." omel Baekhyun dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menggemaskan dari Baekhyun.

"Kalau tidak boleh diambil kenapa ditaruh sini?" protes Jongin lengkap dengan kekehannya.

Segera Baekhyun mendekat lalu mengambilkan nasi dan beberapa lauk untuk Jongin.

" _Jja_.. Makanlah..." ujar Baekhyun.

" _Noona_... Kenapa hanya Jongin _hyung_ saja? Aku mana?" protes Taehyung adik bungsu Baekhyun merasa tak diperlakukan adil oleh Baekhyun.

"Iyaa ini... Aku juga mana.." kali ini Daehyun dan Joonmyeon ikut merajuk.

Mata sipit itu langsung melirik satu-satu sosok yang ia sayangi itu dengan tatapan menggoda mereka.

"Kalian sudah besar, ambil saja sendiri..."

Taehyung berdecak pelan. "Baekhyun _noona_ ini, padahal kan aku ke Korea agar bisa bermanja-manjaan dengannya. _huu_..."

"Taehyung-ah... Kau mau _hyung_ ajak jalan-jalan ke Jeju?" Jongin mengalihkan perhatian Taehyung agar tak selalu kesal dengan kakak tertuanya.

Mata besar Taehyung membulat sempurna. Bibir tipis merah muda itu setengah terbuka. " _Uwaahhh_... _Hyung_ akan mengajakku ke Pulau Jeju?" Taehyung memastikan apa yang ia dengar.

Anggukan pasti diberikan Jongin, " _Eum_ , nanti saat bulan madu kita mau ke Pulau Jeju dan kalian akan _hyung_ ajak..."

"Benar _kah hyung_?" Taehyung bertanya lagi..

"Iy-."

" _Yaa_! Jonginie kenapa kau mengajak anak-anak kecil saat kita bulan madu?" keluh Baekhyun memotong jawaban dari Jongin. Wajahnya memerah menahan kesal. Melihat Baekhyun seperti itu, mengundang kekehan kecil dari Jongin maupun yang lainnya.

Jongin mengusap pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun lalu mengecupnya pelan. "Sudahlah sayang, tidak apa kan kalau kita berlibur bersama. _Toh_ mereka juga tidak akan mengganggu kita..."

"Benar-benar... Kita tidak akan mengganggu. Iyakan _hyung_..." Taehyung menyikut lengan Daehyun agar meyakinkan Baekhyun.

" _Eoh_! Kita akan main sendiri disana.. Tenang, selama kalian butuh waktu berdua, kita akan memberikan dengan senang hati..." ujar Daehyun dengan nada menggoda Baekhyun. Langsung semburat-semburat merah tercetak di pipi mulus Baekhyun.

"Nah.. sekarang ayo kita makan.. Selamat makan..." Seru Taehyung diikuti yang lainnya.

Setelahnya, hanya terdengar dentingan piring yang beradu dengan sendok dan garpu. Walau sesekali lontaran kata-kata lucu meluncur dari bibir-bibir menggemaskan yang mengajak lainnya tertawa menanggapi. Suasana hangat dan bahagia begitu kental terasa. Dua keluarga kecil yang sebentar lagi bersatu telah lebih dulu merasa menjadi satu keluarga baru.

Pasangan baru yang hendak menikah minggu ini, menyelesaikan pekerjaan masing-masing sebelum mengecek kembali keperluan pernikahannya. Sebenarnya, semuanya telah siap. Mulai dari gereja, gedung resepsi, _tuxedo_ , gaun dan lain-lainnya telah disiapkan oleh keluarga Baekhyun. Namun bukan namanya Baekhyun kalau dia tidak mengecek lagi. Ia takut kalau ada yang kurang. Meskipun ini bukan pernikahan pertamanya, namun ia ingin pernikahan kali ini berjalan sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menyiapkan segala keperluan yang ia butuhkan. _Ah_ tidak juga, dia hanya membawa satu tas besar berisi pakaian pengganti, _tuxedo_ dan kado untuk pernikahan Baekhyun. Saat ini, ia tengah bersiap sebelum berangkat ke Jeonju menghadiri pernikahan Baekhyun yang akan dilaksanakan esok pagi.

Tangannya cepat memasukkan pakaiannya dan beberapa benda yang dibutuhkan. Lalu turun keruang tengah menyapa Luhan yang sedang membaca sebuah majalah.

"Luhanie, kau yakin tak akan ikut denganku?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengambil potongan kue bakar yang telah disajikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan menggeleng seraya membenarkan pakaian Chanyeol. "Tidak, ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan.."

" _Eoh_? Baiklah, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya.. jangan sampai kelelahan. Ingat didalam ragamu ada dua nyawa.." tutur Chanyeol lalu mengecup pipi Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

"Sampaikan maafku kepada Baekhyun dan jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan ini Yeolie.. Tuhan tahu ini kebahagiaan Baekhyun dan kau juga akan bahagia nanti.."

"Aku tahu.. Aku juga bahagia denganmu.. Aku pergi dulu..." Chanyeol melangkah keluar menuju mobil yang dikendarai Ilhoon untuk segera melesat ke Jeonju.

Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Chanyeol. Detik berikutnya Chanyeol telah menghilang dari hadapan Luhan.

" _ **Kau harus kuat Chanyeol... Maafkan aku kalau kehadiranku membuatmu seperti ini... Sepertinya kau memang benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun... Aku bisa merasakan itu Chanyeol..."**_

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aigoo_ , putri kesayangan _eomma_ akan menikah lagi... Bagaimana perasaanmu nak? Apa kau gugup?" _eomma_ Baekhyun bertanya setelah memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat tak tenang.

Senyum tipis dipaksakan Baekhyun untuk terukir. Kepalanya mengangguk kecil.

"Jangan gugup... Ini bukan kali pertama kau menikah bukan?" _Eomma_ mengusap halus pundak Baekhyun. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa tenang kepada anaknya.

"Ta-tapi.. Ini rasanya berbeda _eomma_.." sahut Baekhyun dengan nada terbata. Jelas sekali rasa cemas, gugup dan tak tenang menghantui dirinya.

" _Eomma_ tahu... Maafkan _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang telah memaksamu dalam perjodohan itu.. _Eomma_ akan sangat bahagia nantinya kalau kau juga bahagia dengan Jongin. Lelaki pilihanmu.."

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eum_ , aku akan bahagia dengan Jongin _eomma_..." Sang _eomma_ lantas memeluk anak perempuan satu-satunya itu. Kemudian, ia meninggalkan Baekhyun bersama dengan Daehyun.

Jari-jari Baekhyun bermain sendiri. Sesekali jari jemari itu beradu menjadi satu. Pemiliknya tengah berusaha menghilangkan gemetar yang ada.

Sedari tadi, Daehyun memperhatikan _noona_ satu-satunya itu. Bibirnya tertarik lebar kala wajah manis Baekhyun terlihat begitu lucu ketika gugup. Ekspresinya sangat menggemaskan. Mengundangnya untuk mendekat dan memeluk secara tiba-tiba.

"Dae... Kau..." protes Baekhyun saat menerima pelukan mengejutkan dari Daehyun.

Daehyun memandang mata sipit Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang. "Aku ingin membantu menghilangkan rasa gugupmu _noona_..."

"Aku..."

" _Noona_... Jangan gugup.. Akan tidak berjalan lancar kalau kau seperti ini..." Daehyun menyentuh pipi Baekhyun lembut. Ia tahu bagaimana perasaan _noona-_ nya ini. Meskipun kenyataannya ia belum pernah berada dalam peristiwa seperti ini.

"Sekarang kau bersiap-siap _ne_... Tiga jam lagi kita kan pergi ke gereja.. Pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai.." tukas Daehyun seraya mengambil pakaiannya.

" _Eoh_..." Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas Daehyun meninggalkan Baekhyun. Memberikan kesempatan kepadanya untuk berganti pakaian dan bersiap-siap.

Hari ini...

Hari ini merupakan hari yang membahagiakan untuk Baekhyun. Ia akan menikah. Akan menikah dengan sosok yang ia cintai. Bukan karena perjodohan. Tapi karena dasar cinta..

Ia akan menikah dengan Kim Jongin. Lelaki yang telah meluluhkan hatinya, membuatnya kembali tertawa dan memberikan segala macam bentuk cinta. Meskipun saat ini, begitu banyak rasa kecemasan menghantui Baekhyun. Kegelisahan dan kegugupan seolah-olah menggodanya. Tak menginginkan sosok manis itu merasa tenang.

Berulang kali ia mencoba menenangkan diri. Namun tak ada hasil. Masih sama, ia masih dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan baginya. Gugup dan gelisah terlampau melekat dalam dirinya.

Pikirannya tak tenang, sungguh tak tenang. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk tetap mempertahankan perasaan itu. Perasaan gelisah apa lagi ketika kekasihnya tak bersamanya saat ini.

Dua jam sudah ia bersiap-siap. Gaun pengantin putih bersih dengan sedikit aksesoris bunga-bunga di bagian depan sungguh membuat sosok manis itu terlihat jauh lebih manis. Bahkan cantik. Wajahnya terpancar aura positif. Wajah tegangnya sedikit tertutup dengan sinar yang terpancar darinya.

Sebentar ia menyapu ruangan itu. Ruangan besar yang menjadi tempat berkumpul keluarga. Kepalanya tak berhenti berputar sebelum sosok itu tertangkap lensa beningnya. Sosok yang tak ada di sisinya selama ini. Seharusnya ia ada dan bersiap-siap dengannya. Namun.. ia tak ada.

" _Ah_ , Joonmyeon _oppa_.. Jongin kemana? Bukannya ia harus bersiap-siap juga?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada gelisah.

" _Eum_ Jongin sedang mengambil cincin pernikahan kalian.. Tenang saja, ia sedang berada dalam perjalanan pulang..."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu duduk di atas sofa putih bersama yang lain. Mereka tinggal menunggu Jongin sebelum berangkat bersama ke gereja. Masih ada waktu satu jam untuk pergi kesana.

Beberapa menit terlewati tetapi belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Jongin. Baekhyun menjadi semakin gelisah. Berulang kali mata sipitnya melirik jarum jam yang berputar lambar di tengah benda lingkaran itu. Tak jarang pula, bibir tipisnya tergigit kasar akibat rasa khawatir dan gelisah yang membumbung tinggi.

Ia bangkit dan berlari keluar. Mencoba menunggu Jongin disana. Tetapi sosok Jongin belum juga terlihat olehnya. Lantas ia kembali dan mengambil ponsel. Tak sabaran ia menghubungi ponsel Jongin.

Sekali, ia tak mendapat jawaban... Ditekan lagi nomor Jongin...

Dua kali, masih sama belum ada jawaban...

Tiga kali, ada sahutan dari seberang sana.. Namun ini bukan...

" _Yeoboseyo_? Jongin-ah... Kau ada dimana sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir. "Cepat pulang.. Kita kan berangkat ke gereja..."

" _Ma-maaf ini bukan pemilik ponsel ini..."_ jawaban dari seberang terdengar aneh di telinga Baekhyun. _"Saya menemukan ponsel itu terjatuh dari sakunya..."_

"Anda siapa? Dimana Jongin..." tanya Baekhyun semakin khawatir. Berbagai macam pikiran negatif menggelayut di dalam otaknya.

" _Dia.. dia kecelakaan.. Sekarang kondisinya kritis.. tapi pihak medis telah membawanya k erumah sakit..."_

"A-apa? Kecelakaan?" bagaikan tersambar petir yang sangat dasyat tubuh Baekhyun terkulai lemas. Ponselnya terjatuh. Dadanya naik turun mengimbangi rasa sesak yang menyerang.

Joonmyeon yang kebetulan berada di dekat Baekhyun mendekat dan mengambil ponsel itu. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan mereka.

" _Hallo_ , apa kau tahu dimana sekarang Jongin dirawat? Ah baiklah.. kita kan kesana.."

Joonmyeon segera memberi tahu kepada keluarga lainnya. Hal itu sontak mengejutkan mereka. Mereka tak menyangka, dihari yang seharusnya bahagia ini justru menjadi hari duka. Apalagi bagi Baekhyun. Ia terlihat bagaikan mayat hidup. Wajah manisnya tertutup air mata hingga menyebabkan bengkak di kedua matanya. Lantas mereka bergegas menuju rumah sakit yang dimaksud.

.

.

.

.

Kedua kristal kecil itu menatap tajam apa yang ada di depannya. Pandangannya memudar seiring lelehan air hangat yang menciptakan kabut kelam di sekitar lingkaran itu. Nanar dan pilu... Buliran-buliran bening tak berhenti turun dari sudut mata sipit itu..

Apa yang tengah ia lihat? Hanya sebuah kayu panjang persegi yang membingkai wajah manis dengan bibir tebal menggodanya. Wajahnya sangat manis, menenangkan dan meneduhkan. Namun... hanya akan dapat ia lihat dari kotak kaca itu..

Ia tak akan dapat melihatnya lagi. Tak akan bisa menyentuhnya lagi. Memeluk dan menciumnya. Karena sosok itu.. Sosok yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai telah lebih dulu meninggalkannya sendiri. Pergi untuk selamanya tanpa pernah mengucapkan kata perpisahan kepadanya terlebih dulu.

Menyakitkan.. Sungguh menyakitkan..

Apalagi saat ini cobaan yang ia terima? Apa Tuhan begitu membencinya? Hingga ia tak diijinkan untuk bahagia?

Kim Jongin.. Harus meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri setelah melawan keadaan kritis karena kecelakaan yang terjadi. Tubuhnya tak mampu bertahan lama hingga akhirnya menghembuskan nafas terakhir. Bahkan untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan bagi Baekhyun ia tak mampu.

Musibah yang menimpa Baekhyun di waktu yang seharusnya ia merasa senang merasa bahagia harus berganti dengan kesedihan yang akan mendalam dan berbekas. Ia tak pernah tahu apa yang direncanakan Tuhan kepadanya. Tak pernah menyangka hal seperti ini menimpa dirinya. Kehilangan sosok yang ia cintainya untuk kedua kalinya.

Apa Tuhan tak pernah senang ia bahagia? Apa Tuhan begitu membencinya?

Air matanya masih menggenang bahkan tak ada niat untuk berhenti. Pandangannya kosong menatap nanar ke depan. Rahangnya sesekali menguat lalu melemah. Berulang kali nafas tak teratur menderu di bibirnya.

Ekspresinya datar, dingin dan tak bisa diartikan lagi. Menyedihkan, memprihatinkan dan menyayat hati.

Daehyun, memeluk Baekhyun dari samping. Memberikan pundaknya sebagai sandaran kepala Baekhyun. Setidaknya, ia ingin sedikit memberikan kekuatan kepada Baekhyun agar dapat melewati semuanya. Ini memang berat... Jauh lebih berat daripada melihat pasanganmu berselingkuh. Mengingat Baekhyun benar-benar menyayangi sosok itu.

Ruangan itu begitu suram, kabut hitam seolah menyelimuti semuanya. Semua orang bergelimang air mata. Ikut merasa kehilangan. Ikut berduka dan tak percaya. Tak tertinggal Park Chanyeol.. Dirinya turut serta menitikkan air mata. Hatinya mencelos, sesak dan sakit..

Bukan karena meninggalkannya Jongin...

Melainkan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak berhenti menangis dan benar-benar hancur. Membuatnya sangat sakit hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Sangat ingin ia memeluknya, tapi pasti hanya penolakan yang ia terima.

Baekhyun terduduk sendiri di antara kursi yang membentang panjang. Lainnya telah pergi satu demi satu. Hanya tersisa Baekhyun dengan tangisan masih menemani. Daehyun, Joonmyeon ataupun Chanyeol telah keluar. Mungkin mereka memberikan waktu sendiri untuk Baekhyun bersama Jongin.

"Jongin... Jongin... Jongin..." Panggil Baekhyun lirih dengan suara memilukan.

"Jong-ah... Jongin-ah... Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Kata-kata itu pertama kali terucap setelah kepergian Jongin. Selama itu Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya terdiam dan menangis.

Tak selang beberapa lama, Baekhyun bangkit lalu berlari menjauh..

Ia berlari dan terus berlari...

Bibirnya terus berucap nama Jongin. Seolah dirinya tengah mencari-cari sosok Jongin di antara puluhan orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Baekhyun terus berlari dan berlari. Suaranya pecah di antara ribuan tetes air mata yang menghujam turun. Lebih serak dan memekik tinggi. Ia tak berhenti memanggil nama Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju ruang tengah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Tanganya memegang dada mencoba mengatur deru nafas yang keluar.

"Baek-Baekhyun _noona_.. Baekhyun _noona_..." ucapnya terputus.

"Ada apa Daehyun-ah?" tanya Kyungsoo heran dengan ekspresi gelisah yang terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Baekhyun _noona_ tak ada disana.. Ia menghilang..."

Sontak semuanya tersentak kaget. Tanpa ada aba-aba lebih lanjut. Semuanya lantas bangkit dan pergi mencari Baekhyun. Mereka tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

Deburan suara ombak kecil yang muncul dari tenangnya air sungai menghentikan perhatiannya. Bukan, bukan karena deburan itu. Tetapi sosok yang tengah berdiri di depannya.

Sosok itu...

"Jongin-ah... Aku ingin ikut denganmu... Kenapa kau pergi tanpa mengajakku?"

"Kim Jongin... Aku ingin bersamamu..."

Segera ia mendekat sebelum sosok itu melompat.

"Baek..." tariknya cepat lalu membawa tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya.

Tubuh itu meronta keras, memintanya untuk melepaskan.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu nekat seperti ini..." ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Lagi, ia merasakan tubuh itu bergetar dalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya meronta-ronta, memaksa untuk dilepas. Beberapa saat tubuhnya melawan namun, lama kelamaan melemah.

Chanyeol melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia menatap pilu sosok dipelukannya. Tangannya mengusap air mata yang akan turun dari mata sipit itu.

"Baek... Jangan pernah berpikir melakukan itu lagi..."

Sosok itu, Byun Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia masih terpengaruh dalam pikiran buruknya. Chanyeol kembali mengeratkan pelukan.

"Jongin tidak akan suka melihatmu seperti ini Baek..."

"Tenanglaah... Jongin akan baik-baik saja disana..."

Baekhyun tak merespon kata-kata yang terjuntai dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. Tangisannya semakin bertambah dalam.

"Aku akan ada disini bersamamu..."

Chanyeol membelai surai cokelat tua milik Baekhyun, menenangkannya.

Baekhyun terisak-isak lalu berusaha mengucapkan sesuatu..

"Jongin... Aku ingin ikut denganmu..."

Perkataan itu menghujam dada Chanyeol.. Ia ada di pelukannya, namun sosok itu sama sekali tak memandangnya.

"Baek..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Thanks

.

.

.

Best Regards

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	10. Chapter 10

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mentari telah menyingsing tinggi di atas Kota Jeonju. Sinarnya telah lama menyentuh bumi. Bahkan, kicauan burung telah samar-samar menjauh dan berhamburan pergi. Semerbak wangi musim semi dengan sedikit dingin yang masih bersamanya tersentuh oleh indera penciuman siapa saja. Ini memberikan semangat untuk memulai aktivitas daripada dingin yang sebelumnya menyerang.

Namun, suasana ceria musim semi tak mempengaruhi wanita ini. Wanita bersurai cokelat itu tetap dalam keadaan yang sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Awan-awan hitam dan kabut kegelapan seolah mengelilingnya dengan setia. Cahaya kharisma yang selama ini terpancar darinya pun ikut tenggelam dan menghilang perlahan.

Tak ada semangat hidup, tak ada keinginan untuk bangkit dan tak ada rasa untuk melihat dunia. Apa yang masih ia punya? Cinta? Kasih sayang? Perhatian? Atau kekasih?

Semuanya menghilang. Memudar satu persatu. Kecuali rasa sedih, benci, dan kecewa yang mungkin seolah menanamkan magnet padanya sehingga ia tak berniat untuk membuangnya jauh.

Kecewa...

Pasti, siapa yang tidak akan kecewa jika kehilangan orang yang selama ini ia anggap merupakan malaikat dari Tuhan? Yang namanya malaikat Tuhan akan kembali sewaktu-waktu jika ia dipanggil. Tapi... bukan di saat seperti ini... Bukan di saat dia sangat ingin hidup bersamanya...

Sakit...

Pasti, tidak ada yang tak sakit ditinggalkan orang terkasih untuk selama-lamanya.. Orang yang ia pikir akan memberikan kebahagiaan. Namun, bukan kebahagiaan yang diterima malah kesakitan yang luar biasa.. Atau Tuhan memang memiliki rencana lain?

Entahlah...

Ia tak mau lagi berharap pada hidup. Kehidupan telah sukses menghancurkannya. Merajamnya dan menyiksanya dengan tekanan batin yang tinggi.

Ia masih berselonjor di atas ranjang, bersandarkan dinding dingin yang tak lagi terasa oleh kulitnya. Pandangannya kosong menatap jauh kedepan. Air mata itu sepertinya mulai kering. Meski ia mencoba menangis, tak ada setetespun rasa hangat yang menjalar dipipinya.

"Baekhyun _noona_..." Daehyun mendekatinya dengan tangan membawa nampan.

" _Noona_... Ayo makan dulu..." Ucapnya namun tak ada sahutan dari Baekhyun. Daehyun duduk di tepi ranjang. Meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

Dingin... tangannya dingin. Seperti bukan Baekhyun yang ada disini..

Jari-jari manis Daehyun mengusap sisa jalur air mata yang mengering. Lagi, tak ada respon yang diberikan Baekhyun atas gerakan yang diciptakan Daehyun. Ia masih terdiam dan tak bergeming.

"Baekhyun _noona_... Makan dulu... Kau sudah beberapa hari tidak makan..." pintanya dengan nada pilu. Memang apa yang Daehyun katakan benar.. Baekhyun tak makan apapun.. Hanya mungkin segelas susu dan air putih saja. Tapi... Itu hanya sekali dua kali..

Daehyun mengelus pelan punggung tangan Baekhyun. " _Noona_... Ayolah..."

"Biarkan Jongin yang menyuapiku..." sahut Baekhyun datar. Daehyun terhenyak kaget mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

Apa telinganya salah? Tidak mungkin kan Baekhyun menganggap Jongin masih hidup lagi? Atau... Baekhyun mulai gila? Lagi-lagi ia harus mendengar Baekhyun mengucapkan kata itu..

" _Noona_... Jongin _hyung_..."

"Suruh dia kemari... Minta dia menyuapiku.. Kalau tidak aku tidak akan makan lagi..." Baekhyun berujar lagi tanpa melirik wajah keheran Daehyun. Sikap yang ditujukan Baekhyun saat ini benar-benar membuatnya khawatir. Ia tak mau pikiran buruk dan negatif yang melintas itu jadi kenyataan.

Daehyun mendesah pelan. " _Noona_... Kau harus ingat... Bahwa Jongin _hyung_ sudah meninggal..." tukasnya hati-hati. Tetapi...

 _Brakkkk..._

Baekhyun menyenggol kasar nampan dengan sengaja. Mendengar kata-kata Daehyun ternyata menyulut emosinya yang tertahan.

"Jongin tidak mati... Jongin tidak mati..." Teriaknya menyangkal kata-kata Daehyun..

Daehyun kaget, ia segera memeluk Baekhyun. " _Noona_..."

"Jongin hanya pergi... Jongin tidak mati... _Ahhh_..." Baekhyun berteriak lebih kencang dan terdengar frustasi. Hal ini semakin mengagetkan Daehyun. Batin Daehyun tercabik mendengar penyangkalan dari Baekhyun.

Dengan kasar Daehyun mencoba menahan Baekhyun yang meronta layaknya orang kesetanan. Bibir tipisnya terus berteriak dengan kalimat yang sama.

Beberapa kali teriakan terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, menyebabkan keluarganya masuk ke dalam kamar Baekhyun dengan wajah khawatir. Eskpresi bingung, gelisah dan khawatir terlihat jelas di setiap wajah keluarganya.

"Baekhyun sayang... tenang sayang..." _eomma_ Baekhyun –Nyonya Byun- berusaha menenangkan sang anak. Tangannya segera mendekap Baekhyun namun didorong olehnya.

"Sayang..." panggil Nyonya Byun dengan lelehan air mata. Melihat Baekhyun seperti ini jelas diluar keinginan sang _eomm_ a.

Untuk membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang, Nyonya Byun terpaksa berbohong.

"Sayang... Jongin akan segera pulang... Tapi kau tenang ya sayang... Kau mau? Dia khawatir karena kau seperti ini?" tukas Nyonya Byun sedikit tercekat.

Seketika Baekhyun lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya. Mata sipitnya memandang penuh harap kearah sang _eomma_. Terlihat dari sorot matanya bahwa Baekhyun berharap apa yang Nyonya Byun katakan benar.

"Sekarang kau istirahat _ne_ , Jongin pasti pulang setelah kau bangun tidur nanti.." Walaupun menahan tangis agar tak turun, Nyonya Byun dengan lembut membantu Baekhyun berbaring dan menyelimutinya. Sebentar tangan halusnya mengusap peluh yang bercucuran dan membelai lembut pipi Baekhyun. "Tidurlah... Lihat, wajahmu sama sekali tidak cantik lagi... Bagaimana perasaan Jongin kalau melihatmu seperti ini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eum_ , aku akan tidur dan kembali cantik lagi..." senyum tipis ia tampakkan diantara wajahnya yang memprihatinkan.

Lantas, Nyonya Byun mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Setelahnya, ia mengajak semua keluarga yang ada disana untuk keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun. Batin mereka begitu tersiksa ketika harus mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar belum bisa menerima kepergian Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Semua keluarga berkumpul di ruang tengah. Mereka akan membicarakan tentang kondisi Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun dibiarkan larut terus menerus seperti ini. Menganggap Jongin masih ada dan akan kembali kepadanya. Bagaimanapun semua usaha harus dilakukan agar Baekhyun kembali pada kondisi normal. Menyadari dan mengakui bahwa Jongin telah tiada. Walaupun itu akan sangat menyulitkan, setidaknya usaha tetap harus dijalankan.

Duduk mengitari meja kayu panjang, keluarga besar Baekhyun mulai berunding dan berdiskusi. Ini harus segera dilakukan agar kondisi Baekhyun tidak semakin parah. Sebentar kesunyian melintas diantara mereka namun suara berat Tuan Byun telah menyingkapnya.

"Kita harus membawa Baekhyun keluar dari Jeonju.." tukas Tuan Byun sedikit tercekat.

Lainnya memandang heran dan penuh tanya.

"Maksud _appa_?" tanya Daehyun.

Tuan Byun tersenyum getir. "Kalau dia tetap di Jeonju itu akan menyulitkannya untuk lupa dengan Jongin.." sahutnya pelan. Sesaat, Tuan Byun menghirup nafas dalam sebelum melanjutkan bicaranya. "Bawa dia ke China, dia akan lupa dengan Jongin segera.." sambungnya.

Kedua mata Daehyun terbelalak. Begitu pula yang lain. Mereka tak tahu harus menanggapi bagaimana. Tetapi, putra termuda Byun bersuara. "Apa mungkin Baekhyun _noona_ akan mau jika dibawa ke China? Selama ini _noona_ selalu menolak tinggal di China..."

Nyonya Byun mengangguk membenarkan pernyataan anaknya. "Iyaa... Sepertinya akan sulit..."

"Lalu? Kita harus apa?" Tuan Byun meminta pendapat yang lain. Saran dari Tuan Byun disetujui yang lain, namun tidak membawa Baekhyun ke China.

"Bawa saja ke Seoul... Dia pernah hidup disana..." Ujar Daehyun yakin. "Baekhyun _noona_ pernah di Seoul dan kehidupannya memang tidak bahagia disana. Mungkin saja hal itu membuatnya mampu melupakan Jongin _hyung_.."

"Maksudmu apa Dae-ya?" Nyonya Byun tak paham dengan maksud Daehyun.

Daehyun mendesah pelan, "Yaa, kita ajak Baekhyun tinggal di Seoul. Disana tempat yang pernah Baekhyun tinggali tapi tak ada sedikitpun kenangan dengan Jongin _hyung_..."

"Sepertinya idemu tidak buruk. Lalu, siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun disana? Kau?" tanya Nyonya Byun.

Daehyun sedikit terlonjak lalu menggeleng. "Aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan studyku di Jeonju.."

"Lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Baekhyun?" Tuan Byun ikut bingung mendengar penolakan Daehyun. Pasalnya, ia yang memberikan ide tetapi ia juga menolak untuk melakukan.

Lagi lagi keheningan menyerbu di sekitar ruangan tengah yang mulai sedikit lebih dingin. Angin malam yang berhembus sengaja memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah jendela kayu itu.

Taehyung mendesah pelan. Tampaknya, ia akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku yang akan menjaga Baekhyun diSeoul." Ia mengambil susu hangat lalu menyesap perlahan.

" _Eoh_? Kau akan tinggal di Seoul?" tanya Nyonya Byun mengulangi perkataan sang anak.

Taehyung mengangguk pasti. "Aku akan melanjutkan studyku di Seoul. Sekalian menjaga Baekhyun _noona_.. Kalian bisa kembali ke China setelah mengurus semua keperluanku dan Baekhyun _noona_.." sahut Taehyung terkesan menuntut. Mata besarnya memandang penuh harap kepada kedua orangtuanya.

"Baiklah... Tapi kau yakin akan menjaga _noona-_ mu sendiri?" tanya Tuan Byun.

"Aku akan membantu selama kuliahku belum dimulai.." timpal Daehyun dengan yakin. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan bergerak menuju kalender. "Masih ada waktu sebulan sebelum semester depan dimulai. Sepertinya itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun _noona_ lebih baik."

Tuan dan Nyonya Byun mengangguk bersama. Keputusan yang diberikan Daehyun dan Taehyung tidaklah buruk. Mereka bisa melakukannya demi kembalinya Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik lagi.

Tujuan mereka sama, berharap Baekhyun menjadi lebih baik dan menyadari kenyataan yang ada. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak gila, tidak. Dia masih terkadang merespon kata-kata mereka walaupun itu jarang sekali, yang membuatnya sedikit terkesan gila adalah ketika ada nama Jongin yang terlintas ditelinganya ataupun saat ia teringat dengan Jongin. Ia akan mulai meneriaki nama Jongin dan meminta semuanya membawa kembali Jongin kehadapannya.

Sikap yang ditunjukkan Baekhyun saat ini belum lama terjadi. Beberapa hari setelah kepergian Jongin, namun ini bukan sekali atau dua kali. Hampir setiap kali Baekhyun diminta untuk makan, ia akan bersikap demikian. Ini jelas membuat keluarganya kebingungan. Dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi hingga keputusan itu diturunkan.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin menggila, gelapnya telah sempurna menutup langit biru. Dingin angin malam juga serta merta mengacaukan udara hari ini. Meski jendela telah tertutup rapat, seringaian dingin malam masih mampu menyentuh kulit Luhan dan Chanyeol yang tengah menikmati makan malam bersama.

Sudah lama, sejak kabar Luhan hamil Chanyeol lebih sering tinggal diapartemen Luhan. Chanyeol dengan sayang memperhatikan setiap gerak yang diciptakan Luhan. Ia hanya tidak mau anak yang dikandung Luhan terjadi apa-apa akibat ulah sang _eomma_ yang kadang menurutnya tak bisa dibiarkan.

Chanyeol menegak habis susu coklat yang masih tersisa didepannya. Setelah itu, ia akan beranjak dari tempat duduk. Namun suara nyaring Luhan menghentikannya.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Luhan lirih.

Chanyeol menatap Luhan penuh tanya. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya. Tanpa harus berkata, Luhan telah tahu maksud dari tatapan dan ekspresi itu.

"Sepertinya kau mulai berbeda.." kata Luhan masih dengan nada yang sama, lirih.

" _Eh_? Maksudmu apa?" tanya Chanyeol tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Luhan.

Sejenak Luhan terdengar mendesah. "Kau bukan Chanyeol yang dulu.. Kau bukan Chanyeol yang maniak kerja, dan kau bukan Chanyeol yang selalu menghabiskan waktumu untuk bekerja.."

Kali ini Chanyeol hanya bisa membelalakan matanya. Konsentrasinya tak pecah sehingga ia bisa memahami apa yang dikatakan Luhan. Dan semuanya benar... Tak perlu lagi Chanyeol bertanya, ia telah paham dengan maksud Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf Luhanie.." Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu mengecup pipi Luhan. "Apa kau merindukanku?" gelak Chanyeol mencoba mengubah suasana yang dikendalikan Luhan.

Luhan menunduk. "Aku serius Chanyeol." Ia mendongak dan menyorot kristal kelam Chanyeol. "Kau berbeda semenjak Baekhyun menghilang. Aku mengerti itu..." Luhan menarik nafas dalam lalu menghempaskannya kasar. "Tapi, kau jauh berbeda bukan seperti Chanyeol yang aku kenal semenjak Kim Jongin calon suami Baekhyun meninggal..."

Terlihat Chanyeol mengerjabkan kelopak matanya. Otak kirinya masih belum bisa memahami kata-kata terakhir Luhan. Apa maksud Luhan?

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Luhan, sorot matanya menelisik kedalam bola mata itu. "Apa maksudmu Luhan? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Kau berbeda, kau menjadi lebih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu.. Padahal dulu kau bukan orang yang terlalu menyukai pekerjaan.."

"Lalu? Hubungannya dengan kepergian Jongin apa?"

"Chanyeol..." Luhan mendesah pelan. "Kau berusaha untuk terlihat sibuk agar tidak lagi peduli dengan Baekhyun bukan?"

Chanyeol terhenyak kaget. Darimana Luhan memiliki pemikiran sedemikian rupa? Tapi...

"Aku benar kan Chanyeol? Kau ingin melupakan Baekhyun dengan cara sibuk bekerja. Padahal kau mati-matian memendam rasa cintamu kepadanya.." suara Luhan terdengar lebih berat. Nada nyaringnya perlahan memudar sejalan dengan getaran yang ditimbulkan karena isak tangis yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Dada Chanyeol mencelos mendengar itu. Apa Luhan mengetahui kalau Chanyeol memang mencintai Baekhyun? Dan Chanyeol...

"Apalagi setelah Jongin meninggal. Kau lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Kau tahu kan kalau kesempatan memiliki Baekhyun terbuka lebar... Tapi entah kenapa kau memilih untuk menghindarinya dengan menyibukkan dirimu..."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. "Cukup Luhan, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu..." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Luhan.

Seolah ingin membuat Chanyeol lebih jujur kepadanya, Luhan terus bersuara. "Kau mencintai Baekhyun kan Chanyeol? Kau mencintainya! Bahkan, kau sudah tak lagi mencintaiku..." seru Luhan disela air mata yang memaksa jatuh.

Chanyeol berbalik, sorot matanya mengatakan ia tak suka dengan kata-kata Luhan. "Luhan... Cukup.. Aku tidak mau beradu mulut denganmu.." pekik Chanyeol kesal.

"Chanyeol... Kenapa kau masih berada disini kalau kau tidak mencintaiku?" ujar Luhan seraya menahan air matanya yang semakin deras. Entah apa yang membuat Luhan menjadi seperti ini. Ia hanya ingin Chanyeol jujur, meski itu akan menyakitkan untuknya. Ia tahu siapa Chanyeol ia tahu.. Dan Chanyeol yang ada di hadapannya saat ini bukan Chanyeol yang mencintainya.

Chanyeol kembali mendekati Luhan, ia menangkup pipi Luhan lalu mengusap air matanya. "Hey, aku masih mencintaimu..."

"Bohong... Kau tak bisa membohongiku Chanyeol..."

"Baiklah... Apa kau ingin aku jujur kepadamu?"

Luhan mendongak lalu memandang Chanyeol dengan sorot mata sayu. " _Eum_.." sahutnya singkat.

"Aku bersamamu karena kau mengandung anakku. Apa aku tega membiarkanmu sendirian merawat anak itu? tidak... aku tidak akan tega..."

"Sudah kuduga..." sahut Luhan lirih. Detik berikutnya Luhan mengulas senyum. "Chanyeol..." panggilnya lirih.

" _Eum_?" tangan Chanyeol membelai lembut pipi Luhan.

"Sepertinya tempatmu bukan disini..." Lagi, kata-kata Luhan tak mampu diartikan Chanyeol. Dahinya mengerut, matanya memicing seketika.

"Kau harus kembali kepada Baekhyun... Dia lebih membutuhkanmu daripadaku Chanyeol..." Ujar Luhan sedikit bergetar. Air matanya terlihat akan merangsek turun.

"Lu..Luhan.. Kau..."

"Apa kau mengawatirkan anak ini?" sekilas Luhan mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku akan membesarkannya tanpamu Chanyeol.. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaganya..."

Chanyeol benar-benar tidak paham dengan apa yang berada didalam pikiran Luhan. Ia menyentuh pundak Luhan dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

Luhan tersenyum tipis. "Chanyeol... Aku tahu kau mulai mencintai Baekhyun dan menyesal telah bercerai dengannya. Kau ingin bersamanya namun terhalang anak ini bukan?"

"Luhan-ah... Kau..."

"Sekarang kau tahu bagaimana kondisi Baekhyun setelah ditinggal calon suaminya? Dia pasti sangat sedih dan sangat berat sekali... Dia butuh orang yang mencintainya agar dapat melupakan dan keluar dari kesedihan itu.. Chanyeolie... Aku berterima kasih kau masih peduli denganku dan anak ini... Tapi... Aku tidak suka kalau kau bersamaku bukan atas dasar cinta..."

Chanyeol tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana lagi. Ia tak pernah menyangka jika Luhan akan memiliki pikiran seperti ini. Tak terasa air mata juga menyeruak diantara kelopak matanya. Lantas ia memeluk Luhan erat.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Luhan? apa yang harus aku katakan kepadamu?" Chanyeol menangis dipundak Luhan.

"Kau hanya perlu jujur kepada dirimu sendiri.. Aku baik-baik saja Chanyeol.. Lebih baik aku sendiri daripada aku harus tinggal denganmu yang tidak mencintaiku..."

"Luhan... Aku minta maaf, aku minta maaf..."

Luhan mengusap punggung Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Aku memaafkanmu dan aku tidak akan membencimu.. Sekarang kita tidur _ne_ , aku lelah..." Luhan melepas pelukan Chanyeol lalu mengecup kilat bibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap lekat mata rusa Luhan. Sorot penuh rasa bersalah menerpa kedua kristal Luhan. Tangannya mengusap air mata Luhan lalu mengecup dan melumat hangat bibir tipisnya.

Hati Chanyeol harus kembali mencelos. Dadanya terasa sangat perih. Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol harus menyakiti orang yang mencintainya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tahu jika Luhan mencintainya, tetapi dirinya? Ia juga tak membantah semua yang dikatakan Luhan. Semuanya benar. Dia berusaha untuk sesibuk mungkin agar rasa cintanya kepada Baekhyun berkurang karena ia berpikir bahwa ia harus hidup dan bahagia dengan Luhan. Tetapi setelah mendengarkan Luhan seperti ini? apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus kembali kepada Baekhyun seperti kata Luhan? Pikiran Chanyeol kalut dan bingung.

Chanyeol tak pernah mengerti jalan hidup yang telah dituliskan Tuhan kepadanya. Ia tak pernah tahu. Apapun yang terjadi kepadanya saat ini membuatnya bingung. Mana yang harus dipilih? Kembali kepada Baekhyun dan membuat Baekhyun melupakan Jongin atau tetap dengan Luhan? merawat bayi yang dikandung Luhan namun dengan konsekuensi hidup tanpa adanya cinta seperti dulu?

Chanyeol tak tahu, Chanyeol bingung jika harus memilih..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Thanks.

.

.

Best Regards

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	11. Chapter 11

Keputusan keluarga Baekhyun untuk membawa Baekhyun ke Seoul disambut baik oleh beberapa kerabat mereka. Terutama adik dari Tuan Byun. Dua bersaudara anak dari Tuan Nam Woohyun, yaitu Nam Jihyun dan Nam Taehyun bersedia membantu serta menjaga Baekhyun di Seoul. Sehingga itu akan memudahkan Taehyung ataupun Daehyun. Untuk sementara, Baekhyun akan tinggal bersama dua kerabatnya itu ditambah Taehyung dan Daehyun.

Semula, Baekhyun menolak dan bersi kukuh untuk tetap tinggal di Jeonju. Ia mengatakan bagaimana dengan Jongin jika ia pergi ke Seoul. Keluarga Baekhyun dengan susah payah membujuk Baekhyun, bahkan mereka harus mengatakan kepada Baekhyun jika Jongin akan menemuinya di Seoul. Meski kenyataannya, mengatakan hal itu akan menambah pesakitan yang luar biasa kepada Baekhyun ataupun keluarganya.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 01.00 P.M KST, ini saatnya Baekhyun untuk menikmati makan siang. Walaupun Baekhyun masih belum sepenuhnya ada keinginan untuk makan, tetapi sedikit demi sedikit ia mulai menerima suapan dari Taehyung. Mungkin perutnya memaksa untuk diberi pasukan nutrisi. Selain itu, sikap hangat yang ditunjukan keluarga Nam memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun untuk sedikit 'membuka' kembali dirinya.

"Baekhyun _noona_..." Panggil Taehyung dari balik pintu dengan membawa sepiring nasi dan segelas susu coklat.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Taehyung.

"Waktunya makan..." lalu Taehyung meletakkan gelas makan dan bersiap untuk menyuapi Baekhyun.

Saat tangan Taehyung akan menyuapkan makanan kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun menampiknya.

" _Noona_..." protes Taehyung. "Ayolaah makan..." dengan sangat lucu, Taehyung merajuk agar Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan melahap makanan yang ia bawa.

Tetapi, Baekhyun hanya berekspresi datar, "Aku sudah makan tadi..."

Taehyung mendengus, "Kau makan tadi pagi _noona_... Sekarang makan siang..."

Baekhyun masih menggeleng dan menolak suapan Taehyung. "Benar nih? _Noona_ tidak mau makan? Ini enak loh... Bulgogi kesukaan _noona_... Kalau kau tak makan, yasudah aku aja yang makan..." ujar Taehyung seraya berpura-pura memakan makanan itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh memakannya Tae-yaa..."

Tak lama kemudian, Nam Jihyun masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa beberapa buah-buahan.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah makan?" tanya Jihyun.

Taehyung menggeleng lalu meletakkan makanan itu. "Baekhyun _noona_ manja! Dia tidak mau disuapin Taehyung..."

Jihyun tertawa pelan. "Benarkah Baek? Kalau kau memang tidak mau makan, diminum saja susunya dan ini, aku bawakan kau jeruk manis.." tukas Jihyun seraya mengupaskan jeruk untuk Baekhyun.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menolak.

"Baek... Kau tidak akan seperti ini terus kan? Ayolah Baekhyun cantik..." kali ini Jihyun yang merengek.

Baekhyun masih sama, ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Jihyun mendesah perlahan. "Okee Baek, kalau kau tidak mau makan sekarang... Tapi kau harus makan nanti malam.." tukasnya pasrah.

Lengkungan tipis mengembang dari bibir merah muda Baekhyun. "Pasti..." jawabnya singkat.

Baekhyun merasa senang berada di keluarga ini. Sedikit demi sedikit ia menyadari bahwa Jongin memang telah tiada. Tetapi, semangat Baekhyun masih sama seperti saat kepergian Jongin. Ia sama sekali tak tertarik untuk keluar kamar. Sekedar berjalan di dalam rumah ataupun mencari udara segar. Kesehariannya hanya dihabiskan dalam kamar saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, di saat Baekhyun tengah menatap pilu jendela kamar yang tak menampilkan apa-apa selain kotak kaca pintu kamarnya terbuka. Sesosok lelaki tampan yang sangat ia kenali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sejenak Baekhyun menoleh dan terkejut. Namun ia kembali mengamati jendela itu.

"Baek..." panggil sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun.

Tangan Chanyeol menyentuh pundak Baekhyun. "Baek..." Panggilnya lagi. Baekhyun masih tak merespon panggilan Chanyeol, ia terus melihat ke arah jendela.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, kalau ia akan mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Lelaki tampan bersurai hitam pekat ini menyempatkan datang ke rumah Baekhyun setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia sengaja, menyelesaikannya dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Baekhyun hari ini. Sejak kedatangan Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu di Seoul, ia sama sekali belum menjenguk Baekhyun. Karena, selain pekerjaan yang harus ia urus ada beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Baek... Apa kau tak lapar? Ku dengar dari Taehyung kau belum makan siang ini..." tukas Chanyeol mencoba berkomunikasi.

"Kau harus makan Baek, kalau kau tidak makan akan sakit..." lanjutnya.

Sesaat Chanyeol mengambil sebuah boneka yang ia bawa dari tas kerjanya. Sebuah boneka kelinci namun dengan wajah yang tak lucu seperti biasanya. Di wajah kelinci itu layaknya menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan.

"Baek... kau lihat boneka ini? umumnya, sebuah boneka itu didesain dengan wajah lucu dan menggemaskan. Tapi, satu boneka ini aku pesan dengan wajah sedih..." ucap Chanyeol tercekat. sepertinya ia menahan sesuatu.

Baekhyun masih tak tertarik, ia tetap memandang kosong objek di depannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memesan boneka seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Wanita manis lawan bicaranya ah bukan lawan bicara, yang berada di depannya itu tetap tak bergeming.

"Aku memesan ini karena dia mirip denganmu..." lanjutnya..

Chanyeol menghirup nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Kau sama seperti ini, wajahmu penuh dengan kesedihan dan tak ada semangat hidup. Kesan manis, lucu dan menggemaskan yang ada seolah memudar tidak bersisa..."

Kali ini, kali ini Baekhyun melirik sekilas apa yang menjadi bahan obrolan Chanyeol. Meski sekilas, Chanyeol mengetahui itu..

"Baekhyun-ah... Aku tidak mau kau terus bersedih... Aku tidak mau kau seperti ini... Mana Baekhyun yang selalu mengembangkan senyumnya? Mana gelak tawa Baekhyun yang selalu menggelegar? Mana mata sipit Baekhyun yang menyipit ketika kau tersenyum?" celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan suara bergetar. Karena Chanyeol telah melepaskan air yang sempat menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Mungkin karena suara yang terdengar jelas bahwa Chanyeol menangis, Baekhyun menoleh. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sosok yang tengah menangis itu dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tapi, dia tidak merespon kata-kata Chanyeol.

Sedikit menahan isakannya, Chanyeol kembali berkata. "Aku merindukanmu Baek... Aku merindukan Baekhyun yang ceria... Baekhyun yang menggemaskan... dan Baekhyun yang selalu tersenyum bagaimanapun keadaanmu.." Chanyeol menunduk, dia menunduk dalam dan menangis.

Melihat Chanyeol seperti itu membuat Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan sendu. Dari sorot matanya terlihat jelas bahwa sosok berbibir tipis ini merasa tersentuh dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol masih sama seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama berpisah.

Hati Baekhyun mencelos, darahnya berdesir pelan. Dadanya sedikit sesak. Ia bertanya, kenapa ia ikut menjadi sedih karena melihat Chanyeol seperti ini? Rasanya ia tak tega membiarkan Chanyeol menangis... Apalagi ia menangis karenanya..

"Chanyeol..." suara parau Baekhyun mencoba memanggil Chanyeol.

Sontak, hal itu membuat Chanyeol kembali mendongak dan menatapnya penuh harap.

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?"

Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Mata sendunya menatap intens iris sipit milik Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kau kembali seperti dulu Baek... Aku ingin..."

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika tatapan mata Chanyeol menyorot tajam kristalnya.

"Baek... Aku mohon jangan siksa dirimu seperti ini... Hiduplah sebagaimana mestinya kau hidup... Kau tidak boleh hidup seperti ini..." Ucap Chanyeol ditengah tangisannya.

Lagi... Dada Baekhyun sesak mendengarnya... Ada sesuatu yang mendesir dan seperti ada sayatan yang bertabur garam.

"Yeol..."

"Baek... Jangan hilangkan sinarmu yang selalu menyelimuti dirimu... Jangan buang senyummu Baek... Karena kau terlalu berharga untuk hidup seperti ini..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya lebih keras, berusaha menghilangkan gemuruh yang tiba-tiba saja menganggunya. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ia bingung, ia hanya mengatupkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seraya menatap tulus kedua kristal kecil Baekhyun lalu mengulas senyum tipis.

"Baek, tersenyumlah... Karena kau lebih cantik dan manis ketika tersenyum..."

"Chan-."

 _niga isseoya man yeogi ga paradise  
Eojiro neoreul gadwo beorin paradise, oh oh_

Ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi di tengah-tengah panggilan Baekhyun. Sebentar ia meminta ijin Baekhyun untuk mengangkat dan Baekhyun mengangguk. Lantas ia mengangkat dengan menjauh dari Baekhyun.

" _Eoh_? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol ketus ketika mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya di saat genting seperti ini.

" _Kau dimana? Cepat kesini... Orang yang aku maksud waktu itu membuat janji denganmu.. Dia ingin bertemu sekarang jam 3 di Mango Six... Cepat kalau tidak kau akan menyesal..."_ dari suaranya terdengar jelas bahwa itu suara Sungyeol.

"Apa? Kau yakin? Baiklah... Aku akan kesana sekarang..." sahut Chanyeol tergesa. Kekesalannya menghilang ketika mendengar informasi dari Sungyeol. Karena hal ini menyangkut masa depan hubungannya.

Chanyeol segera kembali ke hadapan Baekhyun lalu memegang kembali tangannya. Baekhyun tak menolak, bahkan wajahnya menunjukkan wajah penasaran.

"Baek... Maaf aku harus pergi, ada pertemuan mendadak yang harus aku hadiri.. Aku akan mengunjungimu nanti malam.."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

" _Annyeong_ Baek... _Ah_ iya, jangan lupa makan... sampai jumpa Baek..."

Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu Chanyeol mengecup puncak kepala Baekhyun. Sontak hal itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Tak tahu keberanian dari mana Chanyeol melakukan itu. Mungkin lama ia merindukan Baekhyun dan ia pikir ini kesempatan yang pas.

Baekhyun masih bingung, ia hanya memandang nanar kepergian Chanyeol yang telah berhambur dari kamarnya. Terasa setitik air mata turun pelan dari sudut matanya.

Lagi dan lagi, dadanya bergemuruh dan sesuatu membuatnya lebih deras mengalirkan air mata itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan langkah tergesa ia menuju _coffee shop_ yang dimaksud Sungyeol. Setibanya disana dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sosok yang akan ia temui. Beberapa detik berputar, satu lambaian tangan memanggil Chanyeol.

Seorang lelaki dengan wajah tampan, mata elang dan rambut coklat rapi telah menunggu Chanyeol seraya menghisap _Iced Americano_ yang ia pegang. Chanyeol mengulurkan tangan dan lelaki itu menjabat. Ini bukan kali pertama mereka bertemu. Sebelumnya mereka pernah bertemu saat membicarakan bisnis.

"Apa kabar Chanyeol-sshi... Apa aku mengganggu waktumu?" tanya lelaki itu ramah.

Senyum lebar tergores di wajah tampan Chanyeol. "Kabar baik, bagaimana denganmu? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu.."

"Hahaha, iyaa... _Oh_ ya, kau sudah tahu kan maksudku mengajakmu bertemu disini?" tanya lelaki itu dengan suara sedikit serius.

Chanyeol mengangguk. " _Eum_ , apa kau serius dengan omonganmu?" tanya Chanyeol meyakinkan kembali dengan apa yang selama ini ia dengar dari Sungyeol.

" _Eum_.." ia mengangguk mantap. "Aku sangat yakin akan menikahi Luhan... Bagaimana? apa kau akan memberikannya kepadaku?"

Chanyeol memicing tak percaya. "Luhan bukan barang yang bisa dipindahtangankan.,"

"Tapi kau sudah tak mencintainya kan? Kenapa kau masih mempertahankannya? Bukankah itu akan menyakitkan untuk Luhan?"

Chanyeol sedikit mendesah. "Sehun-sshi.. Aku memang sudah tidak mencintainya. Tapi dia mengandung anakku.. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

Lelaki bernama Sehun itu mengulas senyum manis. "Itu tidak masalah bagiku.. Aku akan merawatnya dan membesarkannya seperti anakku sendiri.. Apalagi anak itu berasal dari bibit yang berkualitas. Tidak salahkan kalau aku mau menerima?" Jawab Sehun penuh percaya diri. Tak sedikitpun rasa kecewa atau tak suka yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Chanyeol terhenyak kaget dengan jawaban yang baru saja ia dengar. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Hahaha." Sehun terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi bingung Chanyeol. "Itu anakmu.. Kau bukan orang sembarang, kualitasmu sebagai manusia juga tidak diragukan.. Jadi tidak masalahkan aku menerimanya?"

"Apa kau yakin? Kau tidak takut kalau Luhan hanya akan menganggapmu pelampiasan?"

"Aku tidak peduli, asal aku bisa bersama Luhan.. Bukan masalah bagiku menjadi pelampiasan Luhan.. Aku akan senang jika dia juga senang.."

"Apa kau begitu mencintainya?"

"Sangat mencintainya.. Aku telah mencintainya sejak SMA.. Namun aku tidak pernah berani mendekatinya karena dia selalu bersamamu dan dia juga mencintaimu.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apalagi? Sekarang waktu yang tepat untukku merebutnya darimu.. Kau sudah tak mencintainya dan dia membutuhkan orang yang peduli kepadanya.. Apa kau masih tak akan memberikannya kepadaku?"

Satu desahan berat lolos dari bibir tebalnya. "Dia telah mengusirku dari apartemennya. Dia tahu, aku tidak lagi mencintainya.. Kalau kau memang mencintainya, bawa dia bahagiakan dia.. Maaf kalau aku menyakiti orang yang kau cintai..."

"Chanyeol-sshi... Kau tidak menyakitinya.. Setidaknya kau pernah memberikan cinta yang tulus kepadanya.. Mungkin jodoh Luhan bukan denganmu sehingga Tuhan membuatmu seperti ini.." sejenak ia menyeruput _Ice Americano_ -nya. "Pasti.. Pasti aku akan membahagiakannya dan merawat anakmu baik-baik.. Aku akan mencintainya seperti anakku sendiri.."

Chanyeol tak pernah tahu kalau orang yang tengah berada didepannya ini sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataannya. Semula ia tak percaya dengan informasi yang dibawa oleh Sungyeol tentang hal ini. Namun setelah mendengarnya, rasanya memang sekarang saat untuk melepaskan Luhan. Daripada ia harus tersiksa dengan Chanyeol.

Beberapa hari lalu, Sungyeol bercerita kepada Chanyeol bahwa kolega Chanyeol ada yang tertarik dengan sekertaris Luhan. Bahkan koleganya meminta Sungyeol untuk menanyakan apakah Chanyeol masih mencintai Luhan atau tidak. Chanyeol juga tidak tahu, Oh Sehun koleganya ini mendapatkan berita darimana atas keretakan hubungannya dengan Luhan. Sempat Chanyeol meragukan sosok lelaki ini tapi Sungyeol meyakinkan terus sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meminta Sungyeol mengatur waktu agar bisa bertemu dengannya. Masalah ini sedikit menganggu Chanyeol beberapa hari sampai ia tak sempat menemui Baekhyun.

Mungkin karena ini juga sebagai jalan dari masa depannya dan masa depan Luhan serta sebagai jalan Chanyeol untuk bisa kembali bersama Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana? Chanyeol-sshi..." Tanya Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya.

" _Eh_?" Chanyeol tersentak lalu tersenyum. "Kalau kau memang serius dengan Luhan, aku akan memberikannya kepadamu.. Buat Luhan mencintaimu... Aku mengiklhaskan dia bersama orang yang mencintainya.."

"Terima kasih Chanyeol-sshi... Sungguh senang bisa mengenalmu... Tenang, aku akan mencintai kedua orang itu dengan sepenuh hati.. Luhan dan anakmu..."

Dahi Chanyeol tampak berkerut. "Tapi... Bagaimana dengan anakku jika dia sudah dewasa nanti?"

Sehun tertawa.. "Hahahaha, itu bisa kita bicarakan nanti.. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membawanya.. Tapi kau pasti tidak tega kan dengan ibunya?" canda Sehun. "Nanti ada saatnya untuk menceritakan semua."

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Aku memberikanmu lampu hijau .." Ucap Chanyeol dengan mantap. Ia telah memutuskan untuk melepas Luhan dan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Baekhyun.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertemuan ini. Chanyeol telah merasa tenang. Setidaknya, satu masalah telah ada jalan keluarnya. Ia berterima kasih kepada Tuhan atas semua ini. Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mendo'akan dan membantu Sehun mendapatkan Luhan meski terkesan jahat sekali. Selain itu hal yang sangat penting baginya.. Membuat Baekhyun kembali kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Warna hitam telah menghilangkan langit biru yang membentang. Bulan juga sedikit menengok kehidupan di bumi. Semilir dingin musim semi merebak hingga menyentuk kulit mulus Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati malam dari balik jendela.

 _Kreekkk..._

Terdengar pintu terbuka, Baekhyun sudah hafal siapa yang datang. Sehingga ia tak memalingkan pandangannya dari sana.

"Baekhyun _noona_... Waktunya makan..."

Benar saja, itu adalah Taehyung adik tercinta Baekhyun membawa nampan seperti biasa.

"Ayo makan _noona_... Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengarku..." ucap Taehyung mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali memandang puluhan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalanan.

" _Noona_ tidak berniat mogok makan lagi kan?" sindir Taehyung. Adik kecil Baekhyun ini memang suka bercanda dengan Baekhyun.

Lantas Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Suapi aku..." ujarnya kemudian.

"Naaahhh... begitu dong _noona_... Ini baru _noona-_ ku sayang..." Sorak Taehyung antusias. "Sekarang buka mulutmu _noona_... Aaaaaa..." Taehyung menyuapkan satu sendok makanan yang ia bawa.

Baekhyun melahap makanan itu dan melumatnya pelan. Beberapa suapan telah masuk kedalam perut Baekhyun. Mungkin karena lapar atau bagaimana, satu piring penuh telah habis tidak seperti biasanya.

" _Waaaa_... Ini hebat... Kau menghabiskan semuanya _noona_..." Taehyung bersorak lebih gembira. Di peluknya _noona_ nya itu dengan erat dan penuh semangat.

Pelukan Taehyung terlepas kala dering ponsel Baekhyun berbunyi.

 _Please don't stay in my heart once you're gone  
ajigdo naega neol wonhajanh-a  
deo isang nae gwisga-e meomulji ma (because)  
I wanna listen. I wanna listen your sound_

" _Eoh_ _noona_... Ponselmu bunyi..."

Sekilas Baekhyun melirik, nama Chanyeol muncul dilayarnya. Baekhyun tak menjawab dan membiarkannya.

"Tidak kau angkat _noona_?" tanya Taehyung bingung. Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawabannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa Tae-ya..." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

Berkali-kali Chanyeol menelpon tapi tak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun. Setelah itu tak ada panggilan dari Chanyeol lagi.

Namun...

 _Kreekkk..._

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka lagi, kali ini Daehyun masuk dengan wajah kusut seperti baru bangun.

Ia mendekat dan menyerahkan ponselnya. "Chanyeol _hyung_ mau bicara denganmu _noona_... Tolong bicaralah... Aku lelah mendengarnya mengomel.." Ujar Daehyun ketus dan memaksa Baekhyun menerima ponselnya. Detik berikutnya, Daehyun keluar dari kamar diikuti Taehyung.

" _Baek... Baekhyun... Apa kau mendengarku?"_ Suara Chanyeol jelas sekali nyaring di telepon itu.

"I-iya.. ada apa Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

" _Ahhh, syukurlah... Kenapa kau tak mengangkat telponku?"_

"Aku baru saja selesai makan Yeol..."

" _Sungguh? Kau sudah makan... Waah Baek... Kau..."_ Suara Chanyeol berubah gembira membuat Baekhyun bingung.

" _Ah, aku mau minta maaf aku tidak jadi datang.. Karena ada urusan kantor yang harus diselesaikan.. Kau tidak marah kan Baek?"_ tanya Chanyeol dengan rasa bersalah.

"Ti-tidak Yeol..."

" _Baguslah... Apa kau mau tidur? Tidurlah Baek... Aku akan datang besok... Aku janji..."_

"Iyaa.." jawab Baekhyun singkat.

" _Ya sudah kalau begitu, selamat malam Baek..."_

"Malam..."

" _Saranghae..."_ Chanyeol lantas menutup ponsel tanpa ingin mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"Sa-..." ucapan Baekhyun terhenti ketika mendengar bunyi sambungan terputus.

"Ranghae..." lanjutnya lirih..

Baekhyun tak tahu, ia reflek mengatakan itu. Baekhyun tak mengerti. Apa mungkin ia kembali mencintai Chanyeol? Atau sebenarnya rasa itu masih ada?

Entahlah... Baekhyun masih ragu...

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Mind to review?

Thanks..

.

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	12. Chapter 12

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 10.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eung..."

Ia menguap sesaat mata sipitnya terbuka. Sebentar ia mengerjab pelan kedua matanya mencoba menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang seolah menyihirnya untuk tetap terlelap. Setelah mata sipitnya membuka sempurna, ia mengedar dalam ruangan besar itu. Ada sesuatu yang aneh disini. Ia melirik benda bundar tergantung didinding dengan dua jarum yang mengarah ke angka sepuluh dan angka sebelas. Rupanya pagi telah lama menggantikan malam. Lantas ia bangkit dari tempat tidur.

Lagi, ia merasa aneh. Ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Ah... ia ingat. Kali ini tidak ada yang membangunkannya. Kemana semua orang di rumah ini? Tidak biasanya ia tak dibangunkan. Setiap pagi ada saja yang bergilir keluar masuk kamar Baekhyun dengan tangan membawa makanan memaksa Baekhyun untuk menelan semua.

Penasaran dengan keanehan ini, Baekhyun memilih untuk keluar kamar. Kali pertama ia menginjakkan kaki di ruangan itu setelah hampir sebulan lebih mendekam di kamar tanpa ada niatan untuk menjenguk ruangan lain. Mata sipitnya menyapu ruangan besar itu. Sepi... Kemana tiga orang lainnya? Kalau Daehyun ia tahu, Daehyun telah kembali ke Jeonju. Tapi Nam Jihyun? Nam Taehyun? Dan si bungsu Byun Taehyung? Kemana mereka?

Langkahnya membawa Baekhyun memasuki ruangan penuh dengan perabotan masak. Sebuah ruang didesain elegan dengan keramik berwarna abu-abu. Tangan halusnya membuka lemari pendingin mencari sebuah makanan yang mampu mengganjal perutnya. Ia mengambil sebuah roti yang kebetulan ada di dalam dan sebotol air putih dingin. Lalu membawa ke meja makan dan menikmatinya.

"Eoh, Baekhyun _noona_... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" seru pemuda berkulit pucat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok yang ia tahu tak pernah keluar kamar.

Baekhyun menoleh, wajahnya berubah masam. "Kalian kemana saja? kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit kesal.

Pemuda itu tertawa pelan. "Aku baru mandi _noona_... Maaf kalau belum sempat membangunkanmu." Jawabnya.

"Lalu, Jihyun _unni_? Taehyung? Kemana mereka?"

Taehyun mengambil botol minum di lemari es. "Mereka sedang ada urusan. Jihyun _unnia_ sedang ke kantor kalau Taehyung dia menemui temannya.." balasnya lalu meneguk air yang ia pegang.

"Ahh, lalu kau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Ia tahu, pemuda di depannya ini jarang mandi kalau memang tidak akan keluar.

Sebuah cengiran diukir dari bibirnya. "Aku akan ke rumah teman, ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku salin darinya."

Sekejap, ekspresi kecewa Baekhyun terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri?" tanyanya sedih. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Taehyun mendekati Baekhyun kemudian duduk disebelahnya. "Maaf _noona_... Ah... Bagaimana kalau aku panggilkan Chanyeol _hyung_?" ujar Taehyun sedikit menggoda. Pasalnya ia tahu, _hyung_ satunya itu sering datang kemari dan pasti akan siap sedia kalau dipanggil sewaktu-waktu.

"Yaaa! Nam Taehyun..." seru Baekhyun tak suka. Walau ia menolak namun pipinya bersemu merah.

Lelaki lebih muda lima tahun dari Baekhyun ini tetap menggodanya kala melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah. "Kenapa _noona_? atau mau aku panggilkan Ilhoon? Mungkin dia mau menemanimu.."

" _Eum_." Baekhyun mengangguk.

Detik berikutnya, Taehyun mengambil ponselnya dan menelpon orang yang dimaksud.

" _Eoh_ , Ilhoonie.. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"

" _..."_

" _Ahh_ , kau ada kuliah yaa? Tidak, ini di rumah tidak ada orang dan Baekhyun tidak punya teman. Dia memintamu untuk menemaninya.."

" _..."_

Taehyun mendesah pelan, "Yaa sudah... Sukses buatmu yaaa.."

"Okee.." lantas Taehyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya. Ia memandang wajah Baekhyun yang tampak kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Ilhoon.

"Bagaimana _noona_? Ilhoon juga tidak bisa, aku panggilkan Chanyeol _hyung_ saja yaaa..." tutur Taehyun lalu ia menatap Baekhyun dalam. "Tidak apa-apa _noona_... dari pada kau harus sendirian... Belum tentu mereka datang cepat _noona_..." lanjutnya mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menggigit bibirnya, ia bingung. Sebentar ia berpikir kalau ia hanya sendiri nanti ada apa-apa malah membuatnya takut. Mau tidak mau ia mengangguk.

"Asa... Tunggu _nooa_ , aku akan menelpon Chanyeol _hyung_..."

Beberapa detik berikutnya..

"Chanyeol _hyung_... Ini Taehyun, _hyung_ kau tidak sibuk kan? Bisa _hyung_ temani Baekhyun _noona_? benarkah? Oke... Akan ditunggu Baekhyun.. Aku akan pergi sekarang.."

Setelah itu Taehyun memandang kembali wajah Baekhyun. Ia ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi Baekhyun. Benar seperti dugaannya, Baekhyun tertunduk malu dan sedikit cemas. Mungkin di pikirannya bergelayutan hal-hal aneh yang akan terjadi kepadanya.

Sebentar ia memandang mata sipit Baekhyun intens. "Apa kau masih mencintai Chanyeol _hyung_?" tanyanya serius.

Baekhyun terhenyak kaget mendengar pertanyaan ini. Ia menunduk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Noona_... Kau masih mencintai Chanyeol _hyung_ kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Taehyun..." Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menggeleng.

Taehyun memicingkan matanya. "Bohong..."

Kedua mata wanita sipit itu memicing semakin sipit. "Aku bohong apa Taehyun?" tanyanya bingung.

"Aku tahu kau bohong _noona_... hahahahah.." gelaknya kemudian. Lantas ia beranjak dari duduknya dan hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Sedang wanita bermata sipit ini hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya. Pikirannya bercampur, ia bingung dengan kata-kata Taehyun. Selain itu, ia sendiri juga bingung saat ditanya apakah ia mencintai Chanyeol atau tidak... Ia masih ragu... Ia tak yakin... Namun... Entahlah...

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun telah kembali ke kamar. Taehyun juga sudah keluar meninggalkannya sendiri. Di dalam kamar Baekhyun hanya berdiam diri. Menatap bingung jalanan yang ramai dengan lalu lalang mobil. Banyak pikiran yang menghantuinya, terutama tentang keadaannya setelah ini. Dimana Chanyeol akan datang kerumah yang hanya meninggalkan dia sendiri.

Dadanya bergemuruh tak tenang, darahnya mendesir. Detak jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Apa ini? apa yang ia rasakan saat ini? kenapa ia begitu gelisah dan tak tenang seperti ini?

Demi membunuh perasaan tak bersahabat dengan dirinya, Baekhyun memilih pergi ke kamar mandi dan mengguyur tubuhnya. Ia ingin lebih segar dan terlihat lebih menarik. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Atau karena ia akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol? Mungkin saja..

Sejam sudah Baekhyun selesai mandi dan berdandan. Ia berpakaian lebih 'menarik' daripada biasanya. Bahkan ia memperhatikan wajahnya apakah wajahnya terlihat buruk atau tidak. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia turun ke bawah menuju ruang TV. Menunggu kedatangan Chanyeol membuatnya sedikit tegang dan gelisah. Sampai-sampai ia tak fokus melihat acara yang muncul di kotak kaca depannya. Berulang kali ia mendesah pelan. Lama... terasa lama sekali seolah jarum jam tak beranjak dari tempatnya dan waktu berhenti seketika.

Namun, beberapa menit berlalu...

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong...

Baekhyun segera beranjak dan membuka pintu kayu itu. Sesosok manusia tampan dengan wajah ceria menyunggingkan senyum seketika pintu itu terbuka.

Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol datar. Bibirnya serasa berdarah karena terlalu keras ia menggigitnya.

"Apa kabar Baek?" sapa Chanyeol sumringah.

Sedikit bibir Baekhyun tertarik kedua sisinya. "Baik..." jawabnya lirih.. "Masuklah..." lanjutnya lagi.

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Sedikit aneh saat Baekhyun menyambutnya karena biasanya saudara Baekhyun yang menyambut pertama kali. Ia merasa saat ini layaknya ia masih berumah tangga. Sekilas ia terkekeh dalam pikirannya membayangkan hal itu.

Kali ini, hati Chanyeol tak lagi harus merasa pedih ketika melihat Baekhyun. Sosok yang bersamanya saat ini telah mengembangkan senyum kepadanya kala ia bertamu ke rumah ini. Tidak seperti beberapa saat yang lalu. Bahkan pikiran Chanyeol telah berani berpikir ekstrim jika Baekhyun mulai membuka hati untuknya. Tak ingin terlalu percaya diri namun setidaknya ada sedikit harapan baginya bukan?

Kedua lensa beningnya menyapu bersih rumah ini, benar sepi dan tak berpenghuni. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Taehyun. Kakinya masih mengikuti Baekhyun yang melangkah menuju dapur. Kontan Baekhyun terkejut saat tiba-tiba ia berbalik dan mendapati Chanyeol memamerkan giginya lebar-lebar.

Baekhyun mendesah, "Kenapa kau mengikuti sampai sini?" tanyanya lirih.

"Hehehe, kau sih tidak memberikanku aba-aba untuk tetap di ruang tamu..." kilahnya masih dilengkapi cengiran.

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Duduklah, aku akan buatkan minum..." ujarnya pelan. Kala tangannya akan meracik minuman untuk Chanyeol namun ditahannya.

Baekhyun menoleh, pandangannya seolah bertanya.

" _Kajja_ ikut aku Baek... Kau tak bosan di rumah terus?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada penuh harap.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menggeleng menolak ajakan Chanyeol.

Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Baek... Sampai kapan kau menolakku? Ayolah... Ini sudah ke lima kalinya kau menolak ajakanku..." rajuknya.

Ia masih tak menjawab dan mengalihkan diri untuk membuatkan minum. Lelaki berbibir tebal itu mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Tangannya segera menggenggam tangan Baekhyun memaksa si empunya untuk melihatnya yang telah memasang wajah memelas.

Baekhyun tak peduli, ia kembali mengaduk minuman yang sempat tertunda.

"Ayolaah Baek... Kita jalan-jalan... Kau benar-benar tidak bosan? Di dalam rumah terus?"

Sebentar keheningan melewati mereka.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menjerit mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun. "Kau mau kan jalan-jalan denganku? Terserah kau maunya kemana.. Aku akan siap mengantarkannya.." jawab Chanyeol antusias.

"Aku tidak mau kemana-manaYeol..." balas Baekhyun masih dengan nada yang sama, pelan.

"Ahhh BAek~~~..." Rajuk Chanyeol semakin kesal dengan Baekhyun. "Ayolah.. Oke aku akan mengajakmu ketempat yang kau sukai. Aku tahu dimana itu.. Dan ini waktu yang pas untuk kesana.."

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan pandangan penasaran. Sosok yang dipandang itu hanya mengulas senyum manis lalu menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar mengikutinya. Tak bisa menolak atau memang penasaran dengan kata-kata Chanyeol, ia hanya menurut kemana setiap langkah Chanyeol menjejak.

.

.

.

.

.

Ratusan bunga bahkan ribuan bunga tampak berjejer indah di setiap sisi taman itu. Kelopak warna-warninya telah sempurna terbuka memberikan keindahan yang tiada tara. Harum khas musim semi yang tercipta dari aroma menenangkan puluhan bunga itu menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan sangat kuat. Sampai-sampai tak ada aroma lain selain keharuman semerbak bunga-bunga itu.

Langkah kakinya tercipta di setiap jalur setapak yang disiapkan khusus untuk pejalan kaki. Mata sipitnya mengedar sejalan pandangan indah yang tak pernah lepas dari jejeran bunga-bunga itu. Berulang kali bibir merah muda menggoda miliknya tak berhenti merekah layaknya apa yang tengah ia lihat.

Hatinya begitu senang melihat semua ini. Sudah lama, ia tak menikmati hal-hal yang menjadi kesukaannya bercengkrama dengan makhluk hidup serba indah ini. Segera saja ia duduk di salah satu bangku panjang diikuti lelaki tampan yang sedari tadi hanya mengekor di belakang.

"Kau suka kan Baek..." ucapnya kala tangan halus milik wanita bersurai cokelat terang itu menyentuh sayang tanaman itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. " _Eum_ , sudah lama aku tidak melihat bunga-bunga ini... Kau benar ini sangat indah..." tuturnya lirih. Pandangan matanya masih fokus pada objek di depannya.

"Syukur kalau kau menyukainya... Kembalikan suasana hatimu dengan melihat ini Baek.. Jangan selalu berdiam diri di dalam rumah. Itu tak akan membuatmu kembali ceria..." celoteh Chanyeol panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Baek... Apa kau mau _ice cream_? Kalau mau aku akan belikan untukmu..." tawar Chanyeol ketika lensa kembarnya menerkam penjual _ice cream_ yang terlihat menggodanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil, matanya menyipit menanggapi tawaran Chanyeol. Langsung Chanyeol beranjak dan menghampiri penjual ice cream itu.

Baekhyun masih menikmati aktivitasnya membelai sayang tanaman yang selalu menemaninya dulu. Sungguh, memperhatikan kelopak bunga itu membuatnya bersemangat. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih dan bersyukur atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol kepadanya.

Perhatian Chanyeol seolah tak pernah berhenti mengalir kepada Baekhyun. Sudah sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Chanyeol rajin mengunjungi Baekhyun. Berbagai cara Chanyeol gunakan untuk menarik perhatian Baekhyun, dari memberi boneka, kue ataupun barang-barang lainnya. Sama sekali Chanyeol tak pernah lelah untuk merebut kembali hatinya, ia berusaha sepenuh hati. Hal itu sedikit membuat Baekhyun untuk 'menerima' kehadiran Chanyeol kembali, menerima sikap-sikap Chanyeol, perhatian Chanyeol dan cinta Chanyeol. Terkadang pikirannya menolak, namun...

Setengah jam lebih Chanyeol belum juga kembali. Baekhyun sedikit gelisah, pasalnya ia tak melihat Chanyeol berada dipenjual _ice cream_ yang tak jauh dari mereka. Pikiran Baekhyun berputar kalut. Kemana Chanyeol? Kenapa ia meninggalkannya? Tak mau berpikiran buruk, Baekhyun mencoba mencarinya. Ia melangkah menjauh dari tempat semula.

Dari jauh, lensa kembarnya menyorot penuh tanda tanya kerumunan yang ada di seberang jalan. Ada apa ini? Ia mendekat, beberapa orang berkumpul dengan ekspresi penuh rasa kasihan. Ia sempat bertanya namun orang yang ditanya malah bergidik ngeri, semakin membuat Baekhyun bingung.

" _Waahh_ , kasihan sekali dia... Dia tampan... Tapi kenapa harus seperti itu..." kalimat-kalimat seperti itu terus menyerbu pendengarannya.

" _Yeobo_... bangun sayang... _Yeobo_... Bangun..." teriakan itu memancing sosok bermata sipit itu mendekat.

Ia masih tak tahu dengan apa yang terjadi, entah karena ia terlalu lambat berpikir atau karena memang ia tak mampu membaca situasi ia masih tak paham. Sedikit ia mendekat, iris segaris miliknya menangkap sosok yang ia cari. Ia tengah melongok melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Chanyeol.. Ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya melonggokkan kepalanya, berharap dapat jawaban dari rasa penasaran itu, sosok di depannya berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun mencoba mencari tahu sesuatu namun reflek Chanyeol menutup telinga Baekhyun dan mengarahkan pandangan Baekhyun agar melihat ke arah bola matanya.

Baekhyun tak mengerti apa maksud Chanyeol melakukan itu, ia penasaran dan heran. Namun, tubuhnya seakan tak menolak itu, ia tak berontak dan tak memaksa Chanyeol untuk melepaskannya. Mata sipitnya hanya menyorot penuh tanda tanya dengan sesekali mengerjab bingung. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya memberikan isyarat untuk tetap berada dalam posisi itu dan jangan pernah menoleh kearah lain. Hanya ke wajahnya dan ke matanya. Tatapan tulus Chanyeol meluluhkan Baekhyun. Tak pelak hal itu membuat jantung Baekhyun berdetak lebih cepat tak karuan dan darahnya mendesir perlahan. Jika saja mungkin, nafasnya telah tersengal-sengal.

" _Yeobboo... Bangun... Jangan pergi.. Ahh... Jangan Pergi..."_

" _Kasian dia, dia tampan dan masih muda tapi harus meninggal dalam kecelakaaan.."_

" _Iyaa, apalagi lihat! Istrinya sedang mengandung... Ah kasihan sekali..."_

Sayup-sayup suara itu tak mampu menembus dinding tangan Chanyeol, sengaja Chanyeol melakukan itu. Ia hanya tak mau, kejadian yang baru saja terjadi ini akan menggoyahkan hati Baekhyun dan mengingatkan Baekhyun pada Jongin yang mengalami hal sama. Ia tak mau, Baekhyun kembali menjadi sosok pemurung dan sedih berkelanjutan. Chanyeol tak ingin sosok di depannya ini menghilangkan senyumnya karena teringat kejadian naas itu.

Untuk beberapa menit, waktu seolah berhenti berputar. Keduanya tetap dalam posisi yang sama. Berdiam diri dengan wajah saling bertatapan dan kedua tangan Chanyeol menutup rapat pendengaran Baekhyun. Mereka tak memperdulikan orang yang berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka. Ah bukan mereka, hanya Chanyeol yang tak peduli. Sedangkan Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol setelah merasa ada yang aneh dengan Chanyeol.

"Chan-..." Ucap Baekhyun seraya menarik tangan Chanyeol agar turun. Alih-alih tangannya turun menjauh, Chanyeol malah menarik tubuh Baekhyun untuk mendekat dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun tak mengerti dengan sikap Chanyeol, lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mengontrol detak jantung yang berpacu lebih cepat. Apa yang terjadi? Bibir tipis Baekhyun akan membuka. Tetapi...

"Biarkan seperti ini Baek... Jangan melihat kemanapun.. tetap di pundakku hingga aku melepaskannya..." ucap Chanyeol tegas.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya bingung. "T-tapi Yeo;... Mereka melihat kita... Aku malu..." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Biarkan saja... Jangan pedulikan orang lain..." tanggap Chanyeol.

Wanita bersurai cokelat terang itu mengikuti kata-kata Chanyeol. Tak tahu Chanyeol menggunakan sihir apa sehingga untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini Baekhyun mengikuti tanpa memberontak.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali menatap sayang mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Ma-maaf Baek... Aku melakukan ini untukmu..."

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Ekspresinya memaksanya untuk bercerita.

Senyum tipis mengulas dari bibir Chanyeol. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dan boleh kau lihat Baek... Ah iya, maaf kalau aku meninggalkanmu terlalu lama dan membuatmu harus mencariku.. Ayo, kita cari _ice cream_ seperti janjiku.." Tangan Chanyeol menggandeng Baekhyun dan menyeret paksa Baekhyun.

Lagi dan lagi, untuk berulang kalinya Baekhyun hanya menurut saja. Seolah dirinya telah dikendalikan oleh Chanyeol.

Keduanya berjalan menuju penjual _ice cream_. Lantas Chanyeol memesan ice cream, satu ice cream coklat untuknya dan stoberi untuk Baekhyun. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan, mereka duduk di taman seraya menikmati _ice cream_. Baekhyun tersenyum manis sekali seraya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Chanyeol. setidaknya, Chanyeol telah membawanya untuk 'terbuka' dengan dunia. Tidak hanya berdiam diri di dalam kamar seperti selama ini.

Setelah langit mulai sedikit menggelap, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang. Baekhyun menurut saja karena memang ia juga telah merasa lelah. Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil Chanyeol dan segera Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya kencang-kencang.

Sejam kemudian, Baekhyun telah berada di depan rumah. Sang tuan rumah, Nam Jihyun juga sudah menunggu Baekhyun karena hari telah berganti malam. Lelaki tampan itu pamit pulang. Ia mengulas senyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Baekhyun. Hal itu dibalas sama pula oleh Baekhyun, ukiran senyum yang mengembang dari bibir tipisnya. Dan senyum kali ini bukan sekedar senyum, melainkan sebuah senyum tulus yang ia berikan kepada Chanyeol setelah sekilan lama tak Chanyeol dapatkan.

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seiring berjalannya mobil Chanyeol. Mata sipitnya tak berhenti mengikuti gerak mobil itu hingga menghilang dari pandangannya. Detik berikutnya, senyum manis kembali terukir dan ekspresi bahagia tergores indah diwajah manisnya.

Baekhyun mulai merasakan kembali perasaan lain yang telah lama pergi, semenjak kehilangan Jongin. Namun, ia masih belum berani untuk mengungkapkan dan berharap lebih karena ia takut hal itu akan menghancurkannya kembali untuk ketiga kali dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 13.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, namun sosok tampan ini telah bergelut dengan setumpuk dokumen yang seakan tak membiarkannya mengalihkan pandangan. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka satu persatu lembaran itu, membaca dengan teliti lalu menutup. Beberapa kali bentuk wajahnya berubah-ubah. Terkadang bibirnya tertarik, terkadang dahinya mengerut bahkan tak jarang bibir penuhnya mengerucut.

Hampir sejam ia bergumul dengan beberapa file penting itu. Lama ia meninggalkan kantor untuk urusan pribadi membuatnya harus ekstra mengorbankan waktu paginya demi menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

"Yaaa! Lihatlah _uri sajangnim_... Masih subuh sudah datang ke kantor.." suara itu menggema kala pintu geser terbuka lebar.

"O o o , kenapa kau sibuk sekali?" tanyanya seraya mendekat ke arah meja.

Sosok yang dimaksud hanya memandangannya sekilas lalu kembali fokus kepada dokumen-dokumen itu.

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol... Jangan terlalu sibuk... Nanti kau kelelahan..." tukasnya dengan nada menggoda.

Chanyeol meletakkan dokumen yang tengah ia bawa lalu memandang sosok itu dengan sedikit desahan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ini semua.." balasnya pelan.

"Kenapa? Kan masih bisa dilakukan nanti Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol memutar kedua bola matanya. "Aku sibuk nanti malam..." sahut Chanyeol.

Lelaki berwajah imut itu melihat daftar jadwal rapat Chanyeol. Mata bulatnya memperhatikan betul satu persatu tanggal dan jam.

"Tidak ada jadwal rapat hari ini, lalu apa yang membuatmu sibuk?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Aku akan ke rumah Baekhyun..." jawab Chanyeol seraya meregangkan otot tangannya. "Lagi..."

"Oh, kau akan berusaha lagi?" Ia megangguk-angguk paham.

"Ah, Sungyeolie..." Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya lalu mendekat kearah bawahannya. "Apa kau punya cara untuk menaklukkan hati seseorang?" tanya Chanyeol setengah berbisik.

"Hahahahahahahaha..." Alih-alih menjawab, Yoseob malah tertawa keras.

Sontak hal itu membuat Chanyeol melayangkan pukulan ke kepalanya.

"Auuu, sakit Yeol..." rintihnya dengan mengusap kepala. "Aku tidak pernah menaklukan hati seseorang. Malah aku yang takluk kepadanya.."

"Eoh? Bagaimana?"

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan atau kau berikan kepada Baekhyun? Bunga? Kue? Jalan-jalan? Ciuman? Boneka?" tanya Yoseob.

Sesaat Chanyeol mengatupkan bibirnya lalu menjawab. "Hampir semua sudah aku lakukan kecuali ciuman..." jawabnya lirih.

Lelaki berparas bak anak kecil itu mendengus. "Sungguh? Kau belum pernah berciuman dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Yoseob tak percaya namun bagaikan sindiran untuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu taklukan dia dengan ciuman..." ujarnya lagi.

Sebentar lelaki tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa bisa?" tanya Chanyeol polos.

"Chanyeol... Jangan sok polos.. Ini bukan cinta pertamamu kan? Ini bukan pengalaman pertamamu kan? Jangan bersikap seperti baru pertama kali dan terlihat bodoh..."

"Ini akan berhasil, orang akan bisa menilai apakah dia benar-benar mencintainya dengan ciuman.. Ciuman penuh rasa tulus bukan sekedar nafsu.. Atau kalau tidak tidur dengan dengan Baekhyun..."

Plettak...

Sebuah dokumen di tangan mendarat tepat di kepala Sungyeol.

"Yaaahhh! Kau gila, mana mungkin aku tidur dengan Baekhyun? Aku belum pernah sama sekali tidur dengannya..." bentak Chanyeol kesal dengan ucapan Yoseob.

"Hahahaha, sudah ku duga.. Mana berani kau melakukan itu dengan Baekhyun..."

Sekelebat bayangan tentang kata-kata Sungyeol melenggang bebas di pikiran Chanyeol. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia sama sekali belum pernah tidur dengan Baekhyun? Padahal dulu lama mereka menikah. Saat pikiran-pikiran nakal bergelayutan di otaknya reflek bibirnya tertarik hingga membuat Sungyeol menjerit antusias.

"Yaaa! Park Chanyeol! Kau sedang memikirkannya eoh? Hahahahaha..."

Kontan hal itu membuat Chanyeol malu hingga wajahnya memerah. Langsung saja Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali fokus ke file-file yang ada di depannya.

Sedang lelaki berparas imut itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Chanyeol. Ia hapal betul bagaimana keadaan Chanyeol. Saat ini kondisinya jauh lebih baik dan terlihat bahagia dibandingkan dengan beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bahkan, hampir setiap hari senyum selalu mengembang dengan aura cerah mengitari wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Nam ada sesuatu yang berbeda pagi ini. Jika biasanya setiap pagi Nam Jihyun bertugas untuk membuat sarapan, rupanya sekarang Baekhyun turun tangan sendiri menyiapkan keperluan makan untuk keluarga Nam. Setelah perasaannya kembali normal dan ia mulai bersemangat untuk 'hidup' kembali, Baekhyun menggantikan tugas Jihyun untuk urusan masak memasak.

Seperti saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berada di dapur dengan beberapa alat masak mengitarinya. Tangannya begitu cekatan memotong satu persatu sayuran yang ada dan mulai memasaknya. Lama ia tak memegang pisau tak membuatnya kaku, dengan sangat tenang dan senang ia memasak sarapan pagi. Sesekali siulan ringan meluncur dari bibir tipis miliknya.

Beberapa waktu berlalu, lebih dari satu mangkuk sayur telah tersedia dan siap dinikmati di atas meja. Baekhyun telah selesai memasak. Saat ia akan memanggil keluarga untuk makan pagi, bel apartemen berbunyi.

"Eoh? Siapa itu? Taehyung-ah...! Bukakan pintunya..." Seru Baekhyun dari dalam dapur.

Taehyung dan _hyung_ nya tengah menikmati tayangan televisi di ruang tengah. Mendengar seruan dari sang _noona_ tak membuat Taehyung lantas berdiri dan membukakan pintu.

" _Hyung_... Taehyun _hyung_... Bukakan pintunya..." alih-alih melakukan apa yang disuruh Baekhyun, Taehyung malah menyuruhTaehyun yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yaa! Kau yang disuruh Tae-yaa..." protes Taehyung seraya melempar bantal ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung mendengus, "Baekhyun _noona_... Taehyun _hyung_ tidak mau membukakan pintu..." teriak Taehyung mengadu kepada Baekhyun.

Sontak hal itu mengundang Baekhyun untuk mendekat ke ruang tengah. "Yaa! Byun Taehyung! _Noona_ menyuruhmu... Kenapa kau menyuruh Taehyun? Sana bukakan pintu..." tanggap Baekhyun sedikit menahan kesal.

Dengan hati sedikit kesal, Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke arah sumber suara. Sebentar ia mengintip layar kecil di sebelah pintu lalu membukakan pintunya. Dua orang telah berdiri dengan anggun di depan pintu menanti pintu itu terbuka. Bocah manis itu tertegun sejenak mencoba mengenali siapa yang menamu. Detik berikutnya ia teringat bahwa mereka adalah teman Baekhyun.

Lantas Taehyung mengajak mereka untuk masuk dan mempersilahkan duduk.

"Siapa Tae-ya yang datang?" tanya Baekhyun seraya membawa makanan. Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab pertanyaannya, Baekhyun lebih dulu menjerit. " _Aahhh_... Kyungsoo... Junmyun _oppa_..." seru Baekhyun lalu meletakkan makanan yang ia bawa.

"Baek..." Segera Kyungsoo dan Junmyun memeluk Baekhyun erat. Keduanya sangat merindukan sosok Baekhyun yang mereka rasa sedikit berubah daripada terakhir kali bertemu.

Pelukan ketiganya sejenak dilepas oleh Baekhyun. Mata sipitnya memandang sayang Kyungsoo dan Junmyun secara bergantian.

"Aku merindukan kalian..." tukas Baekhyun seraya kembali memeluk mereka.

Kyungsoo kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. "Sama, kita juga.. Bagaimana kabarmu Baek? Baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

" _Eung_ , aku baik-baik saja. Kaja duduklah.. Akan aku bawakan kalian minum..." ucapnya seraya melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo. " _Ah_ , bagaimana kalau kalian ikut makan kita saja? Aku baru saja buat sarapan... Ayo kita sarapan.." ajak Baekhyun.

Keduanya lantas mengiyakan ajakan Baekhyun. Mereka membuntuti langkah Baekhyun hingga ke meja makan diikuti lainnya. Hanya butuh waktu semenit, ke enam orang termasuk Kyungsoo dan Junmyun telah memutari meja makan. Siap untuk menerima pasokan nutrisi pagi itu.

Setelahnya, dengan sangat perhatian Baekhyun memberikan masing-masing piring penuh nasi kepada setiap anggota keluarga. Tak lupa segelas air minum dan segelas susu juga tersedia di sebelah makan pagi.

Sebentar suasana berubah lebih tenang hanya sesekali dentingan yang beradu dari piring dan sendok yang mereka pakai. Seolah tak nyaman dengan keadaan yang hening, Baekhyun membuka suara di tengah aktivitas sarapan.

"Ada apa kalian kemari? Bukan hanya karena merindukanku kan?" canda Baekhyun seraya menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Aku sangat merindukanmu Baek... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu.."

"Iya Baek... Kita merindukanmu.. Namun ada sesuatu yang ingin kita kabarkan kepada Baekhyun..." tambah Junmyun.

Kedua alis Baekhyun menaut, bibirnya mengerucut kecil. "Apa? Kalian membawa kabar apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

Sekilas sebuah senyum simpul tergores di wajah malaikat Junmyun. Seberkas raut bahagia terpancar dari sana. "Kita akan menikah Baek..." jawab Junmyun malu. Bukan hanya Junmyun, saat Kyungsoo mendengar jawaban itu sedikit rona merah membasahi pipinya.

"Waaa... Selamat... Aku tidak menyangka kalau kalian akan menikah... Sejak kapan kalian berkencan?"

Junmyun berdehem pelan. "Sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu Baek... Aku merasa cocok dengan Kyungsoo meski baru kenal sebentar.."

" _Ahh_.. Iyaa.. Lalu kapan kalian akan melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Minggu depan Baek..." jawab Junmyun tanpa ragu-ragu. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun terlonjak kaget.

Mata sipitnya melebar segera. " _Eoh_? Minggu depan? Kenapa baru sekarang kalian memberi kabar?" tanya Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Seolah ia kecewa dengan kedua sahabatnya ini.

"Yaa Baek... Minggu depan itu masih lama... Maaf kita baru kemari karena kita sibuk.." sahut Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia kembali menyuapkan makanan yang sempat berhenti kala bibir tipisnya terus melontarkan pertanyaan untuk tamu spesialnya. Suasana berubah hening sejenak ketika mereka kembali fokus makan. Tak lama, si kecil Taehyung beranjak lebih dulu. Mangkuk makannya juga sudah bersih kemudian disusul Jihyun dan Taehyun meninggalkan Baekhyun, Junmyun dan Kyungsoo. Ketiganya masih berada di meja makan meskipun makanan di hadapannya juga telah bersih.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun bangkit lalu membersihkan sisa makanan dan piring-piring itu dibantu dengan Kyungsoo. Keduanya mulai mencuci piring sedangkan Junmyun membersihkan meja makan yang sedikit kotor.

"Baek..." panggil Junmyun seketika ia menghampiri keduanya.

" _Eung_? Ada apa?" tanyanya seraya mencuci piring satu persatu.

Sebentar terdengar desahan pelan dari Junmyun. "Baek kita akan menikah..." balasnya dengan suara yang terlihat tak senang. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas Junmyun.

"Lalu?" rupanya Baekhyun tak memperhatikan nada suara Junmyun ia masih fokus dengan apa yang ia kerjakan.

"Apa kau tak ada niat untuk menikah lagi?" tanya Junmyun dengan sangat hati-hati dan pelan namun cukup terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Sontak hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan memandang penuh tanda tanya ke arahnya. Tapi detik berikutnya ia kembali mencuci piring yang tersisa.

"Bu-bukan maksudku menyinggungmu Baek... Hanya saja aku mendengar dari Daehyun katanya kau belum bisa melepas kepergian Jongin.. Kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendesah berat. "Aku masih mencintainya _oppa_.. Sulit buatku untuk melupakannya.." jawabnya tenang.

"Aku tahu, lalu apa kau tidak akan melepaskannya? Jongin sudah meninggal Baek..." balas Junmyun.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menatap dengan pandangan tak suka. "Dia memang sudah meninggal, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintainya lagi kan?"

"Baek... Kalau kau tetap seperti itu, kau tidak akan bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang lain.. Bukalah hatimu.. Kau masih muda.. Ini terlalu muda untuk menutup hati dan terus mencintai orang yang sudah meninggal.."

Baekhyun terdiam tak menjawab.

"Aku tak melarangmu untuk tetap mencintai Jongin... Itu hakmu Baek... Tapi jangan sampai kau menutup hati hanya karena masih mencintai Jongin... Bukan maksudku untuk menghasutmu... Aku tahu bagaimana kau mencintai Jongin juga bagaimana Jongin mencintaimu... Tapi takdir telah mengatakan hal lain..."

Masih... Baekhyun masih terdiam... Ia seolah tak mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari bibir tipis Junmyun namun dalam hatinya ada sesuatu yang berulang kali membuatnya mencelos. Sejenak hatinya perih, dadanya sesak dan sesuatu memaksanya untuk berbicara.

"Aku tahu... Tapi aku masih belum bisa membiarkan orang lain mengisi hatiku..." ucap Baekhyun pelan. Tapi tunggu.. Bukan ini yang ingin dikatakan Baekhyun. Hatinya tidak ingin mengatakan ini tetapi kenapa otaknya mengeluarkan perintah untuk mengucapkannya.

"Kau bohong..." Timpal Kyungsoo.

" _Eh_?" Baekhyun beralih pandang kearah Kyungsoo.

"Sorot matamu mengatakan hal lain... Baek... Benar apa yang dikatakan Junmyun _oppa_.. Tidak seharusnya kau menutup hatimu Baek..." Ucap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan lembut. "Baek... Aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi kedua kalinya. Namun itu bukan alasan untuk menutup hati kan dan tak merasakan cinta yang lain..." Kyungsoo menyibakkan poni Baekhyun.

"Baek... Kalau kau tetap bersikap seperti ini, Jongin juga tidak akan kembali. Kita tidak memaksamu untuk menghilangkan rasa cintamu kepada Jongin tidak.. Kita hanya mau kau tidak bersedih lagi.. Buka hati untuk orang lain agar kau bisa tersenyum kembali.."

Baekhyun mengerjab pelan, mata teduhnya memandang sayang Kyungsoo. Sedetik berikutnya tetes air mata berhasil lolos dari kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo..." panggilnya lirih lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. "A-aku masih ingin bersama dengan Jongin... Aku merindukannya..." ucap Baekhyun seraya menangis dipelukan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasa bersalah telah menyinggung nama Jongin dan membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti ini. Namun ini semua dilakukan Kyungsoo untuk membantu Baekhyun lepas dari Jongin. Bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus kembali membuka hatinya terutama untuk Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Junmyun juga telah mengetahui bagaimana usahanya untuk menaklukan hati sahabat tercintanya itu.

"Aku juga merindukan Jongin.." kali ini Junmyun yang bersuara kembali. "Jongin sudah bahagia disana bersama dengan malaikat Tuhan. Kalau Jongin sudah bahagia, kau juga harus bahagia Baek..."

Baekhyun melepaskna pelukan Kyungsoo, "Aku..."

"Jangan bilang kau bahagia hidup sendiri. Itu munafik Baek... Aku tahu kalau kau tidak menginginkan itu kan? Percayalah... dengan membuka hatimu kau akan bahagia menjalani hidup ini dan percayalah Jongin tidak akan marah kepadamu kalau kau memiliki cinta yang lain.." tutur Junmyun mencoba meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham dan menuangkan semua tangisannya dalam pelukan Junmyun. Ia mulai merasa nyaman. Meski perasaannya sedikit kalut dan bingung. Ia memang merindukan Jongin dan masih memiliki keinginan untuk hidup bersamanya. Namun ia harus menyadari kenyataannya serta ia ingin mendengarkan kata hatinya yang mulai mengatakan bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Dentuman musik _ballad_ mengalun pelan sejalan hari yang mulai menggelap di sekitar _coffee shop_ itu. Suaranya mampu menyihir siapa saja untuk terlelap dalam. Namun di tengah _coffee shop_ itu duduk seorang wanita dengan tangan menggenggam Americano dan menyesapnya perlahan. Bibir tipisnya terkadang tampak berucap seiring lantunan musik yang menyentuh telinganya. Sesekali ia melirik jam tangan yang ia kenakan dengan wajah gusar. Sudah hampir sejam ia disana, namun seseorang yang ia tunggu tak kunjung datang.

Ia mendesah pelan lalu merogoh ponsel di sakunya. Ia berniat untuk menelpon orang itu. Tetapi tiba-tiba orang yang ditunggu telah berada di belakangnya.

"Hai... Maaf kalau aku terlambat.. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku pastikan dikantorku.." ucapnya merasa bersalah seraya mengusap pelan kedua pipinya.

wanita berparas cantik itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum simpul. "Tidak apa-apa Yeol.. Aku mengerti.."

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol setelah ia duduk dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku bertemu disini? Kenapa tidak diapartemenmu saja?"

Wanita kurus dengan perut mulai membuncit itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

" _Eoh_? Apa?"

" _Eum_... Kau pasti sudah tahu tentang ini bukan? Rekan kerjamu yang menyukaiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan.

"Aku akan menjalin hubungan dengannya.." ucapnya lirih.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget mendengar ucapannya. "Luhanie.. Kau yakin?" tanya Chanyeol meragukan.

Luhan mengangguk ragu. "A-aku yakin.." jawabnya pelan seraya mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sikap yang ditunjukkan Luhan dapat ditebak oleh Chanyeol dengan sangat mudah.

"Kau ragu.. Kau tak yakin... Mengapa kau memutuskan seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan kepadanya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku akan hidup bersamanya.." jelasnya pelan.

Tangan Luhan yang semula memegang gelas kopi digenggam Chanyeol erat. Diusapnya pelan lalu di kecup. "Jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang kau sendiri ragu untuk melakukannya..."

"Aku tidak ragu Chanyeol.. Aku sungguh-sungguh..."

"Kau bilang kau tidak akan hidup dengan orang lain tanpa dasar cinta. Kau tak mencintainya, kenapa kau memutuskan hal itu?" tanya Chanyeol. Sebenarnya, keputusan Luhan ini merupakan berita baik untuknya. Luhan tidak akan hidup sendiri dan ia juga percaya bahwa Oh Sehun akan merawat Luhan dengan baik. Namun kalau Luhan ragu ia juga tak menyetujuinya. Itu akan semakin membuat Luhan tersakiti.

"Aku memang tidak mencintainya saat ini, tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mencintainya. Cinta datang karena terbiasa..." balasnya dengan nada lebih meyakinkan daripada sebelumnya.

Chanyeol mendesah pelan. "Kau benar-benar akan melakukan itu? Pikirkan baik-baik Luhanie.."

Tangan kurusnya membelai pelan kedua pipi Chanyeol, mata rusanya menatap kristal kembar Chanyeol penuh rasa sayang. "Aku yakin... Aku tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku.. Aku hanya butuh persetujuanmu dan restumu Chanyeol..."

"Baiklah.. Kalau kau memang menginginkan itu aku akan memberikanmu restu.. Maaf kalau aku menyakitimu dan malah memberikanmu kepada lelaki lain.." Chanyeol menunduk dengan air mata siap untuk mengalir.

"Chanyeol... Kau tak menyakitiku... Aku sakit juga karena pilihanku sendiri.. Kalau saja aku tidak menyukaimu aku juga tidak akan tersakiti..." diusapnya pelan air mata Chanyeol yang sedikit mengalir.

"Kita sama-sama dalam posisi yang tidak menguntungkan.. Tapi aku memilih untukmu bahagia Chanyeol... Jangan kau pikirkan aku, sekarang kau pikirkan bagaimana membuat Baekhyun bahagia denganmu.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini kepadamu..."

Lantas Chanyeol beranjak dari duduknya dan berhambur memeluk Luhan erat. Ia terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Sungguh, aku minta maaf Luhan.. Aku minta maaf... Aku menyayangimu, aku masih mencintaimu tapi aku hanya bisa menyakitimu..."

"Chanyeol, sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja..."

"Aku akan mendo'akanmu semoga kau bahagia dengan Sehun.. Hiduplah yang bahagia, rawat dan jaga selalu anak kita..." ucapnya dengan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol. "Pasti... Pasti aku akan menjaganya.."

Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih dan maaf Luhan..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Mind to review? Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 14.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kehadiran Junmyun dan Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba di tengah keluarga Nam itu memberikan semangat tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Ia memiliki teman berbicara saat kedua Nam bersaudara tengah sibuk dan si adik kecil Tae kuliah. Meskipun kedua teman sekaligus adiknya itu tak akan lama di Seoul namun cukup memberikan kebahagiaan bagi Baekhyun. Bukan hanya Baekhyun, keduanya juga merasa senang bisa kembali bertemu dengan orang tercintanya itu. Mereka memang sengaja datang ke Seoul selain memberikan informasi bahwa mereka akan menikah, mereka juga ingin membantu Baekhyun 'kembali' seperti apa yang diminta Daehyun dan keluarganya.

Kyungsoo dan Junmyun selalu meyakinkan Baekhyun untuk membuka lagi hatinya, menatap masa depan yang masih panjang dengan hati senang. Bukan maksud mereka untuk memaksa Baekhyun melupakan Jongin, bukan. Mereka hanya ingin membuat Baekhyun lebih bisa melepas kepergian Jongin tanpa ada rasa ingin bersamanya kembali. Mengharapkan kehadirannya kembali yang sangat tidak mungkin terjadi.

Tak lupa juga, sepasang kekasih ini terus menghasut Baekhyun untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Mereka tahu, sangat tahu bahwa wanita bersurai cokelat tua ini masih memiliki atau mungkin menumbuhkan kembali benih cinta kepada Chanyeol. Bukan hanya wanita ini, mereka juga tahu bagaimana rasa cinta Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun. Awalnya, kedua sosok ini sangat membenci Chanyeol ketika mengetahui apa yang telah dilakukan Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun, mereka mulai menghilangkan kebencian itu saat mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh dan rasanya, Chanyeol akan mampu membawa Baekhyun lebih baik dari sekarang.

Pagi ini, suasana dapur telah gaduh. Beberapa alat-alat dapur berserakan tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini dua orang menangani masalah sarapan pagi. Ah bukan dua orang, tapi tiga orang. Baekhyun dan Jihyun dibantu oleh Kyungsoo menyiapkan sarapan pagi bersama. Ketiganya tampak begitu sibuk memasak makanan yang sekiranya enak dan membuat rasa puas untuk keluarga ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, hanya beberapa menit berlalu beberapa mangkuk telah siap diatas meja. Ketiganya segera menata cepat beberapa piring dan Baekhyun mulai memanggil anggota keluarga lainnya. Setelah mereka berkumpul, sarapan pagi dimulai.

Rupanya keluarga Nam ini menghabiskan makan pagi dengan cepat. Belum ada satu jam, Taehyun lebih dulu meninggalkan meja makan disusul dengan Taehyung yang memang akan segera berangkat kuliah. Lalu Jihyun, setelah ia membereskan piringnya ia melangkah pergi. Ketiga saudara Baekhyun itu tengah terburu-buru.

Meninggalkan tiga orang yang sedang menikmati makan pagi. Tak lama, Baekhyun selesai dengan sarapannya.

"Baek, ayo kita jalan-jalan.. Aku ingin menikmati Kota Seoul bersamamu.." ajak Kyungsoo seraya membereskan piring diatas meja.

Baekhyun mengulas senyum lalu mengangguk. "Eung, aku akan mandi dulu. Kalian juga..." sahut Baekhyun. Keduanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruang makan bersama.

.

.

.

.

Pusat perbelanjaan di tengah Kota Seoul menjadi pilihan Baekhyun dan kedua tamunya itu untuk menghabiskan hari ini. Selain untuk jalan-jalan, Junmyun dan Kyungsoo berniat mencari perlengkapan pernikahannya yang kurang. Mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan kekurangannya di Seoul. Dengan senang hati Baekhyun membantu kedua sahabat kesayangannya ini.

Ketiga sosok itu berjalan menyusuri setiap toko yang berjejer di pusat perbelanjaan di Kota Seoul. Mata mereka tak berhenti memperhatikan setiap isi toko. Mungkin saja, ada sesuatu yang menarik hati mereka.

Lama mereka berjalan, satu toko memaksa Baekhyun untuk berhenti sejenak. Sebuah toko boneka yang menyediakan banyak sekali jenis boneka. Lantas Baekhyun masuk kedalam toko itu diikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya dengan heran.

"Kau mau mencari apa disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau mau mencari boneka apa?" tambah Junmyun juga bingung.

Alih-alih menjawab, Baekhyun hanya mengulas senyum manis. Tubuhnya melenggang di antara rak-rak tinggi berisikan macam-macam boneka. Tangannya sibuk mengambil satu persatu boneka yang menyihirnya itu. Bukan semua disukai Baekhyun, ia hanya sedang mencari boneka yang mirip dengan dirinya. Sebuah boneka yang sedikit memberikan andil dalam mengembalikan rasa cintanya kepada Chanyeol. semua tahu bukan boneka apa itu?

Ya, Byun Baekhyun tengah mencari boneka kelinci. Namun kali ini ia ingin mencari boneka kelinci yang sedang tersenyum bukan cemberut seperti saat itu. Bibirnya melengkung kala ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Sebuah boneka kelinci sangat lucu sekali berada ditangan Baekhyun.

"Oh Baek, kau mencari boneka kelinci? Buat apa?" tanya Junmyun heran.

Wanita bermata sipit itu menunjukkan boneka hamster yang ia pegang kepada Junmyun. "Ini mirip denganku tidak?" tanya Baekhyun polos.

Junmyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Iya, ini mirip denganmu... Apalagi kalau kau tersenyum, sangat mirip Baek.." jawab Junmyun disertai cengiran lebar.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu membawanya ke kasir. Sedang Junmyun masih tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Kenapa dia mencari boneka yang mirip dengannya?

Sesaat Baekhyun akan membayar boneka itu, seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang. Ini bukan suara Kyungsoo ataupun Junmyun, melainkan...

"Baekhyun..." suara cempreng sedikit tercekat itu terdengar di telinga Baekhyun. Kontan ia berbalik dan melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan mata sipitnya. "Lu-Luhan-ah.." sahut Baekhyun pelan.

Entah apa alasannya dan mengapa ia melakukan ini, Baekhyun tak tahu. Yang jelas saat ini Luhan memeluk Baekhyun dengan sangat erat. Baekhyun terkejut, Baekhyun bingung, Baekhyun heran. Namun Baekhyun membalas pelukan wanita bertubuh buncit ini.

Bahkan, Baekhyun merasakan tubuh ini bergetar di pelukannya. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang membasahi pundaknya. Apa ini? Ah..

Luhan menangis di pelukan Baekhyun. Tapi mengapa?

"Lu-Luhan-ah..." panggil Baekhyun lirih seraya melepas pelukan Luhan. "Kenapa?"

Luhan masih terisak dalam tangisannya yang tersisa. "Aku minta maaf... Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadamu Baek..."

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut. "Salah apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

Luhan menatap mata sipit Baekhyun lembut. Kedua mata rusa itu menyorotkan pandangan sendu. "Semua, semuanya... Kau seperti ini penyebabnya juga aku salah satunya.. Aku minta maaf Baek..."

Baekhyun tersenyum hangat. "Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan disini Luhan-ah... Aku sudah memaafkanmu.. Aku juga minta maaf kalau aku menyakitimu..."

"Baek... Kau tidak menyakitiku... Justru aku Baek..."

"Luhan... Aku tidak tersakiti..." ucap Baekhyun lembut. Sungguh, saat ini Baekhyun bagaikan seorang malaikat. Meskipun kenyataannya ia tersakiti, namun ia mengatakan sebaliknya.

Pernyataan yang keluar dari Baekhyun mengundang tanda tanya dan rasa kagum dalam diri Kyungsoo maupun Junmyun. Mereka tak menyangka jika Baekhyun memiliki hati begitu baik. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal itu kepada orang yang jelas-jelas telah menghancurkan hidupnya? Tapi, bagi keduanya itu bukan masalah. Mungkin Baekhyun hanya lelah terus memendam kebencian atau memang Baekhyun memiliki hati selembut malaikat.

Luhan memeluk Baekhyun sekali lagi dan jauh lebih erat. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Ia dengan teganya menyakiti orang yang begitu baik kepadanya. Tapi ia bersyukur, ternyata sosok dipelukannya ini tak menyimpan dendam dan mau memberikan maaf kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun disini.." ucap Luhan dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menyeruput Americano di tangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin ke rumahmu, tapi aku takut.." lanjut Luhan.

"Takut apa?" tanya Baekhyun pelan.

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "Aku takut kalau para penjagamu akan memaki dan mengusirku. Aku dengar kau dijaga oleh empat orang.." canda Luhan dengan sedikit wajah gemas.

Baekhyun ikut terkekeh. "Mereka saudaraku, mana mungkin akan memaki dan mengusirmu?"

"Siapa tahu Baek..." timpal Luhan diiringi tawa kecil.

"Ah, iya.. kau sedang hamil bukan? Wah, pasti senang rasanya kalau punya anak..." ujar Baekhyun tiba-tiba. Baekhyun tak sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan saat mata sipitnya menangkap perut buncit Luhan.

Luhan tersentak namun ia tersenyum lebar. "Pasti... Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau punya anak." Tanggap Luhan.

"Iyaa.. Aku juga ingin cepat punya anak..." timpal Kyungsoo yang sontak membuat sekelilingnya memasang wajah penuh tanda tanya.

Kyungsoo memadang satu persatu wajah mereka. "Salah yaa?" tanyanya polos.

"Tidak... Tidak ada yang salah kok..." sahut Luhan. "Ah kalian akan menikah bukan? Semoga cepat dapat keturunan dehh..."

Kyungsoo menunduk, semburat merah terlebih dulu muncul di pipinya.

"Nah, kalau Baekhyun? Kau juga tidak ingin punya anak? Membahagiakan loh Baek punya anak itu..." Tanya Luhan kepada Baekhyun. Secara tidak sengaja, Luhan ingin mengungkit masalah Chanyeol dan meyakinkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk malu, ia hanya terdiam tak menjawab.

"Yaa! Memang kau sudah punya anak? Bilang itu membahagiakan?" celetuk Junmyun.

Luhan mendengus. "Pasti membahagiakan _oppa_... Jangankan sudah ada anaknya, masih hamil saja rasanya menyenangkan kok..." kukuh Luhan.

"Iya, rasanya pasti menyenangkan mengandung seorang bayi..." sahut Baekhyun lirih.

Luhan tersenyum. "Kau bisa memilikinya Baek..."

Wanita sipit di depannya itu tampak begitu murung mendengar kata-kata Luhan terakhir. Mengerti dengan kemurungan sang teman, Luhan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kau akan memilikinya bersama Chanyeol.. Terima Chanyeol jadi suamimu lagi... Pasti dia akan membahagiakanmu.."

Sontak Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Sorot mata penuh tanda tanya menghujam lembut kepada Luhan. Meminta sang empunya menjelaskan. Meski sebenarnya itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Harus aku mengatakan kepadamu Baek? Ku pikir semua orang akan mengatakan hal yang sama seperti kata-kataku ini.." ujar Luhan ambigu.

"Chanyeol sangat mencintaimu Baek... Dia sangat menginginkanmu... Bahkan ia membuangku dan anakku..." lanjutnya disertai tawa pelan.

Baekhyun tertegun sejenak. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama ia mendengar kata-kata bahwa Chanyeol mencintainya. Namun mendengar perkataan dari Luhan membuatnya semakin...

"Apa yang harus kau pertimbangkan lagi? Aku yakin Chanyeol akan sangat membahagiakanmu.. Dia tidak akan menyakitimu untuk kedua kalinya.."

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Luhan..." timpal Kyungsoo penuh semangat.

Junmyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga..."

Sekilas, senyum tersungging di wajah manis Luhan.. "Semua sudah merestuimu Baek... Tinggal keputusanmu.. Apa kau akan hidup seperti ini terus atau mulai menerima Chanyeol di hidupmu lagi?"

Diam. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Sepertinya ia tengah memikirkan kata-kata Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membohongi hatinya. Bahwa sebenarnya ia juga menginginkan hal itu.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lirih. "Aku akan mencobanya..."

"Sungguh?" sahut Luhan antusias. Jawaban Baekhyun membuat lainnya tersenyum senang.

"Tenang Baek, kami bisa menjamin kalau kau akan bahagia dengan Chanyeol..." yakin Luhan kembali.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Eum, aku akan mencoba menerima Chanyeol lagi..."

Sontak ketiga orang lainnya itu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Mereka sangat senang dengan kata-kata Baekhyun. Ini akan memudahkan ketiganya menyatukan Chanyeol dan pastinya Baekhyun tidak akan sedih lagi. Sedang Baekhyun, wanita bermata segaris ini memang sedikit menerima Chanyeol, namun dengan keyakinan yang ditujukkan oleh orang-orang disekitarnya semakin menguatkan dirinya untuk menerima Chanyeol kembali. Selain itu, ia juga merasa jika Chanyeol memang benar-benar serius dengan dirinya. Tidak ada yang salah jika mencoba membuka kembali, walaupun ia masih takut jika akan terjadi seperti yang lalu-lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin berlalu, setelah menghabiskan sebagian waktu untuk jalan-jalan ketiganya memilih pulang dan istirahat. Wanita bermata sipit ini memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilnya di ruang tengah.

Tak lama ia selesai mandi, Baekhyun pergi ke ruang tengah untuk ikut bergabung dengan yang lain menonton televisi.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menarik matanya dan membuatnya heran.

"Loh? Kau? Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun heran kepada sosok tampan yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki bermarga Park itu hanya terkekeh. "Sejak kau pergi mandi.." gigi putihnya terpampang jelas di antara bibir tebalnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu duduk di sebelah Jihyun.

"Ah Baek, aku membawakanmu strawberry cake kesukaanmu, juga moccachino cake.." ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tapi tak menemui apa-apa.

"Tapi maaf _noona_ , kita sudah menghabiskannya... hahahahaha..." celetuk Taehyung dengan wajah tak berdosa.

Baekhyun hanya mendesah pelan. "Huftt, kalian ini..."

Kemudian, mereka menikmati tontonan bersama. Terkadang celotehan-celotehan riang keluar dari bibir mereka. Sesekali tawa menggelegar diantara mereka. Tak jarang pula, Baekhyun ikut melontarkan candaan dan tawa yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Senang, iya senang.. Chanyeol senang melihat Baekhyun bisa lepas seperti ini. Rasanya lama sekali ia tak melihat tawa semanis ini dari Baekhyun. Bahkan sejak pernikahannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Malam semakin larut, Chanyeol berniat untuk pulang. Sebentar ia melirik jam ternyata sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 P.M KST.

"Ahh, aku akan pulang sekarang..." Pamit Chanyeol seraya berdiri.

"Kau akan pulang sekarang? Ini hujan lebat Yeol. Akan sangat berbahaya.." Tanya Jihyun.

Chanyeol memandang jendela yang mampu menembus keadaan luar. Benar, di luar sana sedang hujan lebat. Bukan saja hujan lebat, petir dan angin kencang bersatu, berbaur dan seolah akan menghancurkan bumi ini.

"Tapi..."

"Kau tidur saja disini hyung..." celetuk Taehyung memberikan ide.

Yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

"Iyaa, tidur saja disini Chanyeol..." kali ini Junmyun menghasut Chanyeol.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidur dimana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Keluarga Nam tampak berpikir. Namun Baekhyun lebih dulu membuka suara. "Kau tidur di kamar Taehyung saja. Biar Taehyung tidur denganku.." ujar Baekhyun memberikan saran.

Sontak Taehyung membelalakkan mata besarnya. "He? Tidur di kamarku? Tidak-tidak tidak... Aku tidak mau tidur denganmu _noona_.. Aku inginnya tidur sendiri..." ujar Taehyung menolak ide Baekhyun.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Tatapannya memandang penuh harap ke arah Taehyun.

"Apa _noona_? kau tidak berniat menyuruh kita tidur bertiga kan? Aku sudah memberikan kamarku ke Junmyun _hyung_ dan Kyungsoo _noona_.. Lalu kau ingin kita tidur bertiga?" cerocos Taehyun sebelum didahului Baekhyun. Tampaknya, adik Baekhyun paling nakal ini telah mengetahui jalan pikiran Baekhyun.

"Kau bisa tidur denganku Taehyunnie.." Balas Baekhyun.

Jongin menggeleng kuat. "Tidak..Tidak... Ah, lebih baik Chanyeol _hyung_ tidur denganmu saja _noona_... Bagaimana? pasti Chanyeol _hyung_ juga mau.. Iyakan _hyung_?" usul Jongin dengan nada menggoda. Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Baekhyun setelah ini.

Yaps, Baekhyun menunduk malu. Ia ingin menolak namun rasanya ada yang menahan.

"Tidak usah, aku tidur disini saja..." ucap Chanyeol ingin menengahi semuanya.

"Jangaan.. Disini dingin _hyung_... Ayolah Baekhyun _noona_..." cegah Taehyung.

Mau tak mau Baekhyun mengalah. Ia juga tidak tega jika melihat Chanyeol tidur kedinginan di ruangan ini. Apalagi keadaan luar sepertinya memang tidak bisa ditolerir jika ingin memaksa pulang.

"Baiklah, kau bisa tidur denganku.." jawab Baekhyun lirih seraya membalikkan badan. Ia tengah menahan sesuatu yang telah mengubah warna mulus pipi Baekhyun.

Kontan, anggota keluarga yang lain bersorak riang. Akhirnya, ide dadakan untuk menyatukan mereka berhasil juga. Bukan hanya anggota keluarga saja yang senang. Dalam hati Chanyeol sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada hujan lebat dan juga para supporternya. Apa yang diharapkan Chanyeol untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun akan terwujud dalam hitungan detik.

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya ada yang aneh dalam diri Baekhyun kala mengetahui Chanyeol berada dalam satu kamar dengannya. Ini kali pertama mereka dalam satu kamar dengan keadaan seperti ini. Dulu, sewaktu mereka masih sepasang suami istri, Chanyeol tidak pernah menjejakkan kaki di kamar Baekhyun untuk tidur. Begitu pula Baekhyun, mungkin mereka masuk ke kamar masing-masing hanya sekedar kalau ada urusan ataupun sesuatu yang mereka cari.

Tapi saat ini? Keduanya dalam satu kamar dan akan tidur seranjang pula. Sontak pikiran macam-macam sudah menggelelayuti otak Chanyeol. Sedang Baekhyun, ia hanya mencoba menetralkan kembali detak jantung yang entah kenapa tak karuan.

Sebentar Baekhyun melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang telah melepaskan jaket. Ia menggigit bibir tipisnya lalu berucap. "Kau tidak ingin mandi dulu Chanyeol-ah? Kau bisa menggunakan piyama ini sebagai pakaian ganti.." ucap Baekhyun seraya memberikan pakaian yang ia bawa.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Eung, aku akan mandi dulu.. Tidurlah Baek kalau kau sudah lelah.." jawab Chanyeol lalu ia beranjak ke kamar mandi.

Baekhyun mencoba memejamkan matanya setelah tubuhnya terbaring sempurna. Namun bukan mata terpejam malah rasa gelisah yang menghampiri. Tubuhnya terus-menerus menggeliat ke kanan dan ke kiri sejalan kepergian Chanyeol untuk mandi. Baekhyun masih mencoba memejam namun hasilnya masih sama. Ia tetap tak tenang diatas tempat tidurnya.

Hingga Chanyeol selesai mandi, Baekhyun pura-pura tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyumnya kala melihat tubuh Baekhyun telah terbaring dan melayang ke dunia mimpi. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun tengah menetralkan gemuruh di dadanya dan berusaha mati-matian untuk tetap tenang.

Segera ia meraih bantal di sebelah Baekhyun dan berniat untuk tidur di bawah. Baekhyun mengetahui ada yang aneh, ia tak merasakan tubuh Chanyeol terjatuh di atas ranjang. Lalu dia kemana? Lantas ia membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati lelaki itu membaringkan dirinya di atas lantai dingin dengan beralaskan selimut.

"Chan-Chanyeol... Kenapa kau tidur disini?" seru Baekhyun.

Kaget dengan suara Baekhyun, Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa Baek, kau kembalilah tidur.." jawab Chanyeol seraya memejamkan matanya kembali.

Baekhyun turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. "Jangan tidur disini.. Sama saja kau tidur di luar Chanyeol.. Ayo naik, tidur diatas.." ajak Baekhyun seraya menarik tangannya.

"Eh? Benar tidak apa-apa Baek?..."

"Chanyeol! Ayoo... Aku sudah mengantuk... Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit... Lebih baik kau pulang saja kalau kau masih tidur di bawah..." ujar Baekhyun lalu bangkit dan tidur kembali di ranjangnya.

Mau tak mau Chanyeol menurut kepada Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti Baekhyun tidur di sebelah Baekhyun. Bisa ditebak bagaimana perasaan Chanyeol. Dadanya bergemuruh tak karuan. Sama seperti Baekhyun, ia gelisah, wajahnya memerah. Bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini ia masih sempat berpikir macam-macam.

Lama waktu berlalu, keduanya telah terlelap dan berenang dalam mimpi masing-masing.

Hingga suatu suara memanggil nama Baekhyun.

" _ **Baekhyun ah..."**_ panggil suara itu.

Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya..

" _ **Baekhyun ah... Kau apa kabar? Apa kau bahagia didunia?"**_ Suara itu masih memenuhi otak Baekhyun.

" _ **Aku dengar kau tak bahagia di dunia. Apa itu benar?"**_

" _ **Baekhyun... Dengarkan aku.. Aku sudah bahagia disini.. Aku bahagia bersama malaikat Tuhan.. Apa kau tahu?"**_

" _ **Aku bahagia disini.. Jadi kau harus bahagia didunia.. Aku mengawasimu dari sini.. Aku tahu kau tak bahagia bukan?"**_ suara itu terus mengaung-ngaung dipikiran Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkejut, dalam tidurnya ia tahu siapa yang berbicara. Ini suara Jongin, ia ini Jongin...

" _ **Baekhyun-ah... Jangan terus kau pendam rasa cintamu kepadaku... Aku senang kau mencintaiku, tapi jangan terus berharap kau bisa bersamaku.. Kita sudah berbeda dunia Baekhyun..."**_

Semakin lama semakin membuat Baekhyun gelisah, ia menggeliat ke kanan ke kiri semakin hebat. Suara ini suara sosok yang dirindukannya..

Dalam mimpinya ia tahu bertanya, kenapa ia datang dan mengatakan ini?

" _ **Baekhyun-ah.. Aku ingin kau bahagia di dunia, tapi bukan dengan menutup dirimu dan berharap kita bisa bersama.. Hidup kita sudah tak sama Baekhyun.. Aku bahagia disini dengan malaikat Tuhan. Jadi kau harus bahagia di dunia dengan orang yang menyayangimu.."**_

Suara itu sangat jelas berceloteh dalam mimpi Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar Baekhyun memanggil pemilik suara itu dengan suara parau.

"Jong-Jongin-ah... Jongin-ah..."

" _ **Baekhyun, kau harus berjanji kepadaku untuk bahagia, kau harus bisa melepaskanku dan hidup dengan orang lain yang akan membahagiakanku..."**_

"Jongin-ah... Ke-kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Suara Baekhyun terdengar bergetar. Ia menangis meskipun itu hanya mimpi.

Keadaan Baekhyun mengagetkan Chanyeol. Langsung ia terbangun dan berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun masih larut dalam mimpinya.

" _ **Baekhyun-ah... Maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu tiba-tiba.. Tuhan sayang kepadaku sehingga ingin aku lebih dulu menghadapnya..."**_

Saat Baekhyun akan meneriakkan namanya sekali lagi bayangan serta suara itu menghilang. Dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun membuka lebar mata sipitnya. Entah karena ia merasa Jongin benar-benar menemuinya atau karena goyangan yang diciptakan Chanyeol sedari tadi.

Kala matanya membuka, tetesan air hangat mengalir deras dari sudut matanya.

"Jong-Jongin-ah... Kim Jongin..." Baekhyun masih memanggil nama Jongin meskipun suara itu telah menghilang.

Chanyeol mencelos mendengar Baekhyun memanggil nama Jongin. Ia menebak jika Jongin barusaja menemuinya didalam mimpi.

"Baek... Baekhyun..." suara Chanyeol lirih namun sampai ditelinga Baekhyun.

Reflek Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Baek... Ada apa denganmu Baek?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap lembut Chanyeol lalu kembali menunduk dan menangis.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol seraya memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Jongin, Chanyeol... Jongin..." jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Ada apa dengannya Baek? Ada apa dengan Jongin? Apa kau bermimpi bertemu dengannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan hati menahan perih. Bagaimana tidak sosok dipelukannya ini menangisi orang lain.

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis Baek? Kenapa?"

"Jongin... Jongin bilang kalau aku harus melepaskan dan melupakannya.." jawab Baekhyun bergetar dalam tangisannya.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Baek... Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar.. Kau harus bisa melepaskannya.. Dia sudah bahagia disana bukan?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Baek... Tak bisakah kau membuka hatimu untukku?" tutur Chanyeol lembut. Pandangannya menyorot intens kedua mata sipit itu.

Baekhyun menurunkan pandangannya, mengalihkan pada lantai.

"Baek... Aku mohon... Apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melepas Jongin dan memberikanku kesempatan?" Chanyeol meneteskan air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, ia tak menjawab. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Sesekali ia menggigit kasar bibir bawahnya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun memandangnya kembali.

Benar, Baekhyun menatap kearah Chanyeol. Sepertinya ia akan menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol.. Ak—hmmpppthhh..." belum sempat Baekhyun meneruskan perkataannya, Chanyeol lebih dulu melumat bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tercengang dengan kelakuan Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya lebar dan tak ia sadari setetes air hangat turun dari mata sipitnya.

Sedang Chanyeol, ia melumat dan menyapu bersih bibir Baekhyun diiringi lelehan air mata yang telah terjun sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Meski tak ada perlawanan maupun balasan dari Baekhyun, ia masih mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun. Kecupan itu sangat lembut jauh dari kata nafsu. Chanyeol hanya ingin mengungkapkan dan membuktikan perasaannya lewat kecupan itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasakan bibir manis Baekhyun. Untuk pertama kalinya ia menyapu dan melumat hangat bibir tipis itu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat menyesal telah menyia-nyiakan hidup Baekhyun selama ini. Kenapa ia begitu bodoh telah meninggalkan sosok baik seperti Baekhyun hanya karena nafsu dan rasa egoisnya? Kenapa?

Baekhyun masih menangis dalam kecupan Chanyeol, ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa membiarkan bibir tebal Chanyeol bergerak lincah diatas bibir tipisnya. Dapat ia rasakan, Chanyeol benar-benar melakukannya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Kecupan ini lembut, sangat lembut dan membuatnya semakin meneteskan air matanya lebih deras. Apalagi ketika menyadari Chanyeol juga menangis dalam kecupan ini.

Masih, Baekhyun masih membiarkan Chanyeol bermain dengan bibirnya hingga Chanyeol melepaskan sendiri kecupan itu.

Dalam kecupan itu Chanyeol bergumam lirih..

"Saranghaeyo Byun Baekhyun..."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Review Juseyoo~


	15. Chapter 15

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 15.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eung_..."

Kepalanya terasa pening dan berputar. Kekurangan tidur nampaknya berpengaruh di saat bangun pagi. Bukan ia lebih segar malah pusing menyerangnya pagi ini. Sebentar ia mengucek kedua matanya sebelum menyadari keadaan sekitar.

Matanya mengedar dan mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang berbeda dari kemarin malam.

" _Eoh_? Kemana Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun pelan. "Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang? _Huftt_..." desahnya sedikit kecewa.

Tak tahu apa alasannya, Baekhyun merasa kecewa kala mata sipitnya tak menangkap sosok Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Chanyeol telah menemaninya semalaman tadi dan menenangkannya. Bahkan semalaman tadi (Baekhyun juga tidak yakin dengan ini) Chanyeol terus meninabobokkannya dengan tangan menepuk-nepuk pelan sampai ia tertidur. Baekhyun sedikit meyakini bahwa Chanyeol tidak cukup tidur karenanya.

Sesaat ia akan bangkit dari tidurnya, tangannya memegang bibir tipisnya dengan reflek. Ia teringat kejadian malam itu. Kejadian dimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba menciumnya dengan penuh perasaan. Hanya mengingat itu membuat pipi Baekhyun merona merah. Ia merasa senang dengan ciuman itu. Ada emosi tersendiri saat merasakan bibir tebal Chanyeol menyentuh lembut bibirnya. Hal ini semakin meyakinkan Baekhyun betapa tulusnya rasa yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya.

"Chanyeol-ah... Maafkan aku..." gumamnya lirih.

Kaki Baekhyun hendak menjejak di lantai kamar, namun pintu lebih dulu terbuka dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Sosok tampan yang semula dikira Baekhyun telah pulang, muncul dengan tangan membawa nampan. Baekhyun yakin sosok ini akan memaksanya makan sepagi ini.

"Baekhyun... Kau sudah bangun? Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu..." ucapnya dengan senyum mengambang. Dapat dilihat jelas jika Chanyeol sangat senang dan bahagia sepagi ini.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Apa kau membawa makan untukku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya.

" _Eoh_! Aku memasak ini sendiri _loh_ Baek..." jawab Chanyeol seraya meletakkan makanan itu di atas ranjang. Lalu ia duduk di sebelah Baekhyun.

"Ayo dimakan Baek..."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

Sontak desahan kecewa menghujani bibir tebalnya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tak yakin kalau makananku enak?"

Lagi, Baekhyun menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu?"

"Suapi aku Yeol..." rajuk Baekhyun dengan wajah telah memerah. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk menutupi semu-semu itu.

Chanyeol melongo. Pikirannya seolah tersihir mendengar pernyataan dari Baekhyun. _Oh_ apa yang terjadi dengan Baekhyun?

"Kau tidak mau yaa? Yasudah tidak apa-apa.." tukas Baekhyun kala mata sipitnya menyorot wajah bingung Chanyeol.

" _Ahh_ , tidak Baek tidak.." reflek, tangannya mengambil piring makanan dan mulai menyendokkan kepada Baekhyun.

Satu sendokan sukses masuk kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Sebentar ia mengunyah makanan itu. Setelahnya, sebuah ekspresi puas muncul dari wajah manis Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol-ah... Ini sangat enak.." Puji Baekhyun. "Sungguh, aku baru mengetahui kalau kau bisa memasak seenak ini..."

Senyum lebar terlempar dari bibir tebal Chanyeol. "Sungguh? _Ah_ , aku senang kalau kau menyukainya.. Ayo dihabiskan ini makannya.."

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menerima suapan Chanyeol kembali.

Beberapa suapan telah diterima Baekhyun, menyebabkan perut datarnya merasa kenyang. Lantas ia menghentikan gerakan tangan Chanyeol yang akan menyuapkan lagi sisa makanannya. Baekhyun menggeleng memberikan tanda bahwa ia telah kenyang.

"Chanyeol-ah..." panggil Baekhyun saat lelaki tampan itu hendak membawa piring keluar kamar. Ia berbalik ketika panggilan itu didengarnya.

"Ada apa Baek?"

Sejenak, Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam menghembuskannya pelan. "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Baekhyun pelan, sangat pelan.

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya, otaknya masih mencoba menebak apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Pendengarannya sedikit tak peka dengan suara pelan yang dikumandangkan Baekhyun.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun menatap lembut Chanyeol. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Reflek, senyuman mengembang manis diwajah Chanyeol. Ia mendekat lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan mengecup hangat. "Aku mencintaimu Baek... Aku sangat mencintaimu..."

"Apa kau akan membahagiakanku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada datar namun penuh harap.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menatap lekat mata sipit Baekhyun. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu jika kau memberikanku kesempatan.." sahut Chanyeol mantap.

"Aku tidak mau janji Yeol..." Masih, Baekhyun masih mengatakan dengan nada datar.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Baiklah, aku tidak janji.. Aku akan membuktikannya.."

"Apa kau yakin?"

" _Eum_ , sangat yakin... Aku akan membuktikan kepadamu bahwa kau akan bahagia bersamaku.. Apa kau belum bahagia bersamaku saat ini?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menunduk sejenak. Detik berikutnya, kepalanya terangkat lalu menggeleng pelan.

" _Huftt_... Benarkah aku belum bisa membahagiakanmu selama in?" tanya Chanyeol kecewa.

Namun, sebuah senyum tersungging manis di wajah Baekhyun. "Kau memang belum bisa membuatku bahagia sepenuhnya, tapi aku merasakan ketulusan dari perhatianmu selama ini..."

Chanyeol melebarkan bola matanya. "Baek..."

"Chanyeol..."

" _Eung_?"

"Aku telah memikirkan kata-kata Jongin di dalam mimpiku kemarin..." ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol hanya diam, ia tengah menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus kembali menatap dunia..."

"Baek..."

Sebelum Baekhyun melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan, tangannya lebih dahulu menangkup wajah Chanyeol. Sontak hal itu menggetarkan tubuh Chanyeol. Lalu senyum mengembang di antara raut sendu wajah Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol...Aku ingin kau bisa membahagiakanku.. Aku akan memberikanmu kesempatan Yeol..." ucap Baekhyun yakin seraya menatap lembut mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerjab pelan, hatinya bagaikan dilempar petasan yang sangat keras. Meledak dan berterbangan. Apa ini? Apa Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya? Dari sorot sendu mata Baekhyun, bisa dilihat sosok ini benar dengan kata-katanya.

"Baek... Kau? Kau akan memberikanku kesempatan? Kau membuka hatimu untukku? Sungguh?" ucap Chanyeol tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. " _Eum_ , aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk mengisi hatiku kembali Chanyeol.."

Sontak Chanyeol terlonjak senang dan langsung saja memeluk Baekhyun. Ia sangat senang, ini adalah moment paling indah dalam diri Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mau kembali bersamanya setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama ini. Perjuangan yang terus ia gencarkan untuk mendapatkan Baekhyun berbuah manis. Dalam hati ia juga berterima kasih kepada Jongin yang telah meyakinkan Baekhyun.

Sedang Baekhyun, ia mulai meyakini bahwa Chanyeol adalah orang yang tepat untuknya. Ia yakin bahwa Chanyeol akan membahagiakannya. Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol, namun masih belum sanggup melepas Jongin. Tetapi setelah Jongin mengatakan bahwa Jongin telah bahagia disana, Baekhyun juga harus bahagia dengan orang yang ia cintai. Rasa cinta yang pernah memudar namun kembali bersemi saat sosok yang dicintainya berjuang mati-matian untuk membuat rasa itu kembali datang.

Baekhyun merasa hangat dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Tubuhnya bergetar dipelukan itu. Ternyata tangisan mengiringi pelukan itu. Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman mampu membuka hati sepenuhnya untuk Chanyeol. Ia akan berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri juga Jongin bahwa ia akan bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Ia tidak akan memperlakukan Chanyeol sebagai pelampiasan, melainkan sebagai sosok yang benar-benar ia cintai seperti sesungguhnya.

Chanyeol melepas pelukannya lalu menyorot lembut mata sipit itu.

"Terima Kasih Baek telah mau membuka hati untukku.. Terima Kasih.." tuturnya penuh rasa bahagia.

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. "Tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Jangan pernah meninggalkan aku lagi Yeol... Aku tidak mau ditinggal berulang kali..." ucap Baekhyun dengan nada polos menggemaskan namun penuh harap.

Bibir tebal Chanyeol melengkung. "Tidak... Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu... Aku janji, apa harus aku tinggal bersamamu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

" _Yaa_! Chanyeol-ah.. Aku serius.." gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Chanyeol tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Baekhyun. "Aku serius Baek... Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu..." tutur Chanyeol meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa aku boleh minta seseuatu?" tanya Chanyeol dengan mengerlingkan matanya.

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut, dahinya semakin mengerut tak paham. "Apa Yeol?"

" _Eum_ , boleh aku menciummu?" suara Chanyeol terlihat malu-malu.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol langsung meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun tak kalah lembutnya. Kali ini Baekhyun tak terkejut. Ia merasakan kelembutan bibir Chanyeol membelai hangat bibirnya. Baekhyun mengimbangi kecupan itu, sontak Chanyeol memperdalam lumatan itu dengan menekan tengkuk Baekhyun.

Pagi ini...

Di pagi awal musim panas ini, menjadi pagi yang indah untuk kedua insan ini...

Terutama Chanyeol...

Ia merasa sangat bahagia, ini baru awal ia telah bahagia bagaimana dengan akhir nanti? Semoga apa yang ia harapkan terjadi kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruang kamar milik Taehyung, mata Baekhyun harus terlihat sembab setelah menangis. Berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu, kali ini Baekhyun bersedih karena akan ditinggal dengan dua teman tersayangnya. Baekhyun sempat meminta mereka untuk tinggal lebih lama namun pernikahan mereka hanya dalam hitungan hari. Mau tak mau keduanya tak mengabulkan keinginan sosok tersayangnya itu.

"Baek... Kita pergi dulu _ne_..." ucap Kyungsoo seraya memeluk tubuh Baekhyun.

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut sedih. "Kenapa pulang sekarang _sih_? Pulanglah besok saja... Aku tidak mau kalian tinggal.." keluh Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul. "Baek, kita ingin menyiapkan pernikahan kita.. Kalau kita terus disini siapa yang akan menyiapkannya?" sahut Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baek... Kita pasti akan main lagi ke Seoul... Atau kau saja yang ikut dengan kita ke Cheonjoo?" tawar Junmyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Ia tidak mau ke Cheonjoo. Tinggal di Cheonjoo akan mengingatkannya kepada Jongin. Apalagi jika nanti ia tinggal dengan Junmyun, rumah Junmyun juga rumah Jongin.

"Aku akan kesepian tanpa kalian..." ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Junmyun terkekeh tiba-tiba. "Mana mungkin? Disini ada Chanyeol, kau tidak akan kesepian.." goda Junmyun. Dua orang ini sudah tahu jika Baekhyun telah membuka hati dan memberikan kesempatan kepada Chanyeol untuk menjadi pendampingnya.

Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Hahaha, tenang saja. Kita akan kembali ke Seoul setelah menikah. Tapi tidak janji juga _sih_.." goda Junmyun.

" _Yaa_! Yasudahlah.. aku akan ke Cheonjoo saat pernikahan kalian.."

Junmyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Kita pergi dulu Baek.. Jaga dirimu baik-baik.. Jangan kembali murung. Selalu tersenyum biar kau tambah cantik..." tukas Kyungsoo seraya memeluk kembali Baekhyun.

"Pasti... Terima kasih telah menyempatkan datang ke Seoul. Apa perlu aku mengantarkanmu ke stasiun?" tawar Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak usah Baek.. Kita akan berangkat sendiri kesana..." tolak Kyungsoo lembut.

"Baiklah..."

Junmyun mengangkat kopernya. Sebelum ia benar-benar pergi ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ah iya... Jihyun, Taehyun terima kasih atas kesediaan kalian menampung kita beberapa hari ini. Jangan lupa jaga Baekhyun. Jangan biarkan dia terus bersedih dan cemberut seperti sebelumnya.." tutur Junmyun panjang lebar.

Jihyun dan Taehyun mengangguk paham. " _Eum_ , pasti _hyung_.. Kita akan selalu menjaga Baekhyun _noona_.. Dan dapat dipastikan jika Baekhyun _noona_ tidak akan mengenal kata cemberut lagi." Balas Taehyun dengan semangat empat lima.

"Kita selalu ada di sisi Baekhyun..." tambah Jihyun.

Junmyun dan Kyungsoo mengangguk-angguk paham. "Aku senang kau di kelilingi dengan orang-orang yang menyayangimu..." ucap Junmyun.

Sekali lagi tubuh Junmyun memeluk Baekhyun erat. Lalu melepaskannya.

Lantas keduanya melangkah keluar rumah diiringi Baekhyun dan Jong bersaudara.

"Hati-hati..." ucap Baekhyun sedikit bersedih.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. " _Eung_ , kita berangkat dulu _ne_..." seru Kyungsoo seraya melambaikan tangan. Baekhyun membalas lambaian itu.

Tak lama keduanya menjauh dari rumah Baekhyun dengan taksi yang membawanya.

Rumah besar keluarga Nam kembali sepi, hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Nam bersaudara. Namun tampaknya Taehyun juga akan meninggalkan rumah untuk urusan kampus. Padahal ini musim panas, liburan sudah tiba tapi kenapa Taehyun dan Taehyung masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tak mengerti urusan mereka.

Mengetahui akan membosankan jika hanya menatap datar layar televisi, Baekhyun memilih pergi ke dapur. Setidaknya menghabiskan waktu di dapur akan jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya duduk bermalasan seraya menonton acara televisi yang tak menariknya.

Tangannya telah memegang pisau dan siap merajang kasar sayuran yang ada di depannya. Rencananya Baekhyun ingin membuat masakan yang enak, mengantisipasi kedatangan Chanyeol yang sering tiba-tiba muncul. Kasian kan kalau Chanyeol datang tapi tidak disuguhi makanan? Sesekali bibirnya bernyanyi riang seraya tangan gencar memainkan pisau itu.

Seperti sebelumnya, memasak makanan bagi Baekhyun tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Saat ini di hadapannya telah tersaji beberapa piring makanan. Akan cukup bahkan lebih jika hanya dinikmati lima orang saja. Setelah selesai Baekhyun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan membawa dua buah minuman dan satu toples kue kering untuknya dan Jihyun yang kebetulah berada di rumah.

Baekhyun meletakkan bawaannya di depan Jihyun.

"Baek... Kau tahu saja kalau aku sedang lapar..." ujar Jihyun seraya meraih toples itu.

"Kau lapar? Aku sudah selesai memasaka. Makanlah dulu _unni_..." sahut Baekhyun.

Jihyun menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun lalu menggeleng. "Tidak, aku akan makan bersama nanti.."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Habiskan saja itu, nanti kalau habis aku ambilkan lagi..." tukas Baekhyun.

" _Eum_ , terima kasih Baekiku sayang~~..."

Detik berlalu berganti menit..

Menit berlalu berganti jam..

Jam telah berlalu hingga mentari telah menyingsing di ufuk barat dan siap menenggelamkan diri.

Di depan balkon kamarnya, sosok manis bermata sipit ini tengah menikmati pemandangan kota yang menurutnya cukup menarik. Keramaian kota dengan puluhan kendaraan berlalu lalang bermandikan cahaya mentari senja. Namun satu mobil membuatnya terus menggerakkan kepalanya seiring laju mobil yang mulai masuk kedalam halaman rumahnya.

Ia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu. Sekilas, senyum tipis mengulas dari bibir tipisnya. Sosok yang ditunggunya datang juga. Lantas Baekhyun segera bergerak dari balkon untuk menyambut tamu spesialnya itu.

Sesampainya di depan pintu, Baekhyun langsung membuka pintu.

" _Annyeong_ Baekhyun... Apa kau sudah tahu kalau aku akan kemari?" tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tidak, aku melihatmu dari balkon.." tuturnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk paham.

" _Kajja_ masuk, apa kau sudah makan? Aku sudah memasak banyak makanan untukmu.."

Chanyeol berhenti sebentar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar Baek..." ajak Chanyeol.

"Tapi? Makananku?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Biar dimakan sama yang lainnya.. ayolah Baek..." paksa Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan lalu masuk ke dalam untuk bersiap-siap. Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di ruang tamu dengan sesekali menggumam lirih dan memandang kamar Baekhyun. Bibirnya mengerucut saat Baekhyun tak kunjung muncul.

Namun seulas senyum ia berikan kepada sosok manis kala sosok itu berdiri dengan wajah cerah. Sempat Chanyeol terpukau dengan penampilan Baekhyun. Sungguh, siapapun yang melihat Baekhyun saat ini pasti akan berpikiran sama dengan Chanyeol. Cantik dan manis..

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah cafe terbuka di pinggiran sungai han menjadi tempat pilihan Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun makan malam. Pemandangannya indah, kedua mata sipit Baekhyun tak berhenti menyorot kagum hingga hampir saja lupa dengan tujuan mereka datang kemari.

Chanyeol hanya mendesah saat mengikuti arah sorot mata sipit Baekhyun. Kenapa Baekhyun jadi asyik sendiri?

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol pelan.

Baekhyun masih berada dalam kenikmatan memandang lukisan Tuhan yang indah.

"Baek..." panggilnya lagi.

Kali ini Baekhyun menoleh. " _Eh_ Yeol? Maaf, aku terlalu menikmati pemandangan sungai han yang selalu bisa menyihirku..." tutur Baekhyun dengan imutnya.

Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

" _Oh_ ya Yeol, kenapa kau mengajakku makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin kencan denganmu Baek..." jawab Chanyeol dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

Baekhyun melengos. "Kau ini..."

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol jongkok di depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak saat melihat perilaku Chanyeol. Ia tak mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

"Kenapa Chanyeol? Kenapa kau berjongkok?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Lebih bingung lagi kala beberapa pasang mata mulai terpaku kepada mereka. "Chanyeol-ah... Bangunlah, aku malu dilihat mereka.." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Tangannya membuka kotak itu dan muncul sebuah benda berkilauan. Bisa ditebak, sebuah cincin emas bermatakan berlian kecil. Tidak berlebihan, sederhana namun sangat manis. Sontak hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun tak mengerti.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap bingung wajah Chanyeol.

"Chan-Chanyeol..."

"Aku ingin mengatakan kepadamu... Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Chanyeol serius.

Baekhyun masih bingung, bukankah ia telah mengijinkan Chanyeol memilikinya? Kenapa Chanyeol harus melakukan ini? Hatinya terus bertanya.

"Aku.. Aku sudah milikmu... Kenapa kau mengatakan ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Memang, tapi aku belum resmi memintamu kan? Ini saatnya aku meminta kau menikah denganku..." tutur Chanyeol.

Belum sempat Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dengan tangan kanannya lalu dikecup pelan.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol sekali lagi.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengerti maksud dari Chanyeol. Ia tak menjawab, ia meraih wajah Chanyeol lalu menangkupnya lalu mengangguk. Chanyeol tersentak senang. Saat akan mengecup bibir Baekhyun, ternyata lebih sulu Baekhyun menempelkan bibirnya. Sontak Chanyeol tercengang tak percaya.

Namun hanya sebentar, Baekhyun melepaskan bibirnya.

"Baek..." panggil Chanyeol seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Maaf, eum.. Aku mau menikah denganmu..." jawab Baekhyun yakin.

" _Aahhhh_ , Terima Kasih Baek..."

Chanyeol bangkit lalu memeluk Baekhyun. Ia tak memperdulikan beberapa pasang mata yang telah bertepuk tangan atau sekedar berdecak. Tanpa ada aba-aba, Chanyeol meraup bibir tipis Baekhyun. Dikecup pelan lalu dilumat. Baekhyun tersenyum di antara belaian bibir tebal Chanyeol. Lantas ia membalas dengan mengalunkan kedua tangannya. Mereka saling berpagutan dalam sorotan mata orang sekitar. Mereka tidak peduli asal mereka bahagia.

.

.

.

TBC

.

 _Mind to review?_

 _Terima kasih~_


	16. Chapter 16

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 16.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamaran Chanyeol untuk menikahi Baekhyun sudah disampaikan kepada keluarganya. Kedua orangtua Chanyeol sempat sangsi dengan keputusan Chanyeol itu. Namun dengan sepenuh hati, Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan orangtuanya. Bukan hanya orang tua Chanyeol, kedua orang tua Baekhyun juga coba ia yakinkan. Hasilnya? Mereka memberikan ijin kepada keduanya untuk menikah kembali. Orangtua Baekhyun bersedia menikahkan Baekhyun kembali dengan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun mengatakan sendiri keinginannya untuk menikah. Akhirnya, pertunangan dilaksanakan sehari setelah permintaan ijin itu. Setelah pertunangan, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol di apartemen Chanyeol. Sedangkan Taehyung masih di keluarga Nam.

Mentari telah menyingsing tinggi di Kota Seoul, puluhan burung-burung telah tertawa senang di atas ranting melaksanakan tugasnya menyemarakan musim panas ini. Hari ini, Baekhyun berencana untuk pergi ke Cheonjoo menghadiri pernikahan Junsoo couple yang akan dilaksanakan esok hari.

Sepagi mungkin Baekhyun sudah bangun dan menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Setelah semua siap tugas berikutnya adalah membangunkan Chanyeol yang masih berpelukan dengan 'bantal guling'.

"Chanyeol-ah... Ayo bangun... Kita harus ke Cheonjoo sekarang..." seru Baekhyun seraya menarik piyama Chanyeol. Lelaki berparas tampan ini menggeliat kecil lalu menggumam tak jelas.

Baekhyun melompat ketempat tidur. "Chanyeol-ah... Ayo bangun... Chanyeolnie..." tangan Baekhyun menggerakkan tubuh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih terlelap, membuat Baekhyun semakin kesal. Tak kehilangan akal, Baekhyun mulai menggoda Chanyeol dengan tangannya. Ia memainkan bibir tebal Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun mencoba menjepit bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun terkekeh geli saat Chanyeol menggumam dan mencoba menampiknya.

"Ayoo bangun Chanyeol-ah..." teriak Baekhyun.

Bukannya terbangun, Chanyeol malah menarik tangan Baekhyun hingga terjatuh diatas Chanyeol. Tangannya mendekap tubuh gembul Baekhyun.

"Yaa! Park Chanyeol.. Ayo bangun.. Kita harus ke Cheonjoo sekarang..." gerutu Baekhyun seraya melepaskan dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tunggu sebentar Baek... Aku masih mengantuk.." gumamnya dalam tidur. Tangannya masih mendekap erat Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah pasrah. _Ah_ masih ada cara agar Chanyeol terbangun.

"Kau mau bangun sekarang atau tidak aku beri _Morning Kiss_?" ancam Baekhyun. Dan voila... Park Chanyeol membuka matanya lebar. Bibirnya mengerucut siap melontarkan protes.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. Tangannya menarik tubuh Chanyeol agar terbangun. Chanyeol menurut lalu menatap Baekhyun penuh harap. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

Wanita bermata sipit itu meraih wajah Chanyeol, lalu mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol mengecup pelan. Chanyeol tak membiarkan kecupan itu berakhir lantas melumat bibirnya dan memperdalam ciuman itu.

"Sudah, sekarang kau bangun, mandi kita berangkat.." tutur Baekhyun bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Mandiin..." rengek Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melengos keluar kamar meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiam di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol hanya mendesah. Namun sesekali ia tersenyum geli mengingat sikap Baekhyun yang jauh berbeda dari beberapa hari yang lalu. Saat ini, Baekhyun tak lagi malu untuk bersikap manja ataupun mengomel tak jelas. Semuanya ditunjukan kepada Chanyeol apa adanya. Membuat lelaki itu semakin memperdalam cintanya.

Hampir sejam Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol keluar kamar. Selama itu Baekhyun tak berhenti uring-uringan. Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan di dalam kamar sehingga ia lama sekali untuk keluar. Lantas Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar dan mendapati Chanyeol masih memakai handuk belum mengenakan pakaiannya.

"Chanyeol-ah... Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo pakai bajumu.." teriak Baekhyun kesal.

Chanyeol menoleh dengan wajah tak bersalah. "Baek... Aku harus pakai baju yang mana?"

"Terserah kau mau pakai yang mana..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Pilihkan aku Baekg..." pinta Chanyeol mengimutkan suaranya.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Baiklah..." segera Baekhyun membuka lemari dan mengambilkan satu pakaian untuk Chanyeol. "Pakai ini Chanyeol..."

Chanyeol menerima pakaian itu, lebih dulu ia memutar-mutar pakaiannya semakin membuat Baekhyun kesal.

"Ayo sana pergi ke kamar mandi pakai bajumu..." suruh Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aku ganti disini saja ya... Aku lepas disini..." goda Chanyeol. Sontak Baekhyun memerah padam.

"Yaa..." lantas Baekhyun pergi keluar kamar.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah malu Baekhyun. Ia mulai memakai bajunya dan bersiap, segera menyusul Baekhyun yang mungkin saja mulai kesal dengan sikap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju Kota Cheojoo, Baekhyun terus menatap luar. Mata sipitnya terhasut keindahan yang disuguhkan oleh pemandangan di luar jendela. Kota-kota yang dilaluinya memberikan kesan tersendiri bagi Baekhyun. Sesekali bibirnya mengomentari bangunan-bangungan yang menjulang tinggi dengan celotehan khas miliknya. Mengundang Chanyeol untuk menimpali setiap komentar yang dilemparkan Baekhyun.

" _Ahh_ , aku merindukan Kota Cheonjoo..." gumamnya pelan.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun. "Apa yang kau rindukan dari Cheonjoo?" timpal Chanyeol.

Sebentar senyum terpatri diwajah Baekhyun. "Banyak... Terutama keramahan orang-orangnya.."

"Kau tak merindukanku?" ceteluknya kemudian.

Baekhyun melirik tajam lalu kembali memandang jendela. "Buat apa aku merindukanmu kalau kau selalu ada disekitarku?"

" _Yahh_ , Baek..."

"Aku tidak perlu merindukanmu bukan? Kau selalu ada buatku, jadi buat apa aku rindu denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Sebagai bukti kalau kau mencintaiku..." ucapnya.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan. "Hahahah, tanpa harus aku merindu aku mencintaimu Yeol... Rasa rindu itu bisa terjadi kepada siapa saja dan kapan saja tanpa ada kata cinta. Buktinya aku tidak mencintai kota Cheonjoo tapi aku merindukan kota ini..."

" _Huftt_ , iya deh iya.." Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalah. Akan percuma beradu argumen dengan sosok ini. Ia baru menyadari akhir-akhir ini kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang cerewet dan pandai mengelak. Duh bodohnya ia selama ini tak mengetahui hal-hal unik dari Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat waktu berjalan, mobil hitam Chanyeol telah memasuki komplek perumahan milik Junmyun. Satu persatu rumah yang berjejer terlewati hingga kini mereka berada di sebuah rumah yang tak begitu besar namun terasa sangat nyaman. Sebuah rumah yang telah lama ditinggalkan oleh Baekhyun.

Keduanya turun dari mobil. Sebentar Baekhyun terdiam seraya mata sipit menyorot sendu bangunan itu. Bibirnya terangkat kala beberapa kenangan bersama Jongin tersaji di pikirannya. Sebuah kenangan yang mungkin saja akan hilang dimakan waktu. Namun semua itu hanya bumbu-bumbu kehidupan yang bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya untuk masuk kerumah. Chanyeol mengangguk.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_... Junmyun _oppa_... _Annyeonghaseyo_.." Teriak Baekhyun setelah tekanan yang diberikan pada tombol hijau sebelah pintu tak mendapatkan respon.

Lagi, Baekhyun menekan tombol itu dan berseru kebih kencang. " _Annyeonghaseyo_... _oppa_.."

Beberapa kali Baekhyun berteriak, sebuah suara yang diciptakan dari gerak langkah sepatu terdengar di telinga keduanya. Setelah itu, lembaran tipis kayu putih terbuka dan sosok Kyungsoo berada di baliknya.

"Baekhyun..." jerit Kyungsoo histeris dan memeluk Baekhyun.

" _Yaa_! Kalian kemana? Lama sekali membuka pintunya..." keluh Baekhyun diiringi kerucutan lucu bibir tipisnya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. "Maaf Baek.. Aku harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Junmyun _oppa_.. Kalau Junmyun _oppa_ masih bekerja..." jawabnya. " _Kajja_ kita masuk.." ajak Kyungsoo seraya menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengekor di belakang keduanya dengan kepala menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Sekali lagi, Baekhyun terdiam sesaat ketika lensa kelamnya memonitori seluruh ruangan di rumah ini. Tak ada satupun ruangan yang tak pernah ia jamah. Semuanya pernah. Terutama satu kamar yang ia gunakan untuk mengarungi mimpi bersama Jongin, tawa kecil tercipta di bibir Baekhyun. Memang mengingat kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Jongin terasa menyakitkan namun semua itu merupakan kenangan manis yang dimiliki Baekhyun.

Sudah beberepa bulan Baekhyun tak lagi meninggalkan jejak di tempat ini. Semuanya masih sama, hanya saja saat ini ada sebuah foto dari 'kekasihnya' dulu berukuran besar dengan bawah disajikan dupa. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengerjab berulang menghentikan aksi brutal sang air mata.

Sedari tadi Chanyeol memaklumi apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. Ia paham dengan perasaan Baekhyun. Sempat ia cemburu, namun terlalu bodoh cemburu dengan orang yang tak akan kembali lagi. Lantas ia mendekat untuk memberikan pundak sebagai tempat Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa keluarga besar Kyungsoo datang ke rumah Junmyun untuk membantu pelaksanaan pernikahan Junsoo _Couple_. Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan hari ini. Terlihat raut bahagia bercampur tegang terpancar dari wajah Kyungsoo maupun Junmyun. Bahkan Baekhyun juga ikut merasakan ketegangan diantara mereka.

Wanita bermata sipit ini paham bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo. Ia pernah mengalaminya dan berharap apa yang menimpanya tak akan terjadi kepada mereka. Secara reflek, Baekhyun meminta Junmyun untuk tak pergi kemana-mana dan menyuruh orang lain seandainya ada sesuatu yang dibutuhkan.

"Baek... Tenanglah.. Kita akan baik-baik saja, oke?" tutur Junmyun menenangkan Baekhyun yang gelisah.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Tapi _oppa_ , aku takut kalau kejadian Jongin akan terjadi kepadamu..." jawab Baekhyun polos.

"Baek... Takdir kita berbeda, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Kyungsoo..." Ucap Junmyun.

"Junmyun _oppa_.."

"Baek... Jangan khawatir... Junmyun tidak akan meninggalkan kita..." kali ini Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan sang kekasih.

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah... Sekarang kalian bersiap-siap _ne_. Upacara pernikahan kalian akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi.."

Chanyeol memeluk pundak Baekhyun. "Kau juga Baek..." ucap Chanyeol disertai senyum mengembang. Lantas Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk berganti pakaian.

Sejam sudah kedua mempelai besiap-siap dan berangkat menuju gereja. Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol naik mobil di belakang mobil mempelai. Mengikuti pelan sampai ke gereja. Setelahnya, mereka masuk gereja dan siap untuk melaksanakan pernikahanannya.

Di hadapan Baekhyun, tersuguh pemandangan dimana Junmyun mengucap sumpah janji suci akan hidup bahagia bersama Kyungsoo. Raut bahagia jelas tergambar di keduanya. Senyum mengembang di antara wajah-wajah sang tamu. Tampak betapa bahagianya suasana yang menyelimuti mereka. Setetes air mata turun begitu saja dari sudut mata Baekhyun. Ia ikut bahagia melihat kedua sahabat yang telah dianggap sebagai adik ini terikat dalam janji suci perkawinan. Pikirannya kembali melayang beberapa bulan lalu. Kalau seandainya Jongin masih ada mungkin. Tapi tidak, ia masih bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini dengan sosok yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang tengah mengangkat kedua sisi bibirnya saat lensa kembarnya menyorot dua sosok bahagia itu. Baekhyun merasakan bahwa sosok ini juga tengah bahagia. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol menengok kearahnya yang tengah meneteskan air mata.

"Baek.. Kenapa menangis?" tanya Chanyeol cemas.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Aku hanya terharu dengan mereka.." jawabnya.

"Apa kau iri?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Jangan cemburu, kita juga akan mengalami itu beberapa hari ke depan. Maaf kalau dulu aku tidak bisa memberikan momen manis dan romantis seperti ini.." tukas Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Chanyeol, ini bukan salahmu. Kita melaksanakan pernikahan kita dulu bukan atas dasar cinta. Meskipun terkesan romantis kita tidak akan merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.."

"Baek.. Jangan bersedih _ne_ , aku janji.. Kau akan bahagia saat kita saling mengucap janji suci." Ucap Chanyeol disertai lengkungan manis dari bibirnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu memeluk Chanyeol.

Dalam hati Baekhyun berharap, semoga Tuhan akan mengabulkan pintanya. Sebuah keluarga kecil bahagia dengan orang yang ia sayang. Semoga Tuhan selalu memberikan kedamaian dalam hidupnya. Dan yang paling Baekhyun inginkan semoga Tuhan tak akan mengambil sosok yang ia cintai dan ia sayangi untuk ketiga kalinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam hari di keluarga baru Junmyun terasa begitu membahagiakan, mereka merencanakan untuk tidak melangsungkan resepsi. Resepsi akan dilakukan berbarengan dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ini bukan permintaan Junsoo _couple_ , melainkan permintaan Baekhyun. Katanya, Baekhyun ingin merasakan keramaian yang sama bersama-sama akan menyenangkan jika dihabiskan bersama. Selain itu agar menghemat biaya resepsi.

Saat ini, Junsoo _couple_ tengah berkumpul dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol serta beberapa kerabat mereka. Mereka menikmati malam bersama setelah merasa lelah dengan pelaksanaan pernikahan mereka.

"Waahhh, _hyung_... Kalian pasti senang setelah ini..." ucap Daehyun ambigu.

Junmyun dan Kyungsoo melongo tak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu Dae?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Daehyun berdecak. " _Eishh_ , jangan pura-pura tidak tahu _hyung_... Itu _loh_..." sahut Daehyun seraya menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda mereka.

 _Blush.._

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah lebih dulu menyadari perkataan Daehyun.

" _Nahh_ , itu.. Kyungsoo _noona_ saja tahu..." kata Daehyun.

Junmyun masih mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Junmyun _hyung_... Kau pasti tahukan?" celetuk Chanyeol gemas dengan sikap Junmyun yang tak mengerti.

Junmyun menggeleng. "Aku benar tidak tahu..." ucapnya polos.

" _Huftt_ , ya sudah kalau tidak tahu.. Kyungsoo _noona_.. Nanti malam tidak usah kau ijinkan untuk melakukan 'itu' saja.." dengus Daehyun geregetan.

"Baiklah... Tapi..." Kyungsoo tampak bingung.

" _Ah_... Aku tahu... Yaa! Jangan seperti itu _dong_ Dae..." ujar Junmyun setelah menyadari apa yang menjadi topik pembicaraan malam ini.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh geli melihat adik-adiknya ini bercanda. Mereka sangat menggemaskan dan selalu mampu membangkitkan semangatnya.

Sejenak Baekhyun melirik jam yang menggantung di dinding. Masih belum malam, sekitar pukul delapan. Ada tempat yang ingin ia datangi sebelum kembali ke Seoul esok hari.

"Chanyeol-ah... Ayo antarkan aku..." ajak Baekhyun.

"Kemana Baek?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, nanti kau juga akan tahu _kok_..."

Lelaki itu hanya menghela nafas tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Baekhyun. Lantas ia mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam kamar untuk mengganti pakaian.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun sudah siap dengan cardigan putih yang dipadukan dengan kaos cokelat sedang Chanyeol memakai kemeja santai yang berwarna senada dengan Baekhyun. Keduanya berpamitan kepada lainnya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Antarkan aku ke sebuah sungai yang tak jauh dari sini.." jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol mendelikkan matanya. "Kenapa kau ingin kesana?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku disana malam ini.." tuturnya pelan.

Masih dalam keadaan bingung, Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya sesuai permintaan Baekhyun. Ia tak ingin membuat Baekhyun kecewa kalau ia menolaknya. Serta ia ingin Baekhyun menceritakan sendiri alasan keinginannya datang kesana tanpa harus ia bertanya.

.

.

.

.

Berisik air yang mengalir meramaikan suasana hening sekita sungai itu. Hanya ada sesekali suara binatang yang terdengar. Bintang-bintang yang berhamburan di langit malam terlihat sangat indah dipadukan dengan bulan sabit yang seolah tersenyum kepada makhluk bumi.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tua seraya menatap kosong kearah aliran sungai itu. Hampir tigapuluh menit keheningan menyerbu mereka. Tak ada kata yang terucap di antara keduanya. Sempat Chanyeol ingin melontarkan pertanyaan namun tertahan saat Baekhyun memilih untuk menikmati tenang air mengalir.

Baekhyun tertawa pelan tiba-tiba mengundang Chanyeol untuk melemparkan tanya kepadanya.

"Baek, kenapa kau tertawa? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan disini?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

Wanita bermata sipit ini melirik sekilas Chanyeol sebelum menghela nafas dalam. Lantas ia berdiri dan mendekat ke tepi Sungai. Chanyeol yang masih bingung hanya mengikuti gerak tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan disinilah tempat pertama kali yang aku tuju saat tiba di Kota Cheonjoo.." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Mata sipitnya menerawang jauh tak tergapai pandangannya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat saat aku berniat bunuh diri?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Disini tempatnya, tempat yang memanggilku untuk mendekat lalu menjatuhkan diri.." kenangnya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Awal dimana kehidupan baruku dimulai.."

Chanyeol terdiam, otaknya memutar kembali kejadian itu.

"Awal dimana aku bertemu dengan Jongin dan awal dimana kau mulai merasa kehilanganku."

"..."

"Kau tahu, sepenuhnya aku tak menyesali perbuatanku saat itu.. Aku malah bersyukur dengan kejadian itu, kau menjadi mencintaiku dan mulai mengejarku.."

Chanyeol masih terdiam, ia membiarkan kalimat-kalimat curahan hati Baekhyun terjuntai dari bibir tipisnya.

"Tak kusangka, ternyata sudah setahun itu berlalu. Cepat sekali... Terima Kasih Chanyeol, semua gara-garamu..." tutur Baekhyun disertai senyum mengembang.

"Baek... Kenapa kau berterima kasih? Justru aku yang harus minta maaf dan berterima kasih..."

"Chanyeol, jangan bilang maaf lagi... Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Semua karenamu.. Kalau saja kau tidak melakukan itu, aku tidak akan mengalami kenangan hidup yang begitu mengagumkan.. Hingga aku benar-benar merasakan rasanya dicintai olehmu..." ucap Baekhyun seraya mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Baek..." Chanyeol menatap hangat mata sipit Baekhyun. "Terima kasih.. aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi.. Tidak... aku tidak mau membuatmu menghilang dari hidupku lagi..." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku tahu, Park Chanyeol... Aku tahu dan percaya..." sahut Baekhyun dalam pelukan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Selama beberapa menit, waktu berlalu tanpa ada niatan untuk mengganggu mereka. Lantas Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap sayang wajah sang kekasih.

"Kenapa aku begitu bodoh membuatmu menderita Baek? Aku sangat menyesal menyia-nyiakan dirimu selama ini..." ungkap Chanyeol dengan lelehan air mata.

Baekhyun tersenyum seraya menghapus lelehan itu. "Aku tidak menderita, hanya menikmati pahit manisnya hidup Chanyeol. Setidaknya saat ini kau masih berada di sisiku.. dan kuharap kau selamanya akan ada disisiku..." balas Baekhyun lembut.

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Pasti Baek... Aku berjanji..."

Lantas Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah mereka, menghapus jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka. Tak mau lama, Chanyeol meraup bibir _kissable_ milik Baekhyun dan mengecupnya dalam. Baekhyun membalas kecupan itu. Tanpa harus banyak bicara dan kata, mereka saling menyalurkan rasa cinta keduanya melalui kecupan-kecupan lembut itu.

" _Saranghaeyo_ Byun Baekhyun..."

" _Nado_ , _Saranghaeyo_ Park Chanyeol..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Wanna give some reviews?

Terima kasih..

.

~Deer Luvian~


	17. Chapter 17

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 17.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun _noonaaaaaaaaaa_..." Suara nyaring itu menggelegar di setiap sudut ruangan apartemen Chanyeol. Rasa sabar yang sempat ada harus tergerus kala rindunya menggebu untuk bertemu dengan _noona-_ nya itu. Ditinggal beberapa hari rupanya membuat satu bocah ini merindukan Baekhyun setengah mati.

Hari masih terlalu dini untuk memulai aktivitas seperti biasanya. Sinar mentari juga belum menampak di balik langit yang masih menghitam. Ini baru pukul empat dini hari namun sosok Taehyung telah berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Ia ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan wanita yang beberapa waktu mendatang tidak akan sendiri lagi.

" _Noonaaaa_... Ayo banguuun..." teriak Taehyung histeris di depan kamar Chanyeol. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan hendak membangunkan dua orang yang ditebaknya masih bermimpi.

" _Noonaaa_.. Ayo... Aaaaaaa..." teriak Taehyung menggetarkan kala mata belonya melihat Baekhyun tengah berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ini bukan hal aneh namun cukup membuat Taehyun bergidik ngeri.

Baekhyun mengucek pelan kedua matanya. Telinganya terasa sakit saat mendengar jeritan milik adiknya. Lantas ia melepas pelukan Chanyeol yang masih tidur nyenyak.

"Taehyung? Tae-ya... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini sepagi ini?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Taehyung mendekat dan menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin ikut denganmu ke Jeonju _noona_..." rengek Taehyung.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. "Kau ini! Iya, _noona_ akan mengajakmu tapi kenapa kau datang sepagi ini?"

"Hehehe, aku ingin mengerjaimu _noona_..." jawab Taehyung lengkap dengan cengiran lebar.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kau keluar ne, _noona_ mau kembali tidur..." tutur Baekhyun seraya mendorong tubuh Taehyung agar keluar kamar.

Bocah muda itu menggeleng pelan, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Kedatangannya disini selain untuk mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke Jeonju dengan Baekhyun juga ingin bermanjaan dengannya. Setelah Baekhyun tinggal dengan Chanyeol, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bermanja-manjaan lagi.

"Kenapa Tae-yaa?" tanya Baekhyun lembut. Tangannya membelai hangat pipi Taehyung.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu _noona_..." rajuk Taehyung.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Kau mau tidur dimana? Baiklah, kita tidur di kamar sebelah.. Jangan berisik nanti Chanyeol _hyung_ bangun..." tukas Baekhyun. Taehyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Baekhyun.

Beberapa saat berlalu hingga mentari telah menyongsong tinggi di ufuk timur. Chanyeol mengerjab pelan akibat belaian hangat sinar mentari. Sebentar ia memicingkan kedua matanya. Mencari-cari sosok yang ada di pelukannya kemarin. Tapi... kemana ia sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada disini? Batinnya.

Lantas Chanyeol bangkit dan mencari Baekhyun. Tempat pertama adalah kamar mandi, lalu dapur. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran. Saat akan mencari keluar apartemen, mata Chanyeol menangkap koper yang tergelatak sembarang di ruang tengah.

"Koper siapa ini?" gumam Chanyeol lirih. Diperhatikannya sebentar lalu ia tahu. " _Ah_ , pasti si Tae ini..."

Ia menggerakkan kakinya menuju satu kamar yang diyakini akan ada Baekhyun dan si Bungsu Taehyung. Tak sabaran ia membuka pintu dan benar. Baekhyun tengah menepuk-nepuk tubuh Taehyun yang masih tertidur. Sedangkan Baekhyun telah bangun dan menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol.

Segera ia mendekat kearah Baekhyun untuk melayangkan protes.

"Baek..."

Baekhyun menajamkan pandangannya. Memaksa Chanyeol untuk diam.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sangat pelan.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi ranjang dan meninggikan selimut Taehyung.

"Dia datang tadi pagi, dia ingin tidur denganku.." jawab Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek, kau bisa menolaknya.." elak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, mumpung aku masih bisa menemaninya tidur aku akan menemaninya. Setelah nanti aku menikah denganmu, kemungkinan itu akan kecil Chanyeol..."

Senyum mengembang di bibir tebal Chanyeol ketika telinganya mendengar penjelasan Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti.. Lanjutkan saja Baek..." tukasnya kemudian.

"Aku harus bangun menyiapkan kalian sarapan.. Setelah itu kita harus ke Jeonju.."

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. Ia mengekor di belakang Baekhyun yang akan melangkah menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun, hari ini keduanya akan berangkat ke Jeonju. Mereka akan melaksanakan pernikahan disana. Semula Chanyeol ingin dilaksanakan di Seoul, namun Baekhyun yang memintanya sehingga mau tak mau ia menurut saja. Alasannya simpel, itu tempat kelahiran Baekhyun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir tiga bulan ia tak menjejakkan kembali di Kota ini. Kota yang telah membesarkannya, kota yang banyak memberikannya kenangan. Serta kota yang telah menenggelamkan hidupnya beberapa hari karena kehilangan sosok yang disayanginya.

Senyum tipis terukir kala mata sipitnya mengedar pelan sebuah bangunan tua milik neneknya. Ia merindukan suasana rumah ini. Iya merindukan kehangatan yang diberikan rumah ini. Ia merindukan saat-saat ia bersama dengan Jongin. Meskipun ia telah memutuskan hidup dengan Chanyeol dan mencintai Chanyeol dengan sepenuh hati, sosok Jongin masih belum bisa dilupakan.

Tangannya menggandeng Chanyeol dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri menggandeng Taehyung. Ketiganya berdiri di depan pintu. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Daehyun yang terlihat hendak keluar.

" _Annyeong_ _noonaa_... _Ah_ , kalian sudah tiba ayo masuk.." ajak Daehyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ah kau sepertinya akan keluar ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Eum_ , aku harus mengecek keperluan pernikahan kalian sekali lagi. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sungguh sangat cerewet untuk kali ini.." jawab Daehyun.

" _Noona_ minta maaf _ne_ , tidak bisa membantumu..." ucap Baekhyun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa _noona_.. Aku malah senang. Setidaknya akan ada kegiatan untukku.." sahutnya senang.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan.." pesan Baekhyun sebelum sosok Daehyun menghilang dari hadapannnya. Senyum mengembang di bibir Baekhyun saat mata sipitnya menyorot langkah cepat sang adik.

Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia membiarkan Chanyeol untuk tidur terlebih dulu. Perjalanan ini cukup lama karena macet sehingga membuat energi Chanyeol terkuras perlahan.

Dengan sayang, Baekhyun menemani Chanyeol yang mencoba memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya lelah, sangat lelah. Tapi matanya seolah menolak untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok manis ini.

"Tidurlah Yeol... Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat. Mulai nanti malam sepertinya kau akan susah tidur.." kata Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya pelan.

"Besok hari pernikahan kita.. Apa kau tidak akan gugup dan berimbas pada susah tidur?"

" _Ah_ benar... Kalau begitu aku harus tidur sekarang.. Tapi aku mau kau menemaniku tidur..." rajuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum. " _Eum_ , aku akan disini sampai kau tidur Chanyeol..."

Tangan Chanyeol menggenggam erat lengan Baekhyun. Ia tak mengijinkan Baekhyun untuk pergi. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum seraya menepuk pelan dada Chanyeol agar bayi besarnya ini tertidur pulas. Sekitar lima menit berlalu, Chanyeol telah mengarungi dunia mimpi.

Setelah Chanyeol tertidur lelap, Baekhyun melepaskan genggaman Chanyeol dan keluar kamar. Ia ingin membantu yang lain menyiapkan segala macam keperluan pernikahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, di akhir minggu pertama musim panas, kediaman milik keluarga Byun dipenuhi dengan beberapa orang sanak saudara. Mereka datang untuk ikut upacar pernikahan. Ya, pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang akan dilangsungkan hari ini. Tampak sekali keramaian yang diakibatkan para tamu undangan. Bukan hanya keluarga namun juga teman dari Baekhyun maupun kolega dari Chanyeol.

Kali ini pernikahan mereka tidak dilaksanakan di gereja. Melainkan di belakang perkarangan rumah yang telah dihias sedemikian rupa agar indah dipandang. Alasan kenapa mereka tidak melaksanakan di gereja agar lebih kidmat adalah Baekhyun tidak mau naik mobil yang bisa menyebabkan kecelakaan. Aneh memang, tapi itulah keinginan Baekhyun. Chanyeol paham begitu juga keluarganya.

"Maka tibalah saatnya untuk meresmikan perkawinan saudara. Saya persilahkan sudara masing-masing mengucapkan perjanjian nikah di bawah Sumpah.." ucap Pastor Yoon.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu melihat _text_ yang ia bawa seraya mengangkat tangan.

"ByunBaekhyun, saya memilih engkau menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji untuk setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup.."

"Park Chanyeol.. Saya memilih engkau menjadi suami saya. Saya berjanji setia kepadamu dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dan saya mau mencintai dan menghormati engkau seumur hidup.."

"Saya berjanji akan menjaga Baekhyun selamanya."

"Saya berjanji akan melindungi Chanyeol di sisa usia saya."

"Saya akan memperlakukan Baekhyun sebaik-baiknya. Seperti saya memperlakukan diri saya sendiri.."

"Saya akan menuruti semua keinginan Chanyeol sampai saya tak mampu melakukannya lagi.."

Setiap kalimat sumpah janji dikumandangkan satu persatu oleh Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Terasa sekali bagaimana pernikahan mereka sangat sakral. Ditambah dengan iringan tetes air mata saat Baekhyun membacakan sumpah janji suci pernikahan mereka.

Ia bersyukur dengan tetesan air mata yang mengalir pelan. Pernikahan yang ia inginkan telah ia laksakan dengan kidmat. Akhirnya, ia telah resmi menjadi istri dari Chanyeol, sosok yang ia sayangi dan ia cintai sepenuh hati. Apa yang ia inginkan dalam hidup ini telah dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Baekhyun. Rasanya seperti mimpi bisa bersanding dengan Baekhyun. Berulang kali rasa syukur ia berikan kepada Tuhan atas anugerah yang Ia berikan. Chanyeol tersenyum manis kepada Baekhyun yang telah berada dalam dekapannya.

Setelahnya, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun di hadapan puluhan pasang mata. Baekhyun membalas kecupan itu lalu melepasnya. Riuh rendah tepuk tangan diberikan untuk pasanga baru ini. Suasana bahagia terasa sekali di sekitar mereka. Bahkan kedua orang tua Baekhyun dan Chanyeol meneteskan air mata atas pernikahan kedua kalinya. Tidak hanya orang tua, saudara Baekhyun, Daehyun, Taehyun dan lainnya juga menitikkan air mata. Mereka tahu bagaimana perjuangan cinta keduanya hingga sampai dipelaminan.

"Baek, terima kasih telah bersedia menjadi istriku... Kembali kepadaku dan memulai hidup baru bersamaku.." ungkap Chanyeol seraya mengusap lembut pipi _chubby_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Air matanya telah berhenti berjatuhan. "Aku juga berterima kasih Chanyeol telah mencintaiku dengan tulus. Akhirnya apa yang aku inginkan dikabulkan Tuhan. Hidup bersanding denganmu dipelaminan dan menjalani sisa akhir hidupku bersamamu..."

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh Baekhyun erat. Keduanya saling berpelukan hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

" _Ehem_... Aku akan bernyanyi sekarang... Apa kalian masih tetap berpelukan?" tanya Jihyun seraya menyiapkan pengeras suara di tangannya.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol, ia tersipu malu saat melihat Jihyun yang mengerlingkan mata menggodanya. Lalu ia menganggukkan kepala memberikan tanda kepada Jihyun untuk melakukan apa yang menjadi tugasnya.

Jihyun mulai menyetel gitar di tangannya dan bersiap menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk sepasang pengantin baru ini.

"Baiklah para tamu undangan yang ada disini, sebelum upacara pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol diakhiri, ijinkan saya untuk menyumbangkan suara saya sebagai hadiah atas pernikahan mereka.." ucap Jihyun.

Sontak para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan merespon kata-kata Jihyun.

Mendapat sambutan yang antusias dari para tamu undangan, Jihyun mulai mengalunkan suara indahnya. Benar-benar indah dan menyentuh. Sebuah lagu milik _Jonh Legend All of me_ mengalun indah dari bibir Jihyun. Lainnya terbawa suasana.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menikmati setiap lirik yang terbawa angin sampai di pendengaran mereka. Lirik itu sangat pas untuk keduanya. Lagi, air mata Baekhyun harus kembali jatuh kala mendengar alunan suara indah miliki Jihyun. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat dan mengusap lembut jalur bening itu.

Mereka semua menikmati upacar pernikahan Baekhyun yang ditutup manis oleh Jihyun.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Waahhhh_ , selamat ya Baek... Akhirnya kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri..." seru Kyungsoo senang saat melihat Chanyeol menggegam erat tangan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eum_ , kau juga selamat atas kehamilanmu..." ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Terima kasih Baek, aku senang bisa merayakan resepsi pernikahan bersamamu.."

"Aku juga, kita bisa sama-sama merasakan kebahagiaan.." ungkap Baekhyun dan disetujui oleh lainnya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun mengedar, ia tengah memperhatikan para undangan yang datang di acara resepsi pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol juga resepsi pernikahan Sudo _couple_. Seperti apa yang telah Baekhyun katakan bahwa ia ingin melaksanakan secara bersamaan.

Bibirnya tertarik, raut bahagia jelas terpancar di wajah Baekhyun. Ekspresinya jauh berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu saat ia melaksanakan resepsi pernikahan untuk pertama kalinya. Namun rasanya sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Apa karena dilakukan dengan cinta dari keduanya? Mungkin saja.

"Baek, apa kau haus? Mau aku ambilkan minum?" tawar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk. lantas Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk mengambil minum.

"Baekhyunieeeeeeeee..." teriak seseorang mengagetkan Baekhyun setelah kepergian Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dan mendapati seseorang dengan perut buncit besar mendekat ke arahnya.

" _Ah_ , Luhanmie..."

"Baek, selamat yaa atas pernikahan kalian... Aku tidak menyangka kalian akan melaksanakan pernikahan secepat ini..." serunya antusias.

"Iya, terima kasih sudah datang jauh-jauh ke Jeonju..."

Luhan ingin memeluk Baekhyun erat. Namun terhalang oleh sesuatu.

" _Ah_ , aku ingin memelukmu.. Tapi anakku sepertinya tidak mengijinkanku.." ujar Luhan seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kau ini, _ah_ iya.. Kau akan lahiran sebentar lagi bukan?" tanya Baekhyun sumringah.

Luhan mengangguk senang. " _Eum_ , aku akan melahirkan sebulan lagi.. Ayo Baek, segera buat menyusul punya anak... Biar tidak sepi rumah kalian nanti.." goda Luhan.

"Hey, kau Luhanie... Kata siapa rumah kita sepi? Hanya ada Baekhyun saja sudah ramai..." timpal Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dengan tangan membawa dua gelas air minum untuk Baekhyun dan Luhan. Rupanya ia tahu kedatangan Luhan dari jauh.

Baekhyun maupun Luhan menerima uluran tangan itu.

"Kan lebih ramai lagi kalau ada anak kecil Chanyeol..." ucap Luhan.

Lelaki tampan itu tertawa. "Kau benar, _ah_.. atau anakmu saja biar aku bawa..." canda Chanyeol.

Luhan mendengus. "Tidak mau, aku akan membawanya ke Amerika nanti... Kalian buat saja sendiri..."

"Aku hanya bercanda hey... Kau ini!"

Baekhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah kedua orang ini. Mereka pernah saling mencintai, bahkan memiliki seorang anak yang sebentar lagi menyapa dunia. Namun sosok tampan itu tetap kembali kepadanya apapun yang terjadi. Memang benar kalau Chanyeol adalah jodoh dan takdirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Riuh rendah suasana resepsi pernikahan Chanbaek maupun Sudo telah berakhir. Para tamu undangan juga telah meninggalkan _ballroom_. Menyisakan beberapa pekerja yang bertugas membereskan peralatan mereka. Sedang para pasangan pengantin itu beristirahat di dalam kamar hotel.

Dingin angin musim panas terasa bersahabat. Sejuknya memberikan ketenangan bagi siapa saja yang menikmati. Seperti Baekhyun yang tengah berada di balkon menikmati indahnya Kota Jeonju dan membiarkan angin malam menyentuh lembut kulitnya. Pakaiannya tak cukup tebal sehingga mampu memberikan sensasi dingin di kulitnya.

Chanyeol datang dengan membawa jaket dan memakaikannya kepada Baekhyun. Setelah itu ia memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Baek... Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa tidak dingin.." tanya Chanyeol seraya menciumi ceruk leher Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Ini musim panas Chanyeol, anginnya tidak begitu dingin... Aku hanya ingin menikmati malam hari ini.." jawabnya.

Chanyeol memutar tubuh Baekhyun hingga beradapan langsung dengannya. "Apa kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku memilikimu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tahu... Aku tahu kau bahagia memilikiku seperti aku bahagia memilikimu..." Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol lalu mengecupnya kilat.

"Terima Kasih Baek atas semuanya. Aku tidak pernah lelah mengucapkan kata terima kasih untukmu.."

"Aku juga Chanyeol... Aku tidak akan pernah lelah memberikanmu cinta dan rasa sayang yang aku miliki..."

Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Baek, ayo kita nikmati sisa malam ini berdua.." ujarnya seraya mengerlingkan sebelah mata.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Detik berikutnya ia mengerti maksud Chanyeol lalu menunduk malu.

Tanpa babibu, Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan menggendongnya masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia menjatuhkan Baekhyun tepat di tempat tidur.

Perlahan namun pasti, Chanyeol mulai mengecup hangat wajah Baekhyun. Kening, kedua pipi, kedua mata dan bibirnya. Ia melumat hangat penuh perasaan bibir tipis itu. Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukannya dengan bernafsu. Ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya melalui kecupan-kecupan yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun menikmati setiap belaian lembut bibir Chanyeol yang bermain di wajah maupun bibirnya. Bahkan di setiap inci kulit milik Baekhyun. Di ruangan yang hening itu, hanya ada desahan pelan dan tertahan yang mendominasinya. Tangan Chanyeol telah bebas bergerilya menjelajahi lekuk tubuh milik Baekhyun. Keduanya larut dalam permainan yang mereka ciptakan.

Desahan itu terus memburu di bibir tipis Baekhyun, hingga satu pekikan keras keluar dari bibir Baekhyun.

"Chan-Chanyeol-ah... _Achhkkk_..." satu tetes air mata Baekhyun turun tanpa ijin sang empunya saat merasakan 'sesuatu' memasuki dirinya. Menyatu dalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit dan perih hingga Baekhyun tak kuasa untuk menangis.

Chanyeol mengusap air mata itu. "Ma-maaf Baek.. Apa terlalu sakit? kalau iya aku akan melepaskannya.." ucap Chanyeol merasa kasihan melihat istrinya kesakitan.

Baekhyun masih terdiam, tetesan air mata itu seolah enggan untuk berhenti. Chanyeol mengecup hangat kedua mata Baekhyun dan membiarkan 'milik'nya berdiam agar tak menyakiti Baekhyun lebih.

Setelah merasa siap, Baekhyun mengangguk. Sebuah senyum dilemparkan Chanyeol dan memulai untuk membawa Baekhyun terbang ke surga dunia. Mereka saling mendesah nikmat dan merasakan bagaimana bahagianya menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sesungguhnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun merasakan 'sesuatu' masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Merasakan bagaimana rasanya di 'sentuh' oleh orang yang dicintainya. Bagaimana merasakan rasanya surga di dunia yang di dambakan oleh manusia. Ia merasakannya dan orang yang telah memberikan 'sentuhan-sentuhan' itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mampu 'menyentuh' tubuh Baekhyun. Kali pertama dalam beberapa tahun ini. Ia memang pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya, namun rasanya sangat berbeda. Dalam hati ia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa menyia-nyiakan Baekhyun dan baru bisa 'menyetuhnya' saat ini? Padahal mereka telah bersama beberapa tahun yang lalu. Entahlah, Chanyeol memang terlalu bodoh untuk bisa menyadari semuanya dengan cepat.

Keduanya masih bergumul dengan aktivitas mereka. Lenguhan dan desahan lembut masih tercipta di masing-masing bibir mereka. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan. Ia mampu membawa Baekhyun terbang kemana yang ia inginkan.

"Terima kasih Baek... Sekarang kau tidur _ne_ , _Saranghaeyo_..." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup kembali bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eum_ , _nado saranghaeyo_. Ayo kita tidur.." Baekhyun menutupi tubuh mereka dengan selembar selimut.

Keduanya terlelap dalam mimpi indah. Mimpi yang tak pernah mendatangi mereka selama ini. Kebahagiaan akan hidup bersama orang yang mereka cintai dengan tulus dan sepenuh hati. Dalam hati mereka berucap kata syukur untuk kesekian ribu kali atas anugerah yang Tuhan berikan kepada mereka.

 _Terima kasih atas segalanya..._

 _Aku tak menginginkan sesuatu yang berlebih.._

 _Aku hanya ingin kau berada di sampingku untuk selamanya.._

 _Park Chanyeol.._

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

 _NC gak hot? Sengaja.. :D_

 _Bagaimana? Silahkan komentarnya yaaa.._

 _Oh ya, yang minta HunHan, maaf ndak bisa masukin di ini cerita.._

 _Nanti kalau sempat saya buatkan side story dari mereka.._

 _Terima kasih bagi kalian yang telah membaca FF sayaa..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Best Regards_

 _._

 _._

 _~Deer Luvian~_


	18. Chapter 18

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 18.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan kemudian...

Mentari pagi sepertinya enggan untuk bersinar. _Ah_ iya, ia tak akan bersinar di pagi ini juga beberapa pagi mendatang karena memang saat ini adalah musim dingin. Dimana hanya ada butiran-butiran kecil dingin yang berjatuhan dari atas langit.

Udaranya begitu dingin terbawa angin menyeruak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela yang tak tertutup rapat. Beruntung perapian apartemen itu berfungsi dengan baik sehingga dinginnya tak begitu menyiksa sosok yang tengah berdiri di antara perkakas dapur.

Sosok bermata sipit ini sedang memasak untuk menyiapkan makan pagi suami tercintanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih terlelap dalam mimpinya. Hari ini hari libur jadi tak masalah bagi Chanyeol untuk bangun siang. Apalagi di musim seperti ini.

Baekhyun memotong sayuran di hadapannya dengan sesekali bernyanyi pelan. Terkadang bibirnya tertarik sebagai respon atas lirik yang ia nyanyikan. Ia membayangkan kembali pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu. Rasanya masih seperti mimpi.

" _Yeobo_... Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku?" tanya seseorang dari balik dapur dengan suara paraunya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak tega melihatmu.. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan.." jawab Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol yang telah memeluknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol mengerucut manja. "Aku harus rapat nanti siang Baek. Kalau aku tidak bangun klienku akan meninggalkanku." keluhnya.

"Jam berapa kau akan rapat sayang?"

"Jam sebelas."

Sejenak Baekhyun melirik jam yang menggantung di atas lemari es. Lalu tersenyum manis. "Sekarang masih jam sembilan. Masih ada banyak waktu Chanyeol-ah. Sekarang kau mandi _eum_.." perintah Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyeringai dilengkapi tatapan menggoda. "Mana _morning kiss_ ku ?"

Baekhyun mengecup kilat bibir tebal Chanyeol lalu tersenyum. "Sekarang kau mandi _eum_."

Chanyeol menggeleng, ia meraih wajah Baekhyun dan membawanya dalam satu kecupan dalam. Bibirnya dilumat habis oleh Chanyeol bahkan Baekhyun tak diijinkan untuk sekedar menghirup udara.

Baekhyun memukul dada Chanyeol. "Chan-Chanyeol-ah.. _shh_..." protes Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan lalu kembali meraup bibir _cherry_ milik Baekhyun. Ia melakukan lagi dengan lembut. Baekhyun mengimbanginya dengan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol lalu memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Cukup lama mereka bertautan panas hingga sebuah suara menghentikan aksi mereka.

" _Ahhhh_..." jeritnya seraya menutup kedua matanya.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang heran sosok yang menjerit itu. Dari cara menjerit ia tahu siapa sosok itu, Byun Taehyung adik bungsu Baekhyun.

"Ada apa Tae-ya?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kalian ini seenaknya saja melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di sembarang tempat. Kalian bisa meracuni pikiran polosku!" cerocos Teahyung menggemaskan.

Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol terkekeh geli.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih Tae-ya? Ini rumah _hyung_.. Jadi bebas _dong hyung_ mau melakukan apa?" jawab Chanyeol enteng seraya mengacak kasar rambut Taehyung. Detik berikutnya ia meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Taehyung untuk mandi.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung mendengus tak karuan. Ia kesal harus melihat adegan seperti ini berulang kali.

"Kau mau mencari apa? Atau kau lapar?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

" _Eum_ , aku lapar _nona_.. Aku akan kembali ke rumah Jihyun _noona_ nanti siang."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Baiklah, _noona_ akan buatkan kau makan dan bekal. Bawalah ke rumah Jihyun _unni_. Bagi dengan mereka." ucap Baekhyun dibalas anggukan senang dari Taehyung.

" _Eum_ ,.. Aku mengerti!"

Setelah semua makanan siap, keluarga kecil Baekhyun menikmati sarapan bersama. Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Taehyung. Kedua saudara ipar itu menyantap makanan yang telah disiapkan oleh Baekhyun. Bibir Chanyeol dan Taehyung sibuk mengunyah, sedang Baekhyun hanya memandangi mereka. Entah mengapa dirinya tidak nafsu untuk makan meski Chanyeol sudah menyuruhnya bahkan menyuapinya.

Setelah selesai, Chanyeol bangkit dan beranjak untuk berangkat kerja.

"Baek, kau harus makan! Aku belum melihatmu makan pagi ini..." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merapikan kemeja Chanyeol juga dasi Chanyeol. " _Eum_ , setelah ini aku akan makan.. Badanku rasanya tidak enak." sahut Baekhyun.

"Sungguh? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir. Tangannya memegang kening Baekhyun. Sedikit panas, raut mukanya memang sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yeol. mungkin hanya masuk angin. _Ah_ jangan lupa mantelmu, kalau berkendara hati-hati. Jalanan licin." pesan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengecup kening Baekhyun. "Aku mengerti Baek.. Kau juga jangan lupa makan! Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seketika Chanyeol telah berada di dalam mobil dan bersiap untuk berangkat. Setelah Chanyeol pergi dari rumah Baekhyun memperhatikan rumah besar milik keluarga kecilnya.

Rumah ini merupakan rumah yang sama ketika ia masih bersama dengan Chanyeol dalam pernikahannya yang pertama kali. Banyak sekali kesakitan yang ia terima dengan rumah ini sebagai saksinya. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mengingatnya lagi. Ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana takdir mampu merubahnya.

Dulu, bagi Baekhyun hidup bahagia dengan Chanyeol hanyalah sebatas mimpi. Mimpi yang tak pernah orang tahu kapan akan terwujud. Namun saat ini, rasanya masih seperti mimpi. Meskipun mereka telah berbahagia bersama selama dua bulan ini dan selamanya.

Setelah cukup puas bernostalgia dengan kenangan pahitnya, Baekhyun kembali masuk ke dalam rumah. Dingin, gumpalan benda-benda putih itu sudah meruntuhkan pertahanannya untuk bertahan disana. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan rumah.

Perabot rumah tangga yang tertata rapi di rumah besar itu tampak begitu mengkilat. Dengan sangat telaten tangan Baekhyun membersihkan satu persatu. Ia merasa bosan saat ditinggal sendiri seperti ini. Chanyeol kerja sedangkan Taehyun telah kembali ke rumah Nam bersaudara. Mau tak mau ia menikmati kesendirian lagi seperti biasanya.

Jika saja ini bukan musim salju ia akan keluar rumah dan menghabiskan waktunya untuk memandang keindahan alam diluar sana. Namun sayang, hanya akan menemui gumpalan salju seandainya ia nekad untuk keluar hari ini.

Beberapa saat berlalu, Baekhyun memilih menghabiskan harinya untuk menonton televisi. Tubuhnya terasa tak nyaman untuk melakukan hal yang lebih berat lagi. Ia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Bekerja membersihkan rumah cukup menguras energi yang tersimpan dirinya. Apalagi ia belum makan cukup karena tiba-tiba ia merasa mual.

Ketika ia tengah hanyut dalam tontonan yang menurutnya cukup menarik, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun merasa aneh, kenapa orang ini mengetuk pintu bukannya memencet tombol rumah. Dengan sedikit malas, Baekhyun membukakan pintu itu. Dan..

"Baekhyuniiiiiieeeeeeee..." jeritan suara cempreng milik Luhan terdengar mendengung di telinga Baekhyun.

" _Yaa_! Jangan berteriak _eoh_! Telingaku sakit!" bentak Baekhyun menggemaskan.

Sosok yang dibentak hanya terkekeh tak bersalah. "Maaf Baek.. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk bertemu dengamu." Sahut Luhan.

" _Ck_ , kau ini. Ayo masuk! Di luar dingin." ajak Baekhyun seraya menggandeng tangan Luhan. Wanita di sebelahnya ini tak lagi buncit. Sebulan yang lalu si jabang bayi telah keluar dan menghirup udara di dunia. Seorang bayi laki-laki imut menggemaskan menambah ramai keluarga Luhan.

Luhan segera mengikuti langkah kaki Baekhyun dan berhenti di ruang tamu. Sebentar Baekhyun meninggalkan Luhan untuk mengambilkan minuma di dapur. Tak lama, Baekhyun kembali dengan tangan membawa dua buah gelas jus jeruk.

"Kau ini baru melahirkan kenapa sudah keluyuran?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hehehe, aku tidak keluyuran. Aku ingin memberikan undangan ini untukmu Baek." ucap Luhan seraya menyerahkan sebuah undangan kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terbelalak. " _Eoh_? Kau mau menikah? Dengan?" Baekhyun membuka undangan itu. "Oh Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Eum_ , aku akan menikah dengan Sehun.." sahut Luhan senang.

" _Ah_ , ini alasanmu menamai anakmu Oh Seyeol?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

Luhan mengangguk mantap. " _Yups_.. Aku sengaja menamainya dengan marga Oh supaya tidak repot mengurusnya nanti. _Yahh_ , walau sedikit susah _sih_.." jawab Luhan. "Kau datang ya Baek. Pernikahan kami akan dilakukan besok di Hotel Infinite."

Mata sipit Baekhyun melebar sempurna. "Besok? Malam natal?" tanya Baekhyun kaget.

" _Eum_ , ada yang salah?"

"Kenapa kau baru memberi tahu? Aku belum menyiapkan kado pernikahan untukmu." ujar Baekhyun sedikit sedih.

Wanita bertangan kurus itu menyentuh pelan pundak Baekhyun. "Aku tidak perlu kado Baek. Kehadiranmu dan Chanyeol sebagai saksi sudah cukup berarti untukku."

"Benarkah? _Ehm_ , baiklah aku akan hadir di pernikahanmu." sahut Baekhyun.

Lantas Baekhyun meraih minum di depannya dan diseruput pelan. Namun setelah itu rasa mual kembali menyerang Baekhyun. Baekhyun bergegas ke kamar mandi diikuti oleh Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Luhan seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih berusaha mengeluarkan muntahan yang mungkin memang harus dikeluarkan. Namun hanya air yang keluar dari sana.

"Apa kau masuk angin?" tanya Luhan lagi. Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak tahu Luhan, sudah dua hari aku seperti ini.."

Luhan tersenyum, ia tahu mengapa Baekhyun seperti ini. Sepertinya anak Luhan akan mendapatkan adik baru. Lantas ia mengusap pelan punggung Baekhyun.

"Kau hamil Baek.." ucap Luhan. "Ini namanya _morning sick_."

Baekhyun terperangah kaget dengan kata-kata Luhan. "Ha-hamil?"

" _Eum_ , jangan kaget! itu hal biasa apalagi kalau kalian sudah melakukan itu." Luhan mengerlingkan matanya. "Aku pernah mengalaminya juga Baek.." lanjutnya.

Baekhyun terdiam meresapi kata-kata Luhan. Mungkin saja ada benarnya. Bibirnya tiba-tiba tersenyum jika memang apa yang dikatakan Luhan itu benar. Lalu ia menunduk malu.

"Hey Baek! periksakan ke rumah sakit.. Biar kau lebih yakin. Mau aku antar?"

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. "Tidak usah, nanti saja." ucapnya lembut.

Luhan mengangguk paham. Lantas keduanya kembali ke ruang tamu. Luhan merasa urusannya sudah selesai lantas memilih untuk pamit pulang.

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Ia masih teringat kata-kata Luhan. Apa benar ia hamil? Ini akan sangat membahagiakan keluarganya jika memang Baekhyun dipercaya untuk mengandung seorang bayi seperti Luhan.

Esok setelah pernikahan Luhan ia akan pergi ke rumah sakit tanpa mengatakan kepada Chanyeol. Sebagai antisipasi kalau Baekhyun tidak hamil tidak akan mengecewakan Chanyeol. Senyum manis mengembang lagi di wajah manisnya. Lalu ia meredupkan pandangannya dan terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Langit biru telah menghitam beberapa jam yang lalu. Udara dingin yang ditimbulkan oleh musim salju ini semakin menambah dingin malam ini. Sedari tadi Baekhyun masih membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang. Hampir lima jam ia terlelap tanpa ada keinginan untuk bangun. Rupanya dinginnya salju telah menyihirnya untuk tetap berada diatas ranjang yang empuk dan hangat.

Merasa ada sesuatu yang berbunyi, Baekhyun membuka pelan kedua matanya. Sedikit sadar ia mengetahui bunyi itu. Bunyi yang ditimbulkan dari perutnya. Sepertinya ia butuh makan. Lantas Baekhyun bangkit menuju dapur.

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Bibirnya tersenyum. Sebentar lagi Chanyeol pulang. Segera ia masuk ke dapur untuk membuatkan makan malam sang suami.

Seperti biasa tak butuh waktu lama beberapa makanan hangat telah tersaji di meja makan. Ia duduk didepannya menunggu sang suami pulang. Benar hanya lima menit menunggu, Chanyeol telah tiba dihadapannya.

"Baek!" seru Chanyeol saat melihat Baekhyun tersenyum di depan meja makan.

"Ayo makan.." ajak Baekhyun seraya mengambilkan piring untuk Chanyeol.

Lelaki tampan itu mengangguk antusias. Ia duduk di depan Baekhyun dan menerima uluran piring dari Baekhyun.

"Ah iya, tadi Luhan datang kemari.." kata Baekhyun membuka pembicaraan yang sempat terhenti beberapa saat.

Chanyeol mengunyah makanannya cepat. "Luhanmie? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Dia akan menikah dengan Sehun-sshi.."

" _Waahhh_ , cepat sekali dia akan menikah. Kapan Baek?" lanjutnya seraya mengunyah kembali makanannya.

Baekhyun meneguk minum. "Besok.." jawabnya pelan.

Chanyeol tersedak makanannya. "Besok? Ya! Kenapa mendadak sekali?" seru Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau jorok sekali _eoh_. Makananmu terlempar kesini Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun seraya membersihkan cipratan yang diciptakan Chanyeol.

"Hehehe, maaf sayang.. Aku kaget. lalu?"

"Lalu? Kita belum ada kado Yeol. Kita harus membeli kado.."

Chanyeol mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar, biar aku saja yang mencarikan kado setelah makan. Kau istirahat saja.." saran Chanyeol.

"Tapi Yoelie.."

"Sudahlah Baek. Ayo lanjutkan makanmu." Lantas keduanya melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Cukup sunyi ketika keduanya menikmati makan malam. Kali ini perut Baekhyun tak menolak makanan yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Beberepa suapan telah diterima perut Baekhyun, ia menyudahi makannya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang kala melihat sang istri selesai makan. Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia tak melihat Baekhyun menyentuh makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Chanyeol pamit kepada Baekhyun untuk pergi keluar sebentar mencari kado pernikahan Luhan. Baekhyun mengangguk mengijinkannya. Tak lama, Baekhyun membaringkan kembali tubuhnya di sofa demi menunggu sang suami pulang nanti. Matanya tak bisa diajak berkompromi untuk terlelap karena memang ia telah tertidur begitu lama sebelumnya.

Lama menunggu tanpa sadar Baekhyun tertidur dengan tangan membawa majalan yang jatuh didadanya. Ia terlalu lelah menunggu Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu dingin begitu kuat. Semburat kuning yang telah lama hilang juga tak kunjung muncul. Gesekan-gesekan kecil diciptakan Chanyeol untuk menghalau dingin yang seolah mengajaknya untuk bertarung. Sedikit melenguh karena dingin, Chanyeol meraba sosok di sebelahnya. Niat awalnya ia ingin memeluk sosok itu namun ia tak menemukannya.

Reflek, mata Chanyeol membuka sempurna. Pandangannya mengedar tak menemui apa yang ia cari. Sosok manis itu kemana perginya?

Sedikit menahan, ia menarik selimut dan kembali terlelap. Tetapi belum lama mata terpejam, suara gesekan yang beradu antara pintu dengan lantai menyentuh telinga Chanyeol. Rupanya sosok manis itu datang dengan pakaian yang rapi.

"Yeolie! Ayo bangun! Kita harus ke pernikahan Luhan sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun lembut seraya mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu menggeliat kecil. "Ini masih pagi Baek!" tolaknya lalu kembali memeluk 'guling' dengan erat.

"Hey! Ini sudah jam sepuluh. Kita akan telat. Upacara akan dilaksanakan jam 11 nanti." ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersentak lalu bangkit. Diliriknya sekilas jam yang berdetak. Memang sekarang hampir jam sepuluh pagi.

"Ayo kau mandi sana." Titah Baekhyun. Diletakkan baju Chanyeol disebelahnya.

Chanyeol menyambar baju itu dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol, sosok itu telah berada di hadapan Baekhyun dengan cengiran lebar. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk segera berangkat. Keduanya masuk kedalam mobil. Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan mobil itu dan melaju di jalanan Kota Seoul menuju tempat pernikahan Luhan dan Sehun.

Tak butuh waktu lama, keduanya sampai di hotel Infinite. Segera mereka masuk ke sana agar tak ketinggalan upacara pernikahan sepasang kekasih itu. Benar saja, upacara itu belum dimulai.

Sebuah ruangan besar yang didesain mewah seperti keinginan Luhan membentang luas. Beberapa hiasan menggantung apik disana. Semakin menambah ramai suasana pernikahan mereka.

Namun beberapa detik berikutnya, acara dimulai.

Untuk keberapa kalinya Baekhyun meneteskan air mata ketika melihat sepasang kekasih mengikat janji suci itu? Sudah berulang kali air mata itu jatuh tanpa ijin sang empunya kala indera pendengaran Baekhyun menangkap janji-janji yang diucapkan secara bergantian oleh sepasang kekasih ini.

Ia terharu dengan suasana seperti ini. Hening nan khidmat. Pikirannya kembali memutar memori saat-saat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga mengalami hal ini. Mengucapkan janji suci bersama untuk hidup yang lebih bahagia.

Tes, kembali tetes-tetes air mata seolah tak mau berhenti dari sumbernya. Ia menangis melihat kedua pasangan itu saling mengecup bibir dan berpelukan. Rasanya kebahagian menyelimuti mereka.

Dalam hati Baekhyun bersyukur. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan manis. Segalanya mendapatkan kebahagiaan masing-masing. Meski awalnya mereka terluka namun akhir manis selalu menyertai. Memang benar kebahagiaan itu selalu ada di setiap umat manusia. Tinggal kita yang mengolahnya dari derita yang ada.

Senyum manis mengembang setelah tetes air mata berhenti. Rasa senang dan bahagia tercipta kala mata sipitnya memandang sosok disebelah yang tersenyum tulus untuk pasangan baru itu. Akhirnya mereka bisa hidup sesuai dengan keinginan masing-masing tanpa ada yang tersakiti lagi. Semuanya telah berakhir dengan senyum mengembang lebar dan tawa renyah menggelegar. Semoga ini akan terus sampai mereka tak ada didunia lagi.

Semoga..

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Mind to review?

Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

 **Main Cast:**

.

Byun Baekhyun (GS)

Park Chanyeol

.

 **Other Cast:**

.

Lu Han (GS)

Kim Jongin

Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Kim Joonmyeon

Byun (Jung) Daehyun

Jung Ilhoon

.

 **Genre:**

.

Hurt/Comfort, drama, angst

.

 **Rated:**

.

T-T+

.

 **Lenght :**

.

multi chapter

.

 ***Disclaimer:**

Semua cast yang saya pakai sepenuhnya milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing dan dibesarkan oleh agensi mereka. SM Ent, maupun yang lainnya. Jalan cerita, ide cerita dan segalanya yang berkaitan dengan cerita sepenuhnya milik author. Kalaupun ada kesamaan cerita saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

 _This original stories is mine with pairing before WooGyu and I posted on Asianfanfics so If u feel that u've been read it, please bear it! I just re-make my own stories. Thanks for your attention.._

 **This is genderswitch for several cast.**

With pairing **ChanBaek** slight! **KaiBaek** , **ChanLu, HunHan**.

 **Please don't bash! Don't plagiat!**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **AU! OOC! GS!**

.

 **Thanks!**

.

 **Summary:**

Baekhyun hanyalah seorang istri yang terlalu lama merasakan gerusan di hati. Beberapa saat ia tahan dengan sikap Chanyeol yang terus mengumbar kemesraan dengan Lu Han. Awalnya ia sanggup menahan namun lama kelamaan ia memilih mengakhiri semua. Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia akan tetap sama setelah kepergian Baekhyun?

.

.

 **Happy Reading ^^,**

.

 **.Chapter 19.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara dentingan garpu yang beradu dengan piring kaca itu terdengar mendominasi ruang makan ini. Sepasang suami istri yang tengah menikmati makan pagi hanya diam dan terus mengunyah makanannya. Tak ada kata yang keluar.

Beberapa menit berlalu, salah satu dari kedua orang itu mengalah. Ia membuka mulutnya dan melontarkan pertanyaan kepada sosok lainnya.

"Yeolie.." panggilnya pelan. Pemilik nama mendongak.

"Apa kau akan bekerja di hari natal?" tanyanya dengan raut kecewa. Suaranya melemah di akhir. Memang ia sedang sedikit kecewa karena sang suami memilih bekerja daripada menghabiskan natal bersamanya.

Lelaki tampan itu meletakkan sumpitnya. Tangannya dilipat dan mata tajamnya menyorot lembut sosok yang tengah kecewa itu. "Maafkan aku Baekie... Ada klienku yang tidak mau mengganti hari pertemuannya. Karena besok dia harus kembali ke Jerman." Sahutnya.

"Tidak bisa ya?" desahnya pelan.

Lantas Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun. Diusap pelan rambut Baekhyun lalu dikecupnya. "Aku minta maaf _eum_. Tapi aku janji akan pulang lebih awal nanti." yakinnya.

Baekhyun menatap penuh harap suaminya. "Kau yakin?"

"Pasti, aku akan pulang lebih awal nanti. Kau bisa menanyakan kepada Sungyeol jadwalku hari ini."

Baekhyun menggeleng kecil. "Tidak perlu, aku percaya. Jangan terlalu lama di luar _eum_ , jaga kesehatanmu. Di luar dingin nanti kau sakit." oceh Baekhyun seraya memainkan ujung hidung suaminya.

" _Yaa_! Baekie, kau yang harusnya jaga kesehatan. Aku dengar dari Luhan kau mual-mual. Kenapa? Apa kau masih mual saat ini?" Ingin Chanyeol membalikkan ocehan Baekhyun malah terdengar khawatir kepada istrinya.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. " _Eum_ , aku mual beberapa hari ini." sahutnya kemudian.

"Apa ingin aku antarkan ke rumah sakit? Kita bisa kesana sekarang." Ucap Chanyeol.

"Tidak, kau bekerja saja. Aku akan ke rumah sakit bersama Ilhoonie. Lagian ini hanya masuk angin biasa _kok_." Tolaknya lembut.

Tangan halus Chanyeol membelai pelan kedua pipi Baekhyun lalu mengecup bergantian. "Jaga kesehatanmu sayang, kau tahu kan betapa berharganya kau untukku?" mata tajam Chanyeol menyorot lembut manik sipit itu.

Kepala Baekhyun mengangguk disertai senyum manis mengembang. "Aku tahu Yeolie, aku akan jaga kesehatanku. Kau juga! Kau tahu kan betapa berharganya kau untukku?" cengiran lebar diberikan oleh Baekhyun.

" _Ck_ , kau ini Baek!" lantas Chanyeol menarik tubuh Baekhyun dan membawanya ke dalam satu pelukan hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan sang suami. Rasanya memang nyaman saat berada di dada bidang sang suami.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya kemudian mengecup lembut kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir sang istri. Baekhyun tersipu malu, pipi mulusnya telah berwarna merah di sekitarnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Baekhyun. "Oh Baekkieku sayang! Wajahmu memerah _eum_. Kenapa kau masih malu saja? Kita sudah melakukannya berulang kali _loh_." Goda Chanyeol seraya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya.

Reflek, tangan Baekhyun memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. "Hentikan sifat _grease_ -mu itu Yeolie, kau ini pandai sekali menggoda! Jangan-jangan kau sering menggoda orang lain selain aku." Gerutu Baekhyun diiringi bibir tipis yang mengerucut lucu.

"Iya memang! Buktinya sekertarisku juga pernah jatuh cinta kepadaku!" canda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun semakin memerah entah marah atau bagaimana. " _Ya_! Park Chanyeol! kau ini, dasar pemain perasaan orang." Omelnya menggemaskan.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol menangkup pipi Baekhyun. "Hey Baek, hey Baekkieku sayang, hey _nae yeobo_! Aku memang mempesona untuk semua orang. Memang banyak yang menyukaiku di luar sana. Memang tak hanya satu dua orang yang jatuh cinta kepadaku. Tapi asal kau tahu, bagiku hanya satu yang mempesonakanku, hanya satu yang aku sukai, hanya satu yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta sepenuh hati dan aku cintai dengan tulus. Hanya satu.." mata lembutnya tersenyum ketika menatap mata sipit Baekhyun yang terlihat bingung namun penuh harap. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengecup kedua kelopak mata Baekhyun.

"Kau Byun Baekhyun, ah bukan Kau Park Baekhyun, kau _Nae_ Baekie, kau _Yeobo_. Hanya kau yang ada di hatiku. Bukan orang lain, bukan juga Luhan, kau tahu _kan_? Hanya kau." Ucapnya lembut.

Tak tahu mengapa mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun mampu meluluhkan segalanya yang ada dalam diri Baekhyun. Bahkan embun hangat yang bersembunyi di sudut mata Baekhyun tak mampu di bendung oleh kelopak mata untuk tidak meleleh. Baekhyun begitu terharu dengan kata-kata Chanyeol. Hatinya bagaikan di beri sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya tak karuan.

Chanyeol tersentak melihat air mengalir dari mata sang istri. " _Hey_ , Kau menangis. Jangan menangis Baekkie!" ucapnya seraya mengusap air mata itu. Detik berikutnya ia membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya. Membiarkan sang istri meluapkan emosinya di pelukannya.

"Selamanya kau akan selalu di hatiku. Kau percaya _kan_? Kau boleh membunuhku jika aku berdusta kepadamu."

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. " _Ya_! Kalau aku membunuhmu aku akan hidup dengan siapa?" sungut Baekhyun namun dengan nada yang begitu menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi lelaki tampan itu terkekeh geli. "Baiklah, aku anggap kau tidak bisa membunuhku!" sahutnya.

" _Ya_! Siapa yang tidak bisa membunuhmu?"

"Lalu? Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Pasti! Kalau kau menyakitiku seperti dulu aku akan membunuhmu!" bibir Baekhyun lebih dulu maju dengan wajah mengalih dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa gemas. Tangannya meraih wajah Baekhyun yang telah berpaling. "Bisa dipastikan kau tidak akan melakukan itu." ucap Chanyeol lembut.

Baekhyun menatap kesal ke arah Chanyeol.

Tawa Chanyeol semakin pecah melihat ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan dari sosok Baekhyun. Lagi dan lagi, Chanyeol merasa menyesal baru mengenal sepenuhnya Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun sangat menggemaskan tidak pernah ia tahu sebelumnya.

Semakin lama detik berjalan, keduanya telah mendekat. Menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan sayang yang terpancar. Menelisik setiap sudut mata dan hanya ditemui ketulusan disana. Tak ada keraguan sama sekali mencintai sosok di depannya saat itu. Lalu tanpa ada rambu lagi, hidung keduanya saling bersentuhan dan tergantikan oleh bibir yang telah menempel sempurna. Saling berpagutan menyalurkan rasa sayang yang ada di dalam hati. Membuktikan jika memang orang yang tengah dikecup ini memang satu-satunya pengisi relung hati, pengisi kelamnya otak, bahkan orang yang menyita seluruh jiwa yang ia miliki.

.

.

.

.

.

Udara dingin salju hari ini terasa sekali dinginnya. Sempat Baekhyun mengecek suhu di pengukur suhu, suhu mencapai di bawah minus lima. Benar-benar dingin sekali. Padahal ini masih pagi. Seharusnya ada mentari yang sedikit memberikan sinar agar makhluk di bumi tidak kedinginan.

Baekhyun mengeratkan kembali mantel yang ia pakai. Wanita kurus ini tengah menunggu kedatangan Ilhoon yang memang ia pinta untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit. Cukup lama menunggu, sosok tampan itu datang dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

" _Noona_!" serunya setaya memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cemberut. "Kau ini lama sekali! _Noona_ hampir mati kedinginan." Keluhnya.

"Maaf _noona_! Aku harus mengisi bahan bakar dulu. _Kajja_ , kita mau kemana _noona_? Rumah sakit? Memang _noona_ sakit apa?" cerocos Ilhoon.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, makanya aku periksakan ke dokter. Kalau aku tahu ya tidak aku bawa ke rumah sakit." jawab Baekhyun.

Ilhoon berdecak kesal. "Terserah _deh_! Ya sudah ayo masuk keburu dingin nanti." Ilhoon menggandeng tangan Baekhyun agar masuk ke dalam mobil.

Lantas Ilhoon melajukan mobil itu menerjang gumpalan salju yang tersisa tipis setelah dibersihkan lebih dulu oleh para tentara.

Beberapa gedung perumahan terlampaui hingga mobil Ilhoon berada tepat di depan rumah sakit yang dituju. Segera Baekhyun turun dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Tujuannya kali ini adalah memeriksakan perutnya yang terasa tak nyaman beberapa hari.

Saat ini Baekhyun telah berada di depan Dokter Lee yang telah memeriksa perutnya. Ekspresi cemas dan penuh harap tergambar jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Ia sangat menanti hasil dari pemeriksaan itu. Karena ia berharap bahwa itu adalah...

" _Eum_ , Byun Baekhyun- _sshi_. Saya telah memeriksa perut anda dan sepertinya anda.." Dokter menggantungkan kata-katanya semakin membuat Baekhyun penasaran.

"Saya sakit apa dok? Ada apa dengan perut saya?" tanya Baekhyun tak sabaran.

Sang dokter tersenyum kecil. "Anda tidak sakit apa-apa Baekhyun- _sshi_. Selamat karena anda telah mengandung seorang janin di dalam perut anda. Janin nyonya telah berusia lima minggu." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Sontak Baekhyun terkejut bahagia. Apa yang ia inginkan akhirnya terkabul. Masih tak percaya ia mencoba menanyakan kembali. "Ha-hamil dok? Sungguh saya hamil?" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya.

"Iya nyonya, anda hamil. Selamat." Sahut Dokter meyakinkan. "ini beberapa resep yang harus anda minum obatnya nanti untuk mengurangi mual yang mungkin saja sewaktu-waktu muncul."

Lanjutnya seraya memberikan resep kepada Baekhyun. Rasanya Baekhyun berada dalam mimpi. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Sedangkan Ilhoon juga merasa senang dengan kabar itu. Sebentar lagi akan ada keponakan yang diberikan Baekhyun kepadanya.

Lantas Ilhoon mengajak Baekhyun untuk keluar. Ekspresi Baekhyun masih sama saat ia di dalam ruangan sang Dokter.

" _Waaahhh_ , _noona_ kau hamil. Aku akan punya keponakan _nih_.." goda Ilhoon seraya mengusap pelan perut Baekhyun.

Merasa risih, Baekhyun menghempaskan tangan Ilhoon. "Aku risih hoonie. Ternyata kata Luhan benar kalau aku hamil." Gumam Baekhyun.

Ilhoon menautkan alisnya. "Sejak kapan _noona_ mual-mual?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Kenapa tidak segera diperiksakan kalau begitu?"

"Aku kira kalau hanya sakit biasa."

Ilhoon mengangguk paham dan menggandeng kembali tangan Baekhyun. Ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk pulang kerumah. _Ah_ iya, ia ingin meminta Baekhyun untuk memasakkan makanan sebagai perayaan natal kali ini.

Baekhyun pun menyetujui hal itu. Lantas keduanya pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk belanja beberapa keperluan sebelum pulang kerumah. Di saat mereka berbelanja Baekhyun mendapatkan pesan jika Junmyun dan Kyungsoo akan mampir ke rumah. Sehingga Baekhyun harus benar-benar menyiapkan makanan yang banyak untuk mereka.

Setelah berbelanja, keduanya memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Jam yang melingkar di tangan Baekhyun sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Mereka harus cepat kembali jika tidak ingin keduluan oleh Junmyun dan Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol yang mengatakan akan pulang cepat hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul satu lebih lima belas menit, mobil Ilhoon telah sampai di depan pelataran rumah Sungkyu. wanita sipit itu mengeratkan jaketnya dan turun dengan tangan membawa beberapa kantong plastik dibantu oleh Ilhoon di belakangnya. Mereka membawa barang belanjaan itu langsung ke dapur dan mulai bergerak memasak makanan.

Tangan Baekhyun begitu cekatan bila sudah memegang pisau. Satu persatu sayuran dan bahan makanan lainnya telah terpotong rapi dan siap untuk diolah. Ilhoon tak tinggal diam. Ia juga membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan segala keperluannya. Suasana seperti inilah yang dirindukan oleh Ilhoon. Memasak bersama dengan Baekhyun. Sudah berapa lama ia tak merasakan ini lagi setelah Baekhyun pergi dari rumah Chanyeol? Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali.

Ilhoon memperhatikan dengan baik setiap gerak tangan Baekhyun yang begitu telaten memasukkan bahan makanan dan bumbu-bumbunya agar dapat menghasilkan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Sesekali senyumnya mengembang kala mata besarnya menangkap ekspresi menggemaskan dari Baekhyun ketika makanan yang ia masak tak sesuai dengan keinginan.

" _Noona_.. Boleh aku coba?" tanya Ilhoon seraya menghampiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menoleh. " _Eum_ , ini cobalah!" Baekhyun menyerahkan sesendok makanan kepadanya.

" _Noona_! Ini terlalu asin." Keluh Ilhoon seraya meludahkan kembali makanan itu.

" _Eh_? Benarkah?" lantas Baekhyun mencoba kembali makanan itu. Benar rasanya sedikit tidak enak. " _Eishh_ , ada apa denganku? Kenapa malah keasinan seperti ini?" gerutunya seraya membuang makanan itu. Diliriknya sebentar jam yang menggantung. Jam setengah tiga. _Ah_ , ia harus cepat-cepat kalau tidak ingin membuat mereka menunggu.

Namun sepertinya terlambat. Bel rumah miliknya telah berbunyi sebanyak dua kali. Menandakan jika seseorang datang.

" _Ah_ , Hoonie. Kau buka pintunya _eum_?" pinta Baekhyun. Ilhoon mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu. Sedangkan ia masih berkutat dengan masakannya.

Tak lama kemudian, tiga sosok muncul kedapur. Tangan mereka penuh dengan keresek dan tempat makan. Lantas ketiganya meletakkan di atas meja. Salah satu dari mereka membuka apa yang dibawa.

"Kau tak perlu repot-repot memasak Baek. Kita sudah bawakan kau makanan. Ini cukup untuk beberapa orang." Ucap Kyungsoo seraya menata makanan yang ia bawa di atas meja.

Baekhyun mendesah. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi? Tahu begitu aku tidak akan membeli bahan sebanyak ini." gerutu Baekhyun dengan bibir mengerucut sempurna.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. "Aku lupa. Sudah, letakkan itu semua. _Kajja_ kita makan bersama." Ajak Kyungsoo.

Junmyun dan Ilhoon mengangguk setuju. Namun sosok sipit itu hanya tertegun diam. Tubuhnya tak bergerak sedikitpun dan sorot matanya memandang aneh mereka bertiga.

"Baek! Kau tidak lapar? Ayo kita makan! Kita rayakan natal ini dengan makan-makan." Seru Junmyun kegirangan. Begitu pula Ilhoon.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Kalian tidak melupakan sesuatu? Mana kado natal untukku?"

"Baek! Kau ini bukan lagi anak kecil. Kenapa minta dibelikan kado?" sungut Kyungsoo kemudian. " _Ah_ iya, mana Chanyeol? Kenapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat lalu menarik kursi didepan Kyungsoo dan duduk kemudian. "Dia sedang ada _meeting_." Jawabnya pelan.

"Rapat? Di hari natal? _Oh_ Tuhan! Apa yang suamimu pikirkan Baek? Bukankah ini natal pertama kalian?"

Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Tangannya sibuk menyendokkan nasi. "Tidak! Sudahlah, kita makan saja."

Kyungsoo dan Junmyun hanya menggeleng-geleng kepalan saja melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Detik berikutnya, keempat manusia itu larut dalam makannya masing-masing. Sepi, tak ada suara yang terdengar selain pertemuan antara piring kaca dan sendok garpu.

Hampir setengah jam mereka selesai makan. Baekhyun dibantu Kyungsoo segera membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang ada. Setelahnya, mereka menuju ruang tengah untuk menikmati film yang memang menyenangkan ditonton saat natal. Natal kali ini terasa sangat dingin. Salju turun dengan lebatnya hingga mengurungkan mereka untuk pergi keluar.

Di tengah-tengah mereka menikmati film, sosok Baekhyun terasa begitu tak tenang. Sedari tadi ia gelisah, berulang kali melirik jam yang ada di dinding ataupun mengecek ponsel untuk sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan yang ia terima atau tidak. Rupanya Baekhyun tengah memikirkan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung pulang.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun sosok Chanyeol belum juga muncul. Ia menyesal mempercayai perkataan Chanyeol yang akan pulang cepat. Nyatanya lelaki tampan itu belum tampak batang hidungnya.

Rumah juga sudah sepi, Ilhoon sudah pulang. Sementara Junmyun dan Kyungsoo mungkin menikmati malam mereka di dalam kamar dengan ber- _lovey dovey._ Sementara Baekhyun? Ia masih terdiam di ruang tamu menunggu dengan cemas Chanyeol yang tak kunjung datang.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, pintu itu terbuka. Suara gesekan yang ditimbulkan kayu itu membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu senyum mengembang di wajahnya.

"Yeolie.." seru Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun erat setelah menutup pintu. " _Ah_ , _nae_ Baekie. Maaf _eum_ , aku pulang terlambat. Klienku memintaku untuk menemaninya minum." Ujarnya seraya mengecup kilat bibir Baekhyun yang masih mengerucut.

"Sungguh? Kau tidak sedang berkencan dengan orang lain kan?" tuduh Baekhyun.

"Hey! Mana mungkin itu terjadi _yeobo_? Ayo masuk kekamar. Aku lelah sekali."

"Kau tidak lapar? Biarkan aku membuatmu makanan."

Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Baekhyun lalu menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah makan diluar. Kita langsung ke kamar saja." ajaknya kemudian.

Baekhyun menurut dan mengikuti langkah kaki sang suami menuju kamar mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Keduanya berada di atas tempat tidur. Chanyeol lebih dulu menutup semua jendela dengan erat. Menghalau udara dingin yang berusaha menyeruak di antara mereka. Tangan kekarnya mengusap lembut surai cokelat tua milik Baekhyun. Sesekali ia mengecup dalam puncak kepalanya.

Sementara Baekhyun menikmati belaian tangan Chanyeol yang terasa hangat di malam dingin ini. Ia hampir tertidur namun ia teringat sesuatu.

"Yeollie.." panggil Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun. "Kenapa sayang?"

"Ini malam natal, mana kado natalku?" tanya Baekhyun layaknya anak kecil. Lelaki tampan disampingnya itu memandang heran sosok Baekhyun. Ia tak habis pikir wanita seusianya bersikap seperti anak kecil saat mengucapkan hal itu.

Bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkungan yang lebih tepat disebut seringaian. "Aku akan memanjakanmu dengan kenikmatan malam ini Baek." bisiknya seraya menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan. " _Ehh_ , Yeol.. Bukan itu.." elak Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa? _Ah_ iya, aku lupa." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur menuju tas kerjanya. Ia tampak mengambil sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah pekat berada ditangan.

"Ini untukmu Baek." ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Ini apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau ini bagaimana _sih_ Baek? Katanya minta kado? Ya ini, kado untukmu." Desah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyengirkan gigi putihnya. Lantas ia mengecup lembut bibir sang suami. "Kau ingin kado dariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa? Apa kado darimu Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Baekhyun tersenyum dalam. Raut mukanya mengatakan kebahagiaan yang sangat-sangat ia rasakan saat ini. Binar matanya terpancar kuat di kristal sipit milik Baekhyun. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Chanyeol erat. Setengah berbisik ia memberi tahukan kabar membahagiakan itu.

"Aku hamil Chanyeolie.." bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol tersentak kaget setengah tak percaya. "Ka-kau? Kau hamil Baek?" ulangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. " _Eum_ , kau tak bahagia?"

"Tidak-tidak.. aku bahagia mendengarnya. Sungguh kau hamil? _Waahhh_ , selamat datang jagoan _appa_ di dalam perut _eomma_ mu. Sehat-sehat ya kau disana." tuturnya seraya mengusap lembut perut Baekhyun dan mengecupnya pelan.

Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia, keinginannya telah terkabul. Setelah perjuangan yang ia jalani selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya datang juga. Kebahagiaan yang tiada pernah bisa tergantikan. Baekhyun bersyukur sangat bersyukur.

Lantas Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun. Dipandangnya dengan sangat tulus mata segaris milik Baekhyun. Bibirnya terangkat tinggi hingga matanya semakin menyipit. Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih Baek telah hadir dihidupku. Aku akan menjadi gila jika seandainya kau menghilang lagi dari hidupku."

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Pipinya memerah tersipu.

"Kau memang anugerah Tuhan yang tak bisa terganti oleh apapun. Hadirmu mengubah hidupku."

Baekhyun tak mengatakan apa-apa. Malah titik air mata turun dari sana.

"Hey! Kau selalu saja menangis. Baekieku. Dengarkan aku. Aku tidak pernah berdusta dengan kata-kataku. Aku sungguh berterima kasih atas semua yang kau lakukan."

"Yeolie... Aku juga berterima kasih kau mau menyadari semuanya. Terima kasih mau mencintaiku dengan sepenuh hatimu. Terima kasih." Baekhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun dengan penuh sayang. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya. Menatap lembut kedua manik segaris itu dan mengecup dalam bibirnya. Detik selanjutnya ia melumat bibir itu. Baekhyun mengimbanginya dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Pemuda tampan itu seolah tak pernah merasakan adanya ketidaktulusan dari sosok Baekhyun. Semua yang dilakukan Baekhyun selalu menggunakan sepenuh hatinya. Chanyeol tersenyum didalam kecupan itu. Ia dapat merasakan betapa cintanya sosok yang tengah dikecupnya ini.

Mungkin ia memang terlambat akan semuanya. Ia terlambat menyadari cintanya kepada Baekhyun, ia terlambat mendapatkan Baekhyun. Bahkan ia terlambat mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya bersama Baekhyun. Namun meski ia terlambat mendapatkan itu semua. Rasa bahagia itu tetap ada untuknya. Ia merasakan betapa bahagianya hidup bersama dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai dan mencintainya dengan sepenuh hati. Menyesal, ia sangat menyesali baru saat ini mendapatkan semua ini. Padahal mereka telah saling mengenal sejak lama.

Namun, Chanyeol tak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur atas apa yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Kebahagiaan yang seolah sulit untuk ia dapatkan lagi jika ia menyia-nyiakannya. Kebahagiaan yang seakan datang hanya sekali dalam seumur hidup. Membuatnya berjanji kepada sosok manis itu untuk tidak menyakiti dan membuatnya kecewa. Ia berjanji akan selalu menjaga cinta mereka selamanya. Sampai akhir hayat dan sampai Tuhan benar-benar memisahkan mereka.

Karena cinta mereka sejati. Cinta mereka abadi. Cinta mereka selamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun. Saat ini dan selamanya."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Park Chanyeol. Saat ini dan selamanya.."

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana? Semoga memuaskan yaa...

Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada kalian yang setia menunggu FF saya ini. Saya tau FF saya penuh dengan ketidaksempurnaan, tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih.

Ini FF panjang yang pertama kali saya buat sebagai debut author, saya hanya mengganti cast, jadi ya maaf kalau misal agak aneh ceritanya. Tapi saya senang dengan respon kalian. Terima kasih..

Oh ya mungkin di antara kalian pasti ada yang minta sequel? :D Ada sequelnya tapi nanti yaa saya publish.

(Kalau cerita yang lain rampung :D)

Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua :* :*

Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian.

Big thanks for;

.

 **All favoriter, follower dan reviewer.**

.

Terima kasih banyak.

.

.

Best Regards

.

~Deer Luvian~


	20. Chapter 20

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

Ini cuma pemberitahuan loh ::D

.

Hay kalian para pembaca dari Too Late for Sorry, ada yang pengen sekuel gak? Ada yang minat sekuel gak? Kalau ada yang minat aku buatin..

Sama sih, sekuelnya ini juga remake dari Woogyu..

Gimana? Ada yang mau?

.

Kalau ada yang mau silahkan kalian komen.

Kalau nggak ya gak apa-apa sih.. :D

Mungkin nanti sequelnya hanya ada sekitar sepuluh chapter.

Dan setiap chapter tidak nyambung, maksudnya kayak oneshot gitu tapi dengan latar yang sama dengan cerita awal..

Gimana? Ada yang tertarik?

.

.

Silahkan review.

.

.terima kasih.

.

.

.

Best Regrads

.

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


	21. Chapter 21

**Too Late for Sorry...**

 **Author :**

.

Deer Luvian

.

Ini cuma pemberitahuan loh ::D

.

Oke karena banyak yang minta untuk dibuatkan sequel, maka akan saya buatkan sequelnya..

Nanti malam saya post dengan judul berbeda. Jadi di luar cerita ini yaa, tidak saya gabung dengan FF ini.

Tunggu saja dengan judul Happy Family, oke.. ^^,

Atau nanti bisa di cek di profil saya..

Sekian dari saya terima kasih banyak para pembaca setia.. ^^,

.

.

.

.

Best Regards

.

.

.

~Deer Luvian~


End file.
